La nueva esperanza de un campeón
by onixia32
Summary: Comenzando durante el Cáliz de Fuego, Harry busca a diferentes amigos para que lo apoyen después de que Ron y Hermione se nieguen a creer que él no puso su nombre en el Cáliz. Incluyendo un inesperada amiga: Daphne Greengrass.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ni este mundo ni sus personajes me pertenecen es pertenece a J.K Rowling y esta historia pertenece a Rocag.

Resumen: Esto comienza durante el Cáliz de Fuego, con dos cambios en las condiciones iniciales. En primer lugar, Hermione no cree en Harry cuando le dice que no puso su nombre en el cáliz. Y en segundo lugar, Harry tiene una extraña amistad con Daphne Greengrass que ha crecido lentamente desde una reunión casual en su primer año. Un Flashbacks explicará eso un poco más a lo largo de la historia. Ahora a disfrutar.

* * *

Cuando el sol empezó a ponerse sobre Hogwarts, su estudiante más famoso estaba sentado fuera de la orilla del lago contemplando los eventos de los días anteriores. -Bueno, este año ha ido cuesta abajo un poco antes de lo normal- pensó Harry Potter con una sonrisa triste.

La noche anterior su nombre había salido del Cáliz de Fuego, a pesar del hecho de que él nunca lo había puesto. Pensando en el intento infructuoso de los gemelos Weasley de entrar en el concurso, se preguntó cómo tal cosa era incluso posible. Tan mala como había sido esa noche, hoy era aún peor. Nadie, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos Ron y Hermione, le creyeron cuando insistió en que no había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego. Neville parecía estar más cerca de creerlo y eso fue sólo porque él respondió con una mirada confundida y se encogió de hombros diciendo -No sé qué ha quien creer Harry-. Un enorme discursion de gritos había salido a la hora del almuerzo cuando Harry trató de hablar con Ron y convencerlo de que lo viera desde su punto de vista y como resultado dudaba que hablara con su supuesto "mejor amigo" por bastante tiempo. Eso también le había costado a su casa 20 puntos, cortesía del profesor Snape. Hermione no le gritó, pero dejó claro que ella tampoco le creyó y se molestó con él por romper las reglas tan descaradamente. Así que Harry estaba aquí, tratando de evitarlos y el resto de sus compañeros. Pero el sonido de pasos que se acercaban le dijo que no todo el mundo estaba tratando de evitarlo.

-Hola Potter- dijo una voz sin emoción que todavía era bastante bonita. Harry levantó la vista de sus pensamientos para ver a Daphne Greengrass. Al principio estaba un poco sorprendido por su aparición repentina, pero después de un momento de pensamiento se dio cuenta de que era totalmente típico de sus anteriores interacciones entre sí. Harry no creía que fueran amigos exactamente, pero parecía que una vez cada pocos meses se encontrarían en largas conversaciones intensas, típicamente sobre las circunstancias peligrosas en las que Harry se encontraba constantemente. Otras conversaciones fueron acerca de sus frustraciones con las expectativas colocadas en ella como miembro de una de las "familias puras de élite". Era extraño que en general había muy poca charla y otras veces apenas se reconocían. Harry razonó que ambos estaban entretenidos con la secreta "amistad" entre un Gryffindor y un Slytherin. Ni siquiera Ron y Hermione eran conscientes de que Harry había hablado con Daphne fuera de clase.

-Hola Greengrass-.

Mientras Daphne se sentaba en la orilla a pocos metros de él, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para mirarla de nuevo. Había crecido un poco desde la primera vez que habló durante el invierno de su primer año. Harry sabía que la rubia Slytherin tenía una reputación no sólo por ser una de las chicas más hermosas de la escuela, sino también porque era inaccesible. Tenía pocos amigos y no parecía interesada en hacer más, otra de las razones por las que Harry estaba intrigado por su extraña amistad. Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos habló, pero se limitó a mirar el lago. Finalmente, Daphne rompió el silencio.

-Bueno Potter, estoy esperando-dijo mirando a Harry expectante.

-¿Esperando a qué?- Harry contestó con una mirada confusa en su cara.

-Para que me digas que no pusiste tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego-. Ella respondió simplemente.

-¡Pero no lo hice! ¿Por qué nadie me cree?- Dijo Harry en voz alta.

-Tranquilízate. Yo te creo Potter. Poner tu nombre en la copa de esa manera no es tu estilo. Sin embargo, si crees que hacer algo tan imprudente y estúpido podría ayudar a esos amigos ignorantes tuyos, entonces creo que lo harías sin vacilar, pero ¿por la fama? No, eso no eres tú- explico Daphne. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro, feliz de que alguien finalmente lo hubiera creído. -Así que lo entiendo, no puedes simplemente negarte a competir ¿verdad?-

-No, aparentemente el hecho de que no haya puesto mi nombre no importa, sigue siendo un contrato mágicamente vinculante y la pena por romperlo sería aparentemente severa-. Daphne asintió con la cabeza ante su respuesta, habiéndolo esperado. Cualquier persona que rompiera un contrato como ése terminaría probablemente muerto o si eran realmente afortunados pasarían el resto de su vida como un squib.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que compites ¿te dijeron algo acerca de cuáles serán las pruebas?-.

-No es una cosa, probablemente acabaré con la esperanza de tener suerte para salir de otra mala situación, parece ser mi suerte en la vida-. Respondió Harry con una pequeña risa. Daphne captó la risa genuina al final de su declaración, dándose cuenta de que su estado de ánimo deprimido estaba empezando a levantarse un poco. -¿Sabes lo que me molesta más de esto, sin embargo? Que mis dos" mejores amigos "no me creen ¿Qué pasa con ellos? Quiero decir, lo imaginaste y yo pensaría que ahora me conocerían mejor que tú. Sin ofenderte, por supuesto-.

-No se ha tomado nada, es probable que lleguen eventualmente... Bueno, Granger al menos ... Weasley me parece un idiota celoso, así que no voy a contener la respiración. No creo que me voy a preocupar por eso, solo tengo demasiadas cosas en que pensar ahora, como cómo demonios voy a cumplir tres tareas preparadas para probar las habilidades de los magos tres años mayores que yo-.

Daphne asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con su decisión. -Una sabia elección, Potter, sabía que lo tenías en ti, ¿alguna idea de cómo te vas a preparar?-.

-Sería mucho más fácil si supiera para qué me estoy preparando, creo que empezaré a leer los libros de defensa y encantos de este año y los próximos, tratando de aprender todos los hechizos que pueda para que los otros no tengan demasiada ventaja- Dijo Harry con un suspiro.

-Estoy un poco sorprendido de que no lo hubieras hecho ya. No me digas que 'de qué estás hablando' mira, sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir. De alguna manera has logrado meterte en situaciones que amenazan tu vida cada año que hemos estado aquí. Te lo juro Potter, no me hagas ser la única que trata de mantenerte con vida- Daphne respondió con una sonrisa y un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

Harry se rió y dijo -Sí, pero si no lo hiciera, eso significaría que no había nadie en Gryffindor que valiera la pena hablar ¿no?-

-Demasiado cierto -dijo, riéndose suavemente con él. Y durante unos minutos se quedaron sentados en silencio, cada uno disfrutando de la compañía del otro mientras miraban fijamente el Lago Negro mientras el sol se ponía finalmente. Eventualmente, Daphne se volvió hacia él y dijo -Está oscureciendo, voy a entrar. ¿Y tú?- -preguntó mientras se levantaba y limpiaba la suciedad de las ropas de la escuela.

-Creo que me quedaré aquí unos minutos más-.

\- Prepárate por favor- pidió Daphne mientras se volvía para alejarse.

-Hey, Greengrass- Dijo Harry haciendo que Daphne se volviera hacia él. -Gracias, supongo que necesitaba a alguien que me diera algún sentido-. Daphne sonrió a su agradecimiento y respondió -de nada-. Harry la vio dar unos cuantos pasos hacia el castillo antes de que ella se detuviera y volviera a mirar como si hubiera algo que ella quiera decir.

-Sabes, si quieres ayuda para prepararte para el torneo estaré aquí- Daphne dijo con una mirada incierta en su rostro.

-Lo recordaré, lo que sea que esté haciendo, agradecería la ayuda-. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro. Daphne no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza en aceptación y siguió caminando hacia el castillo. Harry la vio irse, sintiendo como si su oferta de ayuda hubiera sido realmente una oferta de amistad. Y estaba contento de tener al menos un amigo que quería estar a su lado.

Esa noche los sueños de Harry no eran afortunadamente una gran casa vieja que contenía Colagusano y Voldemort, pero eran en su lugar la primera vez que Harry verdaderamente conoció a Daphne. El sueño comenzó con un niño de once años mirando fijamente el espejo de Oesed. Se había quedado sentado allí mirándolo durante horas, tratando de averiguar qué significaba todo aquello. Finalmente Dumbledore lo había encontrado mirando el espejo y terminado su obsesión con él, pero esa noche todavía estaba en el futuro durante este recuerdo. Finalmente decidir que era tiempo para que él volviera a su habitación, el joven Harry se levantó y salió por la puerta. Estaba tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos que nunca se detuvo para volver a poner su capa de invisibilidad o para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba mirando.

-Has estado mirando el espejo toda la noche ¿verdad?- Una voz habló suavemente desde las sombras, sorprendiendo a Harry. Su primer instinto fue correr, pero dudaba que la persona le significara algún daño real y ya estaba atrapado de todos modos. Así que caminó hacia donde la voz había llegado y encontró a una chica que reconoció como un primer año de Slytherin sentado en un banco que lo observaba. Trató de recordar su nombre, pero no pudo.

-Hola, soy Harry Potter- Él dijo finalmente.

-Lo sé, soy Daphne Greengrass y tú no has contestado a mi pregunta-. Ella le recordó. -Ya sabes que he estado mirando el espejo, tú también lo has intentado ¿no? ¿Qué viste? -preguntó Harry emocionado.

-Esa es una pregunta muy personal para preguntarle a alguien que acabas de conocer-. Al ver su confundido rostro, Daphne le preguntó -Sabes lo que hace el espejo ¿no? te muestra lo que más quieres, así que básicamente me preguntaste qué es lo que quiero más que nada en el mundo-. Harry parecía pensar en esto durante unos momentos, y luego asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo.

-Veo a mis padres- Daphne suspiró ante la voluntad de Harry de entregar información extremadamente personal. Muy unslytherin. -Pero algo me ha estado molestando, no puedo recordar cómo se ven y nunca he visto una foto de ellos, así que me pregunto si es en lo que realmente se parecen o es sólo mi imaginación- Harry se sentó en el banco al lado de Daphne, obviamente esta pregunta le había estado molestando desde hacía bastante tiempo.

-No lo sé, pero si tuviera que adivinar, diría que probablemente se parecían a lo que ves en el espejo, incluso si realmente no puedes recordarlos, estoy seguro de que el conocimiento todavía está en algún lugar de tu cabeza. El espejo tiene que estar leyendo tu mente de alguna manera para saber lo que quieres ¿verdad?- Ella razonó.

-Siempre supe que lo que estaba viendo no era real, pero me resulta difícil apartar la vista ¿sabes?- Dijo Harry.

-Sí. No voy a decirle a nadie que has estado mirando el espejo todo este tiempo, pero no voy a mirarlo más y si sabes lo que es bueno para ti tampoco Es como mirar el espejo es adictivo y cuanto más lo haces, más lo quieres-. Harry sabía que ella tenía razón, pero también sabía que lo más probable sería que volviera la noche siguiente si por nada más que un pico. Pero se prometió que lo usaría menos, ahora preocupado de que el espejo pudiera ser algún tipo de artefacto maligno. Parte de su mente argumentaba que el espejo no se sentía mal y no había nada malo en las imágenes que mostraba, pero la preocupación se mantuvo. Tratando de sacudir ese pensamiento, su atención se volvió hacia la bonita chica sentada a su lado. Él sabía casi nada sobre ella, aparte del hecho de que ella estaba en Slytherin y tenían algunas clases juntas.

-Estoy sorprendido de que te molestes en hablarme de esto, siendo yo Gryffindor y tú un Slytherin ¿No deberías odiar nuestras tripas? -preguntó un poco sarcástico.

-No me importa demasiado la rivalidad de la casa me parecen tonterías y una gran pérdida de tiempo, claro voy a animar a Slytherin durante el Quidditch, pero eso es lo más lejos que estoy dispuesto a ir pero no cambias a Potter, Viéndote a ti ya la pequeña pelea de Weasley contra Malfoy es muy entretenida-. Daphne se echó a reír mientras decía. Harry se encogió de hombros, preguntándose si el resto de la escuela se sentiría así por él y Draco. El pequeño punk rubio acaba de sacar lo peor de él.

-Me alegra que esté disfrutando del espectáculo, supongo- contesto Harry -Aunque, el mejor entretenimiento todavía proviene de los gemelos Weasley-.

-No me lo recuerdes-. Daphne gimió -En noviembre, de alguna manera lograron dar vuelta a mi cabello de un azul brillante. Se suponía que una niña de tercer año en mi casa era el objetivo previsto y yo sólo se interponía en el camino. Se disculparon, pero salieron corriendo antes de que pudiera exigirles que lo devolvieran a la normalidad. Dos días enteros estuve con ese pelo- Harry se rió, eso sonaba como algo que harían. Se preguntó brevemente si habría hecho amistad con Daphne si hubiera sido clasificado en Slytherin como el Sombrero de Clasificación quería. No se acordaba de su relación con el grupo de amigos de Malfoy, por lo que definitivamente era un punto a su favor. Con el tiempo decidió que de hecho habría sido posible, una cosa de muchos que habría sido diferente si no se hubiera convertido en un Gryffindor.

Unos minutos más tarde, Harry bostezó y dijo -Es tarde, me voy a la cama ahora. Fue agradable hablar contigo-.

-Buenas noches, Potter- Le dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar hacia su habitación mientras ella seguía sentada en el banco. Viendo que el sueño terminaba, Harry notó que Daphne nunca lo había llamado Harry. Siempre fue Potter. Y él había tomado su ventaja y siempre la llamaba Greengrass. -Extraño...- pensó mientras su ciclo de sueño cambiaba y sus recuerdos del primer año se le escapaban de la conciencia.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó temprano, esperando que pudiera llegar al desayuno y terminar antes de que Ron llegara allí. La noche antes de que Ron se asegurara de que Harry oyera todos los insultos y acusaciones que había hecho acerca de Harry mientras hablaba con Seamus durante una partida de ajedrez. Harry se había quedado tan frustrado con el comportamiento de Ron que él cerró de golpe su libro y se apresuró a salir de la sala común hacia sus dormitorios y estaba en la cama con las cortinas dibujadas por el tiempo Ron finalmente volvió a la habitación una hora más tarde. Harry tampoco estaba particularmente contento con Hermione, que había presenciado toda la escena y sin embargo no había dicho nada al respecto. Ella se sentó allí fingiendo leer con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Había esperado que ella dijera algo, cualquier cosa, pero al final ella sólo había tratado de actuar como si no hubiera nada fuera de lo común.

Harry llegó al Gran Comedor muy temprano para ser una de las primeras personas allí. Los únicos otros Gryffindors allí eran un pequeño grupo de séptimos años que repasaban frenéticamente las notas para una prueba próxima. Harry había oído hablar de lo difícil que era el año NEWT (EXTASIS) y por un momento agradeció que no estuviera en su lugar. Luego se rió, recordando cuál era su situación actual. Haciendo su camino hacia un asiento hacia el centro de la larga mesa, Harry se sentó y empezó a desayunar. Unos diez minutos más tarde Harry notó que Neville entraba en el Gran Comedor y sonreía cuando se sentó en la mesa frente a él.

-Buenos días Harry- Neville dijo casualmente mientras comía. Harry dejó caer su tenedor y lo miró confundido. Justo ayer Neville había sido una de las personas que no sabía qué pensar de Harry y su lugar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-Neville ¿todavía crees que he puesto mi nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego? -preguntó Harry.

-Siempre has sido amable conmigo Harry y no creo que me hayas mentido nunca, así que si dices que no lo hiciste, te creo. Siento que me tomó tanto tiempo verlo de esa manera- respondió Neville, la sonrisa de Harry se hizo mucho más grande cuando oyó esto, ahora agradecida de que él tuviera unos cuantos amigos que le creyeran.

-Gracias Neville, eso significa mucho para mí- respondió Harry sinceramente. Neville sólo le sonrió como respuesta y volvió a comer su desayuno. Cuando comenzaron a hablar de nuevo, los temas eran del tipo normal que Harry había perdido durante los últimos dos días: quejándose de profesores malvados (como Snape, obviamente), preocupados por el trabajo escolar y Neville explicando excitadamente un proyecto de Herbología que estaba trabajando para créditos extras. Harry no estaba muy seguro de por qué Neville quería un crédito extra en Herbología, tuvo el mejor grado en su año entero en ese tema. Mejor aún que los de Hermione que parecían tener una comprensión perfecta de la teoría pero problemas para trabajar con las plantas reales. Su conversación fue interrumpida por los sonidos de una discusión que venía de la entrada del Gran Comedor. Harry miró hacia arriba para ver a Ron y Hermione estaban prácticamente gritándose el uno al otro, aunque era difícil darse cuenta de lo que estaban peleando exactamente. A medida que se acercaban se hizo evidente que cada uno estaba culpando a los demás por hacerlos tarde para el desayuno. Harry se rió de la idea de que, en pequeña medida, era culpa suya. Por lo general, era él quien se aseguraba de que Ron se despertara a tiempo y que Hermione dejara de estudiar durante las clases de días para poder comer sin ser apresurado. Harry tomó su entrada como una señal de que era hora de que se fuera, lo que hizo después de un rápido adiós a Neville.

Afortunadamente, ninguno de los dos vio a Harry mientras salía del Gran Comedor y bajaba hacia la mazmorra donde se llevaría a cabo su primera clase del día, Pociones. -Al menos hay una cosa por aquí en la que puedo contar -pensó Harry con una sonrisa sarcástica - el odio inmortal de Snape por mí. Hurra-.

Los siguientes días pasaron sin incidentes. Aparte de los insultos al azar de Malfoy, la única persona que realmente hablaba con Harry era Neville. Harry supuso que debería estar más molesto que él, pero había sido un paria de Hogwarts antes y le costaba preocuparse por las opiniones de personas tan inconstantes. Una vez esa semana, había pasado a Daphne en el pasillo y había enviado una pequeña sonrisa a su manera. En su tiempo libre se había dedicado a pasar horas en la biblioteca buscando nuevos hechizos y maneras de compensar su juventud e inexperiencia durante el torneo. De vez en cuando había visto a Hermione estudiando en la biblioteca, pero no intentó acercarse a ella y reparar su maltratada amistad. Ella tampoco hizo ningún esfuerzo, aparte de enviar miradas tristes a su manera. Harry había decidido que no había hecho nada malo, y por lo tanto la responsabilidad de hacer el primer movimiento hacia la fijación de las cosas debe ser hecha por uno de ellos. El resto de su tiempo libre lo pasó en un cuarto vacío y aparentemente largo abandonado que había encontrado en el tercer piso, no lejos de donde el perro de tres cabezas se había guardado en su primer año. Aquí podía practicar los hechizos en los que había tomado notas en la biblioteca sin preocuparse de que otras personas lo observaran. Después de unos días de esto Harry ya era capaz de realizar casi todos los hechizos de los libros de este año en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantos y Transfiguraciones. Estaba confiado de que en algún momento de la semana siguiente podría comenzar los hechizos del quinto año.

Después de una larga noche de práctica, Harry regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor, agotado por las largas horas de práctica que había hecho. Su entrenamiento privado iba mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. A pesar de sus notas sólo ligeramente por encima de la media Harry había notado que era casi siempre una de las primeras personas en sus clases para dominar un nuevo hechizo. El problema era que su excelencia en la parte práctica de las clases era negada por su desempeño insatisfactorio en las partes teóricas. Harry sabía que no era estúpido, simplemente no hizo el esfuerzo de hacer las tareas escritas que debería tener. Parte de él quería culpar a Ron (que era incluso más perezoso que él) por eso, pero era consciente de que al final era su responsabilidad. Harry hizo un voto a sí mismo para intentar trabajar más duro a partir de ahora, porque sabía que su vida descansaba en sus propias manos y que necesitaba estar preparado. Estaba tan absorto en estos pensamientos y en su deseo de arrastrarse a la cama y quedarse allí durante la próxima semana o así que ni siquiera oyó su nombre ser llamado hasta que se repitió, esta vez un poco más alto.

-¡Harry!- Era Ron, sentado en una de las grandes y cómodas sillas frente a la chimenea en la sala común. -¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?- Harry se quedó allí mirándolo unos segundos. ¿Podría Ron estar realmente a punto de disculparse por su comportamiento? ¿Antes incluso de Hermione? pensó el. Harry asintió con la cabeza y se acercó, sentándose en otra silla cerca de Ron. Harry esperó a que su amigo se pusiera en marcha mientras Ron parecía nervioso e incómodo, tratando de averiguar exactamente lo que iba a decir.

-Escucha, amigo, sé que tuvimos una gran pelea por el Cáliz de Fuego, pero esperaba que pudiéramos poner eso detrás de nosotros, deberías ver lo infeliz que ha sido Hermione, pero supongo que lo que realmente quería decir era...-.

-Aquí viene- pensó Harry -Ron se va a disculpar por uno de sus errores. Guau-.

-...Te perdono- Ron dijo simplemente, como si eso fuera lo que Harry debería haber estado esperando escuchar.

-¡¿Tu qué?! -gritó Harry en estado de shock.

-Te perdono- Ron respondió, aparentemente ajeno a la creciente ira de Harry. -Estaba loco de que encontrases una manera de poner tu nombre en el cáliz y no nos lo dijiste y aún más cuando no lo admitieras, pero lo tengo ahora. Puede convencer a la gente de que no infringió las reglas- Harry miró a Ron, tratando de convencerse de no maldecir a Ron por su estupidez. A través de todo, Ron sonrió con la creencia de que había hecho lo correcto.

-Ron, no voy a volver a decirte que no puse mi nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego. No quiero estar en este torneo y si me dejaran dejar el torneo lo haría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Has sido sincero contigo sobre todo esto, y no tengo motivos para disculparme, tú eres el que debe pedir perdón-. Dijo Harry, alzando un poco la voz.

-¡Eres una maldito mentiroso!- escupió Ron de nuevo. -Todos sabemos lo que hiciste no sirve de nada negarlo, deberías haberle dicho a tu mejor amigo cómo lo hiciste tal vez yo también podría haber intentado entrar, pero no, tienes que tenerlo todo para ti mismo ¿no es cierto? y aquí estaba yo tratando de ser el mejor hombre en cuanto a todo y simplemente me lo echas a la cara-. Con ese Ron salió disparado de la sala común y entró en el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta mientras se iba. Harry lo vio irse, preguntándose si acababa de presenciar el final de su amistad con Ron Weasley. Incluso si no, se dio cuenta, nunca podrían volver a la amistad que tenían antes. Ese puente había sido quemado a un crujiente. Sin tener ganas de seguir a Ron hasta la habitación, Harry se trasladó a un sofá y se acostó decidiendo a dormir un poco y esperar a que Ron se durmiera antes de acostarse. Pronto su cansancio ganó sobre su ira y Harry se quedó dormido. Cuando llegó la mañana horas más tarde y los primeros levantadores comenzaron a despertar, lo encontraron dormido en el sofá. La mayoría de ellos sólo pensó que era extraño, pero algunos de los que lo conocían mejor se preguntaban qué estaba mal con Harry Potter.

Los días siguientes se desarrollaron como los anteriores, con la excepción de que Ron era más tonto que nunca. Harry pensó que Hermione todavía se veía triste cuando ella le lanzaba una mirada furtiva. Todos los de Gryffindor se habían cansado de las peleas sin parar entre Hermione y Ron. Parecía que sin Harry para actuar como un amortiguador entre sus personalidades se enfrentaban constantemente. Harry pensó que la situación era un poco triste, pero se alegró de que eso le diera a los Gryffindors algo que hablar de él. El resto de la escuela todavía lo consideraba el mejor tema para la conversación sin embargo, aunque las miradas que tan muchos de ellos tiraron su manera fueron ignoradas fácilmente. Harry se rió por el hecho de que nunca había visto a la casa de Hufflepuff cual Cedric Diggory pertenecía tan enojada.

Harry siguió entrenando y en una semana había pasado casi la mitad de los quintos años. Cada noche se empujaba a sí mismo y su magia tan fuerte como podía durante todo el tiempo que podía hasta llegar al punto en que pensaba que se desmayaría por agotamiento. Con cada día que pasaba Harry se sentía cada vez más fuerte y capaz de poner más poder detrás de sus hechizos. Él nunca había leído nada sobre la teoría detrás de cómo la fuerza mágica de una persona está determinada, pero él adivinó que debe ser algo como fuerza física. Sólo en este caso en lugar de correr o levantar pesas para construir masa muscular estaba lanzando hechizos poderosos para aumentar su poder disponible. Disfrutaba de la sensación de que su nueva fuerza encontrada le daba, y en cierto nivel finalmente entendía por qué alguien podía obsesionarse con ganar más.

Su nerviosismo acerca de la primera tarea estaba aparentemente siempre presente. Harry había oído que la gente había muerto en el Torneo de los tres magos antes y él sabía que él ya estaba comenzando con una desventaja. Con frecuencia deseaba que pudiera alejarse del torneo, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Otra, más pequeña, parte de él estaba muy entusiasmada con el torneo. A Harry siempre le había encantado un desafío, sobre todo cuando era algo que no se esperaba que lo hiciera bien. Eso era parte de la razón inicial por la que adoraba el Quidditch. Aún disfrutaba del deporte, pero empezaba a darse cuenta de que le gustaba mucho volar más que el propio juego. Los días en que necesitaba un descanso de su entrenamiento, tomó su Firebolt y fue al campo de Quidditch no utilizado y voló, dejando que el viento se estrellara contra él y por un momento olvidando todos sus problemas. Supuso que si las cosas fueran diferentes él habría pasado tiempo con sus amigos, hablando y riendo mientras sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron. Pero sin ellos, él necesitaba algo más.

Hoy fue uno de los días de vuelo de Harry. La primera tarea estaba a sólo diez días de distancia en este punto el estrés de la anticipación estaba empezando a llegar a él. Uno de sus calmantes favoritos del estrés era volar alto en el aire antes de hacer un picado hacia abajo, yendo tan rápido y tan cerca del suelo como pudo antes de levantarse. En esta ocasión se tomó el tiempo para detenerse en lo alto de su ascensión y echar un buen vistazo a Hogwarts, el lugar que se sentía más en casa que en cualquier otro lugar. El castillo era fácilmente visible, al igual que el Lago Negro y el Bosque Prohibido. Sin embargo, la casa de Hagrid parecía muy pequeña. Fue entonces cuando notó algo nuevo en la distancia. Desde este lugar le parecía ser una cantera de algún tipo. -¿Tienen minas en Hogwarts?- se preguntó Harry. Decidiendo ver más de cerca, se dirigió hacia la estructura.

Lo primero que notó cuando se acercó fue a los soportes que estaban en proceso de construcción. Se parecían mucho a los que rodeaban el campo de Quidditch que acababa de dejar. Los soportes se veían lo suficientemente grandes como para mantener a todos en la escuela y algunos más.

-¡Por supuesto, aquí es donde va a ser la primera prueba!- Harry se dijo a sí mismo. Entonces, al darse cuenta de que como un Campeón del torneo probablemente no se suponía que estuviera aquí, lanzó encantos de desilusión sobre sí mismo y su Firebolt para que esperanzadamente no fuera notado. La protección que los encantos proporcionaban era bastante buena por ahora, pero se encontró deseando tener su capa de invisibilidad con él. Satisfecho de que estuviera tan oculto como podía estar, Harry voló más cerca de la arena mientras pensaba en ello y trató de averiguar qué estaba pasando. Lo que él pensaba que era una mina o una cantera era en realidad un enorme pozo de piedra. La parte inferior estaba bastante nivelada, excepto con la sección central levantada unos pocos pies. Un lado de la arena tenía una pendiente menos severa, con un camino que conducía a una gran tienda. Harry echó una última mirada al pozo y decidió inspeccionar la tienda, esperando que pudiera averiguar más sobre la primera prueba. Sus esperanzas fueron contestadas cuando notó un pequeño grupo de personas que salían de la tienda y caminaban hacia la arena. Harry reconoció a la persona que estaba al frente del grupo como Ludo Bagman, jefe del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes mágicos.

-Ahora, si todos ustedes me siguen, ¡les mostraré donde nuestros cuatro campeones enfrentarán su primer desafío!- Bagman dijo mientras el grupo lo seguía por el camino hacia la arena. Harry voló cerca, lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera escuchar cada palabra que se hablaba. -Ahora, no se supone que le diga a nadie los detalles de la primera prueba, pero todos somos amigos aquí, no, estoy seguro de que todos pueden mantener un secreto-. Harry casi se cayó de su escoba en estado de shock por su buena suerte. El resto del grupo también parecía interesado, y

Se reunieron más cerca de Bagman que parecía muy contento de ser el centro de atención. -Mientas hablamos, se están trayendo cuatro dragones a Hogwarts, uno para cada uno de nuestros campeones.

-¡Ludo, no puedes esperar seriamente que los niños maten a un dragón!- Gritó uno de los miembros del grupo. Harry tenía que estar de acuerdo con él, sabía que noquear a un dragón era difícil para un grupo de magos completamente entrenados, y mucho menos para un adolescente que no tenía idea de a qué se enfrentaba.

-No, no, no te preocupes- Bagman les aseguró. -No tendrán que matar a la bestia, sólo tendrán que recuperar un huevo de oro que el dragón estará vigilando. Una pista perteneciente a la segunda tarea se colocará en el huevo. Cada concurso se juzgará sobre si fueron capaces de recuperar el Huevo, cuánto tiempo tomó y cómo lo hicieron- Los murmullos excitados salieron de la multitud. Mientras tanto, Harry volvió a mirar hacia la arena. Ahora se dio cuenta de lo que había confundido con una cantera en realidad era un nido de dragón hecho por el hombre. Nunca había visto uno verdadero antes, por lo que no tenía ni idea de si era o no exacta, pero suponía que sí. El grupo de personas continuó hasta el nido, claramente entusiasmado con el torneo. Harry los siguió, con la esperanza de reunir más información útil sobre el torneo, pero Bagman no parecía dispuesto a hablar de las otras tareas.

-Vamos nos todos, volvamos a la tienda donde se servirá la cena, todos tendrán la oportunidad de ver esto de nuevo, lo prometo, he hecho arreglos para que el Departamento les proporcione a cada uno de ustedes asientos en la primera fila- Bagman proclamó para el deleite del grupo. Harry dudaba de que pudiera entrar furtivamente en la tienda inadvertido, incluso con los encantos de la desilusión, así que decidió volver al castillo. Mientras volaba haciendo el recorrido de ante, Harry pensó en el reto que había de venir.

-¡Dragones! Esperan que yo pelee contra un dragón lo suficiente para robar algo de su nido. ¿Cómo demonios voy a hacer eso?- pensó. -Voy a tener que pedir ayuda para prepararme para esto, supongo-. Finalmente decidió. Sonriendo, se preguntó si Daphne tenía idea de lo que se estaba metiendo cuando se ofreció a ayudarlo.

* * *

Espero que os guste la traducción solo a ganado por un voto y también espero vuestras review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ni este mundo ni sus personajes me pertenecen es pertenece a J.K Rowling y esta historia pertenece a Rocag.

Resumen: Esto comienza durante el Cáliz de Fuego, con dos cambios en las condiciones iniciales. En primer lugar, Hermione no cree en Harry cuando le dice que no puso su nombre en el cáliz. Y en segundo lugar, Harry tiene una extraña amistad con Daphne Greengrass que ha crecido lentamente desde una reunión casual en su primer año. Un Flashbacks explicará eso un poco más a lo largo de la historia. Ahora a disfrutar.

* * *

Harry se dirigió al Gran Comedor para cenar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque la idea de luchar contra un dragón no era muy atractiva, sólo saber qué esperar le hizo sentirse mucho mejor sobre sus posibilidades de sobrevivir al menos el primer tercio del torneo. Además, todavía tenía un poco más de una semana para averiguar lo que iba a hacer. Decidió pasar el resto de su noche en la biblioteca tratando de descubrir cómo atacar a un dragón y espero que mañana también pudiera tener a alguien más pensando en el desafío.

La cena ya estaba a medio camino cuando Harry vio un asiento vacío frente a Neville y se sentó. Cuando empezó a comer notó a Ron, que estaba sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, se levantó y salió del salón después de mirar a Harry por unos momentos. No le importó y de hecho estaba feliz de que Ron no hubiera decidido hacer una escena durante la cena. Mientras tanto Neville había dejado de comer y miraba a Harry con una mirada curiosa en su rostro.

-¿Qué te hace tan feliz Harry?- Preguntó Neville. Harry pensó en lo que debía decirle a su amigo, y Neville realmente era un amigo. Harry lamentó los tres años en los que había conocido a Neville y no dejar que se acercara tanto como permitió a Ron y a Hermione. Harry se preguntó cuánto debería contarle y cuánto debería conservar para sí mismo. Aunque no quería que nadie descubriera su ventaja, sabía que un poco de ayuda adicional no podía hacer daño. Y tal vez había estado subestimando a Neville durante todos estos años.

-Neville puedes guardar un secreto ¿verdad?-.

-Por supuesto Harry-.

-Bien, sé cuál será la primera tarea -dijo Harry provocando una reacción en Neville. Harry se inclinó un poco más cerca y susurró -Dragones-.

-¿En serio? Wow, eso va a ser difícil-.

-Sí. No sabes una manera fácil de tirar uno abajo ¿verdad?-.

Neville se rió y respondió -No, no creo que haya una manera fácil, mi abuela me llevó a una reserva de dragón una vez en vacaciones y vimos a los cuidadores de dragones tratando de conseguir meter uno en una jaula- Harry frunció el ceño, claramente esto iba a ser aún más difícil de lo que había previsto.

-Bueno, no tengo que enjaular una o incluso matarla solo tengo que tomar algo de su nido-.

-Realmente no crees que eso va a ser más fácil ¿verdad? Los dragones son muy protectores con sus nidos Harry. Realmente no quieres luchar uno a uno contra el dragón. Tal vez podrías intentar distraerla de alguna manera, y luego conseguir lo que sea del nido mientras el dragón se ha ido-. Harry asintió ante la idea, era una que había estado considerando.

-Pero ¿cómo distrae uno a un dragón? -se preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé, pero tienen que tener miedo de algo ¿verdad?-.

-Supongo que me voy a la biblioteca después de esto, espero que pueda encontrar alguna manera de llamar su atención-.

-¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?- Neville ofreció. -Estoy atrapado en mi tarea y probablemente terminaría jugando a snap explosivo en la sala común el resto de la noche de lo contrario-.

-Gracias Neville, eso sería genial-.

-No hay problema, yo...- Neville detuvo lo que estaba diciendo y levantó la vista. -Harry, Hermione se dirige hacia aquí- Harry se dio la vuelta y con toda seguridad, su vieja amiga cabelluda se dirigió directamente hacia ellos. Trató de mantener una expresión neutra en su rostro mientras se sentaba en la mesa contigua. Neville, después de ver cómo los tres "amigos" habían actuado uno alrededor del otro desde que el nombre de Harry salió del Cáliz de Fuego, miró a Hermione con sospecha.

-Hola Harry -dijo en voz baja.

-Hola Hermione ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? -preguntó Harry haciendo que Hermione frunciera el ceño.

-No quiero pelear más, Harry quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes-.

-Casi no nos hemos estamos peleando Hermione, de hecho esta es la primera vez que me hablas en casi dos semanas ¿qué ha cambiado? ¿Te diste cuenta de que he estado diciendo la verdad todo este tiempo?- replico Harry.

-No lo sé, quiero creerte pero Harry vi lo emocionado que tenías cuando anunciaron el torneo y sé lo competitivo que puedes ser-.

-¡Claro que estaba emocionado pero también lo estaba el resto de la escuela!-

-Hermione- Neville habló por primera vez -Pensé que Harry era tu mejor amigo. Confía en él para ser honestos ¿por qué no?- Harry y Hermione estaban un poco sorprendidos por esta declaración, ya que ninguno de ellos había oído hablar Neville tan fuertemente en defensa de nadie antes. Harry sonrió, Neville era un mejor amigo del que le había dado crédito en un principio.

-Neville, esto es entre Harry y yo. Por favor déjenos...-

-No, Hermione- Dijo Harry cortándola. -Es una buena pregunta-.

-No es que no confíe en ti, sólo pensé que había más cosas aquí que lo que nos dijiste. Creo que puedes estar en lo correcto solo déjame pensar en ello ¿ok? -preguntó Hermione. Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Hermione, creo que ya he perdido la amistad de Ron. Espero no perder la tuya pero no he hecho nada malo aquí-.

-Seguramente las cosas con Ron no pueden ser tan malas- Dijo Hermione sin responder al resto de la declaración de Harry. -Ustedes dos pueden arreglar las cosas ¿verdad?-.

-No creo que él quiera, sé que has visto cómo me ha tratado las últimas dos semanas. De hecho, esperaba que dijeras algo al respecto-.

-Pensé que si me involucraba empeoraría la situación no quería tomar partido si eso significaba que los tres no seríamos nunca más amigos-.

-Las cosas no pueden volver a ser como eran Hermione, todo ha cambiado no quiero perderte pero no puedo forzarte a verlo a mi manera, solo piensa en ello. Nos vemos más tarde- Harry empujó su silla hacia atrás y con un guiño a Neville salió del Gran Comedor dejando a Hermione y a Neville solos. Hermione estaba pensando y obviamente a punto de llorar. Neville la miró preguntándose cuál sería su reacción. Él ya había elegido su lado, y en retrospectiva no era una opción difícil en absoluto. Harry siempre lo había tratado como amigo. Tenía la sensación de que Ron por otra parte sólo le agradaba por Harry.

-Hermione, Harry parece que realmente se preocupa por ti y sé que te preocupas por él. Probablemente debería estar más enojado contigo de lo que está. Por ambos, espero que no te arrastren esto demasiado tiempo- Neville tranquilamente recogió sus cosas y se levantó de la mesa para seguir a Harry a la biblioteca.

Cuando se fue, Hermione finalmente comenzó a llorar. Deseaba poder encontrar alguna manera de arreglar todas las amistades rotas entre ella, Ron y Harry. Harry no parecía pensar que era posible y Ron no había dado ninguna indicación de que estuviera interesado en hacerlo. -¿Cómo se torcieron tanto las cosas?- Se preguntó mientras intentaba salir del Gran Comedor antes de que nadie la viera llorar. No se dio cuenta, sin embargo de que dos mesas más allá una rubia Slytherin había estado observando toda la escena desde que Hermione llegó con más interés de lo que nadie hubiera esperado. Daphne suspiró, esperando que su amigo de Gryffindor pudiera salir de esta situación sin sufrir demasiado daño.

-¡Tome asiento y siéntese Weasley! diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por no estar preparado-. Los Gryffindors de la clase gruñeron cuando el profesor Snape descontó más puntos a su casa, como lo hacía en todas las clases. La mayoría de ellos ya habían aprendido a no luchar contra él, perder puntos era inevitable en esta clase. Ron Weasley, sin embargo parecía haber perdido ese recuerdo.

-¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡Mira a Malfoy, él tiene menos cosas suyas sacadas que yo!- Ron discutió. Y era verdad, Draco ni siquiera estaba en su mesa y todas sus provisiones de pociones todavía estaban guardadas. No es que le importara al profesor Snape. -Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por discutir con un maestro, le sugiero que esté tranquilo a menos que desee pasar esta noche en detención-. Ron finalmente pareció darse cuenta y se sentó claramente todavía enojado por perder veinte puntos. Harry y Neville observaron desde su mesa al otro lado de la habitación cada uno feliz de que Snape no los hubiese elegido a ellos para desquiciarse hoy.

-Durante las dos semanas siguientes se dividirá en parejas para trabajar en una nueva asignación cada par recibirá los ingredientes para un tipo de veneno, pero no el nombre del veneno o instrucciones sobre cómo prepararlo. Los socios no sólo deben identificar el veneno y prepararlo con éxito, sino que también deben determinar el antídoto y prepararlo también. Los venenos que he elegido para ustedes pueden ser oscuros, por lo que no espero que ninguno de ustedes tenga éxito-. Snape explicó. -Desde que llegaron las delegaciones de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, el director se ha obsesionado con la creciente cooperación entre los jóvenes magos y magas, por lo que ha solicitado que todos los alumnos de las clases sean estudiantes de diferentes casas, uno de Slytherin y uno de Gryffindor-.

Todos los estudiantes se quejaron de este anuncio, mientras que el profesor Snape sólo se veía ligeramente divertido por su infelicidad.

-Todas las parejas han sido seleccionados al azar cuando diga sus nombres vienen a la parte delantera de la sala, recogen su lista de ingredientes y buscan una mesa para sentarse con su nuevo socio. Sugiero que usen la clase de hoy para determinar que veneno les ha tocado-. Con eso empezó a llamar nombres. Neville fue emparejado con Blaise Zabini, Hermione con Vincent Crabbe y para la diversión de Harry Ron se asoció con Draco Malfoy. Harry se sintió aliviado no quería trabajar con el idiota rubio tampoco.

-Daphne Greengrass ... y Harry Potter-. El profesor Snape finalmente gritó. Harry miró a Daphne que tenía una exagerada mirada de disgusto en su rostro pero cuando miró a Harry vio una pequeña sonrisa que rápidamente se ocultaba. Ambos caminaron hacia el frente para recibir su lista de ingredientes, pero cuando se volvieron para encontrar un escritorio Snape los detuvo. -Señora Greengrass, permítame asegurarle que no será castigado por la ignorancia de su pareja-.

-Gracias profesor, había temido que mi calificación para esta asignación fuera inusualmente baja-. Daphne dijo mientras miraba a Harry. Harry vio una mesa vacía hacia el fondo de la habitación e hizo señas para que Daphne siguiera hacia ella. Cuando finalmente se sentó Harry oyó que su compañera empezaba a reírse en voz baja.

-¿A qué se debió todo eso?- le preguntó Harry.

-Lo siento Potter, pero míralo desde mi lado el profesor Snape me prometió una nota mejor de lo que merece nuestro proyecto ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? No, gracias señor no quiero los puntos libres-

Harry asintió, sabiendo que tenía un buen punto. -Bueno, me alegro de que todo saliera así de todas formas, estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de hablar contigo y esto lo hizo mucho más fácil-.

-¿Se trata sobre mi oferta de hace unas semanas? -preguntó ella hablando en susurros para que no fueran oídas.

-Sí. Sé lo que va a ser la primera tarea probablemente no debería decir mucho más aquí pero ¿por qué no nos reunimos esta noche en la biblioteca después de la cena para trabajar en esta tarea? Entonces puedo explicarte sobre el torneo y mostrarte en lo que he estado trabajando-.

-Suena interesante ¿qué has estado haciendo estas últimas semanas?-.

-Ya lo verás, te lo Harry. Daphne se dio cuenta de que no sería capaz de obtener más información de Harry hasta más tarde y decidió comenzar a trabajar en su proyecto de pociones. Una hora más tarde cuando la clase terminó, ninguno de los grupos había podido encontrar una poción que contenía sus ingredientes en el libro de pociones del cuarto año. -Debería haber sabido que Snape no haría la tarea tan fácil- pensó Harry.

-Muy bien, Potter, te veré en la biblioteca después de la cena, no llegues tarde-dijo Daphne en su tono de voz más intimidante. Harry estaba riéndose por dentro, sabiendo que sólo estaba tratando de mantener las apariencias. Harry pensó que este juego también era muy divertido.

-Mira Greengrass, trata de no perderte-. Dijo Harry con una voz igualmente dura. Daphne se burló de él, se volvió y salió por la puerta sin decir otra palabra. De alguna manera ambos lograron retener sus risas.

Harry corrió a la biblioteca y comenzó a buscar a Daphne. A un lado vio a Hermione, que no se había dado cuenta de su llegada. Parece que no vio a Viktor Krum mirándola desde unas pocas mesas. Harry se encogió de hombros y decidió que no era asunto suyo. Estaba a punto de empezar a mirar por los pasillos cuando escuchó a alguien llamando a su nombre.

-Potter, por aquí- Daphne estaba sentada en una mesa en la esquina que estaba rodeada en tres lados por estanterías. Sería un buen lugar para ellos poder hablar y no ser escuchados. Harry dejó su bolsa y se sentó en la mesa. -Entonces ¿qué te ha tomó tanto tiempo? He estado aquí durante quince minutos y saliste de la cena antes que yo-.

-Lo siento el profesor Moody me detuvo-.

-Ah, creo que ese bicho raro ha sido golpeado con demasiadas maldiciones-.

-Tal vez, siguió preguntando qué estaba haciendo para prepararme para el torneo.

-¿Y qué le dijiste? -preguntó Daphne, interesada en cómo trataría Harry con el curioso profesor.

-No mucho, no quería que él supiera que sé cuál es la primera tarea-.

-Todavía puedo hacer un Slytherin contigo Potter- ella rió.

-Entonces ¿cuánto del proyecto quieres hacer esta noche? -preguntó Harry, cambiando de tema.

-Vamos por lo menos a encontrar el nombre de nuestro veneno y cómo hacerlo. Una vez que lo hagamos, fácilmente podríamos encontrar el antídoto-.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Hoy cuando llegué a la sala común y envíe una carta a casa, le pedí a mi padre que enviara su ejemplar de '1001 Venenos y Sus Antídotos.' Aparentemente la biblioteca de Hogwarts no lo tiene porque es un libro 'oscuro'-.

-Así que podríamos esperar y encontrar nuestra poción entonces, también-,

-Deja de ser perezoso, aquí, mira esto para nuestra poción -dijo mientras lanzaba un libro a su manera. Harry gruñó, pero cogido el libro. Media hora después, sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados. -¡Oye, creo que esto es todo!- Dijo Harry excitadamente mientras pasaba el libro a Daphne.

-El borrador de la noche eterna...- ella leyó-... cegará a quien lo ingiere, después de aproximadamente 48 horas el efecto se volverá permanente si no se ha tomado el antídoto-.

-Y todas las instrucciones que necesitamos para hacerlo están aquí, también. Vamos a copiar esto y luego salir de aquí- Daphne asintió de acuerdo y comenzó a escribir las instrucciones mientras Harry copiaba las notas sobre los efectos de la poción y otras propiedades.

Quince minutos después ellos estaban caminando por la puerta, se dirigieron al salón del tercer piso donde Harry había estado entrenando durante las últimas semanas. Una vez dentro, Harry lanzó encantos de cierre en la puerta y encantos de silencio en la habitación para evitar que la gente escuchara. Había conocido las versiones básicas de los encantos incluso antes de que empezara a entrenar, pero las versiones que estaba usando ahora eran mucho más avanzadas. Daphne se dio cuenta.

-Bueno, Potter, estoy sorprendida de que sepas eso hechizos ya que son de sexto año ¿verdad?-

-Sí. Hasta ahora estoy cerca de un tercio del camino a través de los libros del sexto año de Defensa, Encantamientos y Transfiguración he estado estudiando esas tres asignaturas casi sin parar desde ese día que hablamos en el lago-.

-¿Así que eso es lo que has estado haciendo, aprendiendo más hechizos?-

-Bueno, eso y tratando de hacerme más fuerte. Me di cuenta de si me presiono realmente duro que después de haber podido descansar me siento más fuerte que antes- Daphne pareció un poco confundida por esta afirmación.

-Potter ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Cuánta magia estás usando para hacer eso?-

-En general, sólo uso los hechizos más poderosos que conozco mientras pueda, hasta que no tenga la energía para hacerlos más. Cuando termino, necesito toda la concentración que tengo para lanzar un simple Lumos-.

-Realmente no deberías estar haciendo eso, se necesitan días para recuperarte del agotamiento mágico del que tú estás hablando y no sé qué está pasando, pero hacer te eso a ti mismo no significa que te haga más fuerte. Algo más debe de estar pasando aquí-.

-Después de una buena noche de sueño y un gran desayuno, me siento listo para hacerlo de nuevo-.

-Aun así, no es posible que te agotes todas las noches para hacerte más fuerte. En realidad podrías estar haciendo daño real a tu magia-. Daphne respondió con una mirada todavía ligeramente confusa en su rostro.

-No lo creo, pero me detendré hasta que haya tenido la oportunidad de estudiarlo un poco más-. Daphne asintió con la cabeza -Ahora, sobre la primera tarea tengo que pasar un dragón y robar un huevo de oro de su nido-.

-Hmm ¿supongo que ya has buscado hechizos que son útiles contra dragones?-.

-Hay algunos que podrían funcionar, sus ojos son más débiles que el resto de sus cuerpos, así que podría ser posible para mí cegarlo y llegar al huevo de esa manera Neville y yo hemos estado tratando de encontrar algo que pueda distraer al dragón-.

-¿Longbottom? -preguntó escéptica.

-Es mucho más listo de lo que la gente le da crédito, al parecer los lobos a veces atacan nidos de dragón y tratan de robar los huevos así que los dragones los odian de forma natural. He estado trabajando en transfigurar una roca en un lobo.

-¿Puedes hacerlo?- preguntó ella.

-No tan bien como me gustaría, pero estará listo a tiempo. Hasta ahora es el mejor plan que he tenido. El plan consiste en transfigurar un par de lobos, disparar mis mejores hechizos al dragón y esperar que pueda agarrar el huevo en medio de la confusión-.

-Arriesgado, pero podría funcionar, lo pensaré, tal vez pueda encontrar algo que no hayas considerado-. Mientras Daphne se concentraba en el problema, Harry se concentró en su nueva amiga. Sabía que era muy inteligente, pero a diferencia de Hermione, su primera reacción no sería rodearse de libros y esperar que la respuesta a un problema pudiera estar en los libros. Harry se dio cuenta de que disfrutaba tener un punto de vista de Slytherin alrededor y se preguntó, no por primera vez, por qué la rivalidad amarga entre sus dos casas se había permitido continuar. También le enfureció que ambos sintieran la necesidad de esconder su amistad. Gente como Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley nunca los dejarían en paz si se supiera.

-¿Crees que debo contarle a Cedric Diggory lo de los dragones?- Preguntó Harry, rompiendo el silencio que había alcanzado la habitación durante los últimos minutos.

-Eso depende- respondió Daphne-¿Estás simplemente intentando sobrevivir a este torneo o quieres ganarlo?- Harry hizo una pausa para considerar esa pregunta por un momento sacando su varita y mirándola como si supiera lo que debería decir.

-Al principio, me sorprendió que fuera forzado a participar en este torneo, cuando me di cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás, me sentí abrumado y un poco asustado, pero ahora creo que puedo tener una oportunidad para hacerlo bien aquí-. Él contestó, finalmente mirando a Daphne con una sonrisa -Quiero ganar- Daphne sonrió a Harry y se encontró luchando contra el extraño impulso de abrazarlo.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso, en ese caso no digas a Diggory, nunca dejes una ventaja sobre la competición si no tienes que hacerlo. Encontraremos una manera de vencer a tu dragón- Dijo con confianza.

-No estaba tan seguro antes, pero creo que lo haremos. Ahora, déjame mostrarte esos hechizos en los que estaba trabajando...-.

Durante la siguiente hora Harry demostró para ella todos los hechizos que esperaba ayudarle contra el dragón. Daphne se impresionó no sólo por el número de hechizos que usó, sino por el poder con el que fue capaz de lanzarlos. Claramente era fuerte para su edad, su capacidad para producir con éxito un patronus le había demostrado eso, pero ella se encontró preguntándose cuán poderoso era su amigo realmente.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry recibió una carta durante el desayuno de un búho que no reconocía. Al ver que la carta estaba firmada "Padfoot" rápidamente lo escondió y espantó a la lechuza. Harry miró a su alrededor, tratando de determinar si alguien había notado su carta, pero la mayoría de ellos estaban ocupados recibiendo su propio correo. Exculpándose, Harry salió del Gran Comedor para volver a su habitación y leer la carta.

 _Harry,_

 _Estate en la sala común de Gryffindor esta noche a las 11 PM._

 _Asegúrate de estar solo._

 _Padfoot_

Harry sonrió felizmente, estaba emocionado de volver a hablar con su padrino y se preguntaba qué tipo de consejo podría tener. Pasó el resto del día impaciente mirando el reloj, deseando poder hacer que el tiempo se moviera un poco más rápido. Después de la cena se entrenó como nunca, por el momento olvidando su promesa a Daphne, esperando que le ayudaría a pasar el tiempo. Al final, Harry estaba agotado y casi eran las 11 de la noche, así que regresó a la sala común que estaba afortunadamente vacía. No estaba muy seguro de lo que se suponía que debía hacer si alguien hubiera estado allí. Cuando el reloj sonó, Harry se preguntó qué esperaba exactamente. Su pregunta fue contestada cuando la chimenea comenzó a chispear y una cabeza salió del fuego.

-¡Sirius!-

-Hey niño lo siento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo en contactar contigo, he querido hablar contigo durante semanas, pero tengo que seguir en movimiento-

-No te preocupes por eso, lo entiendo-

-Harry, tengo que saberlo ¿pusiste tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego?-

-No, no sé cómo ocurrió-

-En ese caso, debes ser muy cuidadoso, alguien está tratando de manipularte o hacerte daño tienes que estar pendiente de cualquier persona que actúe sospechosamente-

Harry resopló ante el comentario de su padrino. -Si te refieres a Ron ya Hermione, entonces no tengo suerte no me creyeron cuando les dije que no había puesto mi nombre en el cáliz-

-Hermione me había parecido tan inteligente cuando nos conocimos-

-Todavía tengo algunos amigos, como Neville Longbottom, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes piensan que soy un tramposo que busca atención-

-¿Longbottom? conocía a sus padres eran buena gente, ahora sobre el torneo ¿qué sabes?

-No se supone que yo sepa esto, pero la primera tarea son dragones y estoy trabajando en un plan-.

-Escucha Harry me tengo que ir el lugar del que te estoy hablando no es seguro. Mantén a tus amigos cerca perdona a Ron y a Hermione si se lo merecen, pero ten cuidado algunos amigos te puede traicionar, buenas noches Harry, me pondré en contacto contigo cuando me sea posible-.

-Buenas noches Sirius-. Con eso la cara en el fuego desapareció, dejando a Harry solo para pensar en las cosas que su padrino le había dicho. Sirius tenía razón, necesitaba poner más importancia en averiguar quién le hizo entrar al torneo. Quién sabe qué más podrían haber planeado para él. Harry bostezó, decidió esperar hasta mañana para empezar a preocuparse y se fue a la cama.

-Potter quédate un momento- El profesor Moody ordenó mientras la clase salía. Harry suspiró preguntándose qué pasaba. Cuando el último estudiante se había ido, Moody se sentó en su escritorio e hizo un gesto a Harry para que tomara un asiento cercano.

-Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer con la primera tarea?-

-¿A qué se refiere señor?-

-El dragón muchacho, Hagrid te mostró los dragones anoche ¿verdad?-

-Profesor, realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, no he hablado con Hagrid en unos días-

-Hmm, me dijo que consiguió que el chico Weasley te diera una nota diciéndote que te reunieras con el anoche. No obtuviste la nota ¿verdad?-

-No, no estoy muy sorprendido Ron y yo no somos exactamente amigos ahora mismo- explico Harry.

-Bueno permíteme explicarte lo que deberías haber visto, vas a tener que atrapar a un dragón y tomar algo de él, así que chico ¿qué vas a hacer?-

-No lo sé, señor- consto Harry, fingiendo que no había pasado semanas pensando en el problema.

-Tienes que utilizar tus puntos fuertes, como el Quidditch, he oigo que eres bueno en una escoba-

-Eso es verdad ¿pero se me permitirá traer mi escoba?-

-Por supuesto que no, pero no hay nada en las reglas que diga que no puedes convocarla, ya sabes el encanto Accio ¿verdad?-

Harry asintió con la cabeza y contestó -Sí señor, podría hacerlo- en su mente Harry estaba pensando que era una gran idea. En su escoba él podía moverse mucho más rápido, permitiéndole conseguir el huevo más fácil. -Gracias profesor, voy a seguir pensando en ello-

El profesor Moody le sonrió extrañamente, antes de sacar un frasco de su abrigo y tragarse su contenido. Harry cogió sus cosas y se fue preguntándose por qué su profesor estaba tan interesado en sus planes para el torneo.

La primera prueba era sólo en dos días. Harry pensó que con el uso de la idea de Moody para convocar a su Firebolt tenía una oportunidad mejor que los demás para completar la prueba. Se encontraba actualmente en el aula del tercer piso que había tomado la práctica de su convocatoria cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta.

-Me acordé de lanzar ese encanto silenciador ¿no?-se preguntó Harry. Comprobándolo de nuevo encontró el encanto en su lugar. Así que quien quiera que sea debía saber que estaba en la habitación. Y la única persona que sabía que vino aquí fue...

-Hola Greengrass- Dijo Harry mientras le abría la puerta. Ella entró con una mirada emocionada en su rostro.

-Tengo una idea Potter, va a sonar loca pero creo que vale la pena intentarla-

-¿Bien, cuál es?- preguntó.

-En el mundo mágico tiene muchas historias que los padres cuentan a sus hijos para enseñarles algo de moral o alguna idea. Algunas de las familias más oscuras, incluyendo la mía, cuentan una serie de historias protagonizadas por Salazar Slytherin, que se suponen que enseña el comportamiento apropiado para un Slytherin. Supongo que tú, un Gryffindor criado por muggles no has oído hablar de ellas-

-No. Suenan como cuentos de hadas ¿estás seguro de que estas historias no son sólo inventadas?-

-Estoy bastante seguro de que fueron inventadas, pero cada historia tiene un poco de verdad y la historia en la que estoy pensando se llama 'Salazar y el Dragón'-.

Harry se rió -Así que déjame adivinar, es la hora de la historia ahora ¿verdad?-

-Exactamente, ahora no estoy seguro de cómo va, así que voy a darte la historia básica. Un día Salazar Slytherin estaba persiguiendo a un enemigo a través del bosque y tropezó con un dragón. El dragón iba a atacarlo pero Slytherin logró convencerla de que no quería hacerle daño y advirtió al dragón que había otro mago en el bosque que le haría daño a ella y a sus hijos. El dragón, agradecido por la advertencia y dejó ir al Slytherin. Slytherin encontró a su enemigo y se dio cuenta de que se dirigía hacia el dragón, por lo que Slytherin no hizo ningún intento de capturar al enemigo y lo dejó enfrentar al dragón, cuando el dragón vio al otro mago, lo mató inmediatamente y le dio sus restos a su cría.

-Bueno, esa fue una historia espantosa pero ¿cuál es el punto?- le interrumpió Harry.

-Cállate que no he terminado. Slytherin regresó a la aldea y le contó a su primo lo que había sucedido el primo estaba celoso y deseaba que su propio dragón lo mandara así que entró en el bosque. Encontró al dragón y le ordenó que hiciera lo que quería y el dragón se ofendió por esto y lo mató también.

-¿Ustedes son criados con historias como ésta? ¿Qué se suponía que debía enseñar?-

-Slytherin era inteligente y dejó que el dragón se encargara de su enemigo por él. Además, el primo era estúpido y despreciado un aliado potencial-.

-Ok, pero la gente no puede hablar con los dragones. He leído un montón de libros de manipuladores dragón y ninguno de ellos podría hacerlo-.

-Pero tú te estás olvidando que Salazar Slytherin era un hablante parsel. Y esa habilidad es hereditaria, lo que significa que su primo podría haber sido uno también y es por eso que fue capaz de hablar con el dragón. Los hablantes parsel son muy raros, no es sorprendente que ninguno de los libros de manipulación de dragón lo mencione- dijo con orgullo Daphne.

-¿Entonces quieres que hable a un dragón para que me dé un huevo de su nido?-

-No es un huevo de verdad- Ella señaló.

-Y toda esta idea se basa en una historia que se cuenta a los niños- Dijo Harry, todavía preguntándose qué hacer con la idea.

-Sí, pero ¿qué podría doler probar? Ya tienes un plan de respaldo-

-Bueno lo intentaré, pero si el dragón me muerde la cabeza mientras intento iniciar una conversación, te voy a perseguir por el resto de tu vida-.

-Y Nick casi decapitado estaría tan celoso porque deberías ir a la cacería sin cabeza ¿Dónde está el lado negativo Potter?-

Harry y Daphne ambos comenzaron a reír y durante un tiempo las preocupaciones de Harry sobre el torneo se levantaron y sus pensamientos se centraron en cuánto disfrutaba la compañía de su nueva amiga.

* * *

(Nota de autora original)

Nota del autor sobre los personajes y sus personalidades:

Uno de mis objetivos de esta historia era mantener a los personajes cerca de cómo se retratan en los libros, pero les permiten cambiar de maneras razonables que todos se unen. Veo cada pequeño cambio en la personalidad como un resultado directo o indirecto de que Harry se encontrase a Daphne en el primer año. Por ejemplo, Daphne impide que Harry tome el punto de vista de Ron de que todos los Slytherins son malvados. Debido a esto, Harry es capaz de darse cuenta de que los rasgos típicamente Slytherin de astucia y ambición no son malos. El sombrero seleccionador había confirmado bastante que Harry tenía el potencial de tener esos rasgos en él desde el principio. Así que tal vez Harry se ha vuelto un poco más astuto de lo que los libros retratan a lo largo de los años. Hermione está actuando fuera de su carácter cuando su nombre fue sacado del Cáliz de Fuego podría ser una reacción a ese pequeño cambio. En cuanto a Ron, supongo que el hecho de que Hermione creyera a Harry en los libros introdujo un poco de duda en su mente con respecto a sus acusaciones hacia Harry. Pero en este caso ve la incredulidad de Hermione como confirmando sus sospechas y así su reacción es un poco más extrema. Neville parece más valiente en esta historia, pero mi punto de vista sobre su valentía es que tiene que ser sacada a relucir por su sentido de lealtad y amistad. En otras palabras, está dispuesto a ser valiente para sus amigos, pero reacio a ser valiente para sí mismo.

En cualquier caso, la idea principal es que un pequeño cambio en el pasado puede causar grandes cambios en el futuro. Ahora todo es diferente, así que veamos dónde nos lleva.

* * *

Espero que os guste la traducción solo a ganado por un voto y también espero vuestras review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ni este mundo ni sus personajes me pertenecen es pertenece a J.K Rowling y esta historia pertenece a Rocag.

Resumen: Esto comienza durante el Cáliz de Fuego, con dos cambios en las condiciones iniciales. En primer lugar, Hermione no cree en Harry cuando le dice que no puso su nombre en el cáliz. Y en segundo lugar, Harry tiene una extraña amistad con Daphne Greengrass que ha crecido lentamente desde una reunión casual en su primer año. Un Flashbacks explicará eso un poco más a lo largo de la historia. Ahora a disfrutar.

* * *

El día de la primera prueba finalmente había llegado. Comenzó como la mayoría de los demás días con Harry levantándose temprano para evitar a sus compañeros de cuarto. Después de completar sus rituales de preparación de la mañana, Harry se sentó durante casi diez minutos mirando las ropas atléticas que se le habían dado para usar durante el primer desafío. Se parecían mucho a su túnica de Quidditch, lo que le llevó a recordar que en cualquier año normal se estaría preparando para jugar como buscador para Gryffindor y sólo se preocuparía de coger al snitch antes de que el buscador del otro equipo pudiera. Pero este año, en vez de enfrentarse a los rivales que buscan y los bludgers entrantes, estaría enfrentando a un dragón maduro. A pesar de todo, preferiría jugar al Quidditch. Decidiendo que no tenía tiempo para soñar, Harry se quitó las túnicas y caminó hasta el Gran Comedor para desayunar. Sabía que aún más atención de lo habitual estaría sobre él hoy, pero esperaba que pudiera pasar la comida sin grandes distracciones.

Mientras Harry entraba en el vestíbulo, toda conversación parecía cesar, y cada cabeza se volvió para mirarlo. -Supongo que debería haber sabido que esto iba a llegar- pensó con un suspiro. Viendo a Neville ya sentado y comiendo una pila de panqueques, Harry se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó frente a él.

-Hey Neville-

-¿Estás listo para esto Harry?-preguntó su amigo.

-Tengo un plan A y un plan B, así que estoy más preparado para esto de lo que he estado para casi todas mis aventuras anteriores. Creo que llegare al final del día como una sola pieza- añadió Harry con risa.

-¿Qué es este plan B?-

-Verás, tengo que mantenerme unas cuantas sorpresas, me pregunto si los demás saben lo que viene como yo-

-Tú dijiste que el profesor Moody te advirtió, así que obviamente no es un secreto muy bien guardado, estoy seguro de que Karkaroff y Maxine se enteraron y se lo dijeron a sus campeones y Moody probablemente le habrá dicho algo a Cedric si él te dijo algo-

-Probablemente tengas razón, casi tendría que haber un sistema en marcha para asegurarnos de que estamos preparados, de lo contrario la mayoría de los campeones morirían-

-Muchas personas han muerto en este torneo antes, Harry- le recordó Neville.

-¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres decirme ahora mismo? -preguntó Harry con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Oh hombre, lo siento, ni siquiera pensé en cómo sonaba antes de que lo dijera. Estoy seguro de que lo harás genial-

-No te preocupes por eso, solo estaba bromeando contigo de todas maneras ¿Sabes lo que siento ahora mismo? La mañana del primer partido de Quidditch del año. Es casi siempre contra Slytherin, por lo que todo el mundo me está prestando atención incluso los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs Cada vez que sé que si tenemos que ganar tengo que atrapar la snitch, porque nuestros equipos suelen estar lo suficientemente cerca para que llegue a eso. Cuando era joven ese tipo de presión casi me hacía querer enroscarse en una bola y volver a la cama, pero algo en mí debe haber cambiado desde entonces. Ahora me siento emocionado y sé que no me calmare hasta que digan mi nombre y yo salga ¿Qué sentido tiene eso para ti?-

-He oído a muchos atletas profesionales hablar así ¿Alguna vez pensaste en jugar al Quidditch después de graduarte? Apuesto a que eres lo suficientemente bueno-

-Ya veremos- contesto Harry, pero él personalmente dudaba de que eso sucediera. El Quidditch era divertido y desafiante, pero eso por sí solo no sería suficiente para mantenerlo interesado. Sus pensamientos sobre el tema fueron completamente interrumpidos cuando sintió que un par de brazos se balanceaban alrededor de su cuerpo y lo empujaban en un fuerte abrazo. Se volvió para ver quién era y rápidamente decidió que no corría ningún peligro.

-Buenos días, Hermione, es bueno verte también-

-Oh Harry, vas a tener cuidado ¿no? Yo debería haber estado allí contigo ¡ayudándote a estar listo!- Ella sollozó cuando ella lo abrazó más fuerte y lloró en su hombro.

-Hermione, está bien, voy a estar bien- Dijo Harry, tratando de consolarla. Volvió la cabeza hacia Neville y miró a su amigo con una mirada confundida en su rostro. Neville respondió encogiéndose de hombros y pronunciando las palabras -No tengo ni idea- para él. -Vamos ¿por qué no nos sentamos y me puedes decir qué te pasa? Hermione asintió con la cabeza y finalmente soltó su control sobre él. Mientras se sentaban trató de quitarle las lágrimas de los ojos con las mangas.

-No tenía derecho a dudar de ti, Harry, sólo he tenido tanto miedo de perder las únicas amistades que he tenido, pero si tengo que elegir, te elijo Harry. Ron ha sido un verdadero imbécil, pero yo supongo que yo también-

-Sólo un poco, Hermione. Dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sé que dijiste que las cosas no pueden ser como antes, pero espero que puedas perdonarme-

-No hoy, tal vez ni siquiera pronto, pero probablemente un día, sí- le aseguró Harry, lo cual resultó en otro abrazo.

-Estoy preocupado por ti Harry. ¡Este torneo es tan peligroso, que podrías resultar herido! -

-No te preocupes por eso, sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, solo porque no te tengo a mi alrededor no significa que no me he estado preparando para esto, es casi todo lo que he estado haciendo desde que mi nombre salió del cáliz. De hecho, incluso tengo un plan A y un plan B -dijo Harry con orgullo.

-¿Tienes un plan B? ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Harry Potter?- Preguntó Hermione sarcásticamente. -Espera un minuto, si tienes un plan que significa... ¡sabes lo que va a ser la primera tarea!-

-Por supuesto que lo hago, pero mantente callada, no quiero que todo el mundo sepa-

-¿Bien, qué es la prueba? -preguntó emocionada.

-Puedes averiguarlo en un par de horas junto con el resto de Hogwarts- Hermione no se veía feliz con su decisión, pero sabía que era mejor que abusar de él. La brecha en su amistad no podía ser curada en una sola conversación y decidió que preferiría tener a su amigo de vuelta que saber cuál era la primera tarea de unas pocas horas antes.

-Está bien, Harry, todavía estaré allí animándote-

-¿¡Has oído que Neville, mi sección de animadores se ha duplicado de tamaño!? Dijo Harry con una carcajada.

-Entonces supongo que tendremos que ser muy ruidosos- respondió Neville.

-Es mejor que me vaya, tengo que reunirme con los responsables a cargo del torneo antes de que empiece todo, los veré a los dos después de terminar ¿vale?- Sus amigos asintieron mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde vio Daphne enviar una sonrisa a su manera. Harry sonrió de nuevo, y ambos pensaron en lo molesto que era tener que ocultar la amistad que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en la más importante que tenían. Daphne se alegró de que Hermione hubiera decidido intentar reparar su amistad rota con Harry. Sabía que Harry habría estado triste si esa amistad hubiera muerto. Después de todo, ella lo había visto una vez antes cuando pensó que la había perdido...

Dos años antes...

Daphne entró en el hospital con la esperanza de obtener una poción de dolor de cabeza. Acababa de ser acorralada por Draco Malfoy quien, después de decirle que la había elegido para ser su novia y que debía sentirse honrada, había intentado besarla. Daphne actuó por instinto y castigó al tonto arrogante mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella. Cayó al suelo en estado de shock, dando a Daphne la oportunidad de sacar su varita y aturdirlo. Lo había dejado inconsciente en el frío suelo de piedra cerca de la entrada de los dormitorios de Slytherin. Alguien finalmente lo encontraría y lo despertaría, en cuyo punto él iba a ser molesto. Daphne no se preocupaba demasiado por eso, ella no tenía miedo de él y si intentaba algo más iba a mostrarle por qué. Penosamente.

Sus pensamientos de venganza fueron interrumpidos cuando notó que no estaba sola en la habitación. Harry Potter estaba sentado en una silla al pie de una cama de hospital hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Hermione Granger estaba petrificada en la cama, la última adición a la extraña colección de estudiantes petrificados de Hogwarts. Harry no se había dado cuenta de su llegada y pensó en irse antes de que él se diera cuenta, pero parecía que necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar.

-¿Estás bien, Potter? -preguntó mientras su cabeza se sacudía sorprendida. Al final se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto para que ella se sentara.

-Estoy bien, pero Hermione no lo está, tampoco lo están todos los otros niños que han sido atacados, ojalá supiera qué hacer-

-¿Qué tienes que hacer? No es tu responsabilidad ser el héroe de todos-

-Tal vez no todo el mundo, pero creo que se lo debo a ella-

-Ah, ya veo, no sabía que estuvierais juntos-

-Hermione es mi mejor amiga, nunca tuve amigos antes de venir a Hogwarts, mi estúpido primo con forma de ballena se aseguró de eso, así que cuando llegué aquí y la conocí a ella ya Ron, fue realmente agradable tener gente que se preocupa por ti, ambos son como la familia que nunca tuve que tener, ver a Hermione como esta me hace sentir mal, como si hubiera dejado que mi hermana se lastimara o algo así -. Dijo Harry mientras miraba a Daphne. Había reaccionado a su declaración mucho más fuerte de lo que creía, hasta el punto en que creía ver lágrimas brotar de sus ojos -¿Estas bien?-

-Estoy bien, sólo sé exactamente lo que quieres decir- Contestó mientras se limpiaba los ojos con la mano. -Todos estarán bien, Potter, tan pronto como se hayan cosechado las mandrágoras, la poción para despertarlos estará lista y tendrás a tu amigo de vuelta-

-No te gusta mucho Hermione ¿verdad?- Daphne se sorprendió por su pregunta, pero decidió responder de todos modos.

-No diría que me importa lo suficiente como para disgustarla, pero no realmente-

-¿Por qué no?- Harry preguntó, interesado en cómo otros veían a su amiga.

-No tiene nada que ver con que ella sea un nacido de muggle, si eso es lo que tú estás pensando. Es más en su actitud. Ella se esfuerza tanto para demostrar que ella es buena bruja, que a veces termina por poner abajo a otros que no lo merecen. Apuesto a que te trata a ti ya Weasley como si fueras incapaz de estudiar o pasar tus clases sin ella.

-Yo no sería tan dura con ella... y ella trata de hacernos estudiar cuando preferimos hacer otras cosas- Dijo en defensa de su amiga.

-De todos modos, realmente no importa ¿quién se dará cuenta si un Slytherin no es el mejor de los amigos con un Gryffindor?-

-Entonces ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó.

-He venido a por una poción de dolor de cabeza Malfoy estaba siendo molesto, así que le golpeé la cabeza. ¿No un moratón?-preguntó mientras le quitaba el pelo de la frente. Harry sonrió cuando vio la mancha roja donde sus cabezas se habían conectado. También notó, no por primera vez, lo bonita que era.

-Está un poco rojo, pero creo que vas a vivir- respondió el.

-Bueno, gracias, curandero Potter-.

-En realidad, prefiero doctor Potter-.

-También podría ser un muggle-. Ella rio con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Harry había incluso salido de su mal humor el tiempo suficiente para sonreírle de nuevo. -Realmente espero que tu amigo se mejore, Potter. Trata de no preocuparte tanto- Al decir esto, se levantó y empezó a salir de la habitación, olvidando por completo la poción de dolor de cabeza por la que había venido.

Harry fue el primero de los campeones en llegar a la tienda al lado del nido del dragón. La profesora McGonagall le había deseado suerte y le dijo que esperara a que llegaran todos los demás antes de dejarlo sentarse y repasar sus planes. Estaba seguro de que sería capaz de agarrar el huevo de oro, pero empezaba a tener dudas sobre el plan de Daphne. Incluso si funcionaba, el mundo de los magos podría no parecer demasiado amable en una exhibición pública de sus talentos de parsel. -Por otro lado, ¿por qué debería importarme? No es como si me trataran bien para empezar- pensó con el ceño fruncido. Decidiendo que no valía la pena preocuparse por el momento, decidió pasar por los ejercicios de Oliver Wood que el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor hizo antes de cada partido. Harry no tenía ni idea de si realmente ayudaban físicamente, pero sí lo ayudó mentalmente a prepararse. Unos minutos más tarde Harry levantó la vista para ver a Cedric Diggory entrar.

-Hey Harry- Dijo el campeón de Hufflepuff, aparentemente muy nervioso.

-Hola Cedric ¿estás bien?-

-Oh, sí, estoy bien, sólo un poco emocionado es todo-. Harry asintió y no presionó más. Cedric empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, murmurando algo para sí mismo.

Pronto Viktor Krum y Fleur Delacour también habían llegado. Los cuatro campeones pasaron varios minutos mirando su competencia, tratando de determinar quién sería la mayor amenaza. Todos sabían que Krum era considerado el favorito para ganar la competencia, con Cedric un segundo cercano. Cada uno de ellos parecía manejar el estrés de manera diferente, observó Harry. Una vez que los otros campeones habían llegado, Cedric había adoptado una cara de confianza y una pequeña sonrisa. Krum, por otro lado, nunca pareció dejar de fruncir el ceño en su competencia, mientras que Fleur parecía simplemente parecía aburrido.

-¡Excelente, todos están aquí!- Una voz que brotaba de la abertura de la tienda. Harry se volvió para ver a Ludo Bagman caminando con dos asistentes. -Ahora, reúnanse y les explicaré la primera prueba-. Harry caminó tranquilamente hacia Bagman, al igual que Krum y Fleur. Cedric, sin embargo, parecía el más ansioso de escuchar lo que Bagman tenía que decir.

-Hoy debéis recuperar un huevo de oro, dentro del cual hay una pista para vuestra siguiente tarea, pero para obtener el huevo debes hacerte pasar un dragón, y tendrás treinta minutos para completar la tarea-. Sólo Cedric reaccionó a las noticias, palideciendo significativamente. -Hay cuatro dragones, y para determinar a cuál os enfrentareis, tendrás que meter la mano en esta bolsa y sacar una representación de ese dragón, señoras primero, señora Delacour- Dijo mientras le ofrecía la bolsa. Fleur llegó y sacó un pequeño dragón verde con un número 2 en una cadena alrededor de su cuello.

-Ah, el verde galés común... Muy bien, irás en segundo lugar, señor Diggory- Cedric puso mala cara cuando su mano se metió en la bolsa y retiró su dragón, que tenía un número 1 en él. -¡Es el Hocicorto Sueco! Excelente- Cedric tragó saliva y sostuvo el diminuto dragón en la cara, inspeccionándolo.

-Eres el siguiente, señor Krum- Viktor Krum frunció el ceño y sacó su dragón, que tenía un 3 en él. -La Bola de Fuego Chino, lo que significa que usted, Sr. Potter, se enfrentará al Colacuerno Húngaro- Harry sacó su dragón de la bolsa y lo reconoció de sus estudios como uno de los dragones más agresivos del mundo.

-Tiene veinte minutos para prepararse, señor Diggory, buena suerte a todos ustedes- Bagman dijo mientras les hacía señas y se marchaban. Una vez que se hubo marchado, Cedric se acercó a un banco y se sentó, sumido en sus pensamientos. De vez en cuando miraba al dragón en miniatura, buscando inspiración.

-No tiene idea de qué esperar- se dio cuenta Harry -Pero Krum y Delacour sí. Yo también, para el caso. ¿Por qué me lo diría Moody y no a Cedric? No puedo dejarlo morir... - Harry suspiró y se acercó al banco donde Cedric estaba sentado. El muchacho lo miró con recelo, preguntándose qué quería.

-¿Cedric, sabías que los lobos y los perros son enemigos naturales de los dragones, o que el encantamiento de fuego congelador proporcionará unos momentos de protección contra el fuego del dragón?- Harry empezó a alejarse cuando la voz de Cedric lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-

-Todavía quiero ganar, pero prefiero no ver que te quemes hasta un humano crujiente por ahí tampoco. Buena suerte, Cedric.- Harry regresó a donde estaba sentado, preguntándose si era inteligente haber dado algunos puntos clave a su plan de respaldo. -Bueno, sólo mencioné un hechizo y probablemente nunca pensaría en convocar una escoba. Harry se sentó y escuchó el ruido de la multitud creciente fuera de la tienda. Otra voz, ésta mucho más fuerte, les explicaba las reglas de la tarea y anunciaba el orden en que se enfrentarían a los dragones. El tiempo parecía arrastrarse por él mientras su anticipación se construía. Finalmente, uno de los asistentes de Bagman entro en la tienda y le indicó a Cedric que lo siguiera.

-Está usted preparado, señor Diggory- Cedric asintió con la cabeza y dio un breve pulgar a Harry antes de salir de la tienda al rugido de una multitud aprobadora. A los otros campeones no se les permitió ver como eso les daría una ventaja injusta, pero no había nada que los detuviera de escuchar.

La muchedumbre alternadamente jadeó y aplaudió, pero claramente Cedric no había podido todavía conseguir el huevo de oro. Eventualmente, el locutor declaró que Cedric sólo tenía 15, luego 10, y luego 5 minutos para completar con éxito la tarea. Cuando la advertencia de un minuto fue dada la multitud aplaudió más fuerte que nunca, Cedric estaba haciendo un intento desesperado de última hora para conseguir el huevo. Los aplausos continuaron hasta que se anunció que su tiempo se había agotado, y entonces se oyó un enorme gemido de decepción. Harry advirtió que una puerta de la tienda estaba abierta y Cedric entró. Estaba cubierto de tierra y pequeños arañazos, mientras que parte de sus ropas parecía haber sido quemada, pero aparte de eso, se veía bien. Cedric miró hacia él y se encogió de hombros. Harry supuso que estaba feliz de salir de allí en una sola pieza.

-Señora Delacour, tu dragón está listo- El asistente dijo unos minutos después. En esto la expresión aburrida finalmente cayó de su rostro. Ella asintió nerviosamente, respiró hondo y salió de la tienda para enfrentar a su dragón. Los aficionados no eran tan fuertes para ella como lo habían sido para Cedric, pero cuando fue capaz de poner al dragón a dormir y tomar el huevo quince minutos más tarde una alegría enorme se levantó de la multitud para felicitarla. Fleur lentamente volvió a la tienda, con cuidado de no poner mucho esperar uno de sus tobillos que se había torcido tratando de evitar la cola de su dragón.

Viktor Krum fue el siguiente en irse, y cuando salió de la tienda Harry no se preguntó si conseguiría el huevo, pero cuánto tiempo le llevaría. Krum, además de ser un excelente buscador, era supuestamente muy poderoso. De los sonidos de la multitud, Krum parecía estar luchando contra la cabeza del dragón. Hubo un momento en que la multitud gritó y se quedó en silencio. La cabeza de Harry se alzó, preguntándose qué habría pasado con el otro campeón, cuando una alegría enorme le indicó que Krum debía haber superado cualquier peligro en el que estuviera. Un rugido similar de aprobación fue escuchado minutos después cuando Krum finalmente pudo alcanzar El huevo de oro. Había tardado casi tres minutos menos en conseguirlo que Delacour. Harry ahora sabía que si él quería colocarse primero en esta parte del torneo él tendría que conseguir su huevo en menos de doce minutos. Krum no se veía bien cuando regresó a la tienda. Tenía un largo corte en el brazo izquierdo y gran parte de su lado derecho aparentemente había recibido quemaduras que, aunque no amenazaban la vida, parecían ser bastante dolorosas.

-Debería ser posible, espero- Harry pensó. Su nerviosismo se desvaneció ante la expectativa mientras esperaba a que los domadores de dragones removieran el dragón de Krum y trajeran el Colacuerno húngaro. Esta vez fue más largo que después de los otros dos competidores. El asistente finalmente regresó a la tienda y Harry se puso en pie de un salto.

-Lo siento, señor Potter, será sólo unos minutos más, tu dragón no parece querer cooperar- él explicó. Harry gimió, maldiciendo su suerte. -Bien, pido disculpas por el retraso. Ahora puedes ir, buena suerte- Harry le dio las gracias al hombre y salió de la tienda. La multitud lo aplaudió más alto de lo que esperaba, y una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Su momento de felicidad fue interrumpido por el rugido tembloroso de la Tierra del Colacuerno húngaro. El dragón era simplemente enorme. Su piel negra estaba cubierta de crestas y espigas que hacían que su forma de lagartija parezca aún más mortal. Mientras Harry seguía caminando hacia el dragón, levantó la cabeza y soltó una ráfaga de fuego que él pensó que debía tener unos cuarenta pies de largo. Cuando finalmente llegó a la zona de partida un cañón disparó señalando que su tiempo había comenzado.

-OK Harry, aquí vamos- se dijo a sí mismo. -Recuerda, no demuestras miedo, Hagrid dice que muchos animales pueden sentirlo- En ese momento, el dragón finalmente notó su acercamiento y se volvió hacia él, rugiendo tan fuerte que la multitud ni siquiera podía ser escuchada. Harry sacó su varita, la colocó en su garganta y gritó -¡Sonorus!-

- _Saludos, gran y noble dragón_ \- Harry siseó en parsel con su voz mágicamente amplificada. El rugido de los dragones se redujo a un sonido vicioso que sonaba como una buena señal. La multitud, por su parte, había dejado de aplaudir por completo. Algunos gritos y jadeos se oyeron, pero en su mayor parte los espectadores estaban extrañamente tranquilos. - _No quiero hacerte ningún daño_ \- Harry continuó. El dragón lo fulminó con la mirada, su gruñido no había bajado nada y el humo empezaba a salir de su nariz. -Quizás no fue mi mejor idea- pensó Harry, -pero en el lado positivo no me ha matado todavía. Aunque todavía no estoy convencido de que ella me entiende. Sé que no la entiendo-

- _He venido a advertirte que uno de los huevos que guardas no es tuyo_ -. Harry parecía haber captado finalmente la atención del dragón con esta declaración. El dragón se volvió hacia su huevo y los olisqueó, encontrando finalmente el huevo de oro. Enfurecido, la cola de la cuerda salió y rugió tan fuerte que la mayoría de la audiencia se vio obligada a palmear sus manos alrededor de sus oídos. - _Ese huevo fue colocado allí por los mismos hombres que incluso ahora te mantienen encadenado_ \- Esto enfureció al dragón aún más, y Harry comenzó a preocuparse de que tal vez no debería haber dicho eso. Él y Daphne habían discutido lo que le diría al dragón la noche anterior, y había terminado con un pequeño guion diseñado para ganar el favor del dragón. -Fue mucho más fácil recitar el guion a Daphne que a un Colacuerno húngaro completamente desarrollado- Harry se dio cuenta nervioso. Mientras tanto, el miedo empezaba a difundirse en la audiencia. No podían entender lo que se decía, pero cada vez que Harry hablaba, el dragón parecía enfadarse. Y en medio de todo estaba Harry Potter, todavía de pie alto y orgulloso delante del dragón sin ningún miedo en absoluto mostrando en su rostro. No podían saber que en el interior todo lo que quería hacer era girar y correr. Algunas personas ya habían decidido que ahora era un buen momento para irse. Harry había salido de la tienda hace menos de cinco minutos, pero en ese corto período de tiempo había logrado extender el pánico a través de la multitud.

-Por favor, amigo mío, permíteme que lleve ese huevo falso lejos de aquí para que pueda proteger a su hijo- El dragón dejó de gruñir por la petición de Harry y pareció mirarlo detenidamente, como si tratara de juzgar su fiabilidad. Después de unos momentos, el dragón volvió a la pila de huevos y con su larga lengua bifurcada agarró el huevo de oro y lo puso en su boca. -Uh oh...- pensó Harry -Me pregunto si perderé puntos porque mi dragón se comió mi huevo- Harry estaba considerando qué hacer después cuando el dragón bajó la cabeza al suelo para poder mirar directamente a Harry. Había pensado que la cola era grande antes, pero se dio cuenta de que había subestimado su tamaño. La cabeza de los dragones era casi el doble de alta que él. Su boca, que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él como para que Harry pudiera sentir su aliento caliente en él, estaba llena de dientes del tamaño de sus piernas. Con un pequeño resoplido de llama, Harry sabía que estaría muerto. Pero permaneció inmóvil y parecía seguro, consciente de que cualquier error podía ser fatal. Lentamente, el dragón comenzó a abrir la boca cuando los gritos de la audiencia se hicieron más fuertes. Incluso algunos de los profesores podían ser escuchados gritando para que los domadores del dragón vinieran al rescate de Harry.

De repente, la lengua oscura del dragón fue sacada de su boca. Y para el impacto de las almas valientes que seguían viendo, estaba envuelto alrededor del huevo de oro de Harry. El Colacuerno húngaro colocó suavemente el huevo en el suelo delante de Harry y desenvolvió su lengua alrededor de él. _-Gracias-_ siseo Harry sinceramente. Nadie, ni siquiera Harry, esperaba la respuesta del dragón. Su lengua, que nunca lo había devuelto a su boca, salió y le dio a Harry un golpe de cuerpo completo empezando por sus tobillos y terminando en lo alto de su cabeza. Su cabello negro, que siempre era un desastre de todos modos, ahora estaba cubierto de escupitajos de dragón y apuntaba en todas direcciones imaginables. Harry, que había mantenido el control total de sí mismo hasta ese momento, perdió completamente ese control. Se echó a reír, no sólo risitas, sino también risas enormes que le hicieron doblegar y lágrimas le llegaron a los ojos. Cuando por fin consiguió detenerse, miró al dragón que juraría desde aquel día que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Con eso recogió su huevo, despidió al dragón y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la tienda. En su camino, miró hacia la sección donde estaban sentados los Slytherins, con la esperanza de poder encontrar a Daphne y se sorprendió de lo fácil que era encontrarla. Al parecer, una gran parte de la población estudiantil de Slytherin había decidido marcharse cuando Harry comenzó a hablar con el dragón. Sonrió y brevemente dio los pulgares para arriba, resolviendo encontrarla más tarde y darle las gracias por su brillante idea.

La multitud se quedó en silencio y permaneció así durante varios minutos, a excepción de dos Gryffindors que aplaudían y aplaudían lo más fuerte que podían. Cuando los jueces finalmente obtuvieron alrededor de anotar el rendimiento de Harry rápidamente le concedieron el primer lugar.

Una hora más tarde, Harry, todavía agarrando su huevo de oro, se acercó a la pintura de la Señora Gorda que custodiaba los dormitorios de Gryffindor. Se preguntó brevemente qué encontraría dentro antes de decir la contraseña y entrar. La mayor parte de Gryffindor estaba en la sala común, hablando animadamente de los acontecimientos del día. Cuando Harry entró, la mayoría de las cabezas se volvieron para mirarlo con las expresiones más comunes de temor, confusión o preocupación.

-¡Buen trabajo, Harry!- Oyó que Neville gritaba y empezaba a aplaudir. Otros se unieron lentamente, pero a regañadientes y no tan entusiasmados. Harry notó brevemente que Ron no estaba aplaudiendo, sólo de pie junto a Ginny y mirándolo con una mirada de sospecha. Fred y George Weasley que no parecían importarle si Harry había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego o no, rápidamente se precipitaron hacia él y cayeron de rodillas con la cabeza al suelo.

¡Todos saluden al Señor Oscuro Potter! -gritaron gruñendo los jadeos provocados por el estallido. Harry simplemente se rio, sabiendo que al menos tenían el humor para burlarse de lo que él supuso que se había dicho sobre él.

-Levántense, secuaces- Harry ordenó. -¡Ahora, ir a las masas!- Todavía riendo, se acercó a donde estaban Neville y Hermione.

-Probablemente no deberías haber hecho eso, Harry- dijo Hermione -Probablemente terminará en el Profeta Diario mañana- Harry no podía decir si estaba hablando en serio o no, pero había dejado de preocuparse por lo que se le había impreso en los periódicos.

-Entonces, ¿qué hace el huevo, Harry?- Preguntó Neville.

-No estoy seguro, ¿creo que debo abrirlo?- Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, y varias personas curiosas que estaban cerca se volvieron su atención a Harry.

-Aquí no hay nada...- dijo mientras abría el huevo. Inmediatamente un ruido de gritos estridentes llenó la habitación, provocando gemidos y llamadas para "callarlo". Una vez que había cerrado el huevo el ruido se detuvo, dejando a Harry para preguntarse cuál era la pista.

-Creo que me preocuparé por esto mañana y tal vez fuera, con los auriculares puestos- Dijo Harry. -Ustedes diviértanse celebrando mi victoria, yo tengo que ir a tomar una ducha, todavía estoy cubierto de escupitajo de dragón y estoy bastante seguro de que huele horrible- Nadie optó por discutir con la declaración de Harry. Una vez que se hubo marchado, la conversación se volvió hacia él cuando la gente trató de averiguar lo que significaba que Harry pudiese ordenar a dragones.

* * *

Espero vuestras review y este capitulo tenia nota de autora pero solo agradeciendo el apoyo y diciendo que iba a tardar un poco mas en actualizar


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ni este mundo ni sus personajes me pertenecen es pertenece a J.K Rowling y esta historia pertenece a Rocag.

Resumen: Esto comienza durante el Cáliz de Fuego, con dos cambios en las condiciones iniciales. En primer lugar, Hermione no cree en Harry cuando le dice que no puso su nombre en el cáliz. Y en segundo lugar, Harry tiene una extraña amistad con Daphne Greengrass que ha crecido lentamente desde una reunión casual en su primer año. Un Flashbacks explicará eso un poco más a lo largo de la historia. Ahora a disfrutar.

* * *

Al día siguiente de la extraña victoria de Harry en la primera tarea del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Hogwarts parecía estar chismorreando emocionadamente con el joven campeón. Las opiniones variaban en la importancia de las acciones de Harry. Su imagen no fue en absoluto ayudada por el Profeta Diario y su reportera estrella, Rita Skeeter.

El niño que vivió: ¿El siguiente Señor Oscuro o Simplemente loco?

Por Rita Skeeter

 _En un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos, Harry Potter (12 años) consiguió el primer lugar en la tarea inicial del Torneo de los magos. No intentó utilizar la transfiguración como Cedric Diggory, o encantos como Fleur Delacour, o incluso la fuerza bruta como Viktor Krum. En cambio, el niño que vivía usaba la Lengua de Parsel (que ha sido durante mucho tiempo un rasgo compartido por magos oscuros) para ordenar al más feroz de todos los dragones que se someta a su voluntad y entregue el huevo de oro. Los rumores de que Potter es un hablante parsel surgieron hace dos años y ahora se han confirmado de manera espectacular. Nosotros aquí en el Profeta Diario creemos que nuestros lectores tienen el derecho de saber exactamente lo que Harry Potter dijo al dragón y si efectivamente usó la Maldición Imperiosa en la bestia (como se ha sugerido en las cartas al editor) para emerger victorioso._

 _Por supuesto, no deberíamos asumir de inmediato que el señor Potter está destinado a ser el próximo Señor Oscuro. Varios estudiantes de Hogwarts, que desean permanecer en el anonimato, han expresado su preocupación a este reportero de que el estrés del Torneo de los Tres Magos ha llevado a su competidor más joven loco. -¡Potter se ha vuelto completamente loco! Todos nosotros, Slytherins, hemos visto esto venir por años, realmente no debería sorprender a nadie- Explicó una fuente. La evidencia más fuerte de este punto de vista radica en el comportamiento del propio Harry Potter. Como se ve en la foto de abajo, el Sr. Potter comenzó a reír como un loco después de ganar el control completo sobre el dragón. Tal vez San Mungos, no Azkaban, está en el futuro del joven. Sólo el tiempo dirá._

A la hora del almuerzo casi todo el mundo en Hogwarts había leído el artículo, por no mencionar a los otros en el periódico también especulando sobre la cordura de Harry y la fibra moral. La afirmación de que Harry tenía al dragón bajo su mando fue rápidamente aceptada como un hecho, y casi las acciones de Harry fueron más y más embellecidas. La velocidad y la facilidad con que los acontecimientos se convirtieron en una extraña leyenda fueron realmente asombrosas. Sólo días después se les dijo a los que le preguntaron acerca del torneo que Harry había saltado sobre los dragones y le había dicho que arrojara llamas a la audiencia antes de volar con el huevo de oro agarrado en sus manos. Las historias eran, por supuesto, ridículas y casi todos los estudiantes lo sabían. Pero aun así, muy pocos hicieron un esfuerzo para corregir la historia alterada y así siguió contándose. Harry Potter seguía siendo el tema favorito para la discusión durante una semana entera, hasta que un anuncio sorpresa le dio un respiro.

-¿Has leído al Profeta esta mañana, Harry-? Preguntó Neville mientras caminaban a la clase de encantos.

-No, pero he oído lo que dice, basura, no puedo creer que la gente siga escuchando a esa bruja de Rita Skeeter- contesto Harry.

-Lo sé, pero mucha gente lo sabe-

-Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer al respecto? Incluso si la dejara entrevistarme, Skeeter sólo retorcerá mis palabras contra mí como lo hizo la última vez-

-Supongo que sí-

-Lo siento, Neville, no es mi intención sacarte esto, no es culpa tuya -dijo Harry, esperando que su tono anterior no sonara tan duro como creía. Neville sonrió y se encogió de hombros, actuando como si no fuera un gran problema para empezar. A medida que los dos amigos se acercaban al aula, se oía desde el interior hablar de algo. La boca de Harry se abrió de sorpresa cuando reconoció una de las voces.

-Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado, yo también estuve ahí, y ambos sabemos que no sucedió así, estás loco si crees que es un mago oscuro- Ron declaró con convicción. Al darse cuenta de que unos cuantos rostros se volteaban y miraban hacia la puerta, Ron miró a Harry y vio a Harry entrar. -Ahí está, pregúntale tú mismo-. Ron se acercó a un escritorio al otro lado de la habitación y se sentó, ni siquiera una vez mirando el camino de Harry otra vez. Harry no se había movido, todavía en estado de shock por lo que había oído decir a su viejo amigo. No era la disculpa que esperaba y Ron todavía parecía no importarle si su amistad fue reparada alguna vez, pero era al menos agradable saber qué Ron no era una parte del grupo que declaraba que Harry se estaba preparando para desencadenar un reinado De terror a través del mundo mágico. Le entristecía pensar que sólo hace un mes él y Ron eran los mejores amigos, y sin embargo ahora se esforzaban por evitarse. Esperaba que algún día pudieran volver a ser amigos, pero en realidad no esperaba que eso sucediera pronto.

La clase de encantamiento fue bien. Harry había logrado sorprender a la mayoría de sus profesores con su constante progreso este año. Incluso el profesor Snape tenía menos razones legítimas para quejarse de él. Aunque no lo sabía, el tema también había sido discutido en las reuniones del personal. A pesar de la distracción proporcionada por el torneo las calificaciones de Harry habían aumentado significativamente y no parecía haber ningún hechizo cubierto en la clase que él no sabía ya. En la clase de encanto de hoy estaban discutiendo la teoría detrás del encanto desvanecedor. Harry no se había molestado en aprender la teoría en su entrenamiento privado, así que se sentó y escuchó atentamente. Se sorprendió al saber que el encanto tenía muchos usos aparte de simplemente deshacerse de objetos innecesarios. Como él se sentó en silencio pensando en que una realización le golpeó que fue impresionante porque debería haber sido tan obvio. -¡Por supuesto! ¡He estado tan preocupado por el número de hechizos que sé que no he estado aprendiendo a usar con eficacia los que sé! -Harry estaba mentalmente pateando a sí mismo por su descuido cuando la clase terminó y todo el mundo comenzó a salir del aula.

La sensación de que alguien se metía rápidamente en un bolsillo de su túnica y luego se sacaba de su monólogo interno. Volvió la cabeza tratando de ver quién lo había hecho y se encontró a Daphne, ligeramente detrás de él, tratando de no mirar en su dirección. Al llegar a su bolsillo, sintió un pequeño trozo de pergamino que sabía que no estaba allí. Una vez que finalmente salió del aula, Harry sacó la nota y la leyó. -En el salón del tercer piso después de la cena. Trae el huevo DG- Sonrió, feliz de que finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de darle las gracias a Daphne por su brillante idea para la primera prueba. Daphne había estado en su mente mucho últimamente, Harry se dio cuenta. Mientras Harry pasaba casi todas las noches en el aula olvidada, Daphne había comenzado a aparecer cada dos noches en las últimas dos semanas. A veces por sólo unos minutos, otras veces por más de una hora. Normalmente simplemente se sentaba y lo veía intentar nuevos hechizos, dándole consejo cuando luchaba si era capaz. Pero si ella lo notó tratando de aprender un hechizo que ella pensó que era particularmente útil que se uniera y probaría también. A Harry no le importó la distracción. Incluso tuvo una extraña sensación de satisfacción cuando fue capaz de ayudarla a lanzar un nuevo hechizo correctamente. Se preguntó si tal vez eso significaría que disfrutaría de ser un maestro, pero también sospechaba que quien estaba enseñando tenía mucho que ver con su felicidad mientras enseñaba a Daphne.

Harry se dio cuenta de que necesitaba encontrar una forma de darle las gracias a Daphne, pero ¿qué? Ese pensamiento se mantuvo en su mente el resto del día.

Daphne había llegado al aula vacía primero y cuando Harry entró estaba practicando el encanto de escudo que él le había mostrado hace unos días. Harry la miraba lanzarlo y cada vez que el escudo aparecía comenzaba fuerte pero rápidamente desaparecía. Después del tercer intento, Harry notó lo que estaba haciendo mal.

-No gires tanto tu muñeca cuando lo lances- Harry le aconsejó, sorprendiendo a Daphne, que se había estado concentrando tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que entraba. Ella asintió y volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez el escudo subió y se quedó así. Por unos momentos, Daphne inspeccionó el escudo, buscando defectos. Al no encontrarla, dejó que se desvaneciera y se volvió hacia Harry y apartó su varita, sonriendo ante su logro. Luego, sorprendiendo completamente a Harry, se acercó a él y le dio un breve abrazo. Ni siquiera pensó en devolverlo antes de que Daphne se apartara, poniendo fin al breve contacto.

-Gracias Potter, tú también lo hiciste bien en el torneo, sabía que la lengua parsel funcionaría, ¿pudiste entender al dragón? -preguntó emocionada.

-No, ni siquiera estaba segura de que el dragón me entendiera hasta que ella empezó a oler sus huevos y estaba casi lista para probar el otro plan hasta que eso sucedió- contesto Harry -Entonces, ¿quieres ver el huevo?-

-Por supuesto que sí- Harry dejó una bolsa que había puesto sobre su hombro y la abrió. Daphne parecía un poco asustada cuando finalmente pudo ver el huevo dorado de cerca. Harry optó por no decirle nada sobre el huevo, esperando que tal vez ella sería capaz de averiguar algo al respecto que él no era capaz. Al descubrir que la parte superior era un cerrojo, lentamente la giró mientras Harry rehacía el encanto silenciador en la habitación. Como era de esperar, el fuerte ruido de chillidos llenó la habitación, haciendo que ambos se encogieran de dolor. Daphne, sin embargo, no cerró el huevo como Harry lo había hecho. En su lugar, comenzó a mirar el interior del huevo que estaba lleno de luces y colores girando. Después de varios minutos, cerró el huevo y lo miró con expresión pensativa. Harry estaba a punto de decir algo cuando volvió a abrir el huevo y luego lo cerró de inmediato.

-¿Entonces, qué piensas? -preguntó Harry.

-No estoy seguro, pensé que tal vez había algún tipo de bloqueo en él y tenías que abrirlo de cierta manera para que funcione, pero parece que sólo hay una forma de abrirlo-

-Así que si no se trata de cómo se abre, entonces debe haber algo que hacer una vez que lo abra-

-¿Cuándo es la próxima prueba? -preguntó Daphne.

-No es hasta finales de enero, así que tengo un tiempo para descubrir el secreto-

-Dudo que el huevo te diga cómo vencer la siguiente parte del torneo, solo para decirte lo que es, así que es mejor que puedas entender esto en las próximas dos semanas-

-Cierto- Harry contempló el huevo, profundamente pensativo. -Abre el huevo otra vez, quiero probar algo- Daphne asintió. Abrió el huevo y se sentó en un escritorio cercano. Harry sonrió en agradecimiento y luego levantó la suya y dijo -¡Silencio!- Lanzando el encanto silenciador sobre el huevo. Inmediatamente el ruido de chillido se detuvo, pero por lo demás el huevo permaneció igual.

-¿Qué creías que haría? -preguntó Daphne.

-No lo sé, me pareció una buena idea en ese momento, tal vez debería intentar algunos otros hechizos en él, ¿qué tal Incendio?-

-¿Quieres encender el huevo?-

-Después de todo tomé el huevo de un dragón, y cuando Hagrid tuvo ese huevo de dragón en el primer año lo mantuvo sobre un fuego hasta que nació-

-¿Hagrid tenía un huevo de dragón? Nunca me contaste esa historia, Potter-Daphne dijo riendo.

-Supongo que lo olvidé, él tuvo que darle al dragón, sin embargo, el hermano de Ron trabaja en una reserva de dragones y él fue capaz enviar algunos amigos para venir y llevarlo allí. -De todos modos, déjame intentar esto-. Harry empezó disipando el encanto silenciador y tan pronto como hizo el terrible sonido regresó. No desperdició tiempo en lanzar a Incendio sobre el huevo, pero no sucedió nada. Dándose cuenta de que el huevo de dragón sólo se mantuvo sobre el fuego antes de que naciera Harry sacó el huevo de oro de la mesa y lo cerró. Luego dio algunos pasos atrás y cambió el hechizo, pero todavía no pasó nada. Suspirando en decepción, Harry

Se sentó y miró el huevo con enojo.

-Fue una buena idea, incluso si no funcionó- Daphne dijo, sentándose en un escritorio cerca del suyo.

-Gracias, quizá tenga que esperar a que tengas otra idea genial, te lo debo por última vez-

-No lo menciones- Ella respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, lo digo en serio, si hay algo que pueda hacer para darte las gracias, házmelo saber-

-¿Algo, eh?-

-Bueno... dentro de la razón, sí.-

-Hay una cosa, pero no estoy seguro de que quieras hacerlo-

-¿Qué? -preguntó Harry, muy interesado en lo que podía hacer para ayudarla.

-Enséñame a lanzar el encanto del Patronus, tú dijiste que puedes lanzar un Patronus corpóreo ¿verdad? yo también quiero aprenderlo-.

-Claro, pero ¿por qué?-

-Mi padre me dijo que era importante que lo aprendiera por alguna razón, y tú eres la única persona que conozco aquí que puede lánzalo a parte de los profesores. Vamos Potter, quiero ver tu Patronus-

-Bien- Harry sacó su varita y empezó a pensar en qué memoria utilizar. Recordando cómo se sintió el año anterior cuando Sirius dijo que le gustaría que viniera a vivir con él, Harry sacó su varita y gritó -¡Expecto Patronum!- Inmediatamente, un ciervo blanco y pálido saltó de la varita de Harry y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación como si estuviera buscando peligro. Al no ver ninguno, se volvió hacia Harry y se acercó a él. Harry notó que Daphne la miraba y le hizo un gesto. -Puedes acercarte, él no te va a lastimar- Daphne caminó hacia el ciervo fantasmal y trató de acariciarlo, pero se sintió decepcionada cuando su mano fue directamente a través.

-Esto es increíble, parece tan real- Daphne susurró con asombro, y luego se volvió hacia Harry y le preguntó: -Ahora tienes que mostrarme cómo hacerlo-. Harry asintió y terminó el hechizo, haciendo que el macho se convirtiera en niebla y luego se disipara.

-Me tomó meses aprender el año pasado cuando el profesor Lupin me lo enseñó, pero creo que es porque la forma en que lo hace y la forma en que lo hago son un poco diferentes-

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bueno, he jugado un poco con este hechizo este año y creo que he descubierto cómo funciona. El profesor Lupin me dijo que se centra en un poderoso y feliz recuerdo cuando tuviera que lanzar el hechizo, pero creo que no es la memoria lo que es importante sino la emoción. Si pudieras sentirte feliz sin pensar en un recuerdo, entonces eso funcionaría bien, pero realmente tienes que sentir la emoción para poder trabar en el encantamiento-

-Creo que tiene sentido, así que necesito encontrar un recuerdo o alguna otra forma de provocar un sentimiento de felicidad-

-Claro, pero cualquier otra emoción positiva funcionaría también. Una vez que haya lanzado el hechizo si pierde el foco en ese sentimiento entonces el patronus se desvanecerá. Tengo una idea acerca de por qué sucede, pero no creo que tenga alguna manera de ver si tengo razón.

-Dime que piensas-

-Mi suposición es que cuando lanzas el hechizo usas tu magia para crear la niebla blanca que puede formar un escudo o un verdadero Patrónus. Pero la niebla desaparece si no tienes el foco en una emoción positiva, por lo que el hechizo puede trabajar a menos que usted puede conseguir que ambas partes trabajen juntas ¿Tiene sentido? -

-Eso es genial, Potter, lo que estás diciendo es que mientras la magia crea la niebla, es la emoción la que la mantiene y la forma, ¿verdad?- En su explicación simplificada, el rostro de Harry se iluminó.

-Exactamente, no estaba seguro de cómo explicarlo, pero eso es lo que estaba tratando de decir- Harry respondió alegremente. Entonces ¿crees que estás lista para probarlo? El movimiento de la varita no importa realmente, y el encantamiento es "Expecto Patronum"-

-Lo intentaré, pero dudo que funcione, tengo problemas para obtener una memoria lo suficientemente buena como para provocar la emoción-

-Lo más difícil es conseguir que funcione la primera vez, después de eso no tienes que dudar si puedes o no hacerlo porque ya sabes que ya lo has hecho-

-Aquí no va nada...- Daphne respondió. Harry observó mientras dejaba caer su brazo a su lado y cerró los ojos con concentración. Durante unos minutos permaneció muy quieta, tratando de recrear un sentimiento feliz. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron y ella levantó su varita gritando el encantamiento. La blanca niebla salió de su varita y ella luchó mientras trataba de mantenerla unida. Después de unos segundos la niebla se evaporó y ella bajó su varita con una mirada decepcionada en su cara.

-¡Eso fue genial! -gritó Harry, sorprendiéndola. -Estoy hablando en serio, eso fue mucho mejor que mi primer intento, apenas pude obtener ninguna niebla, solo tienes que mejorar tu enfoque en la emoción y luego lo tendrás-

-Eso espero -dijo pensativamente. -Potter, ¿por qué es tu Patronus un ciervo?-

-Mi padre era un animago y esa era su forma, es agradable tener algo que nos conecte ¿sabes? aunque sea algo así- Daphne asintió con una comprensión silenciosa. -Ahora también averiguaremos cuál es tu Patronus- Añadió para alegrar el estado de ánimo.

-Me pregunto qué será- Dijo, considerando las posibilidades. Dándose cuenta de que no había manera de saber hasta que fue capaz de lanzar el hechizo correctamente, ella suspiró y se rindió. -Gracias por la lección. Supongo que mejor me voy, pero podemos seguir trabajando en esto ¿cierto?-

-Claro, sólo asegúrate de pensar en un buen recuerdo, uno con fuertes emociones unidas a él. Buenas noches, Greengrass- Daphne le sonrió y salió de la habitación, dejándolo para continuar su entrenamiento. Harry se sintió un poco triste al verla ir, pero pronto volvió su atención a los hechizos que había planeado revisar.

Unos días más tarde, la profesora McGonagall programó una reunión para hacer un anuncio a todos los Gryffindors. Los jefes de las otras tres casas hacían anuncios similares. Durante el almuerzo casi toda la escuela había estado ocupada discutiendo lo que podría ser el anuncio, pero nadie había sido capaz de transmitir una idea que convenciera a los demás. Para Harry, la emoción por el anuncio fue un cambio bienvenido. Había pasado casi una semana desde que el artículo en el Profeta Diario lo llamaba loco o un mago oscuro había salido y desde entonces había recibido miradas desconfiadas de casi todo el cuerpo estudiantil. Harry trató de ignorarlo, y esta vez fue más fácil que cuando recibió un tratamiento similar hace dos años después de que los rumores de que él era el heredero de Slytherin se habían extendido. Al principio se había enfadado por sus reacciones, pero ese enojo se apagó rápidamente para molestar y luego para la indiferencia. Después de todo, ¿no tenía amigos que se quedaran con él? Es cierto que no había muchos de ellos, pero eso realmente no importaba. Y así Harry continuó con su vida, tratando de hacer lo mejor que pudo en la escuela para entrenar más duro para que pudiera sobrevivir al año. Solo esperaba que el anuncio de McGonagall no fuera una mala noticia para él.

-Harry, por aquí, te salvamos un asiento- Harry oyó una voz gritar cuando entró en la habitación. Miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que la voz pertenecía a Neville, que lo agitaba hacia un asiento vacío entre él y Hermione. Era una buena cosa que le hubieran ahorrado un asiento, se dio cuenta, porque todos los demás ya estaban tomados aunque la reunión no debía comenzar por otros diez minutos.

-Gracias chicos- Dijo Harry mientras tomaba su asiento. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, vio a Ron hablando con Seamus y Dean, pareciendo algo aburrido. Los otros dos chicos de cuarto año de Gryffindors eran lo suficientemente amables pero Harry nunca había llegado a conocerlos bien. Parecían compartir el amor de Ron por el Quidditch, pero definitivamente no eran fans de los Cannons, el equipo favorito de Ron. A decir verdad, Harry disfrutó jugando Quidditch e incluso hablando de estrategia con sus compañeros de equipo, pero siempre encontró largas conversaciones sobre el Quidditch profesional molesto. -Tal vez Ron esté mejor con ellos como amigos- considero él.

-Harry, me preguntaba si podría ayudarte a prepararte para la próxima prueba- Dijo Hermione, apartando su atención de Ron. -Debería haber estado allí contigo antes de la primera prueba, pero esperaba poder empezar a compensar eso-

-Seguro Hermione. Tan pronto como averigüemos cuál es la pista, estoy seguro de que tu ayuda sería genial-

-Oh, ¿entonces tú y Neville ya están trabajando en conseguir la pista?- Hermione preguntó, notando que Harry había dicho 'tan pronto como averigüemos...'

-Harry todavía no me ha pedido ayuda, Hermione, también me gustaría ayudar, si crees que puedo- Neville agregó.

-Por supuesto, Neville, realmente aprecio todo lo que me ayudaste a preparar la última vez- Dijo Harry sinceramente.

-¡cierto y entonces fuiste e hiciste algo completamente diferente!- Neville se echó a reír. -Pero eso fue una gran idea, ¿quién habría pensado usar la lengua parsel para hablar con un dragón?-

-Espera, si no estás trabajando con Neville ¿con quién estás trabajando?- Preguntó Hermione. Harry sabía que debía de haber dejado escapar algo, pero claramente aún no tenía ni idea de que estaba trabajando con Daphne. Era demasiado tarde para negar que estuviera recibiendo ayuda de alguien más, así que decidió que la mejor idea era detenerla.

-Te lo diré Hermione, lo prometo, pero no hoy-

-Ok, Harry, voy a mantenerte en esa promesa- Hermione respondió, claramente descontenta con la respuesta de Harry. Harry deseó poder haberle dicho algo sobre Daphne, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo hasta que Daphne dijo que estaba bien. Si se decía que eran amigos, habría consecuencias, y serían peores para ella que para él. Harry lo odiaba y no quería nada más que ser capaz de protegerla.

-¡Atención, atención, todo el mundo! -preguntó la profesora McGonagall desde al frente de la sala. Los estudiantes reunidos inmediatamente se callaron y se volvieron a escuchar a su Jefe de Casa. -Me complace anunciar que Hogwarts será el anfitrión de un evento tradicionalmente asociado con el Torneo de los tres Magos, el baile de Yule-. En esto varias voces, casi todas femeninas, comenzaron a susurrar con entusiasmo y anticipación. -Los estudiantes a partir de cuarto año son bienvenidos a asistir, mientras que otras actividades serán programadas para los terceros años y menores. Más información será publicada en los tablones de anuncios en la sala común. Este evento es en primer lugar un baile, lo que significa que habrá que bailar- En respuesta a esto se oyeron varios gemidos.

-Creo que sería mejor para todos si evito la pista de baile- le dijo Harry a Hermione con una risa -Todos los pies estarán más seguros de esa manera-Desafortunadamente para Harry, eso no iba a ser posible. Durante los minutos siguientes McGonagall siguió hablando con ellos sobre el baile y todo lo que lo acompañara. Incluso Harry tuvo que admitir que sonaba como algo divertido.

-Señor Potter, ¿podrías quedarse un momento? -preguntó la profesora McGonagall mientras los demás estudiantes eran despedidos. Harry suspiró, adivinando que no le iba a gustar lo que estaba por venir. Una vez que todos los demás lo habían dejado, Harry caminó hacia el frente de la habitación donde McGonagall estaba esperando. -Durante mucho tiempo ha sido una tradición para los campeones del torneo de los tres magos y su acompañante de abrir el baile con el primer baile ceremonial. Se espera que hagas lo mismo-

-¿Primer baile? ¿Acompañante?- Dijo Harry, tratando de captar lo que había oído. La profesora McGonagall se limitó a reírse de su situación.

-Señor Potter, a pesar de lo que el Diario Profeta ha estado escribiendo sobre usted, dudo que tenga algún problema para encontrar una chica dispuesta a ser su cita para la noche. Trata de aprender a bailar lo suficiente bien como para no avergonzarte-

-Sí profesora, lo intentaré- contesto Harry, preguntándose qué iba a hacer con el baile. Harry se volvió y salió de la habitación para encontrar a Neville y Hermione esperándolo. Ambos estaban curiosos en cuanto a lo que la profesora McGonagall quería, pero Neville fue capaz de ocultar su interés mucho mejor que Hermione.

-Entonces, ¿qué te ha dicho ella? -preguntó su pelirrojo amigo cabelludo.

-Al parecer, los campeones tienen que bailar al principio del baile con nuestras citas, lo que significa que no sólo necesito aprender a bailar, sino que tengo que encontrar a alguien dispuesto a ir al baile con un loco señor oscuro- Sus amigos se rieron de su situación, lo que resultó que Harry les mirada con ira a ambos.

-Alégrate, Harry. Te has enfrentado a un dragón, puedes enfrentar esto- dijo Neville animadamente.

-¿Y realmente estás diciendo que no hay nadie a quien quieras preguntar?- Preguntó Hermione. Inmediatamente la imagen de la cara de Daphne brilló en su mente, pero no estaba seguro de preguntarle sobre el baile sería una buena idea. Mientras pensaba en ello Hermione sonrió a sabiendas. -Así que hay alguien, deberías preguntarle Harry, lo peor que podría pasar es que digan que no- Harry asintió de acuerdo con su declaración, aún no estaba seguro si lo haría o no.

-Pensaré en ello, Hermione- prometió Harry. Para su sorpresa, durante el resto del día descubrió que no había nada más en lo que pudiera concentrarse en otra cosa que eso.

La noche siguiente encontró a Harry una vez más en el aula del tercer piso intentando forzar tanto poder como podía en los hechizos que ya conocía. Disfrutaba del ejercicio y la distracción que proporcionaba. A medida que lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo, podía sentir que el lento drenaje de su energía comenzaba a hacerse sentir. Por experiencia sabía que si seguía avanzando a este ritmo, llegaría al final de sus reservas mágicas en media hora. El sonido de sus hechizos impactando sus blancos era tan fuerte que ni siquiera notó la apertura de la puerta o su amiga de Slytherin entrando.

¡Potter! -gritó, finalmente consiguiendo su atención. Harry lentamente bajó su varita, cuya punta seguía echando humo levemente.

-Hola, Greengrass. -contestó él, aun respirando entrecortadamente por el entrenamiento.

-¿Creías que dijiste que no ibas a agotarte hasta que pudiéramos averiguar qué estaba pasando?- Ella le recordó.

-Lo sé, pero todavía no estoy al límite, podría continuar durante otros treinta minutos-Harry se sentó en el banco, todavía jadeando, y conjuró una toalla para limpiar el sudor de su cara.

-¿De verdad? Me podrías haber engañado-

-Sí, señora, he aprendido mi lección, me lo tomaré con calma durante el resto de la noche- Contestó sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, sólo necesitaré tus habilidades de enseñanza esta noche, creo que tengo un buen recuerdo para hacer que el encanto Patronus funcione-

-¡Eso es excelente!- Dijo Harry animado.

-Recuerdo que dijiste que la emoción era más importante que el recuerdo, sabiendo que eso ayudó mucho, y he estado practicando desde la última vez. Me he acercado, pero creo que puedo conseguirlo esta vez. Voy a intentarlo ahora...- Daphne sacó su varita y comenzó a concentrarse en su memoria. Cuando Harry vio una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, supo que iba a poder lanzar el hechizo con éxito. Finalmente levantó su varita y gritó -¡Expecto Patronum!- Inmediatamente, una niebla blanca y pálida empezó a salir de la punta de su varita. La niebla no se disipaba, sino que parecía formar una esfera que crecía mientras el hechizo continuaba durante varios minutos. La esfera entonces comenzó a tomar una forma y lo primero que Harry notó fue que su Patronus iba a ser un animal de cuatro patas de algún tipo. Poco a poco la forma se fue definiendo cada vez más hasta que finalmente quedó un pequeño zorro blanco, con la cabeza mirando alrededor de la habitación buscando señales de peligro. Harry sonrió y miró a Daphne, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados centrándose en el hechizo.

-Abre los ojos y echa un vistazo- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro. Los ojos de Daphne se abrieron y aterrizaron en su Patronus, que ahora la miraba directamente. El orgullo y la felicidad de Daphne eran claros en la forma en que miraba la prueba de su logro. El fantasmal zorro se acercó a Daphne, quien empezó a inspeccionar al Patronus.

-Esto es increíble, no estaba segura de poder hacerlo...- susurro Daphne suavemente. El zorro se quedó un minuto más o menos hasta que el hechizo comenzó a ser más difícil para Daphne mantenerlo. Poco a poco el zorro perdió su forma y se convirtió en niebla. Harry se sintió inmensamente feliz por ella, sabiendo lo difícil que fue para él aprenderlo.

-Sabía que podrías hacerlo- Harry contestó.

-Gracias- Ella respondió, todavía un poco sorprendida de que funcionara. El hechizo debió de haber tomado mucho de ella, se dio cuenta Harry, cuando la vio tropezar ligeramente. Se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para sostenerla. La expresión de su rostro cambió de preocupación.

-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó Harry.

-Sólo un poco cansado, supongo- Ella respondió, pero su cabeza empezó a caer y suavemente aterrizó en el hombro de Harry. Harry la ayudó a sentarse a un banco a lo largo de una de las paredes, todavía agarrándola fuertemente. A regañadientes, él la aflojó, pero la cabeza de Daphne permaneció sobre su hombro.

-¿No has venido tu advirtiéndome sobre no agotarme? -preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

-Cállate, Potter -dijo en voz baja. Cuando la fuerza empezó a regresar a ella, empezó a darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Suspiró y alzó la cabeza y se apoyó contra la pared en busca de apoyo. Estaba triste al notar que era mucho más difícil y más frío.

-¿Necesitamos llevarte a la enfermería para una poción de pimienta?- Harry preguntó, en serio esta vez.

-No lo creo, solo dame un minuto, ¿cómo puedes hacerlo parecer tan fácil?-

-Estoy seguro de que será más fácil la próxima vez que lo hagas. Es un hechizo duro, sin embargo- Él la tranquilizó. Ella asintió con la cabeza cerró los ojos otra vez, todavía sin sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer mucho más. Harry la miró, preguntándose si estaba a punto de quedarse dormida. Pero unos minutos más tarde abrió los ojos otra vez estirada.

-Me siento mucho mejor ahora, espero no haberte asustado demasiado- Harry rio y negó con la cabeza, contento de que estuviera bien.

-Greengrass, me preguntaba: ¿te gustaría ir a baile de Navidad conmigo? -preguntó Harry, sorprendiéndose incluso con la pregunta. Había estado pensando en él todo el día, por supuesto, pero no había tenido la menor intención de preguntarle cuando entró en la habitación. La cabeza de Daphne giró rápidamente en su dirección, y Harry estaba muy feliz de ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Pero tan rápidamente como había aparecido la sonrisa se desvaneció y fue reemplazado por una mirada de preocupación. Él sabía que las malas noticias estaban viniendo cuando ella giró su cabeza lejos y miró el piso.

-No puedo- Ella respondió simplemente.

-Oh- Daphne miró a Harry y pudo ver la decepción claramente en su rostro. Deseó que no tuviera que ser de esta manera, enojado que ni siquiera podían decir hola a los demás en los pasillos sin ser mirado sospechosamente. En ese momento, Daphne tomo una decisión.

-Lo que quise decir es que no puedo contestarte ahora mismo, hay algo que tengo que hacer primero, ¿puedes esperar un par de días?-

-¿Ya dijiste que sí a alguien más? -preguntó Harry. La decepción se había desvanecido de él, pero fue reemplazada por confusión y un poco de esperanza.

-No, no es nada de eso, voy a explicar todo lo que pueda en un par de días, ¿ok?, por favor, déjalo en eso por ahora-

-Ok, no voy a pedir nada más ahora-

-Bueno, ¿podrías ayudarme?, parece que tengo cosas que hacer- Ella declaró. Harry se levantó y ayudó a Daphne a ponerse en pie. Dio algunos pasos para asegurarse de que estaba bien para irse y se encontró con ella. -Gracias, Potter, por todo, te hablaré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?- Harry asintió y salió de la puerta, dejando a Harry especular sobre lo que estaba pasando. Suspiró con un poco de frustración, dándose cuenta de que tendría que esperar para averiguarlo.

* * *

Espero vuestras review y este capitulo tenia otra nota de autora con lo mismo que la anterior.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ni este mundo ni sus personajes me pertenecen es pertenece a J.K Rowling y esta historia pertenece a Rocag.

Resumen: Esto comienza durante el Cáliz de Fuego, con dos cambios en las condiciones iniciales. En primer lugar, Hermione no cree en Harry cuando le dice que no puso su nombre en el cáliz. Y en segundo lugar, Harry tiene una extraña amistad con Daphne Greengrass que ha crecido lentamente desde una reunión casual en su primer año. Un Flashbacks explicará eso un poco más a lo largo de la historia. Ahora a disfrutar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry trató desesperadamente de mantener su mente enfocada en otras cosas, pero seguía volviendo a Daphne. Pensaba a menudo en su conversación la noche anterior y la encontraba cada vez más confusa cada vez que la repetía mentalmente. El único hecho reconfortante que había encontrado era que Daphne parecía querer ir al Baile de Yule con él, aunque otras cosas pudieran hacer que eso fuera imposible. Harry no quería nada más que encontrarla y conseguir que ella explicara lo que estaba pasando, pero él había prometido dejarla manejar la situación sola. No hacer nada no era algo que le fuera fácil, preferiría estar en la acción y enfrentarse a lo que le llegara. Se rio, sabiendo que si Daphne podía escuchar lo que estaba pensando, se burlaría de él por ser demasiado Gryffindor.

Después de la cena Harry había decidido leer por un tiempo en lugar de ir a la sala del tercer piso para entrenar. A principios del año, podría haber pensado que el tiempo dedicado a la lectura no le ayudaría a enfrentar cualquier desafío que se le presentara, pero finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo estúpida que era esa idea. Muchos tipos de conocimiento pueden ser útiles, no sólo el conocimiento de hechizos. Y así estaba acostado en un largo sofá frente a la chimenea con un libro para principiantes sobre Runas antiguas en su pecho. El tema era más complicado de lo que esperaba, pero claramente podría ser muy útil. Se rehusó mentalmente por tomar la adivinación, que en la medida de sus posibilidades era absolutamente inútil.

Harry había sobrevivido el día sin ceder a sus deseos de decirle que tomara medidas, pero no había notado que sus esfuerzos habían afectado su actitud durante el día o que sus amigos lo habían notado. Hermione en particular podía decir que algo lo estaba molestando, y así que después de verlo en la sala común había decidido preguntarle sobre eso. Harry no se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación hasta que se sentó en el sofá cerca de sus pies. Miró por encima del libro para ver quién lo había distraído y después de descubrir que era Hermione colocó su libro en su regazo.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesan las Runas Antiguas, Harry? -preguntó, notando el libro que había estado leyendo.

-Sólo tenía curiosidad acerca de lo que me faltaba ¿Es demasiado tarde para dejar adivinación por algo más?-

-No, pero si empezaste el próximo año tendrías que estar en la clase con los terceros años, podría ayudarte a estudiar si quisieras intentar alcanzar nuestro año, pero no sería fácil-

-Hmm, tendré que pensar en ello, la adivinación es una completa pérdida de tiempo, estoy seguro de que Trelawny así no podrá predecir mi muerte en todas las clases- Harry añadió con una carcajada.

-Si vas a hacerlo, tienes que decidir pronto. Tenemos sólo un año y medio antes de nuestra OWLs! (TIMOS) Apenas he comenzado mis horarios de estudio para el próximo año, a este ritmo nunca estaré listo a tiempo -dijo, obviamente preocupada. Harry se rio de su amiga sabiendo que probablemente terminaría con O (E) (la puntuación más alta) en cada examen que tomara. Hermione frunció el ceño ante su risa, sabiendo que él no tomaba en serio sus preocupaciones.

-Relájate Hermione, tienes mucho tiempo -dijo Harry, tratando de convencer a su amiga de que no se sintiera enojada -No hay necesidad de preocuparse por ello todavía-

-Bien, hablemos de otras cosas entonces- contesto Hermione, viendo su oportunidad de cambiar la conversación hacia lo que ella originalmente quería saber. -¿Qué te pasa, has estado de mal humor todo el día?-

-¿Lo he estado? -preguntó Harry, sorprendido de que hubiera sido tan obvio. -Vamos a decir que tengo mucho que hacer en este momento Torneos, citas, huevos de oro, baile, averiguar quién puso mi nombre en ese maldito cáliz, entrenar, siendo calumniado en la prensa ... ¿Qué más? Estoy olvidando algo-

-Probablemente, pero la mayor parte de eso estaba pasando ayer y estabas bien entonces. ¿Qué es?- Hermione lo miró, esperando una respuesta que no estaba llegando. Decidiendo que tendría que averiguar por sí misma, comenzó a pensar en lo que posiblemente podría haber sucedido. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. -¡Oh!, ¿se lo pediste a alguien y te ha rechazado? Era Cho Chang, ¿no?-

-No, no me rechazaron y no le pregunté a Cho Chang- contesto Harry, notando que técnicamente era cierto. Daphne puede decir que no, pero aún no lo ha hecho. -¿Por qué crees que pediría a Cho Chang de todos modos? Creo que nunca he hablado con ella además de decir hola unas cuantas veces-

-Oh, bueno, te oí a ti ya Ron hablando de ella hace unos meses y es muy bonita-

-No estoy negando eso, pero creo que preferiría ir con alguien que conociera-

-Ya veo, entonces estamos hablando de una chica que conoces bastante bien, ya que obviamente no me has preguntado, podemos sacar mi nombre de la lista de chicas que podrían haber rechazado a Harry Potter-

-Pensé que te lo dije, ¡no me rechazaron!- Dijo Harry con fuerza para la diversión de Hermione.

-Entonces, ¿quién más sabes que podría haber sido, Ginny quizás?- Harry la miró confundido.

-Creo que Neville le va a pedir que vaya a la baile de Yule, pero no le digas que te lo he dicho-

-No es Ginny entonces, ¿qué te parece...? Parvati Patil, Lavander Brown?-

-No y no, renuncia, Hermione, estás completamente en el camino equivocado, vas a tener que esperar y ver a quién voy a llevar-. Añadió, consciente de que ni siquiera sabía a quién iba a terminar de llevar al baile de Navidad con. Descontento con la forma en que la conversación estaba saliendo, Harry decidió darle la vuelta a Hermione. -¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cuáles son tus planes para el baile?- Hermione sonrió y se sonrojó, luego se volvió para apartar la mirada.

-Ya tengo una cita, y no voy a decirte quién es- ella respondió. Harry sonrió ante su respuesta, sabiendo que podía usarla en su contra ahora.

-Bueno, supongo que ambos tendremos que esperar y ver- Dijo Harry triunfalmente. Hermione se dio cuenta de que no iba a ganar esta batalla y suspiró.

-Ok. En ese caso me voy a dormir, todavía tengo mis notas de tercer año de Runas Antiguas, si estás interesado-

-Gracias Hermione, te lo agradecería, y buenas noches- Ella asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. Harry estaba un poco sorprendido de lo cerca que estaba de su situación, pero estaba satisfecho de no haber dicho nada que pudiera poner en peligro su privacidad o la de Daphne. -Ella va a averiguarlo si no tengo cuidado...- pensó con un pequeño suspiro.

Harry no vio a Daphne durante el día siguiente. Ella estaba ausente incluso en las comidas, cuando ella fue sentada normalmente cerca de Tracy Davis y Blaise Zabini. Esto también sucedió ser el un día de la semana en que Gryffindors no compartió una sola clase con los Slytherins. Normalmente esto era un alivio y una causa para la celebración, pero hoy Harry lo encontró molesto. Aun así, tuvo cuidado de no mostrarlo en su actitud, lo último que quería era animar a Hermione a buscar más información. No fue hasta el día siguiente que Harry volvió a sentir una mano en su bolsillo y dejar algo atrás. Esta vez simplemente sonrió, sin siquiera volverse para actuar como si no supiera quién lo había hecho. La nota le dijo que se reuniera con Daphne en el salón del tercer piso a las 8:30 pm y nada más. A Harry le recordaron las películas de espionaje que a Dudley a veces le gustaba ver y pensó que era divertido que incluso con la ventaja de magia él y Daphne enviaban mensajes de la misma manera que había visto a esos espías de ficción comunicarse.

A las 8:15 Harry se había cansado de esperar y decidió llegar a la habitación no utilizada un poco antes. Estaba un poco decepcionado al descubrir que Daphne no estaba allí, y así se sentó y empezó a esperar. A las 8:30, la puerta se abrió y Daphne entró. Después de detenerse para bloquear la puerta mágicamente y silenciar la habitación, se volvió hacia él y sonrió.

-Hola, Potter, ¿has estado esperando mucho tiempo?- Preguntó alegremente, sabiendo que Harry estaba esperando su respuesta.

-No, no mucho- Harry hizo una pausa y decidió que había esperado lo suficiente. -Entonces... ¿qué está pasando?-

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar esta noche, Potter, no tienes ni idea de cuánto problema causaste cuando me preguntaste lo del baile de Yule. En realidad, eso no es justo, yo también causé muchos cuando decidí que quería ir contigo-

-¿Hubiera sido mejor que no te lo hubiera preguntado?- Dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño y esperando que ella lo rechazara.

-Supongo que habría sido más fácil, pero no puedes retroceder ahora, tú me preguntaste y te estoy diciendo que sí, y ya está -dijo, sonriendo ante su reacción. Por un momento Harry solo sonrió, pero luego, sintiendo un poco de ese coraje de Gryffindor, se acercó a Daphne y la abrazó. Harry esperaba que se sorprendiera por el abrazo, pero ella simplemente lo devolvió.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso- Harry admitió, aún sin romper el contacto. -Hay algo que tal vez olvidé decirte, ya que como soy uno de los Campeones del torneo de los tres magos tendremos que abrir el baile con un primer baile ceremonial, junto con los otros campeones, por supuesto-

-Eso no debería ser un problema, suponiendo que sepas bailar, tú sabes bailar, ¿no?- Daphne se apartó para poder mirar su rostro, que rápidamente se cayó. -Tomaré eso como un no. Supongo que sólo tendremos que añadir eso a su régimen de entrenamiento Ahora, vamos a sentarnos y te diré lo que no pude decir hace unos días- Ambos se acercaron a una larga mesa con un par de sillas que la rodeaban. Daphne tomó asiento cerca del extremo de la mesa y Harry tomó uno directamente enfrente de ella. Por unos instantes se sentó pensando, decidiendo cómo explicar mejor.

-Empieza desde el principio- aconsejo Harry.

-Ok entonces, ¿qué sabes de la familia Greengrass?- ella preguntó.

-No mucho, tus padres están vivos y no eran mortífagos, tienes una hermana pequeña que es un segundo año en Slytherin como tú .La familia es pura sangre y es considerada oscura por lo que sé. ¿Eso es cierto?-

-Los Greengrass son una familia relativamente vieja, aunque no tan vieja como los Potter .La primera mención de un Greengrass en los registros es de un Henry Greengrass que recibió un reconocimiento especial durante la rebelión Goblin de 1476. Si él era un mestizo o un nacido muggle todavía se está debatiendo en mi familia.

-¿Creía que tu familia era de sangre pura? -preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Nosotros lo somos ahora, pero ¿cómo crees que cada familia de sangre pura se crea? En algún lugar en lo más alto de cada árbol genealógico hay un mago nacido de muggle, eso es parte de la hipocresía pura sangre que ellos tratan de ignorar. Esta sociedad es mejor ser parte de una familia influyente Incluso los idiotas como los Malfoy saben que el autor de su línea era una sangre sucia- Daphne dijo riendo.

-Supongo que nunca había pensado en eso, pero eso tiene sentido. Dijiste que mi familia era mayor, ¿cómo sabes sobre ellos?-

-Porque todos los puros" buenos "se enseñan las historias de las otras familias para que sepa dónde están en términos de edad y respeto. Los Potter son sólo unos cincuenta años más, pero también son la última rama oficial de supervivencia de la Peverell y pueden ser rastreados hasta los mismos orígenes de la Gran Bretaña mágica y también se sabe que tienen alguna relación con Godric Gryffindor, pero eso no está probado. De cualquier manera, si quisieras jugar el papel de un purasangre, tienes un nombre suficientemente bueno como para salirse con la tuya-

-Pero yo soy un mestizo-

-Ahora bien, como decía antes de que me distrajeras, durante los próximos cientos de años, los Greengrass crearon una reputación de ser una familia relativamente oscura, a veces aliados de señores oscuros, Sobre todo manteniéndose neutral, y en unos raros casos oponiéndose a ellos-

-Haces que parezca que siempre hay un señor oscuro-

Normalmente un señor oscuro menor se levantará cada veinte años más o menos y permanecerá un par de años antes de ser finalmente derrotado .Los principales señores oscuros son más raros, por lo general sólo se producen una vez Cada 200 años, pero cuando lo hacen pueden permanecer en control durante décadas. Este siglo ha sido una excepción a la regla con dos grandes señores oscuros llegando al poder-

-Grindelwald y luego Voldemort- contesto Harry.

-Los Greengrass son considerados una familia oscura, aunque no tan oscura como la de Malfoy, la de Nott o la de Black.

-¿La familia de mi padrino? -preguntó Harry, y luego, después de pensar en ello, empezó a asentir.

\- Sí. No olvides que su hermano era un Mortífago, así como su prima Bellatrix, y su otro primo podría ser después de casarse con un Malfoy.

-Tendré que preguntarle a Sirius qué piensa sobre eso- Dijo Harry con una carcajada.

-Las opiniones sobre mi familia cambiaron un poco hace cincuenta años cuando mi abuelo, Darius Greengrass, se unió a la lucha contra Grindelwald- Daphne dijo, tratando de volver al tema.

-¿Por qué?-

-Esa guerra era diferente a la de quien-tu-sabes. Incluso si parte de su propaganda es similar. Te podría sorprender a ti mismo cuando averiguases cuántas de las familias más oscuras lucharon contra Grindelwald, y cuántos otros se mantuvieron neutrales. La razón es que mucho De las familias vieron a Grindelwald como un extranjero que buscaba imponer su voluntad a los magos británicos y no les gustó, sobre todo porque sus planes les costarían riqueza y poder político. La diferencia en las dos últimas guerras es como la diferencia entre una nación Siendo atacado por otra nación y uno luchando en una guerra civil, por lo que, pensando que era en el mejor interés de la familia, se unió a la guerra contra Grindelwald y, aparentemente, empezó a no gustarle a Dumbledore.

-Pero Dumbledore es el que derrotó a Grindelwald, ¿por qué no le agradaría tu abuelo si estuvieran del mismo lado?-

-Debido a que Dumbledore sólo quería defender y nunca quiso atacar, se sentó y no hizo nada ya que las fuerzas de Grindelwald mataron casi el cincuenta por ciento de las brujas y magos de Moscú, incluyendo a algunos de los amigos de mi abuelo. Pero, al parecer, eso era algo que mi abuelo nunca podía aceptar... Cuando Dumbledore finalmente estuvo dispuesto a enfrentar y derrotar a Grindelwald, la mayoría de las comunidades mágicas de Europa habían sido destruidas junto con las ciudades muggles. Manera que mi abuelo hizo una vez que la guerra había terminado-

-Es una lástima que no enseñen esto en la Historia, realmente me mantendré despierto para eso- Dijo Harry, todavía muy interesado en donde se dirigía su historia.

-Tal vez si pudiéramos conseguir un maestro con vida sería posible- Daphne se quejó, refiriéndose al fantasma que enseñó su clase de Historia .-Volviendo a la historia ... Después de la guerra el abuelo se fue a casa y las cosas comenzaron a volver a la normalidad Gran Bretaña no había sido dañado tanto como sus contrapartes continentales, y así, mientras que otras sociedades reconstruidas la nuestra comenzaron a prosperar los Greengrass, junto con muchas otras familias, prosperó en términos de estatus y riqueza. No fue hasta finales de 1960 que empezaron a haber rumores acerca de un nuevo y poderoso señor oscuro. Cuando Quien-tu-sabes eventualmente declaró su presencia a principios de 1970 mi abuelo decidió mantener a la familia neutral. Además de ser la postura tradicional de la familia, que era reacio a unirse a las fuerzas de Dumbledore de nuevo. Lentamente, el poder del Señor Oscuro estaba creciendo ya finales de 1970 muchos comenzaron a pensar que no podía ser detenido. Más de una vez nuestra familia fue abordada por los mortífagos que querían que los Greengrass prometieran su lealtad a Quien-tu-sabes pero mi abuelo era terco y les decía que no cada vez. Él también fue abordado por Dumbledore que deseaba su ayuda, pero también le dijo que no-

-Parece que tu familia debería ser llamada gris, no oscura-

-Mi abuelo tenía dos hijos, los dos hijos, el más viejo, mi padre, es Daniel Greengrass, y como el más viejo se esperaba que se hiciera cargo de la familia cuando su abuelo muriera, su hermano menor, Gabriel, no estaba muy contento con eso y nunca se llevaron bien el uno al otro. Cuando el Señor Oscuro comenzó a ganar mi tío rogó al abuelo que prometiera lealtad a Quien-tu-sabes, diciendo que la familia estaría mejor si ellos se unieran a Quien-tu-sabes. Sin embargo, la familia se mantuvo neutral, y en 1978 mi abuelo se enfermó inesperadamente y los curanderos nunca pudieron determinar qué le pasaba, y después de unos meses estaba muerto. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo.

-Lo siento, supongo que sé cómo te sientes, tampoco conocí a mis abuelos- Dijo Harry, tratando de consolarla.

-Gracias. Unos días después de la muerte de mi abuelo, mi tío apareció en la casa de mi padre, se había unido al Señor Oscuro y había tomado la Marca Oscura, e instó a mi padre a hacer lo mismo por el bien de la familia. Padre, queriendo respetar los deseos de su padre, dijo no y dejó claro que la familia se mantenía neutral, pero al tío Gabriel no le gustó, pero decidió no desafiar su decisión. Unos meses después pregunto a mi familia si estaban listos para unirse al Señor Oscuro, se les dijo que no y se fueron. Nunca sabíamos lo que exactamente el tío Gabriel estaba haciendo por Quien-tu-sabes y mi padre realmente no quería preguntar. Así hasta octubre de 1981 cuando de alguna manera lograste sobrevivir a la maldición asesina y el Señor Oscuro fue derrotado- Daphne se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y pensar en cómo continuar la historia.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu tío?-

-Unos días más tarde dirigió a un grupo de Mortífagos al Ministerio tratando de obtener información sobre lo que le pasó al Señor Oscuro y si aún estaba vivo, la incursión no tuvo éxito y de los cinco mortífagos que fueron sólo sobrevivió mi tío. El contra-ataque de los aurores, fue interrogarlo, juzgarlo y llevarlo a Azkaban, donde aún vive hasta el día de hoy, mi padre fue a verlo un par de veces después del juicio, pero el tío Gabriel se puso amargado y pasó las visitas, culpando a mi padre por no apoyar al Señor Oscuro, así que papá dejó de visitarlo, no ha vuelto en nueve años-

-Wow, eso es un infierno de una historia, pero todavía no entiendo lo que tiene que ver con que te pregunte al baile de Yule".

-Lo sé, estoy llegando... Una cosa más sobre mi tío, ¿quieres adivinar quién fue el auror que lo capturó?-

-Era el profesor Moody ¿no?-

-Es extraño que cuando fui a su clase esperaba que me tratara de manera diferente por lo que pasó, hasta ahora ha sido amable conmigo, pero parece que no le gustan a algunos de los otros Slytherin como Malfoy-

-Tal vez él no te culpe por tus acciones de tíos, no tendría sentido- Sugirió Harry.

-De todos modos, después del arresto de mi tío, todo el mundo asumió que la familia Greengrass había apoyado en secreto a Quien-tu-sabes durante la guerra, aunque no era cierto, mi familia volvió a ser considerada una familia oscura, Lo que he dicho hasta ahora ha sido lo que he aprendido de mi padre a lo largo de los años. Mi padre siempre lo trató como si fuera sólo una historia familiar interesante, pero eso cambió hace unos meses- ella añadió.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie desde que estuviste allí, cambió cuando los mortífagos atacaron la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch, después de eso mi padre parecía muy nervioso, como esperaba que el Señor Oscuro reapareciera en cualquier momento. Se sentó a mi hermana y yo abajo y nos dijo que prestar especial atención a lo que los niños de los viejos mortífagos estaban diciendo y haciendo, y si escuchamos algo que pensamos que era importante tenemos que enviarle un búho de inmediato. Tengo que pedirte disculpas a ti por lo que sucederá a continuación, sin embargo-

-¿Huh?- Preguntó Harry, confundido.

-Te prometí que no repetiría lo que me dijiste a nadie, especialmente sobre lo que pasó al final del primer y segundo año, pero pensé que mi padre necesitaba saberlo, así que le dije que estaba un poco loco Que no se lo dije antes-

-Oh, está bien, entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste-

-Bueno, al parecer mi padre nunca creyó que el Señor Oscuro estaba muerto, después de todo no había un cuerpo que lo probara... Cuando le conté sobre el espíritu de Tú-Sabes-quién iba después de la Piedra Filosofal en el primer año sabía que había tenido razón , pero él no sabía por qué el Señor Oscuro no había muerto De alguna manera, creo que lo descubrió cuando le conté sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y el diario de Riddle. Fue muy emocionado cuando oyó hablar de eso y empezó a preguntar todo tipo de preguntas. Le pregunté qué estaba pensando, pero me dijo que era mejor que yo no lo supiera. Lo oí decirle: -Por supuesto, él no habría hecho uno solo" mientras pensaba en lo que le dije-

-No lo entiendo, ¿qué sabe y cómo lo sabe?-

-Antes de que mi abuelo muriera, mi padre trabajaba para el ministerio como un inefable y todo lo que me decía de su antiguo trabajo era que investigaba. Tal vez aprendió algo que explicaría cómo El Señor Oscuro está manteniéndose vivo. Mi padre dejó su trabajo una vez que tomó el control de la familia porque pensaba que si trabajaba para el Ministerio la gente asumiría que apoyaba su lucha contra Usted-Sabe-Quién y sería imposible quedarse como neutral. Después de terminar de contarle las cosas que había oído de ti, insistió en que debemos ser muy cuidadosos porque era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el Señor Oscuro renaciera-

-Puede que tenga razón-Harry contestó con incertidumbre. -Aún no ha podido hacerlo, pero se ha puesto muy cerca al menos dos veces en los últimos años, simplemente no parece que hay algo que podamos hacer al respecto. Tal vez Dumbledore está haciendo algo-

-Probablemente lo sea, pero ni siquiera Dumbledore es tan poderoso, le pregunté a mi padre qué haríamos si el Señor Oscuro regresara y él nos dijera que nunca nos uniríamos a él, pero por ahora era importante no tomar un partido. Esperaba que dijera que nos quedaríamos fuera de él a cualquier precio, pero por alguna razón está dispuesto a pelear la próxima vez, por eso me animó a aprender el encantamiento Patronus- Ella explicó.

-No hay razón para aprenderlo más que para luchar contra los dementores y se unieron al equipo de Voldemort en la última guerra, y piensa que Voldemort vendrá después de tu familia, ¿verdad? -preguntó Harry, ahora muy preocupado por su seguridad.

-Finalmente, sí, pero por ahora no hay mucho que podamos hacer, pero podemos prepararnos. Cuando me preguntaste sobre el baile de Yule, realmente quería decir que sí, y la única razón por la que no lo hice fue a causa de la advertencia de mi padre de no tomar partido. En el momento en que nos presentamos al Baile juntos todos van a asumir que nos hemos unido a tu lado-

-Esto es una locura, ¿sabes que no estamos peleando una guerra en este momento y no tengo un lado?- Harry dijo frustrado.

-Después de que me pidieras ir al baile de Navidad, le mande una carta a mi padre y le conté lo que pasaba, pero él me respondió que pensaría en ello y que esperaría su respuesta. Que yo podía ir al Baile si todavía quería, pero realmente no explicó por qué cambió de opinión, pero sí dijo que no debemos dejar que nadie sepa que vamos juntos y que debo asegurarme que mi hermana Astoria y yo estaremos a salvo después de que todo el mundo se entere. -Seguro de los otros Slytherin quieres decir- Dijo Harry con conocimiento. Desde que realmente se hicieron amigos antes de la primera prueba Harry se había preocupado a menudo acerca de lo que le sucedería si alguien en su casa se enteraba, pero él ni siquiera había considerado que su hermana pequeña podría ser amenazada también. -Lo que sea que pueda hacer para ayudar, lo haré-

-Lo sé, y gracias Astoria debería estar bien, ella tiene un buen grupo de amigos que se quedarán con ella, pase lo que pase, no voy a ser la chica más popular de Slytherin, pero de nuevo nunca lo fui. Irán contra mí, sin embargo, Tracy y Blaise me cuidarán cuando puedan- Daphne se detuvo, viendo que Harry estaba obviamente alterado por su situación. -Deja de culparte, esta fue mi decisión, solo hay una cosa que necesito de ti ahora mismo-

-¿Y qué es eso?-

-Asegúrate de conseguirte algunas ropas de vestido agradable -dijo, sonriendo. -Después de todo, nuestro cuadro probablemente va a terminar en la portada del Daily Prophet y no puedo tener mi cita con aspecto de babosa-.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer- Dijo Harry, sonriendo un poco. Todavía estaba preocupado por ella, pero se dio cuenta de que en ese momento había muy poco que podía hacer.

-Es mejor que me vaya, todavía tengo la mitad de las Transfiguraciones que me quedan por hacer, sé que te tiré mucho sobre esta noche, pero realmente me alegro de que vayamos juntos al baile de Yule- Dijo sinceramente.

-Yo también- Harry contestó. Mientras se volvía para dejar a Harry pensando en todas las cosas que le había contado, sorprendió que pedirle a una chica de cita pudiera ser tan complicado. -Por otra vez -pensó-, nada de lo que hago es fácil-. Soltó una pequeña risa cuando la puerta se cerró, dejándolo solo en el aula. Unos minutos más tarde decidió que su mente estaba demasiado distraída para hacer cualquier entrenamiento significativo y salió de la habitación también. Pasó el resto de la noche principalmente preocupándose por Daphne y pensando formas de vengarse de Malfoy si alguna vez descubrió que el idiota rubio la había amenazó por causa de él.

* * *

Nota del autor:(Original)

Este capítulo fue muy pesado, pero pensé que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de la historia para empezar a explicar de dónde viene Daphne. Además, podría hacer que ustedes empezaran a pensar en cosas que planeo hacer en la historia más adelante. Espero que les haya gustado y por favor sigan revisando sus comentarios, críticas e ideas.

* * *

Espero vuestras review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ni este mundo ni sus personajes me pertenecen es pertenece a J.K Rowling y esta historia pertenece a Rocag.

Resumen: Esto comienza durante el Cáliz de Fuego, con dos cambios en las condiciones iniciales. En primer lugar, Hermione no cree en Harry cuando le dice que no puso su nombre en el cáliz. Y en segundo lugar, Harry tiene una extraña amistad con Daphne Greengrass que ha crecido lentamente desde una reunión casual en su primer año. Un Flashbacks explicará eso un poco más a lo largo de la historia. Ahora a disfrutar.

* * *

La semana siguiente pasó sin incidentes para Harry, para su alivio. Incluso el Profeta Diario se aburría de publicar las mismas historias sobre él y cambió a diferentes temas. Unos días después, el Profeta imprimió un artículo que hablaba de él con una luz positiva, algo que de otra manera podría haberlo hecho feliz, pero en este momento simplemente lo convenció de que los responsables del periódico no tenían ni idea de lo que hacían . Al acercarse el final del semestre, los compañeros de Harry tenían menos tiempo para chismorrear sobre él mientras se encontraban estudiando para los exámenes. Algunos de ellos incluso parecían olvidar que se suponía que les disgustaba a Harry porque era un señor oscuro en progreso y volvían a ser amables con él. La única parte negativa de esto fue que se dio cuenta de que la gente podía cambiar de opinión acerca de él tan rápido como el Profeta Diario. Mientras caminaba con Neville a clase un día un grupo de Ravenclaws que no había hablado con él durante más de un mes lo saludó como si nada hubiera pasado, lo que llevó a Harry a más tarde broma a Neville que él era un héroe de lunes a jueves, pero un villano el resto de la semana. A pesar de todo, Harry pensó que era la mejor semana que había tenido desde que su nombre fue sacado del Cáliz de Fuego.

La mayor decepción de esta época fue su incapacidad para averiguar cómo recuperar la pista de la segunda tarea del huevo de oro. Había intentado lanzar decenas de hechizos en el huevo con la esperanza de desbloquear sus secretos, pero ninguno de ellos había tenido éxito. Daphne había aportado algunas ideas, pero ninguna había funcionado. Al final Harry se dio cuenta de que iba a necesitar más ayuda y le había contado a Neville y Hermione su dilema. Esto resultó en que Hermione inmediatamente corrió hacia la biblioteca para empezar a buscar ideas. Ella estaba descuidando su trabajo en la escuela para ayudarlo, y una vez que Harry se dio cuenta de que él le ordenó que dejara de esforzarse con tanta fuerza. Él sabía que ella estaba trabajando tan duro en un intento de compensar sus errores anteriores y mientras realmente apreciaba el esfuerzo, no quería ver las calificaciones de su amigo sufrir por eso. Hermione fue capaz de llegar a algunas ideas que él no había considerado, pero aún nada de lo que intentaron funcionó. Harry incluso había pensado en preguntarle a Cedric si sabía qué hacer con el huevo, pensando que el campeón mayor podría sentir que le debía algo a Harry por darle algunos consejos antes de la primera tarea. Finalmente decidió no pedirlo ahora, aunque siempre podría reconsiderar si el tiempo se agotaba y aún no había descubierto la pista.

Mientras tanto, el entrenamiento de Harry había cambiado significativamente. Después de darse cuenta de que Daphne se pondría en peligro debido a su relación (que incluso él podía ver se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en algo más que una simple amistad), comenzó a insistir en que ella practicara junto a él. Al principio protestó, diciendo que sólo lo retrasaría, pero cedió ante sus demandas cuando quedó claro que no iba a retroceder. El entrenamiento de Harry se hizo más lento, lo cual era inevitable debido a su mayor experiencia y poder mágico, pero estaba feliz de ver que el tiempo extra que pasó en cada lección le permitía entender mejor lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba claro para él que Daphne tenía el potencial de ser una bruja muy poderosa si se esforzaba y Harry se dedicó a ayudarla a hacer eso. Para sorpresa de Harry, fue Daphne quien sugirió que comenzaran a pelearse entre ellos como parte de su entrenamiento. Ninguno de ellos había tenido instrucción formal sobre cómo duelo así que en su mayor parte dependían de varios libros sobre el duelo y el aprendizaje por el método de ensayo y error. Estaban aprendiendo mucho, pero Harry sabía que iban a necesitar a alguien más experimentado para enseñarles. Sus primeras elecciones fueron Sirius o Remus, pero no sabía si sería posible que cualquiera de ellos lo hiciera hasta el verano lo antes posible. Daphne, él sabía, podría practicar con su padre que no tendría que convencerse de por qué era necesario.

El hecho de que se estaban preparando secretamente para una guerra que esperaba que nunca llegara a pasar a menudo estaba en su mente. Harry dudaba de que alguna vez fuera un poderoso mago en la misma liga que Voldemort o Dumbledore, pero sabía que por alguna extraña razón que la única manera en que Voldemort dejaría de intentar matarlo sería si finalmente lo conseguía. E incluso entonces Riddle probablemente maldeciría su cadáver unas cuantas veces sólo para reírse. Adivinó que la obsesión del mago oscuro con él se debía al hecho de que, mientras vivía, era la prueba de que Voldemort no era todo poderoso. Harry también se preguntó sobre las quejas con respecto a Dumbledore que tenía el abuelo de Daphne. Todos los libros de historia coincidieron en que Dumbledore se había unido a la guerra varios años antes de que finalmente se enfrentara a Grindelwald en el campo de batalla, pero ¿qué estaba haciendo exactamente durante ese tiempo? Nadie parecía saber por qué esperaba, pero estaba claro que si Dumbledore evitaba a Grindelwald, entonces Grindelwald también hacía todo lo posible para evitar a Dumbledore. Décadas más tarde en la guerra contra Voldemort fue Dumbledore que era conocido como el único mago que Voldemort temía y sin embargo el mago malvado no fue derribado por el Director sino por un niño. Una vez más, Harry sintió que faltaba alguna pieza clave de información que explicara todo, pero no pudo determinar qué era. Se preguntaba qué diría Dumbledore si se lo preguntaba, pero dudaba que obtuviera una respuesta sencilla cuando nadie más hubiera podido hacerlo.

Todo esto combinado ponía a Harry bastante nervioso. Era difícil para un niño de catorce años darse cuenta de que su futuro previsible se gastaría tratando de evitar una guerra o pelear en una, aunque esperaba que eso no sucediera. Seguramente otros eran conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo, especialmente Dumbledore. Pero Dumbledore no había hecho nada para mantenerlo fuera del torneo después de que su nombre saliera del Cáliz de Fuego, que él sólo podía asumir de alguna manera estaba relacionado con Voldemort. De hecho, los dos apenas se habían hablado entre sí desde entonces. Tal vez Harry debería tratar de ver al Profesor...

Por lo que parecía ser la millonésima vez, Harry deseaba poder tener los problemas que un adolescente normal tenía.

Daphne abrió la puerta de su habitación en los dormitorios de Slytherin, sin querer nada más que colapsar en su cama y dormir unos días. Desde que le había contado a Harry sobre su historia familiar y el peligro en el que se encontraba, se había encargado de convertirla en un ejército de una niña. Había llamado a su padre y le había hablado de la reacción de Harry a su historia y él parecía orgulloso de ella e impresionado con el impulso y la iniciativa de Harry. Ella estaba algo sorprendida al descubrir que disfrutaba de sus prácticas conjuntas y que estaba mejorando más rápido de lo que había esperado. A pesar de su mejoría, sin embargo, ella todavía no era rival para Harry, quien estaba convencida de que habría sido el verdadero campeón de Hogwarts en el torneo de los tres magos si le hubieran permitido entrar legítimamente.

Sus pensamientos de sueño se interrumpieron repentinamente cuando notó a alguien sentado en su cama. La varita de Daphne estaba levantada y la punta brillaba de rojo con un hechizo listo para ser lanzado cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona en su cama no era una amenaza en absoluto, sólo su hermana pequeña Astoria. La luz de su varita se apagó y ella la bajó a su lado, pero ella continuó mirando a la bruja más joven.

-Sabes que en vede sorprenderme, casi te hechicé- le dijo Daphne a Astoria.

-¿No te atreverías con tu hermana favorita, Daph?-respondió Astoria, fingiendo ser perfectamente inocente.

-Sólo a mi hermana y tal vez- respondió Daphne. Astoria simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó sentándose en la cama. Astoria se parecía mucho a una versión más joven de su hermana mayor. Sus formas faciales eran casi idénticas y tenían construcciones similares, aunque incluso cuando ambos terminaron de crecer, Daphne estaba destinada a ser un par de centímetros más alta que su hermana menor. Algunas de sus otras características diferían, tales como los ojos de Astoria eran verdes mientras que Daphne era un azul oscuro y la Greengrass más joven tenía pelo marrón en comparación con el pelo rubio de su hermana. Ambas niñas eran consideradas todavía bastante hermosas por sus pares. Daphne esperó a que Astoria dijera algo, pero cuando un minuto había pasado y ella no había Daphne se sentó al lado de su hermana y dijo -Entonces ¿qué está pasando?-

-Eso es lo que quería preguntarte, Daph. -dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Otra diferencia en las dos chicas era su personalidad. Astoria era muy hablador y extrovertido y parecía hacer un montón de amigos, incluso los de otras casas que podrían haber pensado que era extraño conocer a un Slytherin tan agradable. Daphne prefería mantener unos cuantos buenos amigos y realmente no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Astoria también podría ser muy contundente cuando tenía algo que decir o preguntar.

-¿De qué estás hablando exactamente?-preguntó Daphne.

-Oh un montón de cosas ¿Cómo has estado desapareciendo todas las noches durante las últimas semanas?-

-Estoy estudiando, Astoria, tal vez tu no estés familiarizado con hacer eso... Honestamente, he oído que está raspando con un Aceptable en Herbología. -Hizo todo lo posible para no sorprenderse o interesarse por la acusación de Astoria, pero mentalmente se estaba dando una patada por no ser más cuidadosa.

-Voy a traer el grado hasta el final del año y dejar de intentar cambiar el tema. Sé que no han estado en la biblioteca-

-Hay muchos lugares en el castillo para estudiar, no tengo por qué estudiar en la biblioteca que tú conoces-

-Bueno, tal vez sí, te daré esa, pero ¿qué pasa con esto?- Astoria hizo un gesto al nuevo vestido que su madre le había enviado para que lo llevara en el baile de Yule. Daphne se había apresurado a ir a clase cuando había recibido el paquete y simplemente había dejado el vestido en su cama. -Sé que este es un vestido nuevo, que sólo podría ser para el baile de Yule, pero nadie más parecía creer que estuvieras interesado en ir, así que ¿quién es el afortunado?-

-¿Eso es de lo que se trata, quieres chismorrear de mí? -preguntó Daphne, incrédula.

-Bueno, eso y al final de su última carta para mí papá escribió 'recuerde escuchar a tu hermana, no importa lo que suceda en las próximas semanas'. Llevándome a pensar que algo extraño va a pasar en las próximas semanas- Daphne suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que iba a tener que decirle algo a su hermana, incluso si no quería explicarlo todo.

-Ok Astoria, te diré un poco, sí, ese vestido es para el baile de Navidad-

-Apuesto a que mamá y papá saben con quién vas, ¿no?- Astoria gimió.

-Sí. Y ellos lo aprueban, así que debes dejar de preocuparte por eso, te diría con quién voy, pero sé lo mala que eres al guardar secretos- Daphne dijo con una sonrisa burlona a su hermana.

-¡No lo soy!- Ella respondió con enojo. -Bien, no lo digas, ¿por qué me importaría?-

-Deberías hacerlo-. Daphne dijo con un suspiro. -Tengo la sensación de que después del baile de Yule nuestros compañeros de Slytherin tal vez no me quieran demasiado, puedo cuidar de mí mismo, pero tú tienes que dejarme saber si alguien te está tratando mal por mí, ¿bien?- Astoria miró a su hermana con una expresión confusa en su rostro. No podía pensar en ninguna razón para que Daphne pensara eso, pero confiaba en su hermana mayor lo suficiente como para darle el beneficio de la duda. Además, todo lo que estaba pasando, parecía haber preocupado a sus padres un poco también.

-Bueno, Daph, pero después del baile de Yule me vas a contar todo-

-Acepto. Ahora, sal de aquí, quiero dormir- Daphne dijo mientras se levantaba y recogía su vestido para colgarlo. Astoria asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, deseando poder ayudar a su hermana mayor con lo que la preocupaba. Una vez que se fue, Daphne frunció el ceño y miró la puerta cerrada de su hermano acababa de salir de. Sólo podía adivinar cuál iba a ser la reacción de su casa con su cita con Harry Potter, pero se prometió a sí misma que si alguien ponía un dedo en Astoria, lo pagarían en una variedad de formas dolorosas. Y si era necesario, siempre podía pedirle a Harry que lo ayudara con una sonrisa maligna, sabía que estaría feliz de hacerlo.

En el último día de clases en el semestre de invierno la población estudiantil se encontraba en un estado de pánico leve, como era completamente normal. La última ronda de exámenes de fin de semestre fue hoy, y para el cuarto año Gryffindors que significó pociones con el profesor Snape. Harry había descubierto a lo largo de los años que su trabajo tenía que ser casi impecable para poder recibir incluso un grado de aprobación. El resultado, a pesar de que Snape nunca lo admitiría, era que Harry había resultado ser un porcionista muy competente. Aun así, sabía que Snape se alegraba de criticar sus exámenes, así que aunque Harry se sintió seguro de que sabía lo que estaba haciendo en la prueba, nunca pudo estar seguro de cuál sería el resultado. La suerte estaba de su lado hoy como Vincent Crabbe había de alguna manera logrado volar su caldero un cuarto del camino a través de la prueba. El profesor Snape estaba demasiado distraído manejando las secuelas para sabotear la poción de Harry y como resultado había completado la poción tan cerca de perfectamente como él creía posible. Incluso puede ser lo suficientemente bueno para un grado Supera las expectativas del profesor desagradable con pelo grasiento.

Con los exámenes hechos y sintiéndose bien acerca de su día hasta ahora, Harry decidió llevar el huevo de oro a un lugar tranquilo junto al lago y darle otra oportunidad. Estaba convencido de que su idea original de lanzar a Incendio en el huevo había sido buena y pensó que tal vez sólo necesitaba obtener el huevo más caliente. El pensamiento de lanzar el hechizo de fuego a todo su poder dentro del castillo le ponía nervioso, no tenía intención de convertirse en el-niño-que-quemo-Hogwarts después de todo, así que decidió que hacerlo fuera era una opción mucho mejor. Había encontrado una sección rocosa junto a un lado del lago frente al Bosque Prohibido y pensó que era un lugar perfecto para su experimento. Mientras pusiera el huevo sobre las rocas y echara hacia el lago había pocas posibilidades de que incluso la hierba se incendiara. Y, en la ocasión que lo hizo, habría un gran cuerpo de agua cerca que podría utilizar para apagar el fuego.

Cinco minutos después de llegar a su lugar elegido Harry estaba finalmente satisfecho de que tenía todo preparado como lo quería y estaba listo para comenzar. Cuando se puso en su lugar y se preparó para comenzar el hechizo, el sonido de alguien que llamaba a su nombre lo obligó a mirar hacia arriba y hacia el castillo donde podía ver a Hermione caminando hacia él. Bajó la varita y esperó, recordando que le había dicho lo que planeaba hacer antes.

-Hey, Hermione- Dijo cuando finalmente llegó a su lugar en el lago. -¿Ven a ver los fuegos artificiales?

-Por supuesto, y será agradable calentarme con el huevo en llamas en un día tan frío como este- Añadió con una carcajada.

-Empecemos por esto, ¿por qué no te quedas ahí, será más seguro de esa manera?- Hermione asintió y se dirigió al lugar que había señalado. Harry levantó su varita y se concentró en enfocar su magia. Poco a poco pudo sentir el poder burbujeando a la superficie, buscando una manera de escapar. Sabiendo que estaba listo, Harry sacudió su varita en un preciso movimiento y gritó -¡INCENDIO!- La enorme llama que saltaba de su varita estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para que Hermione sintiera la necesidad de dar unos cuantos pasos más hacia atrás. El huevo de oro no era ni siquiera visible, oculto por una corriente de fuego que no mostraba signos de terminase. Después de treinta segundos Hermione empezó a preguntarse cuánto tiempo Harry podría seguir lanzando un hechizo con esta fuerza. Un minuto en que ella estaba sacudiendo la cabeza en incredulidad que su amigo era capaz de tal hazaña. Cuando Harry terminó el hechizo casi tres minutos después de que empezara, Hermione lo miraba asombrado.

-Harry Potter ¿dónde aprendiste eso?- Hermione finalmente logró decir, no tan alto como había planeado. Mientras tanto Harry respiraba pesadamente, esperando que el humo alrededor del huevo se despejara. Cuando finalmente Harry vio que el huevo brillaba enrojecido por el calor, pero aparte de eso, no hubo absolutamente ningún cambio.

-¡Maldición!- Gritó con frustración. -Estaba tan seguro de que eso funcionaría- Harry caminaba delante del huevo, intentando encontrar algo que pudiera haber perdido.

-Harry, cálmate, nos encargaremos de esto, sé que lo haremos- Hermione lo tranquilizó, pero Harry seguía caminando. Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando Harry gruñó al huevo y lo pateó en el lago donde rápidamente se hundió al fondo con el agua por encima de comenzar a calentar y convertirse en vapor a medida que el huevo se enfriaba.

-Ok, me siento mejor ahora- Harry finalmente dijo mientras se acercaba a donde Hermione todavía estaba de pie.

-¿De Verdad?- Hermione preguntó en un tono sarcástico.

-Por lo menos ahora sé que la idea del fuego es un estallido, solo tendré que intentar algo más la próxima vez, tiene que haber algo sobre el huevo que me falta-

-Hablando del huevo, ¿no deberías ir a buscarlo antes de que te olvides de dónde está?-

-Eso no debería ser un problema- contestó Harry. Se acercó a la orilla del lago y señaló su varita en el lugar donde el huevo había caído. -¡Accio huevo de oro!- Dijo con fuerza, pero no pasó nada. Frunciendo el ceño, Harry intentó el hechizo de nuevo y todavía no funcionó. Estaba a punto de lanzar el hechizo por tercera vez cuando de repente bajó el brazo y se echó a reír.

-Harry, ¿qué es tan gracioso?- Hermione preguntó, una expresión de confusión grabada en su rostro.

-¡Estaba pensando en lo estúpido que me habría sentido si realmente hubiera funcionado!-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-¡Por supuesto, el huevo de oro tiene encantamiento anti convocatorios en él!- Harry explicó. -Si no lo hiciera, podría haber caminado hasta el dragón, Accio sacó el huevo del nido y me voy sin tener que enfrentar al dragón, y todos los problemas que tuvimos para averiguar cómo pasar el dragón, habrían parecido muy tontos -Hermione sonrió, finalmente entendiendo lo que era tan divertido.

-Así que Hermione, yo estaba pensando, estoy seguro de que te perdonaré todos los pecados pasados, presentes y futuros si me haces un pequeño favor y sacas mi huevo del lago para mí- Dijo Harry, tratando de parecer serio.

-¿Sumergirme en el lago en diciembre?, no lo creo, Harry. Tú lo pateaste, tú lo vas a recuperar- Hermione respondió, todavía sonriendo. Harry gruñó y luego caminó hacia el borde del lago, haciendo una pausa para quitarse su túnica de escuela y zapatos. Se detuvo y miró al lago por unos instantes, como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo de sumergirse, antes de mirar a Hermione.

-Sólo asegúrate de lanzar un encanto de secado y un encanto de calentamiento en mí tan pronto como salga, ¿ok?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza y Harry comenzó a caminar hacia el lago, estremeciéndose un poco con el agua fría. Cuando llegó hasta la cintura, se zambulló y empezó a nadar hasta donde había visto por última vez el huevo. El agua en esta parte del lago era muy oscura haciendo imposible para él ver muy lejos, así que Harry tuvo que hacer la mayor parte de su búsqueda con sus manos. Después de un minuto bajo el agua, Harry tuvo que levantarse. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que debería ser capaz de encontrar el huevo de oro si se movía unos diez pies más lejos de la orilla. Tomando un último suspiro, Harry se zambulló bajo el agua y nadó hacia donde esperaba que fuera el huevo. Finalmente, su mano golpeó algo frío y metálico. Agarrando el huevo por el pestillo en la parte superior, Harry se inclinó para golpear la cama del lago cuando de repente el huevo se movió en sus manos. Cuando el picaporte se volvió y los costados se abrieron de par en par, Harry se sorprendió al oír que no era el chillido impío al que estaba acostumbrado, sino una voz sonora y sonora que cantaba.

-'¡Eso es todo! ¡Es la clave!- Harry se dio cuenta antes de volver su atención al huevo. Permaneció en el fondo lo suficiente para que el huevo se repitiera antes de llegar finalmente a la superficie. Tan pronto como pudo rellenar los pulmones con aire, miró hacia Hermione y gritó -¡Lo hice, Hermione! ¡Me di cuenta de cuál es la pista!- Rápidamente nadó hacia la orilla y corrió a donde Hermione estaba esperando para secarlo mágicamente y calentarlo.

-Ok, ahora explícate -preguntó su amigo.

-Tienes que escuchar el huevo bajo el agua, esa es la única manera de entenderlo, nunca he pensado en hacer eso, Hermione, solo tuve mucha suerte-

-¿Y qué dice?- ella preguntó.

Harry pensó por un momento, asegurándose de que lo recordara correctamente, y luego comenzó:

 _-Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos,_

 _Que sobre la tierra no se escuchan nuestros cantos._

 _Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto,_

 _Pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!:_

 _Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,_

 _Y para encontrarlo tienes una hora._

 _Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas!_

 _Demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida-_

El rostro de Hermione se curvó en concentración, tratando de determinar el significado detrás de la pista. -Harry, creo que están hablando de los Merpeople en el lago- Dijo después de unos momentos pensó.

-Eso es lo que yo pensaba, así que los Merpeople van a tomar algo de mí y tendré una hora para buscarlo, lo que significa que tenemos que averiguar cómo voy a permanecer bajo el agua durante una hora y no morir- Hermione asintió y se acercó a una roca que era tan alta como su cintura. Se incorporó, se sentó y la mirada de concentración volvió a ella. Harry, sabiendo esa mirada decidida, sonrió y se sentó a su lado. -Supongo que siempre podría usar equipo de buceo, ¿verdad Hermione?- Harry bromeó. Hermione se volvió y lo miró como si de repente hubiese brotado otra cabeza.

-Harry estoy bastante seguro de que el objetivo del torneo es completar las tareas usando magia, aunque tal vez si fueras capaz de transformar algo en equipo de buceo...-

-Estaba bromeando, ¿sabes?- Harry respondió, a lo que Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros. -La segunda tarea no es hasta el 24 de febrero, así que tenemos más de dos meses para entender esto, eso es bastante mejor que la última vez, estoy seguro de que entonces seremos expertos en magia submarina-

-Eso es lo que me recuerda, ¿cómo pudiste lanzar ese Incendio durante tanto tiempo y cómo hiciste que las llamas fueran tan grandes? -preguntó, intrigada por las habilidades de su amiga.

-Es sólo una cuestión de concentración y poner todo el poder que puede en ella. Pienso que puede ser un poco más fuerte en esa categoría que la media. No es normal que un niño de trece años no sólo podía lanzar el encanto Patronus, sino que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para espantar a docenas de dementores, es más, he estado trabajando en mi magia mucho recientemente -dijo, como si no hubiera pasado casi todo su tiempo libre trabajando en ello.

-¿Crees que podría practicar contigo, Harry? -preguntó con esperanza. Harry frunció el ceño un poco, no estaba listo para que Hermione aprendiera sus lecciones secretas con Daphne.

-Vamos a esperar hasta después de Navidad, si todavía estás interesado, entonces házmelo saber- dijo Harry finalmente, decidiendo que era una solución bastante buena para el problema porque para entonces Hermione ya habría visto a Harry y Daphne juntos en el baile de Yule. Hermione asintió de acuerdo, deseando aprender cosas nuevas junto a Harry. Harry se preguntó cómo Hermione y Daphne actuarían uno alrededor del otro, una vez que su gran secreto estuviera al aire libre. Esperaba que fueran amigos porque no quería tener que elegir entre ellos si no tenía que hacerlo. Si él tuviera que elegir sin embargo, se preguntó a sí mismo, ¿cuál elegiría? A principios de año habría sido fácilmente Hermione, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Harry se sorprendió de que en pocos meses alguien pudiera llegar a ser tan importante para él, pero había ocurrido. Había cambiado tanto, se preguntó dónde estaría si no fuera por la influencia y la amistad de Daphne. «Lo peor» decidió.

-Vamos a entrar, Hermione, hace frío aquí, pero tal vez me siento así porque salté al lago hace unos minutos- Hermione se rio de él, notando que en realidad aún parecía frío.

-Ok, pero ¿puedo pedir prestado su huevo por un tiempo? Me gustaría escuchar la pista por mí. Entonces tal vez debería ir a la biblioteca y empezar a buscar los encantos submarinos, creo que sé un buen libro para empezar-

-Puedes tener el huevo en una condición: toma la noche libre, te prometo que trabajaremos en esto pronto ¿Por qué no sales con esa misteriosa cita tuya? -preguntó Harry con una sonrisa. Ya había empezado a alejarse cuando lo dijo para que apenas pudiera escuchar la respuesta molesta de Hermione.

Esa noche, Harry le dijo emocionadamente a Daphne cómo había abierto el huevo y cuál era la pista. Ella estuvo de acuerdo con su y la evaluación de Hermione que los Merpeople iban a esconder algo suyo debajo del lago. Desafortunadamente, ella tampoco sabía de un hechizo que pudiera ser usado para respirar bajo el agua. Daphne también le habló del repentino interés de su hermana por lo que estaba haciendo con su tiempo. Harry esperaba ser interrogado por la joven Greengrass cuando descubrió la cita de Daphne. Afortunadamente, pensaron ambos, nadie más tenía idea de que iban al baile de Yule juntos. Unas cuantas chicas le habían preguntado a Harry si todavía tenía una cita, al parecer, ser un campeón del torneo de los tres magos era suficiente para compensar el hecho de que él fuera en un futuro un señor oscuro, pero él había dicho cortésmente a todos que ya tenía una cita.

Y así empezó la pausa invernal y creció la anticipación del próxima Baile. La mayoría de los años el castillo estaba casi vacío durante las vacaciones, pero este año casi todo el mundo se quedó para que pudieran asistir al baile de Yule. A petición de Daphne, Harry había añadido el baile de salón a su entrenamiento. Al principio era absolutamente espantoso, lo que Daphne descubrió en el camino de varios pisados en los dedos del pie. Daphne, que se esperaba que fuera capaz de bailar debido a las costumbres purasangre, fue lentamente capaz de llevar su rendimiento a un nivel aceptable. Dos días antes del baile de Navidad, ella finalmente lo consideró listo, diciendo que él no podría avergonzarlos a ambos. Harry había estado tan ocupado que no fue hasta el día antes del baile que la comprensión de que nunca había estado en una cita antes y no tenía idea de qué hacer realmente le golpeó. Una parte de él pensaba que estaba menos nervioso por enfrentar al dragón, al menos entonces tenía un plan. Pasó el resto de la noche tratando de calmarse, y fue en su mayoría capaz de como finalmente se fue a la cama con la esperanza de que esta Navidad sería una que él felizmente recordaría.

* * *

Nota del autor:(Original)

Por si algunos de ustedes tuvieron la impresión equivocada, no planeo hacer bashing a Dumbledore. Creo que tiene buenas intenciones, pero la forma en que maneja las cosas deja mucho que desear. Esto puede o no puede convertirse en un problema más grande a medida que avanza la historia, sólo tendrá que esperar y ver. El capítulo siguiente finalmente llegamos baile de Yule, ¿cómo cambiarán las cosas? Lo sabréis muy pronto.

* * *

Espero vuestras review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ni este mundo ni sus personajes me pertenecen es pertenece a J.K Rowling y esta historia pertenece a Rocag.

Resumen: Esto comienza durante el Cáliz de Fuego, con dos cambios en las condiciones iniciales. En primer lugar, Hermione no cree en Harry cuando le dice que no puso su nombre en el cáliz. Y en segundo lugar, Harry tiene una extraña amistad con Daphne Greengrass que ha crecido lentamente desde una reunión casual en su primer año. Un Flashbacks explicará eso un poco más a lo largo de la historia. Ahora a disfrutar.

* * *

La mañana de Navidad Harry se despertó repentinamente por un peso pesado cayendo sobre su pecho. Su brazo se lanzó de inmediato para agarrar su varita, que había puesto en su mesita de noche. Un momento después de que la varita apuntaba hacia el objeto que le ponía, sus ojos empezaron a enfocarse y, incluso sin sus gafas, pudo reconocer la forma borrosa.

-¿Dobby, qué estás haciendo? -preguntó, poniendo su varita abajo y buscando sus lentes. El pequeño elfo de la casa lo miraba fijamente y rebotando de un lado a otro de excitación.

-Dobby quería ser el primero en decirle Feliz Navidad, Harry Potter, señor- Dobby gritó alegremente. -¡Dobby tenía que llegar temprano antes de que alguien lo hiciera! -Ahora los compañeros de cuarto de Harry estaban empezando a despertar ante la conmoción causada por el feliz elfo. Podía oír varias voces grogui preguntando -¿Qué es ese ruido?- Y -¿Qué hora es?-

-Lo siento chicos, es sólo Dobby, vuelve a dormir, ni siquiera son las seis- Dijo Harry. Neville asintió y fue a recostarse, pero los demás no parecían pensar que eso era una buena idea.

-De ninguna manera- Seamus respondió: -Es la mañana de Navidad y voy a abrir mis regalos- Harry suspiró, adivinando que él iba a tener que despertar. Dobby finalmente se movió de su pecho, lo que le permitió sentarse y moverse al pie de la cama donde podía ver a sus compañeros de cuarto ya comenzando a abrir sus regalos. Harry fue a buscar una caja decorada con un arco rojo brillante que supuso era su suéter anual de la Sra. Weasley cuando de repente se detuvo.

-El mío primero, Harry Potter, señor- Dobby ordenó, entregándole una pequeña bolsa cubierta con cintas de colores brillantes. Harry poco a poco empezó a desatar las cintas y cuando finalmente se abrió sacó dos sobres que no coincidían que parecían haber sido tejidos a mano. -¡Los hice todos solos!- Dobby comentó con orgullo. Harry miró hacia atrás en los calcetines, notando que no sólo eran diferentes colores pero también diferentes tamaños.

-Gracias Dobby. Estas son realmente... geniales- Harry sonrió al elfo que ahora lloraba lágrimas de alegría, emocionado de que a Harry le gustara su regalo. Se sentía un poco culpable de que Dobby hubiera tenido tantos problemas y ni siquiera se molestó en conseguir un regalo para él. Entonces, una idea lo golpeó y él metió la mano en su baúl y sacó un solo calcetín que había perdido hace tiempo su compañero. -De hecho, te conseguí algo también, Feliz Navidad, Dobby- Dobby sacó el calcetín de las manos de Harry y luego se lanzó contra Harry, sus bracitos abrazados tan fuertemente como podían.

-¡Harry Potter es demasiado amable, Dobby lo atesorará para siempre, señor!- Harry notó que el resto de sus compañeros de cuarto ahora lo miraban y el elfo trataba de contener la risa. Incluso Ron, que había hecho todo lo posible para evitar incluso mirar a Harry, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-De nada, me alegra que te haya gustado- Dobby le dio las gracias otra vez y luego salió de la habitación, diciendo que era necesario volver a las cocinas. Harry se volvió a sus regalos y encontró que la caja que había estado mirando sí contenía un suéter de la señora Weasley. Se sintió aliviado de no haber escuchado la tontería que estaba imprimiendo en el Profeta Diario y no estaba sosteniendo los problemas entre él y Ron contra él. Harry dejó de abrir regalos y se tomó un momento para ver a sus compañeros de cuarto, todos felizmente abriendo regalos de familiares y amigos. Ron estaba abriendo un paquete que contenía un suéter que se parecía mucho al que había recibido, mientras Neville le arrancaba un regalo de él que contenía un raro libro de Herbología que fue capaz de ordenar lechuza de la librería en el Callejón Diagon. Harry estaba disfrutando de la escena ante él cuando notó que Ron lo miraba extrañamente.

-¿Harry? -preguntó su viejo amigo, sosteniendo un sombrero con el logo del equipo de Quidditch favorito de Ron, los Chudley Cannons. Harry se había sentido inseguro si quería o no conseguirlo para Ron, pero finalmente decidió hacerlo. Todavía esperaba que algún día pudieran ser amigos de nuevo. Ron no le había dado nada, pero Harry no esperaba que lo hiciera.

-Feliz Navidad Ron- Él contestó simplemente. Ron asintió con la cabeza mientras murmuraba un muy tranquilo -Gracias- y colocaba el presente en el montón que contenía el resto de sus regalos. Quince minutos más tarde, todos los regalos se habían abierto y sus compañeros de cuarto estaban discutiendo si debía volver a dormir. Ron y Neville, que en realidad nunca querían despertar, ya estaban de vuelta en la cama. Harry se levantó y dejó a Dean y a Seamus para discutir entre sí sobre qué hacer a continuación. Tenía la sensación de que iba a ser un día largo y lleno de acontecimientos.

Pocas horas después, Harry estaba tomando el desayuno en el Gran Comedor. Los elfos domésticos siempre tratan de hacer las comidas en Navidad especiales y esto no fue la excepción. Las mesas estaban apiladas con una enorme variedad de alimentos y golosinas. Harry estaba felizmente comiendo y charlando con Hermione y Neville, que finalmente había decidido levantarse de la cama.

-Ninguno de los dos está siendo justo conmigo- se quejó Neville -Ambos saben que voy con Ginny Weasley, pero ninguno de ustedes me dirá con quién va a ir- Neville dejó caer su tenedor y miró a sus amigos, esperando a que uno de ellos finalmente revelara sus secretos. -Si no lo sabía mejor pensaría... eso es ustedes dos van a ir al baile de Yule juntos. Tiene sentido ahora, pero no entiendo por qué pensaría que necesitaba ocultarlo de todo el mundo- Harry y Hermione ambos empezaron a reír y sacudían la cabeza ante la conjetura de Neville.

-No es eso en absoluto- Harry contestó -Te prometo que no voy a llevar a Hermione al baile de Yule. De hecho, ella tampoco me ha dicho con quién va-

-No te quejes de que no te lo diga, no sé a quién vas a llevar- Hermione replicó.

-He dicho todo el tiempo que ambos tendrían que esperar y ver, pero te diré esto, te vas a sorprender mucho de quién es- Harry sonrió ante la frustración de sus amigos. Hermione vio la satisfacción de Harry con sí mismo, y decidió quedarse tranquila.

-Gee, Neville, ¿quién crees que sería la persona más sorprendente que Harry podría llevar al baile?- Hermione preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tal vez esté tomando a la profesora McGonagall- Neville contestó, ambos tratando de no mirar a Harry mientras continuaban la conversación.

-No, puedo pensar en alguien más sorprendente que eso, ¡Harry está llevando al Profesor Snape al Baile!- En esto, Hermione y Neville empezaron a reír en voz alta mientras Harry miraba furioso, pero finalmente incluso tuvo que admitir que era gracioso y comenzó a sonreír.

-¡Cien puntos menos para Gryffindor por ser unos imbéciles!- Dijo Harry en su mejor impresión de Snape. Los tres continuaron riéndose, así como las personas que se sentaban lo bastante cerca como para escuchar la conversación. Después de burlarse de Harry unas cuantas veces más, los temas volvieron a los normales de Navidad, como los regalos que habían recibido. Hermione una vez más agradeció a Harry por su regalo: un certificado de regalo de cincuenta galeones a Flourish & Blotts.

Las gracias de Hermione fueron interrumpidas cuando decenas de búhos entraron al Gran Comedor. Casi todos habían recibido una carta de sus familias deseándoles una Feliz Navidad. Harry se sorprendió cuando una lechuza que no reconoció aterrizó sobre la mesa frente a él y le tendió la pierna, esperando que Harry sacara la carta. Curioso de quién podría ser, Harry tomó la carta y le dio a la lechuza un trozo de tocino en agradecimiento. Mientras la lechuza gritaba y volaba, Harry abrió la carta, felizmente dándose cuenta de que era de Sirius.

 _-¡Feliz Navidad Harry!_

 _Ojalá pudiera estar allí contigo, pero hasta que encontremos Wormtail (Colagusano) tengo que quedarme en la carrera._

 _En el lado positivo estamos trabajando en encontrar un lugar para que tu permanezcas durante parte del_

 _verano así que tú no tendrás que pasar todo el verano con esos parientes suyos. Todavía_

 _me enoja pensar que alguien tan maravilloso como Lily podría tener una hermana tan terrible._

 _¡Felicitaciones por superar el Colacuerno! Tal vez no sea el método que tendría en mente_

 _pero sin duda funcionó. No dejes que esos idiotas que piensan que tus talentos son_

 _oscuros te molesten, Harry. Estás creciendo para ser un buen hombre joven y sé que_

 _tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti. Sé quién soy._

 _Buena suerte en el resto del torneo. Recuerde mantener los ojos abiertos y_

 _en guardia en todo momento. Si crees que alguien está actuando sospechoso, házmelo saber y podemos_

 _hablar de ello. Ahora puedes enviarme un correo si lo deseas, pero no envíes a Hedwig porque_

 _es demasiado fácilmente reconocible. Cuídate, Harry._

 _-Te quiere Sirius-_

Harry leyó la carta un par de veces, contento de saber que su padrino seguía a salvo. Se preguntó dónde estaría Sirius escondido esta Navidad y esperaba que estuviera en algún lugar cálido. Harry sintió un poco de esperanza surgir dentro de él cuando recordó que Sirius estaba trabajando en encontrarle un lugar para quedarse en otro lugar que el Dursley, que sería un excelente regalo. Había estado pensando en silencio en la carta durante unos minutos cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione lo miraba con curiosidad.

-La carta era de Padfoot (Canuto), parece que está bien- Dijo Harry. Hermione sonrió, sabiendo lo unido que estaba Harry a su padrino.

-Eso es genial Harry ¿qué vas a hacer por el resto del día?-

-Creo que iré a ver a Hagrid ¿quieres venir?-

-No, gracias- Hermione respondió. -Tengo algunas cosas que hacer y entonces realmente tengo que estar lista para el baile de Yule- Harry estaba un poco confundido, ¿cuánto tiempo le tomó a una chica prepararse para algo como esto? Acababa de planear ponerse los trajes de gala y pasar unos minutos tratando de ponerse el pelo, que ya sabía que no tendría éxito. Harry se encogió de hombros y decidió que en realidad no quería saber qué pasaba con los preparativos de una chica para un baile. Tomando un último trago de jugo de calabaza, Harry dijo unas cuantas despedidas rápidas y salió del Gran Comedor.

Harry pasó las próximas horas con Hagrid, que estaba sorprendido pero muy feliz de que Harry quisiera pasar el día de Navidad con él. A medida que pasaban las horas, Hagrid parecía estar cada vez más nervioso. Harry preguntó por qué y Hagrid confió que estaba un poco enamorada por la señora Maxine, la directora de Beauxbatons. Harry sonrió al secreto de su gran amigo y le deseó buena suerte. Hagrid entonces le mostró orgullosamente su traje para el Baile de Yule, que incluía un ridículo lazo que parecía estar bastante orgulloso. Harry le aseguró que la señora Maxine lo amaría antes de salir para el almuerzo.

Después del almuerzo, Harry terminó en el tercer piso en el aula que había tomado extraoficialmente. Sin embargo, no podía querer interesarse por lo que estaba haciendo, porque su mente seguía dejándose llevar por pensamientos sobre lo que la noche traería. Después de esta noche finalmente sería libre de hablar con Daphne en público, algo tan básico que lo enojó que ya no eran capaces de hacerlo. De muchas maneras, todo cambiaría esta noche y no sólo para él sino también para la familia de Daphne. Harry había querido decirle a sus amigos con quién iba a ir al baile de Navidad durante mucho tiempo, pero Daphne le había convencido de que no lo hiciera. Lo hizo no sólo porque le facilitaría las cosas, sino también para que su familia pudiera tener tiempo para asegurarse de que estarían protegidas (física, política y financieramente) si alguien decidiera amenazarlos por sus acciones. Harry todavía estaba asombrado de que todo este problema iba a ser causado por él llevando a Daphne al baile de Yule, un evento que en cualquier mundo sano no sería un problema en absoluto. -Por otra vez -pensó-, mi mundo nunca ha sido sano-

Finalmente llegó lo suficientemente tarde para que Harry decidiera ir a prepararse. Había comprado nuevos trajes de vestir, como Daphne había sugerido, y pensó que se veía muy bien en ellos. Mucho mejor de lo que Ron buscaría con esas ropas viejas con volantes que su madre le envió al menos. Durante quince minutos trató de hacer algo con el pelo, pero fue inútil. Su cabello tenía una mente propia y no había nada que Harry pudiera hacer al respecto. -Ni siquiera cortarlo funcionaría- pensó, recordar una época en que era más joven y su tía había intentado eso. Finalmente satisfecho de que no iba a ser capaz de hacerse mejor, Harry salió de la sala común de Gryffindor y se dirigió hacia el baile de Yule.

Los cuatro campeones y sus citas debían reunirse en una sala adyacente al Gran Comedor diez minutos antes de que el baile comenzara. Esto era para que pudieran repasar las instrucciones de último minuto sobre sus papeles y responder a cualquier pregunta que pudieran tener. Harry llegó unos minutos antes para encontrar que el único campeón era Cedric Diggory y su cita, Cho Chang.

-Hola Cedric, Cho- Dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia ellos. La pareja se volvió y sonrió brillantemente a Harry, cada uno dándole una pequeña ola. Harry miró a Cho y señaló que su anterior comentario sobre su ser bonita no era del todo exacto. De hecho, era hermosa. Sin embargo, no sentía celos por Cedric, porque estaba feliz por los dos. Era obvio que les gustaba mucho.

-Hey Harry, ¿dónde está tu cita? -preguntó Cedric, volviendo la cabeza para mirar alrededor de la habitación.

-Está viniendo de camino, me ofrecí a recogerla, pero ella dijo que me encontraría aquí. Algo sobre 'hacer una gran entrada- Cedric se echó a reír en respuesta y luego se miró serio en su rostro como si una idea acabara de golpearlo. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no se les oía y luego se inclinó hacia Harry.

-Todavía te debo una por ayudarme en la primera tarea, Harry si te quedas atascado tratando de averiguar la pista deberías considerar tomarte un baño, de hecho, usa el baño de los prefectos la contraseña es 'pino fresco' sólo recuerda llevar tu huevo contigo -dijo todavía sonriendo a Harry. Harry sonrió en respuesta, ya había descubierto la pista.

-Ven a buscarnos donde suenen nuestras voces...-Respondió Harry. Los ojos de Cedric se abrieron con sorpresa, reconociendo la primera línea de la pista.

-Ya lo has imaginado, increíble. -dijo con una voz ligeramente asombrada.

-Bueno, obviamente también lo hiciste, Cedric, ¿cómo lo averiguaste? yo lo hice accidentalmente después de que pateé el huevo en el lago, fue más suerte que cualquier otra cosa.

-Probablemente no se supone que deba decirle a nadie esto, pero probablemente no le hará daño saberlo, pero en realidad no lo descubrí por mi cuenta. El profesor Moody me mantuvo después de la clase la semana pasada y me dijo que tomara un baño con el huevo. Pensé que estaba loco hasta que lo probé y funcionó. En realidad, probablemente todavía está loco, pero ese no es el punto. Yo todavía no tendría ni idea si no fuera por él. -admitió Cedric. Harry asintió, preguntándose por qué el profesor Moody ayudaría a Cedric fuera esta vez, pero no antes de la primera tarea.

-Gracias de todos modos, Cedric. Espero que uno de nosotros dos gane- Cedric asintió de acuerdo y los tres comenzaron a charlar sobre sus expectativas para el baile cuando las puertas se abrieron y Fleur Delacour entró, escoltada por un séptimo año de Hogwarts que Harry reconoció pero no pudo nombrar. Su cita la miraba tratando de no babearse, obviamente encantada por sus encantos de Veela. Harry sintió un leve tirón del encanto, haciéndole pensar de repente en lo atractivo que era el campeón de Beauxbatons, pero nada más. Harry miró a Cedric que se obligaba a apartar la vista, al parecer consciente de los efectos del encanto Veela. Por alguna razón, los poderes de Vele de Fleur eran especialmente fuertes esta noche. Cho pareció entender lo que estaba sucediendo, porque simplemente se rio.

-Está bien Cedric, sé que no es tu culpa- Ella le tranquilizó.

-Estoy molesto de que Harry no parezca tener ningún problema con eso- Cedric respondió.

-Lo siento, pero no es tan fuerte en mi como en otras personas, supongo, oí que ella tenía hombres que se arrojaban a sus pies, rogándole que fuera con ellos y algunas personas no pueden pelear contra su encanto- Harry explicó, agradecido por su resistencia natural que le permitió no hacer un tonto de sí mismo.

-Sí, vi a tu amigo Weasley hacer eso- Cho agregó, sin saber que Ron y Harry ya no eran exactamente amigos. Harry no se molestó en corregirla. Momentos después su atención fue nuevamente atraída hacia la puerta de apertura para ver a Viktor Krum entrar con una chica bonita con un vestido azul. Tomó el cerebro de Harry unos segundos para registrar lo que estaba viendo. Hermione era la cita de Viktor Krum. Había logrado domar su pelo espeso, Harry suponía que usaba magia para hacerlo.

-¿Hermione? -dijo Harry, un poco inseguro. Hermione sonrió y arrastró su cita hasta donde Harry, Cedric y Cho estaban de pie. La boca de Harry seguía abierta ante la impresión de ver lo atractivo que era su amiga. -Te ves genial, Hermione- El resto de la escuela iba a estar sorprendido cuando entrara.

-Harry, quiero que conozcas a Viktor, Viktor, éste es Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory y Cho Chang. -dijo, presentando a todos.

-Hola, es un placer conocerte- Krum dijo un poco insegura, luego miró a Hermione que sonreía y asintió. Los otros saludaron a Krum y los dos campeones le estrecharon la mano.

-¡Eso fue genial, Viktor!- Hermione dijo con orgullo. -El inglés no es su primera lengua, pero está mejorando mucho- Krum asintió y luego se volvió hacia Harry con una mirada muy seria en su rostro.

-Potter -comenzó él-, quiero que sepas que nunca usaré la amistad de Hermeyeninny contra ti en el torneo- A Krum le costó un rato decir la frase completamente, especialmente cuando llegó al nombre de Hermione. Harry asintió, entendiendo lo que el búlgaro intentaba decir.

-Gracias, pero no pensé que Hermione te dijera nada que no quisiera que hiciera- contesto Harry. Hermione corrió y abrazó a Harry, obviamente preocupado por cómo reaccionaría. Krum parecía contento de que Harry no estuviera enfadado con Hermione, pero un poco molesto de que ella estuviera abrazándolo. Harry rio interiormente un poco y guio a Hermione de regreso al lado de Krum.

-Así que Harry, ahora sabes quién es mi cita, ¿dónde está la tuya? -preguntó Hermione.

-Pensé que ya estaría aquí- Harry se detuvo, viendo que la puerta empezaba a abrirse. -Aquí-

En esto todos se volvieron para mirar hacia la puerta mientras Daphne entraba. Su vestido era negro y plateado, hecho de los materiales más finos, y la encajaba perfectamente. Harry corrió hacia la puerta para encontrarse con ella, todo el tiempo con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Mientras conducía a Daphne hacia el grupo, Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando finalmente reconoció la fecha de Harry. Los ojos de Harry no habían salido de Daphne desde que ella entró, y ella también sonreía brillantemente en su cita.

-Te ves increíble, quiero decir, realmente... uhh... wow- Harry tartamudeó, tratando de pensar de forma coherente. Aparentemente lo que dijo fue lo suficientemente cerca porque ella le dio un pequeño abrazo y tomó su mano cuando se acercaron al grupo. -Todo el mundo, este es Daphne Greengrass...- dijo Harry y comenzó a presentar a todos. Todo el tiempo Hermione estaba mirando a Harry y Daphne con una mirada de sospecha en su rostro.

-No sabía que ustedes dos se conocían- Hermione dijo, prácticamente pidiéndoles que explicaran lo que estaba pasando.

-Ah, sí -respondió Daphne-, nos conocemos desde el primer año ¿no es así?- Miró a Harry que asintió de acuerdo, haciendo que la mirada de sospecha de Hermione se profundizara. Harry, viendo lo que Daphne le estaba haciendo a Hermione, estaba tratando de no reír. El resto del grupo podía sentir la tensión en el aire y miraba a los tres un poco nerviosos.

-Es cierto, ha sido una buena amiga para mí cuando lo he necesitado, Hermione, especialmente este año- Harry respondió. Hermione hizo una mueca por su comentario, pero asintió de todos modos. Harry la observaba, tratando de juzgar cómo su amiga reaccionaría ante la revelación. Hermione parecía estar procesando la nueva información, sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente, tomó su decisión.

-Es un placer conocerte- Dijo Hermione, volviéndose para mirar directamente a Daphne. -Espero que cualquier amigo de Harry pueda ser un amigo mío- Harry sonrió, respirando un pequeño suspiro de alivio. La tensión en la habitación se relajó un poco.

-Por supuesto- Daphne respondió. -Ambos sabemos que él necesita a todos los amigos que pueda conseguir para que cuidan de él- La sonrisa de Harry cayó un poco al notar que las dos chicas volvían su atención hacia él y se preguntaban cuándo se había convertido en el centro de la conversación. Miró a Cedric, esperando un poco de ayuda, pero su compañero campeón se estaba riendo.

-Claro, yo hago cosas locas- Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Sintió que aunque Hermione había aceptado su relación con Daphne, todavía no estaba completamente cómoda con ella. Daphne, por otro lado, estaba tratando de ser amable porque sabía que haría la situación más fácil para los dos. Sólo tendría que esperar que las cosas resultaran lo mejor.

-Así que tú eres el que ha estado ayudando a Harry con el torneo todo este tiempo-Hermione se dio cuenta. -Él accidentalmente dejó escapar que alguien aparte de Neville o yo lo estaba ayudando, pero nunca dijo quién-

-Sí, ella es incluso la que sugirió tratar de hablar con el dragón. Pensé que la idea era loca -respondió Harry.

-Pero tú fuiste el que pasó por eso e incluso permitió que el dragón se acercara lo suficiente para lamerte-. Daphne le recordó. Harry se encogió de hombros y no discutió con su punto. Hermione los estaba viendo interactuar entre ellos, tratando de determinar lo cerca que estaban en realidad el uno del otro.

-Harry, ¿qué le dijiste a ese dragón? -preguntó Cedric. -Todo el mundo quería saberlo, pero nunca dijiste nada al respecto- La pregunta había recibido la atención de Krum también.

-No creas esa tontería acerca de mí ordenando al dragón, sólo señalé que uno de los huevos no era real y le pregunte si podía tomarlo-. Aquellos que no habían oído la historia se rieron, sorprendidos de que funcionara tan bien para él como lo hizo.

-¡Atención por favor! -gritó la profesora McGonagall mientras entraba en la habitación. Miró brevemente a las parejas y Harry pudo ver el breve resplandor de sorpresa cuando vio a Daphne a su lado. -Ahora que todos ustedes están aquí podemos comenzar, todos ustedes saldrán de la puerta que los llevará al Gran Comedor. Desde esta tarde se ha ampliado y decorado para ajustarse a nuestros propósitos. La música se iniciará y el primer baile comenzará cuando terminéis de bailar os dirigirán a una mesa en la parte delantera de la sala donde todos se sentarán juntos, acompañados por unos cuantos más ¿Alguna pregunta? Sra. Delacour, primero después será el Sr. Diggory, seguido por el Sr. Krum, y finalmente el Sr. Potter con la Sra. Greengrass. Buena suerte a todos, y trata de pasar un buen rato- La profesora McGonagall dejó la puerta que había señalado anteriormente, dejándola abierta para que los campeones y sus citas salieran. Todos podían oír el murmullo de la multitud de estudiantes que estaban esperando al otro lado de la puerta, y cada uno se sintió un poco nervioso, aunque intentaron no mostrarlo. Como se le preguntó, Fleur Delacour y su cita salieron primero. La multitud que aguardaba de inmediato estalló en un aplauso que continuó mientras Cedric y Cho unían las armas y salían por la puerta.

-¿Estás listo para esto?- Harry le preguntó tranquilamente a Daphne, ofreciéndole su brazo como había visto a los demás. Mientras lo hacía, Krum y Hermione habían entrado en el Gran Comedor y se oyeron fuertes jadeos en el aplauso cuando la gente se dio cuenta de que la chica bonita en el vestido azul era el gusano de la biblioteca de Gryffindor.

-Vámonos- Daphne dijo en respuesta mientras se dirigían hacia la salida. Una vez en el Gran Comedor Harry notó por primera vez que de hecho parecía mucho más grande de lo normal. Las largas mesas que normalmente estaban allí habían sido retiradas y reemplazadas por decenas de mesas circulares que podrían caber unas doce personas cada una. Una pista de baile se había erigido frente al escenario, y las otras tres parejas ya estaban allí esperando en ellos. Inicialmente, la multitud siguió animando mientras Harry y Daphne se dirigían al escenario. Entonces la gente comenzó a notar quién era la cita de Harry y los aplausos comenzaron a disminuir cuando los estudiantes comenzaron a hablar entre ellos de una manera entusiasmada. Cuando llegaron a la pista de baile, los aplausos se habían apagado por completo y, en su mayor parte, la conversación se había detenido, así como la gente miraba abiertamente a la pareja.

Harry puso un brazo alrededor de Daphne preparándose para el baile para comenzar y se inclinó para susurrarle -Están sin palabras, te dije que te veías bien- Daphne se rio de su cumplido y se aseguró de que ambos estuvieran en su lugar para el baile. La música comenzó suavemente, pero cuando las parejas comenzaron a moverse, parecía que se hinchaba y el ritmo aumentaba. Cada ojo estaba en los campeones de baile, aunque la mayoría estaban en Harry Potter y su cita de Slytherin. A veces podía oír partes de sus conversaciones, la mayoría de las cuales hacían referencia a artículos del Profeta Diario o la acusación de que todos los Slytherins eran malvados. Las más divertidas provienen de la población femenina que obviamente estaba celosa de Daphne. Harry trató de bloquear las distracciones y centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, desesperado por no pisar los dedos de Daphne ni cometer un error público similar. Hasta ahora estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, al menos eso lo pensaba.

Minutos después, el baile terminó y la multitud comenzó a aplaudir de nuevo. Daphne se inclinó hacia Harry y le dijo que era excelente antes de acercarse a la mesa que McGonagall había discutido. Sentados allí estaban los otros campeones y sus citas, el profesor Dumbledore, la señora Maxine, Igor Karkaroff, y extrañamente Percy Weasley. Percy hizo un gesto para que Harry se sentara a su lado, pero Harry actuó como si no lo notara y se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa con Daphne a un lado y Hermione al otro. Se les presentaron menús y Harry se sorprendió al ver que todo lo que tenía que hacer era ordenar el nombre de la comida y aparecería delante de él. Ordenó y se alegró de ver su comida aparecer delante de él como él quería.

Durante la cena, las conversaciones alrededor de la mesa se mantuvieron en lo que parecía ser temas seguros. Aparentemente, Percy estaba representando a Barty Crouch, su jefe, que se había sentido enfermo. Harry se dio cuenta de que Percy se había convertido en un descarado nariz marrón y decidió ignorarlo durante el resto de la velada, contento de no haber tomado el asiento junto a él. Daphne estaba sentada junto a Cho Chang, y las dos chicas parecían estar bien. Slytherin y Ravenclaw afortunadamente no sufrieron la rivalidad que Slytherin y Gryffindor hicieron. Harry se volvió hacia Dumbledore y notó que el viejo profesor lo miraba a él y a Daphne con una mirada divertida en su rostro.

-Harry, me alegro de ver que estás haciendo tu parte para promover la amistad entre las casas. Como sabrás, Gryffindors y Slytherins no siempre han sido los mejores amigos- Dumbledore dijo, subestimando drásticamente la disputa entre las dos casas. Curioso por lo que pensó el Director, Harry lo estaba observando por cualquier señal de que él desaprobara su decisión de llevar a Daphne al baile de Yule pero no pudo encontrar ninguna.

-Gracias señor, estoy muy contento de como resultó esto- Dijo Harry, ahora notando que Daphne había estado escuchando su charla con Dumbledore. Ella le sonrió y luego miró a Dumbledore, preguntándose si podría decirle algo, pero en vez de eso el profesor se volvió para mirar a la señora Maxine y comenzó a charlar con ella.

La pista de baile empezó a llenarse de parejas que habían terminado sus comidas. Al darse cuenta de que Daphne había dejado de comer, Harry le preguntó si le gustaría bailar. Daphne sonrió y estuvo de acuerdo y caminaron de la mano para empezar a bailar. Las otras parejas parecieron alejarse automáticamente de ellas y dejar espacio, no era que a Harry que le importara. El nerviosismo de Harry desde el primer baile había desaparecido ahora que no eran uno de sólo cuatro parejas bailando. La canción actual era bastante más lenta y Harry instintivamente la acercó. Se alegró de ver su sonrisa cuando lo hizo. Por ese momento, a Harry no le importó lo que dijera o pensara nadie en el mundo porque no había ningún lugar en el que preferiría estar. Por desgracia, su momento estaba a punto de ser perturbado. Estaban en medio de su tercer baile cuando Harry sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro. Volviéndose a mirar, se encontró con el rostro enojado de su compañero de cuarto y ex amigo, Ron Weasley.

-¿Puedo ayudarte, Ron?- Harry preguntó, preguntándose por qué estaba siendo interrumpido.

-Sí. Puedes decirme lo que estás haciendo con ella -respondió Ron, señalando a Daphne, que se estaba enfadando.

-Estoy bailando, creo que sería mejor que nos dejaras solos ahora- Harry respondió, tratando de evitar hacer una escena, pero sabía que con Ron era probable que comenzara una.

-Es una Slytherin, no puedes confiar en ninguna de ellas- Gritó la cabeza roja, lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de todos sobre la pista de baile. El temperamento de Harry finalmente lo superó y él estaba a punto de gritar una respuesta cuando Daphne habló, cortándolo.

-No Weasley, en el que no puede confiar es en ti, tú quien le dio la espalda a quien se suponía que era su mejor amigo cuando más le necesitaba. Yo estaba allí para él cuando tú no lo estabas. No voy a dejar que algún tonto celoso como tú me insultes o digas lo contrario. Date la vuelta y camina o hare que te arrepientas- Daphne ordenó. En algún momento, Harry notó, ella había sacado su varita y la estaba agarrando con fuerza. De la mirada de enojo en su rostro Harry podía decir que estaba a sólo unos minutos de maldecir a Ron. Le puso ligeramente la mano en el brazo esperando esperar que ella esperara un momento antes de lanzar un hechizo.

-Vete ahora, o no la detendré- Dijo Harry, mirando a su ex amigo. Ron miró a los dos con rabia, y luego se dirigió hacia donde había venido. Daphne todavía estaba furiosa, un poco enojada porque Harry le había impedido que lanzara algunos de los hechizos desagradables que se le habían ocurrido cuando Ron los interrumpió. Harry rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no iban a ser capaces de terminar su baile porque todas las personas a su alrededor se habían detenido para ver la discusión. A pesar de que Ron se había ido, seguían siendo observados.

-Vamos a salir a tomar aire, ¿vale?- Sugirió Harry. Daphne asintió con la cabeza y tomó su mano mientras caminaban hacia el jardín que había sido preparado especialmente para el Baile. Unas cuantas personas ya estaban en el jardín, pero no casi todas las que había en el interior. Aquellas parejas que habían salido de la casa parecían preocuparse sólo el uno con el otro. Encontrando un banco vacío en un lugar donde esperaba que no se molestaran, Harry se sentó e hizo un gesto para que Daphne se uniera a él. Durante unos minutos se sentó en silencio, permitiendo que ambos se calmaran un poco. La ira de Harry ya estaba un poco abrumada por la felicidad que sentía al saber que Daphne se preocupaba lo suficiente por defenderlo, aunque sólo fuera por los insultos de Ron.

-Sabes que realmente aprecio que estés de pie por mí, pero ¿no debería ser mi responsabilidad defenderte?- Harry finalmente preguntó. -Soy el tipo después de todo, pensé que se suponía que era mi papel- Su comentario finalmente la hizo sonreír un poco, que era exactamente lo que él quería.

-Probablemente, pero no quería que tuviera toda la diversión maldiciendo a Weasley-

-Mi primera reacción seria darle un puñetazo en la nariz, pero probablemente tu idea fue mejor. Eso me recuerda, ¿dónde guardabas tu varita en ese vestido?- La pregunta de Harry finalmente la hizo reír.

-Ese es uno de esos secretos que las brujas no dicen a los magos. -respondió ella, echando una risa de Harry. Ambos se relajaron después de eso y se sentaron en el banco disfrutando de la noche y la compañía del otro. El brazo de Harry descansaba en la parte superior del banco detrás de Daphne, permitiéndole inclinarse hacia él. Se preguntó brevemente si se estaban perdiendo por dentro, pero rápidamente decidió que le gustaba dónde estaba en muy bien. Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún esfuerzo para moverse desde donde estaban sentados.

Minutos más tarde su paz fue una vez más interrumpida, esta vez por dos personas discutiendo que parecía estar encabezando su camino. Harry rápidamente reconoció una voz como perteneciente al profesor Snape y la otra, la voz sonora extranjera pertenecía a Igor Karkaroff. Ninguno de los dos hombres parecía darse cuenta de que Harry y Daphne podían oírlos.

-Severus, tú lo ves igual que yo. La marca está cada vez más oscura cada día- Oyeron decir a Karkaroff.

-Tal vez... ¿Qué harás entonces, huirás?-

-Tal vez, ¿y tú?-

-Me quedaré aquí, donde estoy protegido, si tu corres te encontrará, Igor, debes saberlo- Snape advirtió al otro hombre.

-Ya veremos- Dijo Karkaroff antes de marcharse. El profesor Snape no se movió por un momento, al parecer pensando en la conversación. Cuando se volvió para marcharse, finalmente notó a Harry y Daphne, abrazados en el banquillo y mirándolo con expresiones interesadas en sus rostros. Snape sabía que lo habían oído, pero decidió que era mejor no mencionar su discusión en absoluto.

-Ah, señora Greengrass, me encuentro decepcionado con su aparente falta de gusto- Dijo el profesor de pociones mientras miraba fruncido el ceño a Harry. Daphne sabía mejor que desafiar a su cabeza de casa cuando estaba de mal humor y no dijo nada. Harry decidió seguir su ejemplo y ahogó la respuesta enojada que le había venido a la mente. Viendo que no iban a discutir con él, Snape frunció el ceño una última vez y se volvió a caminar de regreso hacia el Baile.

-¿De qué crees que era eso?- Harry preguntó cuándo Snape finalmente se perdió de vista. Daphne parecía concentrarse en algo.

-¿Oíste a Karkaroff decir que" la marca está cada vez más oscura "? me pregunto si él se refería a la marca oscura, tendría sentido, ambos eran mortífagos-

-¿Snape era un mortífago? -preguntó Harry con sorpresa. Siempre había creído que su profesor era malvado, pero no sabía que había seguido a Voldemort. Ciertamente, cambió la forma en que miró al hombre.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿no lo sabías? -preguntó Daphne. -Creo que todos lo hicieron, pero tal vez eso es sólo una cosa de Slytherin. Dicen que después de que el Señor Oscuro desapareció, Dumbledore comenzó a decirle a todo el mundo que escucharía que Snape había sido su espía durante la guerra. Mantener a Snape fuera de Azkaban y dejar que Karkaroff fuera porque él nombró un montón de otros mortífagos después de que fue atrapado-

-Oh, nunca lo supe- Harry contestó, tomando la nueva información. -Sonaba como si ambos estuvieran asustados, ¿serían así simplemente porque su marca se estaba oscureciendo?-

-Creo que será mejor que le cuente esto a mi padre en mi próxima carta, quizás él sepa lo que significa- Daphne respondió. -¿Quieres volver a entrar?-

-Claro, si quieres- Daphne asintió con la cabeza y entraron en el interior, donde ahora tocaba una banda llamada Weird Sisters. Harry nunca había oído hablar de ellos, pero su música sonaba algo así como una banda de rock muggle. El resto de su noche pasó con relativa tranquilidad, para alivio de Harry. En las horas restantes hablaron con varias personas y simplemente se bailaron junto con el resto de los estudiantes. A veces la gente los miraba extrañamente, como si no supiera qué hacer con la pareja Gryffindor / Slytherin, pero en su mayor parte se quedaron solos. Harry se preguntó cuánto de eso era un resultado de las amenazas de Daphne hacia Ron más temprano en la noche.

Finalmente la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin y era hora de que se fueran. Sólo quedaban unas pocas parejas en la pista de baile y la banda había anunciado su última canción. Unos cuantos elfos domésticos podían verse comenzando a limpiar lo que quedaba de la comida y las bebidas. La mayoría de los profesores se habían marchado y los que quedaban estaban constantemente revisando el tiempo, ansiosos por hacer que los estudiantes regresaran a sus dormitorios para poder ir a la cama. Al darse cuenta de que el baile ya había terminado, Harry se ofreció a volver a Daphne a su sala común y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

-No creo que las reacciones que tuvimos fueran tan malas- Dijo Harry mientras caminaban hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin.

-No esta noche, no, pero sólo espera hasta que el shock se desvanezca. Si la próxima semana pasa sin que nadie trate de llamarte señor oscuro por eso, entonces estaré aliviada, pero dudo que eso suceda- Harry se encogió de hombros, decidiendo esperar y ver.

-En el lado positivo, no vi a Rita Skeeter allí, así que tal vez esto no termine en el Profeta Diario-

-Tampoco yo, pero eso no significa que no estuviera allí, siempre parece estar donde menos se quiere- Harry asintió con la cabeza. Pronto estuvieron a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin.

-Entonces, ¿qué te va a pasar ahí dentro? -preguntó Harry, todavía preocupado por su seguridad.

-Estaré bien esta noche, asumiendo que mi hermana pequeña ya está dormida, si no, seré atacada cinco segundos después de entrar- Harry se rio entre dientes, sabiendo que su hermana sólo estaría lanzando preguntas a Daphne. Esta noche había cambiado mucho para ambos, pero no sabrían cuánto de alguna manera hasta más tarde.

-Esto fue divertido, me alegra que dijiste que sí-dijo Harry finalmente, inseguro de qué hacer ahora que la cita terminaba. Todavía se mantenían las manos con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y Harry se resistía a dejarla ir.

-Era, me alegra que me hubieras preguntado- Daphne respondió. Harry sonrió y, después de reunir todo el valor que pudo reunir, volvió su cabeza hacia la suya y la besó suavemente en los labios. Su vacilación sólo duró un momento antes de devolverle el beso. Cuando finalmente se separaron llevaban muecas casi idénticas. Daphne soltó un último abrazo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de entrar entró y dijo -Buenas noches, Harry-

-Buenas noches, Daphne -respondió él, todavía sonriendo-. Una vez que cruzó la puerta, Harry se volvió y comenzó a caminar de regreso a los dormitorios de Gryffindor, pensando que después de todo había sido una noche bastante buena.

* * *

Nota del autor:(Original)

Así que ahí va, el baile de Yule ha ido y venido. Este capítulo era un poco más largo que los otros, pero había más que cubrir. Parece que Ron estaba destinado a ser un idiota en esta noche, sólo en este caso llegó a Harry antes de que pudiera llegar a Hermione. Capítulo siguiente Harry y Daphne se enfrentan a las secuelas.

Gracias una vez más por todo el estímulo. Realmente es genial escuchar que la gente está disfrutando esta historia. Unos pocos me han preguntado si pienso continuar en el último cuarto año y la respuesta es que no había planeado, pero la historia parece haber crecido hasta el punto en que casi me demanda continuar. Aún quedan algunas sorpresas para este año, así que mantente atento.

Otra pregunta que tuve fue lo poderoso que es Harry, especialmente después de los comentarios de Hermione sobre su habilidad para lanzar el hechizo Incendio. Mi opinión es que tomó toda su fuerza y concentración para mantener el hechizo durante tres minutos, pero alguien como Dumbledore o Voldemort podía lanzar el hechizo durante todo el día mientras jugaba con las motosierras con la otra mano si querían. Harry es definitivamente fuerte para su edad, pero tiene un largo camino por recorrer antes de poder igualar a Voldemort

* * *

Espero vuestras review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Ni este mundo ni sus personajes me pertenecen es pertenece a J.K Rowling y esta historia pertenece a Rocag.

Resumen: Esto comienza durante el Cáliz de Fuego, con dos cambios en las condiciones iniciales. En primer lugar, Hermione no cree en Harry cuando le dice que no puso su nombre en el cáliz. Y en segundo lugar, Harry tiene una extraña amistad con Daphne Greengrass que ha crecido lentamente desde una reunión casual en su primer año. Un Flashbacks explicará eso un poco más a lo largo de la historia. Ahora a disfrutar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó de buen humor, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior todavía estaban frescos en su mente. Comprobando el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que había dormido más tarde de lo que normalmente hacía. Aunque de los sonidos de los ronquidos de sus compañeros de habitación él supuso que él no era el único. No le sorprendió en absoluto. El baile de Yule duró hasta altas horas de la noche y para aquellos que estaban ansiosos de continuar la diversión un par de fiestas no oficiales después de que se había lanzado. Harry había decidido no asistir a ninguno de ellas y así aunque él era el último de sus compañeros de cuarto en dejar el baile, él fue el primero en volver a la habitación.

Harry había dormido demasiado así que tarde para desayunar, así que decidió hacer una rápida parada en las cocinas y recoger un aperitivo antes de salir al campo de Quidditch. El impulso de pasar la mañana volando en su Firebolt (Saeta de Fuego) le había golpeado fuertemente mientras se levantaba de la cama y como no tenía nada más planeado parecía una gran idea. Si lo hubiera pensado, se habría dado cuenta de que todas sus acciones de aquella mañana eran solitarias como si quisiera evitar a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento no se le había ocurrido.

Harry salió por las puertas de los vestuarios de Quidditch e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo estaba muy mal con el lanzamiento. Los postes de la portería habían sido derribados en algún momento en el último par de días y la hierba había sido arrancada, así, exponiendo la suciedad marrón oscuro a continuación. Sabía que no había razón para mantener el terreno de juego, ya que no habría Quidditch ese año, pero la destrucción del lugar que le gustaba lo perturbó. Harry miró al campo durante unos minutos, tristemente deseando que nunca hubiera oído hablar del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Empujando pensamientos del campo arruinado lejos, Harry montó su escoba y comenzó a volar. Le había preocupado que sin práctica de Quidditch sus habilidades se desvanecieran, pero al parecer todas las personas que decían que era natural en una escoba tenían un punto. Durante las siguientes horas, Harry empujó la escoba a su velocidad máxima y la obligó a girar con fuerza, lo que habría arrojado a la mayoría de los jinetes de la escoba y bajado al suelo.

Harry terminó su vuelo de la mañana cuando se dio cuenta de que era hora de almorzar, no estaba de humor para perder dos comidas seguidas. Aterrizando por la puerta de los vestuarios, Harry echó una última mirada al campo, preguntándose qué razón podría haber tenido Dumbledore para desgarrarla. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante la situación, Harry se volvió y entró. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, vio que estaba de nuevo en su configuración original. Todas las pruebas del baile de Navidad de la noche anterior habían sido completamente eliminadas por los elfos domésticos. Una rápida mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor reveló que ni Neville ni Hermione estaban allí, sin embargo Ron estaba. Mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin, vio que Daphne estaba allí y lo había visto entrar en la habitación. Ella también tenía un asiento vacío delante de ella...

-Buenos días, Daphne. -dijo, sentándose en la mesa frente a ella. La sala estaba casi vacía, de hecho no veía a ninguno de los otros cuatro años de Slytherin, pero los Slytherin que lo vieron sentarse a su mesa comenzaron a hablar emocionadamente mientras trataban de decidir si debían o no hacer algo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que esta puede ser la primera vez en décadas que un Gryffindor ha tratado de comer en la mesa de Slytherin? -preguntó, aunque por su sonrisa obviamente pensó que también era gracioso.

-Supongo que hay una primera vez para todo ¿tu hermana fue tan mala como pensabas?-

-Pasé tres horas contestando a sus preguntas esta mañana- dijo Daphne -Al final ella dijo que debería decirle a cualquiera que tuviera un problema conmigo para 'enojarse'-

-Bueno, estoy de acuerdo, así que ¿tengo el sello de aprobación de Astoria entonces? -preguntó Harry, todavía curioso por la opinión de su hermana pequeña. Todavía no lo había pensado mucho, pero la aprobación de su familia parecía ser un tema importante.

-Todavía no, tienes que pasar por el interrogatorio a continuación, pero deberías estar bien. Parece que no le importan las rivalidades de la casa, debo haberla enseñado bien- Harry estuvo de acuerdo y por un rato continuaron comiendo y charlando como si no hubiera nada extraño en que lo hicieran. Aparentemente, los otros Slytherins habían decidido no hacer nada por el momento, pero eso cambió cuando Draco Malfoy entró flanqueado por los compinches Crabbe y Goyle.

-¡Potter, aléjate de mi mesa!- Malfoy gritó, atrapando la atención de Harry y Daphne, que no lo habían notado hasta ese momento. También había conseguido llamar la atención de todas las demás personas en el Gran Comedor.

-Daphne y yo estamos disfrutando de un buen y tranquilo almuerzo, ¿por qué no te sientas y haces lo mismo?- Dijo Harry con calma. Mientras hablaba había girado su cuerpo de tal manera que Malfoy no podía verlo sacar su varita de sus ropas.

-Crees que eres algo especial ¿no? Potter, esa basura de el-niño-que-vivió finalmente te ha vuelto loco, no es suficiente para que puedas entrar en el Torneo de los tres magos ilegalmente y salirte con la tuya, pero ahora eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para pensar que puedes sentarte en mi mesa como si fuera tuya- Con eso Malfoy alcanzó su varita y la señaló hacia Harry mientras gritaba -¡Stupefy(Desmallus)!- Harry tenía la ventaja de tener ya su varita afuera y lista así que cuando Malfoy alcanzó la suya, lanzó un encanto de escudo lo bastante grande como para cubrirlo a sí mismo y a Daphne. Cuando el aturdidor de Malfoy golpeó el escudo, hubo un breve chisporroteo y lo que parecía un chapoteo rojo contra una cúpula azul claro. Enojado porque su primer ataque no funcionó Malfoy cambió a un hechizo más peligroso y gritó -¡Reducto!- Este hechizo también falló cuando golpeó el escudo de Harry. Harry pensó que Draco iba a intentar un tercer hechizo cuando fue interrumpido.

-¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y una semana de detención Potter!- El profesor Snape dijo con enojo mientras caminaba hacia ellos y forzó a Malfoy a bajar su varita. -No se permiten duelos en el Gran Comedor-

-Severus- la voz del profesor Dumbledore llamó desde detrás de él -Creo que debí haber tenido una mejor visión de lo que sucedió. El señor Potter claramente sólo echó un escudo encanto en defensa propia, tal vez su castigo debería ser dado a Malfoy que si no me equivoco, lanzo dos hechizos ofensivos y ¿se preparaba para lanzar un tercero?-

-Por supuesto, director- Snape respondió con un gruñido bajo, claramente no feliz con el resultado.

-Además, cinco puntos para Gryffindor para una maravillosa demostración del encantamiento del escudo Protego y ahora disfrutar del restos de vuestras comidas, todo el mundo- Dumbledore le dio un pequeño guiño a Harry antes de girar y regresar a la mesa de profesores. Snape frunció el ceño a Harry antes de seguirlo, dejando a Malfoy todavía de pie delante de Harry y Daphne más enojado que nunca.

-Me voy a acordar de esto, Potter. Tú y tu puta -dijo Draco, lanzando una mirada amenazadora a Daphne. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera responder, Malfoy se había marchado con Crabbe y Goyle en el remolque. El resto de los estudiantes de Slytherin en la mesa parecían más inseguros que nunca acerca de cómo iba a reaccionar Harry. Eventualmente, simplemente regresaron a sus almuerzos, tratando de fingir que no había sucedido nada. Harry miró a Daphne y frunció el ceño.

-Supongo que debería haber sabido que eso pasaría, hace mucho tiempo que Malfoy no había intentado atacarme. -preguntó Harry.

-No, el daño está hecho de todos modos es una plaga, nada más ¿Sabías que realmente no tiene muchos amigos en Slytherin? Claro, él tiene aliados pero casi nadie que cuelga a su alrededor lo hace porque le gusta puedo manejar a Malfoy si tengo que hacerlo- Dijo con confianza. -¿Cómo reaccionan los Gryffindor?-

-Es difícil decir, nadie parece haber decidido aún, aparte de Ron, por supuesto, pero hoy no he hablado con ninguno de ellos- él explicó. -Quizá no sea tan malo-

-Ya veremos, y antes de que me olvide, necesito decirte que estoy enojado contigo- Daphne dijo, pero extrañamente no parecía estar furiosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó Harry, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que pudiera haber hecho para molestarla y no encontrar nada.

-Tú has estado conteniéndome cuando practicamos. Echas ese Protego de forma no verbal ¿cuánto tiempo has estado trabajando en eso?-Harry suspiró, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón. No quería desanimarla y pensó que podría ser una buena idea no mostrarle las cosas que podía hacer que ella no podía todavía. Estaba aprendiendo, pero todavía tenía la ventaja.

-Las últimas dos o tres semanas, no puedo hacerlo en todos los hechizos, y normalmente cuando puedo, los hechizos son más débiles, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había lanzado el hechizo en silencio hasta que dijiste algo al respecto. A partir de ahora en adelante no me voy a contener- Daphne asintió con la cabeza. -Hay algo más que necesito decirte también la semana pasada, Hermione me preguntó si podía venir conmigo una noche mientras entrenaba. Le dije que esperara hasta después de Navidad y le preguntara si todavía quería porque yo no quería tener que explicar por qué tú estaba allí. No la he visto todavía hoy, pero cuando lo haga lo primero que salgo de su boca va a ser para decirme que ella todavía quiere, así es como es.

Daphne se sentó y pensó en cómo se sentía cuando Hermione se unió a ellos. Ella estaba un poco sorprendida por el sentimiento celoso que surgió dentro de ella, insistiendo en que Hermione no se le permitiera venir porque ella estaría interfiriendo en su tiempo con Harry. Daphne apartó esa sensación, diciéndose a sí misma que ya no le importaría porque podía hablarle públicamente como lo estaban haciendo ahora. -Eso estará bien- dijo Daphne finalmente, -suponiendo que ella todavía quiera venir-

-Estupendo- Harry respondió. -Así que vi al Profeta Diario hoy y ellos no mencionaron nada sobre el baile de Yule-

-Creo que fue porque sucedió tan tarde la noche pasada que no tuvieron tiempo de escribir las historias para el periódico de la mañana. Tu sabes lo obsesionados que han estado cubriendo todo sobre este torneo, van a decir algo al respecto. Hasta mañana, entonces ya veremos- Harry asintió con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah, y aquí pensé que acabábamos de tener un buen suerte. -dijo él con una risa entrecortada. Luego comenzaron a discutir lo que querían hacer con el resto del día ya que no tenían clases ni nada más que hacer. Al final terminaron caminando fuera, disfrutando del hecho de que ya no tenían que reunirse en secreto.

Como Harry había esperado, Hermione le preguntó acerca de ver y esperanzadamente participar en su entrenamiento tan pronto como ella lo vio. Él estuvo de acuerdo y le dio instrucciones para el aula del tercer piso que había estado usando. Ella le dijo emocionadamente que no se arrepentiría y que tenía algo para él para practicar esta noche. Harry no estaba muy contento con ella pensando que podía dictar sus lecciones, pero decidió que sólo tendría que mostrarle lo que había estado haciendo para hacerla entender. Harry y Daphne estaban en la sala treinta minutos, discutiendo lo que iban a hacer con Hermione y lo que le dirían.

Justo a tiempo, Hermione atravesó la puerta y una pequeña mirada de sorpresa cruzó su rostro cuando vio a Daphne.

-Hola Daphne, Harry no me dijo que tú también estarías aquí- Dijo Hermione mientras colocaba su bolsa de libros sobre un escritorio. Daphne sonrió y dio una pequeña ola en respuesta.

-En realidad, ella me ha estado ayudando durante un tiempo, eso es parte de por qué te dije que esperaras hasta después de Navidad para preguntar sobre mi entrenamiento de nuevo-

-¿Qué sucede, Harry?- Hermione preguntó, sabiendo que había mucho en la historia que no le decían.

-Hay un par de razones por las que ha estado entrenando conmigo. Uno, sabíamos que a algunos de nuestros compañeros no les gustaría el hecho de que fuimos al baile de Yule juntos y son... bueno, somos amigos ahora supongo- Harry añadió la última parte con incertidumbre, sin saber exactamente cuál era su relación ahora. Ciertamente más que amigos. ¿Estaban saliendo? ¿O tendría que invitarla a salir en varias fechas antes de salir? Decidiendo no confundirse con eso, él lo apartó de su mente, pero no antes de que Daphne viera su breve mirada de confusión y sonrió a lo que ella sabía que era pensando.

-Y la otra parte es que creemos que el regreso del Señor Oscuro es inminente, y cuando llegue ese día ambos estaremos en su camino para que debamos estar preparados-dijo Daphne, entrando para terminar para Harry. Hermione dejó caer la mandíbula y miró hacia atrás y hacia delante entre Harry y Daphne buscando alguna indicación de que estaban bromeando. Las miradas serias en sus caras decían lo contrario.

-Harry, ¿de verdad hablas en serio, no es cierto? Dumbledore no permitiría que eso sucediera-Hermione discutió, provocando un pequeño ceño fruncido de Harry.

-Dumbledore no es un dios, Hermione, no puede controlar todo, Voldemort ha hecho dos intentos de regresar desde que llegamos a Hogwarts y la única razón por la que no tuvo éxito fue suerte. Un día no tendremos tanta suerte, ¿y entonces qué?- Harry le rogó a Hermione, quien aunque todavía no estaba feliz empezaba a asentir de acuerdo con sus puntos. -No puedo escapar de él, él va a seguir viniendo por mí, no importa qué, Daphne y su familia se han estado preparando para esto desde el ataque del Mortífago este verano, y respeto la elección que han hecho. Todavía puedes escapar de esto Hermione. Es dudoso porque eres nacida de muggle, pero si retrocedes ahora Voldemort no tendrá ninguna otra razón para apuntarte.

-Estás hablando de que te abandono de nuevo ¿no?, no lo haré, Harry, ni siquiera si actúas como quieres- Ella respondió con fuerza. Harry y Daphne compartieron una mirada y asintieron, como si estuvieran esperando que ella dijera lo que hizo. Harry se acercó a Hermione y la atrajo hacia un abrazo amistoso y reconfortante.

-Gracias, Hermione- Dijo mientras soltaba el abrazo- Sólo espero que sepas en qué te has metido-

-Pero, supongo, como siempre- respondió ella. Daphne observó a los amigos con una pequeña sonrisa. No pensaba que alguna vez sería la mejor de las amistades con Hermione, pero estaba claro que la otra chica era ferozmente leal a Harry. Su decepción con su comportamiento anterior la había empujado a ese extremo, nunca más traicionaría a su amigo. Cuando finalmente llegara la guerra, Daphne sabía, no había nada que pudiera mantener a Hermione de pie a su lado. Su trabajo era ayudarla a convertirse en una bruja que sería útil cuando llegara ese día.

-Así que Daphne, ¿qué te parece?- Harry se volvió y preguntó.

-Bienvenida al club- Ella respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Harry y Hermione se echaron a reír, pero luego Hermione miró su rostro con entusiasmo y corrió hacia su bolsa de libros. Había sacado varios libros, buscando la correcta, hasta que finalmente encontró el libro que estaba buscando. Entonces comenzó a girar rápidamente las páginas.

-Lo hace a veces- Harry le dijo a Daphne, lo suficientemente alto para que Hermione la oyera. Hermione finalmente encontró la página que buscaba y corrió hacia Harry, sosteniendo el libro para que él lo tomara. -¿Qué es esto, Hermione?-

-La respuesta que has estado buscando, por supuesto. Instrucciones sobre cómo realizar el encanto de la cabeza de burbuja, que le permitirá respirar bajo el agua-dijo ella con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. Harry y Daphne llevaban expresiones sorprendidas en sus rostros, emocionados de que Hermione hubiera sido capaz de encontrar la respuesta a su dilema cuando ninguno de los dos hubiera podido hacerlo.

-¡Eso es genial, Hermione!-Harry finalmente exclamó, tomando el libro y comenzando a leer. Daphne se sentó a su lado y comenzó a leer mientras Hermione simplemente esperaba a que terminaran. Cuando Harry terminó, le devolvió el libro a Daphne y comenzó a practicar los movimientos de la varita. -¿Has probado el encantamiento?-

-No aún no- Hermione respondió. -No creo que se suponga que sea un hechizo difícil, pero no quería arriesgarme a intentarlo sin que alguien más me ayudara si fallaba-

-¿Cómo que salió mal? -preguntó Harry.

-Estaba preocupado de que pudiera hacer que aparezca la burbuja pero no el aire en ella- Hermione respondió. Harry asintió, aceptando que sería un mal resultado.

-Bueno, aquí no se pierde nada...-dijo Harry, empezando el movimiento de la varita que comenzó con él agitando su varita alrededor de su cabeza y terminó con él golpeando su cabeza. Cuando terminó, dijo claramente y con fuerza el encantamiento -¡Aer Caputus!- Y fue recompensado con la visión de una burbuja transparente formándose alrededor de su cabeza. Había estado conteniendo nerviosamente su aliento mientras lanzaba el hechizo, hecho que le llevó varios segundos comprender. Vacilantemente, respiró hondo y se alegró de encontrar que era un aire normal y transpirable. -¡Funcionó!- Daphne corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo en felicitaciones, y luego comenzó a empujar la burbuja con su dedo para ver si se rompería. La burbuja permaneció intacta, incluso cuando Daphne dejó de usar su dedo y comenzó a intentar estallar la burbuja con una pluma.

-Creo que esto funcionará, Harry. La burbuja es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece- Daphne dijo con aprobación.-Ahora intenta cancelar el hechizo- Harry asintió y se golpeó la cabeza otra vez, lo que hizo que la burbuja desapareciera. -¡Bien! -dijo ella animada.

-Ahora solo tienes que probarlo bajo el agua- Hermione agregó.

-Estaba pensando en eso- respondió Harry -y ahora que tengo una manera de permanecer bajo el agua, quiero empezar a explorar el lago. De esa manera tendré una mejor idea de hacia dónde voy para la segunda tarea. Hacer eso sin embargo, tengo que averiguar lo que está viviendo en el lago. Sé que hay Merpeople, grindylows, y el calamar gigante, ¿pero qué más?-

-Voy a mirar en ello, Harry-Hermione dijo con impaciencia. -Oh, y si te hace sentir mejor Viktor no ha sido capaz de averiguar cómo obtener la pista del huevo todavía-

-¿Y cómo fue tu cita con la estrella internacional de Quidditch? -preguntó Daphne, produciendo un pequeño rubor de Hermione.

-Estuvo bien- Contestó Hermione, todavía ruborizada y sonriendo. Daphne se rio un poco viendo lo incómoda que la otra chica estaba chismorreando acerca de su cita.

-Cedric ya lo sabía. -dijo Harry repentinamente, refiriéndose al huevo - se lo dijo el profesor Moody-Cuando lo dijo tenía la sensación de que el comportamiento del profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras era muy extraño. ¿Por qué le diría a Harry sobre la primera tarea, pero no a Cedric? ¿O le diría a Cedric sobre la segunda tarea, pero no a Harry? Si sólo quería que alguien de Hogwarts ganara, sería mejor decirles a ambos. Moody también trató de ayudarlo a planear la primera prueba, pero esta vez no había hecho nada parecido. -Tal vez Moody está loco, como todo el mundo dice- pensó Harry, tratando de sacudir el sentimiento de confusión.

-Eso estuvo bien con el profesor Moody- Dijo Hermione. Pero el rostro de Daphne fruncía el ceño, haciendo que Harry se preguntara si ella tenía pensamientos similares a los suyos. Antes de que pudiera continuar con ese pensamiento Hermione estaba hablando de nuevo, haciéndole una pregunta. -Harry, ¿hay otra habitación en algún lugar del castillo que podamos usar? Esta es una gran ubicación y es privada, pero también es demasiado pequeña-

-Puedo consultar el mapa del Merodeador para otra cosa, pero nada me viene a la mente, quizás podría preguntarle a Dobby- El segundo dijo que el nombre de Dobby, el pequeño elfo de la casa, apareció en la habitación, arrojándose a los pies de Harry.

-¿Está el Maestro Harry Potter llamando a Dobby? -preguntó, contento de que Harry lo quisiera allí. Harry, por su parte, estaba un poco incómodo con el afecto que el elfo le estaba mostrando.

-Dobby, ¿sabes que en algún lugar del castillo podemos practicar la magia? Lo necesitaríamos para ser privado como esta habitación, pero más grande-

-Tal vez, Harry Potter, señor. Dobby dijo, con aire pensativo. -Dobby mirará y preguntará a los otros elfos de la casa, Dobby no te decepcionará, señor- El elfo domestico desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido, dejando a Daphne riéndose de la extraña conducta del elfo y Hermione murmurando algo acerca de -elfos mal tratados-

-Si hay un lugar mejor en este castillo, Dobby lo encontrará-. Harry les aseguró a ambas. -Bien, ahora ustedes dos deben practicar el Encanto de la Cabeza de la Burbuja, como dijo Hermione, no es tan difícil- El resto de la noche se pasó con ellos aprendiendo el nuevo hechizo y probando lo que podían hacer con él. Ninguno de ellos fue capaz de realizar con éxito el hechizo en su primer intento. Daphne finalmente logró hacerlo después de diez minutos de intentarlo, y Hermione cinco minutos después de eso. En el momento en que terminaron de experimentar con el nuevo hechizo si era tarde y decidieron irse de allí. Hermione se fue a la sala común de Gryffindor mientras Harry escoltaba a Daphne de regreso al Slytherin

Dormitorios

En el camino era difícil perderse las miradas que recibían cuando pasaban por los otros estudiantes. Lo que era más divertido para ellos era la variedad de expresiones en los rostros de la gente que miraba fijamente. Algunos estaban enojados, otros temerosos, y muchos de ellos estaban simplemente interesados o confundidos. Harry y Daphne se rieron o los ignoraron, no queriendo tratar con la gente pidiéndoles que explicaran su relación. No es que ninguno de ellos estuviera muy seguro de cómo definir esa relación en este momento tampoco. Ambos estaban curiosos por lo que pensaba el otro, pero ninguno de ellos había mencionado el tema. Por ahora ninguno de los dos se ocupó de eso, contentándose con disfrutar el momento. Las cosas podrían ser difíciles en un futuro próximo y no estaban ansiosos por asumir más preocupaciones.

Desconocidos para ellos, en ese mismo momento se estaba imprimiendo y preparando una nueva ronda de ataques del Diario Profeta para su entrega, cortesía de su menos favorita reportera: Rita Skeeter.

 ** _¿EL SEÑOR OSCURO QUE SE LEVANTA BUSCA A SU SEÑORA OSCURA?_**

 _De Rita Skeeter_

 _¿Se han confirmado los miedos del mundo mágico que Harry Potter ha oscurecido? Este reportero ha argumentado desde hace mucho tiempo que hay algo muy malo con el joven Campeón del torneo de los tres magos y sus acciones este año no han hecho nada para refutar eso. Mis fieles lectores seguramente recordarán el uso imprudente de la magia oscura de el-niño-que-vivió que convirtió a un dragón salvaje en su esclavo sin mente, un evento que el Ministerio todavía se niega a investigar._

 _El hecho de que Potter se haya perdido ante la oscuridad fue casi confirmado en el baile de Yule de Hogwarts. Durante semanas la población estudiantil había estado especulando sobre quién Potter llevaría al baile de Yule, con la mayoría de las fuentes alegando que él asistiría con su interés de amor de largo tiempo Hermione Granger. ¡En un espeluznante giro de los acontecimientos Granger rechazó los afectos del joven campeón del torneo de los tres magos en favor de su rival Durmstrang, Viktor Krum! Tal vez fue este rechazo que ennegreció el corazón y el alma del joven, sólo podemos adivinar._

 _Recién rechazado por Hermione Granger, Harry Potter se volvió hacia el oscuro abrazo de Daphne Greengrass de la casa de Slytherin. Los Greengrass, como ustedes recordarán, tienen una larga historia de apoyo a los magos oscuros. De hecho, el tío de Daphne Greengrass, Gabriel Greengrass, es un mortífago y reside en Azkaban hasta el día de hoy. Queridos lectores, me estremezco cuando pienso en lo que podría significar que el derrocador de quien-tu-sabes está abrazando no sólo las artes oscuras, sino también los seguidores del antiguo señor oscuro. Ahora es el momento para que el Ministerio intervenga y actúe, antes de que Dark Lord Potter se convierta en una amenaza incluso que no puedan detenerse._

 _Pero tal vez haya esperanza. Nuestras fuentes en Hogwarts me dicen que Potter y Greengrass no eran conocidos antes del baile de Yule. Muy pocos podían recordar que los dos se hablaban. Por lo tanto, hay una posibilidad de que Ms Greengrass haya logrado de alguna manera ganar el control de Potter, quizás mediante el uso de pociones de amor o la Maldición Imperius. Su control sobre Potter se evidenció durante un altercado durante el baile de Yule en la que el mejor amigo de Potter, Ronald Weasley, trató de llevar a Potter a sus sentidos y romper la influencia de Greengrass sobre su amigo. Su valiente intento fracasó cuando Greengrass amenazó al señor Weasley (con toda clase de magia negra, sin duda), una acción que no provocó ninguna protesta de Harry Potter. ¡Hay que tomar medidas ahora si hay alguna esperanza de salvar el alma de Harry Potter! ¿Alguien actuará? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá._

 _(¿_ Soy el único al que le da asco Skeeter? _)_

El artículo en el Profeta Diario circuló rápidamente y dentro de las horas de su entrega casi todos en Hogwarts lo habían leído. Una vez más, la naturaleza volátil del cuerpo estudiantil fue evidente en sus reacciones. Sin embargo, había una minoría cada vez mayor que había notado las inexactitudes en los informes del Profeta Diario y estaba comenzando a cuestionar si su fuente principal de información podía ser confiada. Este grupo pequeño, pero creciente, consistía principalmente de estudiantes de cuarto año que habían llegado a conocer a Harry en los últimos cuatro años. Creían que era posible pensar que Harry podría haber pasado la línea de edad y haber puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego. Varias personas, incluyendo Fred y George Weasley, habían intentado eso y no se pensaba mal de Harry. ¿Por qué Harry debería ser tratado diferente? Pero, ¿podría Harry Potter convertirse en malvado, como el Profeta Diario alegó? La demanda era demasiado ridícula para aceptar para muchos de ellos. Una cosa era cierta: las opiniones comenzaban a polarizarse. La cantidad de personas que todavía tenían que decidirse estaba disminuyendo rápidamente.

El apoyo a Harry era más fuerte en Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, donde Cedric Diggory había sido capaz de convencer a muchos de sus compañeros de casa de ignorar los artículos calumniosos del Profeta Diario. El Diggory confiado de Hufflepuff, y si él aprobó de Potter que era bastante para ellos para dar al sujeto un segundo pensamiento. Cho Chang estaba actuando como la voz de Ravenclaw de la razón, aunque no tan exitosamente como su novio Hufflepuff. La mayoría de los Slytherins estaban en contra de Harry por costumbre, pero algunos eran más curiosos acerca de la relación de Daphne con él.

Las viciosas mentiras del Profeta Diario acerca de Harry estaban empezando a tener un efecto que nadie había previsto, porque cuanto más el periódico lo atacaba, mayor era el grupo de personas que se daban cuenta de que estaban mintiendo. Y si el Profeta estaba mintiendo acerca de Harry Potter, ¿qué otra cosa podrían estar mintiendo? Lentamente, un número aún pequeño de ellos comenzaba a hacer preguntas y pensar por sí mismos. Aunque apenas se notaba para la mayoría de los observadores, las cosas estaban empezando a cambiar.

* * *

En serio Rita Skeeter me da mucho asko por cierto si os interesa tengo otra historia de Harry/Daphne es mi primera traduccion asi que no esta tan bien como esta. y por cierto espero vuestras reviews


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Ni este mundo ni sus personajes me pertenecen es pertenece a J.K Rowling y esta historia pertenece a Rocag.

 ** _Aviso importante al final_**

Resumen: Esto comienza durante el Cáliz de Fuego, con dos cambios en las condiciones iniciales. En primer lugar, Hermione no cree en Harry cuando le dice que no puso su nombre en el cáliz. Y en segundo lugar, Harry tiene una extraña amistad con Daphne Greengrass que ha crecido lentamente desde una reunión casual en su primer año. Un Flashbacks explicará eso un poco más a lo largo de la historia. Ahora a disfrutar.

* * *

-Neville ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que desprecio a Rita Skeeter?- Harry levantó la vista del artículo del Profeta que estaba leyendo. Neville le había mostrado el artículo durante el desayuno, decidiendo que su amigo estaría interesado en ver lo que fue impreso en él. La mirada de enojo en el rostro de Harry dejó en claro que no estaba contento con lo que ha leído.

-Sólo una o dos veces, Harry- rio Neville.

-Si alguna vez me hago oscuro solo puede ser para que pueda volver junto a ella- dijo Harry -Me pregunto lo que dirá Daphne sobre esto-

-Ella es en realidad más dura en que tú- señalo Neville -Pero no creo que ella tenga un temperamento como el tuyo-

-Tengo curiosidad Neville, ¿qué opinas de Daphne?- preguntó Harry, con la esperanza de que su otro buen amigo no tendría ningún problema con ella. Se había decidido que Hermione no iba a ser un problema después de ver interactúan las dos niñas entre ellos la noche anterior eran educados entre sí, aunque no exactamente amables. Tal vez algún día iba a cambiar, sin duda sería más fácil para él si lo hicieran.

-No tengo ningún problema con ella. En realidad somos parientes lejanos, pero que no es sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que ambos proceden de familias de sangre pura. Mi bisabuela era la hermana de su bisabuelo, supongo que nos hace primos terceros- Neville explicó con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. Neville, como Daphne, también había sido enseñado no sólo la historia de su propia familia, sino de las otras familias de sangre pura. Él encontró las costumbres y tradiciones que sean en su mayoría molesto y anticuado, pero su abuela insistido en que aprender de ellas y Neville rara vez se dijo que no a su abuela.

-Ya veo. ¿Así que no se presenta el uno al otro de reuniones familiares o algo?-

-No, no estamos lo suficientemente familiarizados como para hacer eso. Los Greengrass y los Longbottom han ido por caminos separados. No creo que haya hablado con ella para ser honesto. Nunca se ha tratado de insultarme como la mayoría de los otros Slytherin, por lo que cuenta para algo. Además, parece que les gustas por lo que ella no puede ser tan mala- Harry sonrió, feliz de que probablemente no tendría que preocuparse por Daphne y Neville no llevarse bien con los demás. Empezó a volver a su comida cuando de repente alguien se sentó en el asiento de al lado. Harry inmediatamente reconoció la chica de cabello castaño joven.

-Hola Harry Potter- dijo ella -Soy Astoria Greengrass- La hermana menor de Daphne se sentó mirándolo con confianza mientras que los otros se sientan en la mesa larga miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión. Harry pensó brevemente que lo haría han sido agradable si los Slytherin había reaccionado de esa manera cuando se sentó en su mesa.

-Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?- Preguntó Harry, sin saber qué decir a la chica.

-Claro, me lo puedes decir cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermana mayor- dijo ella en serio. Harry había estado esperando sin duda que ella dijera eso.

-¿No es algo que el padre de una niña normalmente le pide a un hombre, no su hermana pequeña?-Dijo Harry con una pequeña risa.

-Por lo general sí, pero si tú quieres que sea tu Dama Oscura necesito aprobar que tú eres un buen Señor Oscuro- Astoria respondió, sus esfuerzos para contener su sonrisa ahora está empezando a fallar. Harry y Neville se miraron el uno al otro cuando habían oído esto y ambos se echaron a reír.

-Lo siento, pero pensé que estabas tratando de hablar en serio cuando viniste aquí- Harry respondió.

-Yo me preocupo por mi hermana, pero ella ha respondido a todas mis preguntas y atestiguado por ti. Yo te daría el discurso de 'hazle algún daño y te mato' pero tú eres Harry Potter, así que tendré que ir Con el 'hazle algún daño y voy a ser un dolor enorme en su culo'-termino su discurso

-Lo suficientemente justo- dijo Harry con un movimiento de cabeza. Astoria lo miró seriamente por un momento, como si tratara de juzgar su reacción. Finalmente parecía satisfecha y se levantó para volver a su mesa. Ella sólo consiguió unos pasos antes de que ella se diera la vuelta con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

-Tal vez pensaste que era gracioso ahora, pero veremos cuánto te ríes cuando es mi padre haciendo las preguntas -dijo Astoria antes de volverse y continuar hacia su mesa. La risa de Harry pareció morir en su garganta, dándose cuenta de que la joven podría tener un punto.

Horas más tarde Harry estaba sentado en la biblioteca leyendo el libro favorito de Hermione Hogwarts: Una Historia. Esperaba encontrar alguna referencia a las criaturas que vivían en el lago, pero no había encontrado nada. Primero había preguntado a Daphne, luego a Hermione, si querían ayudarlo con la investigación, pero ambos se habían visto obligadas a decir que no por la misma razón. Las clases estarían comenzando de nuevo en unos días y para ellos eso significó un proyecto enorme de runas antiguas debido que contaría para un pedazo grande de sus grados. Harry, no habiendo tomado Runas Antiguas, no compartió ese problema.

Después de una hora de leer el libro, Harry lo cerró con un gruñido frustrado. -Debería haber sabido que no había nada allí -pensó-, porque Hermione lo habría mencionado si lo hubiera. Ella tiene ese libro prácticamente memorizado- Harry estaba caminando por los pasillos y mirando los títulos de los libros, con la esperanza de encontrar uno que parecía prometedor, cuando escuchó el suave ruido de estallido que ocurre cuando los elfos domésticos usan su versión de Aparición. Mirando hacia abajo vio a Dobby, sonriendo y rebotando de emoción.

-¡Harry Potter, señor, Dobby a encontrando una nueva habitación para los maestros!-gritó el pequeño elfo.

-¿Qué tal esta Dobby, dónde está?-preguntó.

-Séptimo piso, señor, sígueme, Dobby le explicará en el camino- Dobby comenzó a saltar de arriba abajo esperando que Harry lo siguiera, y cuando Harry empezó a caminar hacia la puerta vio a Dobby saltando en vez de caminar. El elfo domestico parecía muy contento consigo mismo.

-Dobby, he estado en todo el séptimo piso y no puedo pensar en ningún lugar mejor que el aula que estoy usando ahora. Y allí mi mapa no muestra ninguna habitación grande tampoco-

-¿El mapa de Harry Potter conoce todos los secretos del señor de Hogwarts?-preguntó Dobby con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, la Cámara de los Secretos no está ahí, ¿estás diciendo que esta habitación es una habitación oculta como esa? -preguntó Harry mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras hacia los niveles superiores del castillo. Afortunadamente, las escaleras móviles estaban alineadas adecuadamente para que no tuvieran que tomar un desvío.

-Oh, sí señor, 'La Sala que Viene y Va' puede ser muchas cosas, todos los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts saben eso.

¿La Sala que Viene y Va? -preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

-Los magos lo llaman la Sala de Necesidades, Dobby piensa, venga Harry Potter, señor, estamos llegando está cerca- Dobby se entusiasmó cada vez más, consiguiendo más rápido que nunca. Harry estaba prácticamente corriendo para mantenerse al día con él. Finalmente, Dobby saltó, tropezó y se detuvo ante un tramo de pared en blanco. -¡Esta aquí!-gritó alegremente.

-Dobby, no hay lugar aquí, ni siquiera hay un cuadro que oculte una puerta- Dijo Harry escépticamente.

-Todavía no, señor, tienes que pensar en qué habitación quieres y caminar por delante de este muro tres veces, entonces POP, tu habitación estará allí- Dobby explicó.

-Entonces, ¿si quería un dormitorio, eso es lo que aparecía, o un cuarto de baño, una biblioteca o cualquier otra cosa en la que pudiera pensar? -preguntó Harry, empezando a darse cuenta del potencial que tendría esa habitación.

-¡Sí!-Dobby dijo, asintiendo vigorosamente. Harry decidió probarlo y la primera habitación que vino a la mente fue una imagen de la sala común de Gryffindor. Paseando por la pared una vez que levantó la vista, con la esperanza de ver algo, pero la pared permaneció sin cambios. Después de su segundo pase todavía nada había sucedido. Entonces, en su tercera vez más allá de la pared, una puerta comenzó a aparecer. La pared que la rodeaba parecía derretirse como si estuviera loca de cera y la puerta se había escondido debajo de ella. Cuando los cambios finalmente se detuvieron, Harry agarró la perilla y abrió la puerta.

La habitación interior era una réplica exacta de la sala común que había imaginado en su mente. Incluso incluyó el juego de ajedrez de Ron en una mesa en la esquina, con las piezas arregladas y listas para jugar. Un fuego se encendió en la chimenea y dio un poco de calor y luz a la habitación. Harry entró corriendo, admirado por lo que parecía ser una copia perfecta de la habitación que conocía tan bien. Sonriendo, subió las escaleras hasta la puerta que conducía a su habitación y la abrió sólo para encontrarse con una pared en lugar de una entrada.

-¿Me pregunto por qué sucedió eso?-Dijo Harry. Entonces se dio cuenta de que sólo había pedido ver la sala común, no todos los dormitorios que se unían a la sala común también. Así que cuando usó la habitación tendría que ser muy específico en lo que pidió. -Dobby, eres el mejor elfo de todos los tiempos-

Dobby jadeó ante la alabanza de Harry y lágrimas de alegrías comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. El pequeño elfo se precipitó hacia Harry y agarró su pierna en un apretado abrazo. -¡Harry Potter es demasiado amable! -comenzó a repetir, deteniéndose después de que Harry pasara varios minutos tranquilizándolo. Harry no pensaba que estaba siendo demasiado amable, pero esta habitación tenía un potencial casi interminable. Y parecía que era la única persona que lo sabía.

-Gracias, Dobby, lo hiciste muy bien- Dijo Harry en serio. El elfo lo abrazó de nuevo y luego se alejó, explicándole que tenía que volver a trabajar. Harry pasó las próximas horas experimentando con la habitación, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que sería el lugar perfecto para mover su entrenamiento.

Harry regresó a la biblioteca esa noche con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Estaba a punto de sentarse a la mesa que había estado usando más temprano en el día en que notó que Neville le excitaba agitando el cuerpo. Harry saludó con la mano y luego se acercó a donde estaba su amigo.

-Hey Harry, ¿algo va mal?-Neville preguntó, notando la expresión de Harry.

-No, no exactamente malo, solo extraño e inesperado-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-En mi camino a la biblioteca, Susan Bones me detuvo. ¿Conoces a Susan, verdad? de nuestro año que está en Hufflepuff- Neville asintió, reconociendo claramente de quién hablaba Harry. -Bueno, de todos modos ella se acerca a mí y dice que siente que tengo que soportar toda esa basura del Profeta Diario, y que no todo el mundo cree todo lo que leen, entonces ella se fue y yo entré aquí-

-Tiene razón, Harry, mucha gente debe saber mejor que escuchar esas cosas, ¿verdad?-Preguntó Neville.

-Ese es el problema, hasta ahora ha parecido que casi todo el mundo creía lo peor acerca de mí. Menos tú por supuesto- Dijo Harry. Ninguno de los dos había notado que alguien había escuchado la última parte de su conversación y ahora estaba detrás de Harry.

-Pero ¿y si quisiera ser una Dama Oscura? -preguntó una voz detrás de Harry, haciéndole girar y buscar la fuente. Sonrió cuando vio a Daphne sonreír y sentarse a su lado.

-Estoy seguro de que se puede arreglar, Daphne- le aseguro Harry -Neville esta es Daphne, Daphne este es Neville. Daphne y Neville intercambiaron saludo y otros saludos sencillos. -¿Pensé que tenías que trabajar en un proyecto de Runas Antiguas?-

-Y lo estoy haciendo- Daphne respondió. -La verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí es buscar algunas cosas para el proyecto, pero con la ventaja añadida de que tú conseguiste verme-

-Estupendo- Harry respondió, sonriendo.

-Harry, casi me olvidé de lo que quería hablar contigo, ¡encontré una solución a tu problema para la segunda prueba!-Neville explicó felizmente.

-¿Es el encanto de casco burbuja? Hermione me habló de eso anoche- Dijo Harry.

-¿Qué? Oh, bueno no es eso. Hay una planta llamada branquialga y si te la comes se supone que te deben salir aletas y branquias para que puedas respirar bajo el agua y moverte mucho más fácilmente- Explicó Neville.

-Eso realmente suena mucho más útil que el encantamiento casco burbuja- Harry notó. Daphne asintió, pensando lo mismo.

-El único problema es que es difícil de encontrar, se puede comprar, pero probablemente será bastante caro-

-Harry, quizás lo que deberías hacer es usar el Encanto de casco burbuja para explorar el lago pero usar Branquialgas en el torneo real- Daphne sugirió. Harry asintió de acuerdo, aunque le gustaría probar las Branquialgas al menos una vez antes de usarla en la segunda prueba. De esa manera podría probar los efectos y ver cuánto tiempo duró el cambio.

-Eso es brillante Neville, nunca hubiera pensado en eso- Dijo Harry en agradecimiento.

-Tuve suerte de encontrarlo en este libro que el profesor Moody me dio- Neville respondió. La sonrisa de Harry inmediatamente cayó en una expresión de concentración.

-Harry, creo que he notado que algo pasaba aquí- Daphne dijo con una expresión similar en su rostro, -Vas a pensar que esto suena loco, pero...-

-Pero tú has notado cómo todo acerca de este torneo sigue regresando al profesor Moody, ¿verdad?-Harry terminó por ella. -Primero me cuenta sobre el dragón, pero no a Cedric, luego trata de darme consejos sobre cómo vencer al dragón, luego le dice a Cedric qué hacer con el huevo y Cedric acaba de correr y decirme algo sobre el dragón. Y ahora, Neville encuentra convenientemente la respuesta a nuestros problemas en un libro que le dio-

-Harry, no crees que el profesor Moody se ha un mago oscuro ¿verdad?- Preguntó Neville, sorprendido por el rumbo de la conversación. -Dicen que la mitad de los magos oscuros de Azkaban sólo están allí porque ojo loco Moody los puso allí, no creo que se haga uno nunca-

-Tal vez esto no se trata de que se vuelva oscuro- sugirió Daphne, -Tal vez él tiene otro objetivo, ¿qué es lo que puede ganar si Harry gana el torneo?-

-Nada- Harry respondió.-Así que supongamos que él es el que puso mi nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, seguro que él es lo suficientemente poderoso de un mago para hacerlo, ¿cuál es el punto? Él me está ayudando en cada vuelta, por lo que obviamente no me puso En el torneo para que me hagan daño-

-A menos que esté esperando que la tercera prueba lo haga como un gran final violento-. Daphne señaló.

-Bueno, sí, supongo que podría ser eso- Dijo Harry de acuerdo con su pensamiento desagradable. -Pero hasta ahora no hay pruebas de que quiera que me lastime, ¿por qué debería importarle si gano el torneo o no?-

-¿Qué ganas si ganas el torneo Harry?-Preguntó Neville.

-Mil galones y un trofeo, creo-

-Ninguno de los dos vale la pena el esfuerzo, tiene que ser algo más- Daphne declaró. -Suponiendo que fue Moody que puso su nombre en el cáliz en el primer lugar. Puede ser que sólo quiere ayudarle porque él sabe que no debe estar en el torneo en el primer lugar-

-¿Realmente crees eso?-preguntó Harry.

-No- Daphne respondió sinceramente. -Pero es posible-

-¿Y si esto no se trata de ganar, Harry?-Neville dijo con incertidumbre. -Tal vez simplemente no quiere que uno de los otros gane- Harry lo pensó y se encogió de hombros.

-OK, pero ¿quién podría estar tratando de dejar de ganar? Él ayudó a Cedric un poco, así que no puede ser él. Eso deja a Fleur Delacour y Viktor Krum. Sabemos que el director de Krum fue una vez un Mortífago, pero tiene que haber algo más que ese ¿cierto?-Harry ofreció. Los otros dos parecían estar de acuerdo.

-Si eso fuera todo, podría haber ayudado a Diggory- Daphne dijo. -No habría razón para entrar a Harry en el torneo en primer lugar, estamos perdiendo algo, algo importante, supongo que solo deberíamos ver y ver lo que él hace a continuación-

-¡Es una gran idea!-Harry respondió con una sonrisa. Luego comenzó a cavar a través de su bolsa de libros y se le ocurrió un pedazo de pergamino de aspecto sencillo. -Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas -dijo, tocando el pergamino con su varita. Inmediatamente parecía que la tinta se extendía desde donde había tocado el pergamino, revelando el mapa del Merodeador. Daphne había oído hablar del mapa, pero nunca lo había visto y ahora lo miraba asombrado. Neville, por otra parte, nunca había oído hablar del mapa del Merodeador y estaba confundido acerca de lo que estaba mirando. -Neville, este es un mapa de Hogwarts que mi padre y sus amigos hicieron cuando vinieron a la escuela y muestra la ubicación de todos en el castillo- Y claro, Neville vio un punto con su propio nombre junto a él en la biblioteca cerca de puntos que decían 'Harry Potter' y 'Daphne Greengrass'.

-Wow, no es de extrañar que nunca te pillen en los pasillos por la noche- Dijo Neville.

-Bueno, esto es ciertamente parte de eso, tendré que enseñarte la otra parte más tarde- Harry contestó. -Ahora, ¿dónde está Moody?" Su oficina está al lado del aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que está aquí, ahí está, está en su oficina con... ¿Barty Crouch?-

-¿Quién es Barty Crouch?- Preguntó Neville.

-Él es el jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional Percy Weasley trabaja para él y estaba diciendo en el baile de Yule que había estado enfermo recientemente. Me gustaría desear que yo hubiera estado escuchando lo que la nariz marrón estaba diciendo sobre Su jefe, me pregunto qué estará haciendo en la oficina de Moody. -dijo Harry, la curiosidad claramente evidente en su voz.

-Hace años también era jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, por lo que habría sido el jefe del profesor Moody, eso explicaría cómo se conocen, pero no por qué está en el castillo- Añadió Daphne. Se reclinó y suspiró, enojada porque sabía que le faltaba algo pero no tenía ni idea de lo que era.

-Tal vez deberíamos dar un paso atrás de esto por un tiempo, es posible que todos estamos dejando que nuestra imaginación se vuelva loca y veamos teorías de conspiración donde no hay ninguna. Podría ser un profesor agradable pero extraño tratando de ayudar en el torneo porque soy de la escuela en la que enseña y me gusta -dijo Harry, inseguro.

-Quizá, pero ¿crees eso?- Daphne preguntó, haciendo eco de su pregunta anterior.

-No, no lo hago-. Harry contestó frunciendo el ceño. -Los veré más tarde, tengo que escribir una carta a Sirius y ver lo que piensa acerca de todo esto, probablemente me diga que estoy loco, pero aún me sentiría mejor si lo trajera arriba-Harry se volvió hacia Daphne y la abrazó, susurrando -Buenas noches- a ella como lo hizo, luego se levantó y salió de la biblioteca aún sumido en sus pensamientos.

Harry sintió que estaba a punto de descubrir algún hecho clave que se le escapaba de las garras. La idea de que uno de los más grandes aurores de la historia quisiera hacerle daño era ridícula, pero tenía que haber algo en marcha allí. Al llegar a la lechuzeria, Harry sacó un pedazo de pergamino y su pluma y escribió una nota rápida a Sirius sobre sus sospechas. Durante mucho tiempo sostuvo la carta completa, sin saber si quería o no enviarla. Finalmente decidió que no podía herir a nadie y ató la carta a la pierna de uno de los búhos de Hogwarts, para gran disgusto de Hedwig.

-Lo siento niña, no puedes enviar esto, la gente te notaría- Harry se disculpó ante la lechuza nevada que volvió su cabeza y le dio una paliza para mostrar su infelicidad. -Lleva esto a Sirius Black, ¿ok?- Harry le dijo a la lechuza de Hogwarts que gritó y voló hacia su destino. Le dio a Hedwig algunas golosinas y acarició sus plumas por un tiempo, con la esperanza de alegrarla, antes de finalmente dejar la lechuzeria y regresar a su dormitorio para pensar.

Los días siguientes, Harry esperó pacientemente por una respuesta de Sirius, pero aún no había llegado. No tenía ni idea de dónde se escondía Sirius, por lo que era totalmente posible que estuviera llevando a la lechuza mucho tiempo para llegar hasta él. Harry pasó mucho tiempo desconcertando su entrada en el torneo de los tres magos y las acciones del profesor Moody desde entonces. Sin importar lo difícil que lo intentara, no podía entender lo que estaba pasando. Consideró brevemente confrontar al profesor al respecto, pero rápidamente decidió que hasta que pudiera estar seguro de que el ex-Auror duro no le significaba ningún daño, sería muy imprudente hacerlo. Tan orgulloso como Harry de su progreso en aprender magia nueva y poderosa este año, sabía que no tenía casi ninguna posibilidad de derrotar a un hombre que había puesto a algunos de los magos más peligrosos de la era moderna entre rejas.

Harry pasó gran parte de su tiempo libre en la recién descubierta Sala de los Menesteres, que aún no había mostrado a Hermione o a Daphne porque pasaban su tiempo trabajando en sus proyectos. Había descubierto que la habitación era increíblemente potente, pero tenía algunas limitaciones. Por ejemplo, había un límite superior en cómo grande el cuarto podría llegar a ser. Una vez había intentado pedir a Sirius que lo trajeran a la habitación, pero eso no funcionó, en lugar de eso la habitación estaba en blanco y vacía. Podía, sin embargo, conseguir que la habitación pareciera casi todo lo que quería. Harry pasó mucho tiempo tratando de crear una sala de entrenamiento perfecta, aunque encontró que constantemente estaba creando nuevas ideas para mejorarlo.

Finalmente, las vacaciones llegaron a su fin y las clases se pusieron a regresar. La primera mañana de vuelta Harry accidentalmente se durmió, su cuerpo claramente no acostumbra a despertar temprano en la mañana para las clases. Al ver que sólo podía llegar a su primera clase a tiempo si se saltaba el desayuno, Harry gimió en la decepción y comenzó la caminata hacia el salón de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. La habitación ya estaba a medio camino cuando llegó y el profesor Moody estaba escribiendo notas en la pizarra. Extrañamente, notó que varias personas lo miraban como si estuvieran esperando para ver qué iba a hacer. Tratando de ignorar las miradas, Harry se sentó en su lugar habitual y esperó a que empezara la clase.

-¡Harry!- Escuchó a Hermione gritar mientras entraba por la puerta. Ella corrió y se sentó a su lado con una expresión preocupada en su rostro. -Te he estado buscando toda la mañana, ¿estabas con Daphne?, ¿cómo está?-

-Hermione, ¿de qué estás hablando? No, no he visto a Daphne, todavía no está aquí, pero la clase no ha comenzado, así que probablemente esté en camino-

-Entonces no lo has visto todavía, ¿verdad?- Hermione preguntó, con una pequeña expresión de shock en su rostro.

-¿Ver qué? -preguntó Harry, un poco frustrado.

-Harry, hay un nuevo artículo de Rita Skeeter en el Diario Profeta de hoy, que siguió a Daphne esta vez y dijo ... bueno, creo que sería mejor que lo leyeras- Hermione le entregó a regañadientes una copia del Profeta Diario dirigida a la segunda página, donde se encontró el artículo en cuestión:

 ** _DAPHNE GREENGRASS MUERTA SEDA POR PODER_**

 _De Rita Skeeter_

 _Harry Potter puede estar en peligro aún más de lo que pensábamos. Desde el artículo de las últimas semanas esta oficina ha sido inundada con cartas al editor exigiendo que el Ministerio de la Magia tome medidas para convertir el-Niño-Que-Vivió de nuevo a la luz o liberarlo de la influencia nefasta de Daphne Greengrass. Varios estudiantes de Hogwarts han expresado su conmoción ante la pareja inesperada y confirmaron que la única manera en que los dos podrían haber estado juntos es mediante el uso de pociones o hechizos prohibidos. Nosotros en el Profeta Diario estamos de todo corazón de acuerdo._

 _La pregunta que debe hacerse es ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la señora Greengrass ha tomado tan flagrante acción contra el señor Potter? ¿Ella y su familia planean usar a nuestro joven héroe en algún ritual oscuro y malvado? ¿Es simplemente un caso de obsesión de una chica con lo que ella no puede tener? ¿O es el siguiente paso de Daphne Greengrass en su largo y mortal camino hacia el poder personal? He descubierto personalmente que esta no es la primera vez que la aspirante a la Dama Oscura ha cometido actos impensables para su propia ganancia._

 _Es bien sabido que Daphne Greengrass no es sólo la heredera de la fortuna de su familia sino el futuro jefe de la familia Greengrass. Lo que no puede saber es que no siempre ha sido así. La línea de Greengrass, como muchas líneas puras de sangre pura, normalmente pasa al hijo mayor o si no hay hijo a la hija mayor. Durante los primeros años de su vida, la joven Daphne estaba dispuesta a heredar todo, pero eso cambió con el nacimiento de su hermano David Greengrass. Solo se puede_

 _Imagina los celos que deben haber arraigado en el corazón de la joven. La tragedia para la familia de Greengrass golpeó cuando el joven David murió en lo que era en ese entonces considerado un accidente cuando él era solamente 3 años._

 _Pero, y realmente me duele tener que hacer tal pregunta, ¿fue realmente un accidente? ¿O una jovencita en un ataque de celos asesinó a su hermano menor para recuperar lo que creía que era suyo? Si es así, ¿qué significa eso para el-niño-que-vivió? Una cosa es dolorosamente clara: Harry Potter necesita ayuda._

Harry dejó el papel lentamente. Sus manos temblaban de ira por el papel y Rita Skeeter, pero también sentía una tristeza increíble por Daphne y su familia. En el tiempo que había tomado Harry para leer la clase del artículo había comenzado. -Ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hermano pequeño- le susurró Harry a Hermione que estaba sentada junto a él, -ella nunca lo mencionó-

-Probablemente es un recuerdo muy doloroso para ella, Harry, no estoy sorprendida- Hermione respondió en voz baja. Harry asintió y comenzó a mirar alrededor de la clase, buscando a Daphne pero ella no estaba allí. Con la clase ya empezada, Harry estaba atrapado. Desesperadamente quería ir a buscarla y tratar de consolarla, pero sabía que tendría que esperar a que la clase terminara. Probablemente se perdería el siguiente, pero a él no le importaba.

Ninguna clase había pasado tan lentamente para Harry. Le pareció imposible escuchar la charla del profesor Moody y cuando se les asignó una parte del libro para leer, simplemente miró la página durante quince minutos sin leer nada. La rabia inicial de Harry por el artículo había sido superada por su preocupación por Daphne. Habían sabido que habría consecuencias para su cita y relación permanente, pero nunca había esperado que ella fuera atacada de esta manera. De repente, con sólo cinco minutos de la clase, una idea le golpeó. ¡Había algo útil que podía estar haciendo! Alzando la mano en su bolsa, sacó el Mapa de Merodeador y en silencio dijo la frase para activarlo.

El primer lugar que miró estaba en los dormitorios de Slytherin, después el gran pasillo, entonces el ala del hospital. Cada vez que estaba decepcionado cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba allí. Entonces la inspiración lo golpeó y miró el aula del tercer piso que habían estado usando juntos por tanto tiempo. Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio, la había encontrado. Suponía que debía de estar sentada porque su punto no se había movido mucho. Me alegro de saber dónde encontrarla. Harry empezó a poner el mapa cuando encontró algo muy extraño: Barty Crouch estaba en el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con él. Harry miró a su alrededor, pero sólo encontró al profesor Moody hablando con algunos estudiantes de Ravenclaw sobre la asignación. Mirando hacia atrás en el mapa se sorprendió más al ver que Moody se suponía que debía estar en su oficina, no en el aula. Mientras sus ojos se arremolinaban de un lado a otro entre el profesor y el mapa, una sorprendente comprensión lo golpeó: el hombre al que miraba no era el profesor Moody, sino Barty Crouch usando glamour o una poción multijugos para hacerle parecer al profesor Moody.

La mente de Harry se tambaleó tratando de encajar esta nueva pieza en el rompecabezas. Incluso con esta nueva información todo lo que había sucedido todavía no tenía sentido. ¿Y qué debería hacer al respecto? ¿Decírselo a Dumbledore? Harry supuso que había sido un buen comienzo. De repente, el ojo mágico del imitador de Moody giró en su zócalo y lo miró directamente. Harry tardó en darse cuenta de que había estado mirando al profesor con la boca abierta en estado de shock durante los últimos dos minutos e intentó en vano parecer que estaba interesado en su libro. La siguiente vez que Harry miró a "Moody" estaba frente a él. Viendo cada uno de sus movimientos con una sonrisa extraña. Finalmente, la clase terminó y todos se levantaron para irse, pero los ojos de "Moody" nunca lo dejaron.

-¡Potter! -gritó el falso Moody, provocando que Harry se encogiera. -Quédate después de clase- Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en shock ante la petición. Miró alrededor de la habitación, viendo con desilusión que Hermione y Neville ya se habían marchado. Los pensamientos de encontrar a Daphne fueron siendo reemplazados lentamente por la necesidad de estar en cualquier parte menos aquí. Harry observó con una sensación de pavor mientras los otros estudiantes salían del aula y de pronto se encontró recordando que la siguiente clase no estaría en la habitación para otra hora. Detrás de él oyó el suave golpe de la puerta que se cerraba y luego hubo silencio.

Todos los demás se habían ido. Harry estaba atrapado en el aula solo con el hombre que sabía que no era ojo loco Moody.

* * *

Espero vuestras reviews y tambien os aviso que estas dos semanas no creo que alla capitulo tengo los examenes finales de evalucion y tengo que estudiar (Que lata) por eso hoy hay dos capitulos

Asi que adios


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Ni este mundo ni sus personajes me pertenecen es pertenece a J.K Rowling y esta historia pertenece a Rocag.

Resumen: Esto comienza durante el Cáliz de Fuego, con dos cambios en las condiciones iniciales. En primer lugar, Hermione no cree en Harry cuando le dice que no puso su nombre en el cáliz. Y en segundo lugar, Harry tiene una extraña amistad con Daphne Greengrass que ha crecido lentamente desde una reunión casual en su primer año. Un Flashbacks explicará eso un poco más a lo largo de la historia. Ahora a disfrutar.

* * *

Los ojos de Harry dieron vueltas por la habitación mientras trataba de considerar sus opciones. Por el momento, se encontraba en un aula vacía con quien parecía ser el profesor Moody, pero el mapa de Marauder (Merodeador) insistió en Barty Crouch. Había pensado en correr, pero estaba seguro de que si lo hacía, Moody / Crouch sabría que sospechaba algo. Harry respiró hondo y trató de calmarse un poco -Quizá no sospeche que lo sepa -pensó Harry- así que si me limito a jugar y actuar como un tonto, quizás pueda salir de esto en una sola pieza. De todos modos, dejó caer su mano derecha hasta el bolsillo donde estaba su varita.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora, señor Potter? -preguntó el falso Moody. El hombre había estado mirando fijamente a Harry desde unos minutos antes de que terminara la clase, y Harry sabía sin lugar a dudas que su ojo mágico no había desviado la vista desde entonces. "Moody" estaba apoyado en su escritorio y le sonreía de una manera que hacía que Harry se sintiera muy incómodo. Moody / Crouch no parecía tener su varita, un hecho que le dio un poco de consuelo a Harry.

-No estoy seguro de saber lo que quiere decir, señor- Harry contestó, esperando que el hombre sólo quería hablar con él sobre la escuela o el torneo. En su lugar, respondió a la declaración de Harry al comenzar a reír.

-Oh, pero yo creo que usted si sabe de lo que hablo Sr. Potter, creo que sí -replicó el profesor, todavía riendo-. Las esperanzas de Harry de salir de la situación sin una confrontación estaban cayendo rápidamente, pero él todavía se aferraba a la creencia de que su mejor curso de acción era seguir fingiendo no saber lo que estaba pasando.

-Profesor Moody, ¿esto es sobre mi tarea? -preguntó Harry. Moody / Crouch sacudió un poco la cabeza, y Harry notó que la varita del hombre estaba ahora tendida en el escritorio a pocos centímetros de la mano del impostor. Harry frunció el ceño, preguntándose cómo había perdido eso antes.

-Usted y yo sabemos que no se trata de tarea- Contestó el sonriente profesor, disfrutando claramente del juego que estaban jugando.

-¿Tal vez el torneo entonces?- Harry sugirió, ahora bastante seguro de que esto no terminaría bien. Estaba casi seguro de que no podía vencer al verdadero Mad Eye (Ojo loco) Moody en una pelea, pero ¿podría vencer a este impostor? Harry no estaba seguro y realmente no esperaba saberlo. Su mejor opción, había decidido, era detenerse el mayor tiempo posible y esperar que alguien entrara en la habitación. Tal vez eso le permitiría salir del aula, pero sospechaba que a menos que fuera otro profesor, cualquier persona que entrara en la sala podría convertirse en otra víctima.

-Ah, sí, el torneo, espero que lo disfrutes. Después de todo, tuve que pasar por un montón de problemas para conseguir que lo hagas -admitió él, con una expresión de orgullo. -Dumbledore pensó que era tan inteligente con el Cáliz de Fuego y sus malditos encantamientos, pero no es tan inteligente como le gusta pensar que es, ¿verdad?, después de todo, se supone que soy uno de sus mejores amigos y él no sospecho algo.

-Así que fuiste tú quien puso mi nombre en la copa, pero ¿por qué? -preguntó Harry, con cuidado de no revelar que sabía que el hombre que estaba frente a él no era el profesor Moody.

-Por supuesto que sí, y no es mi lugar o tu lugar saber por qué el maestro pide las cosas- Moody / Crouch respondió. Harry se congeló ante la respuesta del hombre, fue el "maestro" que mencionó Voldemort? Y si es así, ¿por qué Voldemort lo quería en el torneo en primer lugar?

-¿Tu maestro?-Harry preguntó incierto, necesitando saber pero temiendo la respuesta.

-El Señor Oscuro, Sr. Potter- Harry tragó saliva y asintió mientras sus temores eran confirmados.

-Pero ¿por qué profesor Moody? Eras un auror, uno de los mejores. -dijo Harry, tratando de mantener la conversación lo más larga posible. Hasta el momento ni siquiera había oído un sonido desde el otro lado de la puerta y sabía que pasaría casi una hora hasta que llegara la siguiente clase. Recordó que el aula de encantamientos estaba al lado y esperaba que tal vez alguien abriera accidentalmente la puerta equivocada. Pero la próxima ronda de clases debería comenzar en los próximos minutos, por lo que sus esperanzas fueron disminuyendo rápidamente.

-Todavía estás jugando ese juego, ¿sabes ?, ambos sabemos que no soy Alastor Moody- Harry sabía que sería estúpido seguir actuando como si el hombre delante de él realmente fuera Moody, así que simplemente asintió.

-Bien, señor Crouch.

-¿No es eso mejor? Me avisaron de ese maldito mapa tuyo, y cuando te vi mirándolo durante la clase sabía que habías descubierto que no soy quien afirmo ser. Recuerda quién me advirtió sobre el mapa, Wormtail envía sus saludos- A la mención del traidor Peter Pettigrew El agarre de Harry en su varita se tensó. Crouch debió de ver su mano tensa porque en un instante tenía su varita en la mano, aunque todavía no la señalaba en la dirección de Harry.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Es usted una parte respetada del Ministerio, por qué haría esto?-Harry preguntó, lentamente sacando su varita de su bolsillo para que la preparara en caso de un ataque. Crouch lo notó haciendo esto, por supuesto, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo.

-Supongo que te he dado mucho crédito entonces, no soy mi padre, señor Potter, mi nombre es Barty Crouch Junior- El hombre que todavía se parecía al profesor Moody admitió. Harry nunca había oído hablar de Barty Crouch Jr., y la confusión debió ser evidente en su expresión porque Crouch Jr. comenzó a hablar de nuevo. -Creo que no sabes de mí entonces. Yo era y sigue siendo hasta el día de hoy un fiel servidor del Señor Oscuro. Después de su desaparición ese bastardo Karkaroff me vendió para salvar su propio culo y me arrojó en Azkaban por mi propio padre, él pagará por eso y sus otros crímenes contra mí".

-¿Cómo saliste?- Preguntó Harry, viendo una buena manera de mantener al hombre hablando.

-Mi madre convenció a mi padre para que me escapara de Azkaban y la dejara tomar mi lugar, después de eso me mantuvieron prisionera en mi casa hasta este verano- Crouch Jr. explicó. -Pero ahora estoy libre para servir a mi señor una vez más, lo que me lleva de nuevo a mi pregunta original: ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-Desafortunadamente, el Señor Oscuro te quiere con vida, si no te hubiera asesinado a la primera oportunidad que tuviese y ha habido tantas buenas oportunidades ¿Sabes lo difícil que era para mí restringirme de lanzar la maldición de la muerte en ti cuando menos lo sospechas o tal vez no para matarte de inmediato, sino para hacer tu sufrirías primero, habría sido glorioso, pero el honor de matarte no es mío, y el Señor Oscuro quiere hacerlo él mismo-

-Tu 'Señor Oscuro' no es más que un espíritu- Harry respondió, más valiente de lo que realmente sentía. La clase de al lado ya había comenzado por ahora, así que las posibilidades de que alguien paseara por la puerta eran extremadamente delgadas.

-¿Lo está ahora ?, te sugiero que no hables de cosas de las que obviamente no sabes nada- Cuando Crouch respondió, Harry recordó de repente el sueño que había tenido durante el verano en el que Voldemort se había convertido en una criatura horrible pero pequeña que parecía un bebé deformado. Había estado rodeado de Colagusano y un hombre desconocido que Harry estaba empezando a creer era Barty Crouch Jr. Tendría sentido, aunque Harry se preguntó brevemente qué significaba que estaba teniendo visiones precisas sobre Voldemort que él empujó de su mente para centrarse en la situación actual.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, cuál es tu plan?-preguntó Harry mientras parte de su mente le gritaba que la conversación estaba llegando a su fin y que necesitaba prepararse para una pelea.

-Ninguno de los dos somos lo suficientemente dignos para conocer los planes del Señor Oscuro, supongo que tendré que obedecerte y continuar con nuestro pequeño juego, es una pena que no pueda matarte ahora- Crouch Jr. dijo con una exagerada mirada de tristeza. Por un momento los dos se miraron, sin moverse, esperando ver lo que haría el otro. Los dos tenían sus varitas en sus manos, listos para lanzar el primer hechizo. Al final fue Barty Crouch Jr. quien comenzó la batalla.

-¡Obliviate! -gritó el Mortífago cuando una explosión de magia voló hacia su estudiante. Harry reaccionó saltando fuera del camino y aterrizando en el suelo con fuerza. Al ver el pie y el muñón de Crouch Jr. debajo de la mesa, Harry lanzó la maldición de piernas de gelatina y comenzó a rodar debajo de la mesa, lejos del profesor, sin siquiera molestarse en ver si el hechizo lo golpeaba o no. Debía de ser porque oyó a Crouch Jr. gruñir y disipar la maldición mientras Harry seguía tratando de distanciarse del impostor.

-Un golpe de suerte, Potter, pero los hechizos del primer año no me van a ganar- Crouch Jr. se burló. Harry sabía que tenía razón, era estúpido haber usado un hechizo tan simple cuando conoció a otros que hubieran causado mucho más daño. Esto no iba a ser como sus duelos simulados con Daphne, donde podría escapar con el uso de hechizos menores. Si él quería hacerlo a través de esto en una sola pieza iba a tener que ser más agresivo. Crouch Jr. no se había movido de su posición original junto a su escritorio y Harry esperaba que no supiera exactamente dónde estaba en la habitación desde que estaba escondido debajo de las mesas.

-Sal ahora y esto será mucho más fácil para ti- Crouch Jr. aconsejó. -De lo contrario, tal vez tenga que hacerte daño antes de olvidarte-

Harry estaba arrodillado ahora, listo para saltar y lanzar un hechizo. Decidiendo sobre la maldición de Reducto, Harry respiró hondo y salió de detrás de la mesa. Por desgracia Crouch Jr. parecía saber exactamente dónde estaba y había gritado -¡Inficio!- Antes de que pudiera levantar su varita. El hechizo produjo una desagradable luz amarilla que voló hacia la cabeza de Harry. Desesperado para evitar ser golpeado por la maldición Harry una vez más se zambulló en el suelo, abandonando su plan para atacar a Crouch Jr. Detrás de él, la pared donde el hechizo empezó a burbujear y derretirse como si hubiera sido golpeada por ácido.

-¡No puedes ocultarte, Potter!- Crouch Jr. continuó burlándose de él. Harry se movió a un lugar diferente, aún escondido debajo de las mesas, y probó la táctica de nuevo. Al igual que antes, Crouch Jr. parecía saber exactamente dónde estaba y envió una maldición a su manera para evitar que atacara.- Es como si pudiera ver a través de las mesas- Harry pensó mientras esquivaba el hechizo. '¡Por supuesto! ¡Puede ver a través de las mesas por el ojo mágico! Se dio cuenta, averiguando por qué estaba en desventaja. Tendría que cambiar de estrategia. Harry sabía que tan pronto como Crouch Jr. lo viera levantarse le lanzaría un hechizo, lo que significa que si lo programó bien podría esquivar y tener una fracción de segundo donde podría disparar un hechizo y Crouch Jr. sería vulnerable.

Harry decidió probar su plan y se puso en pie de un salto. Como era de esperar, Crouch Jr. ya le había lanzado un hechizo, el mismo amarillo de la última vez. Harry se volvió hacia un lado para evitar la maldición y gritó -¡Accio ojo mágico!- Inmediatamente el globo ocular mágico de Crouch Jr. y el arnés que lo mantuvo atado a su cara salieron volando de él y se elevaron hacia Harry. Crouch Jr. rugió de ira mientras le arrancaban el ojo de la cara. Ahora, en lugar de tener la ventaja de que estaba en desventaja porque sólo tenía un ojo de trabajo.

-¡Te haré sufrir por eso, muchacho!-Crouch Jr. gritó. Harry siguió el ataque, disparando el primer hechizo que le vino a la mente y gritó -¡Expelliarmus!-Pero Crouch Jr. fue capaz de esquivar el hechizo de desarmado y lanzar un hex de voladura a Harry que lo atrapó en el hombro haciéndole girar hacia el suelo. El hombro se sentía dolorido y Harry sabía que iba a sufrir más tarde, pero no había tiempo para pensarlo ahora. Harry envió un Reducto que murió inofensivo cuando Crouch Jr. levantó un escudo para protegerse. Sabiendo que sus hechizos probablemente no podrían romper el escudo del hombre mayor, Harry gritó -¡Accio escritorio!- Y el escritorio al que Crouch Jr. había estado delante se deslizó rápidamente hacia Harry. Esta táctica sorprendió a Crouch Jr. y lo empujó hacia atrás sobre el escritorio.

El Mortífago rápidamente se puso de pie y envió otro hex de voladura, pero en el último momento Harry pudo levantar un escudo que era capaz de detener el hechizo. Sin embargo, el escudo no tenía suficiente poder para detener el hechizo de seguimiento de Crouch Jr., una maldición que rompía los huesos, que golpeó a Harry en el brazo izquierdo justo debajo del hombro. Harry gritó de dolor cuando dejó caer el hechizo del escudo y trató de moverse hacia la cubierta. Su brazo izquierdo colgaba inútilmente a su lado. Harry sabía que necesitaba tiempo para recuperar el aliento y sonrió como un hechizo que había aprendido para la primera tarea, pero nunca tuvo que usar vino a la mente.

Crouch Jr. estaba ahora moviéndose por la habitación con el fin de obtener un mejor disparo a Harry y se sorprendió completamente cuando vio al adolescente transfigurar una silla en un lobo que gruñó airadamente y salto hacia él. Antes de que pudiera defenderse, el lobo estaba sobre él con las garras y los dientes rasgándose en su carne. Los dientes del lobo le clavaban dolorosamente en el hombro cuando consiguió lanzar un encanto cortante a su cabeza, matándolo y forzándolo a volver a su forma anterior. Mientras se ponía en pie, Harry se acercó a él y gritó -¡Bombarda!- La fuerza del hechizo golpeó a Crouch Jr. en el pecho y lo envió volando hacia la pared donde el impacto rompió los paneles de madera. Crouch Jr. estaba lanzando un nuevo hechizo tan pronto como golpeó el suelo. Esta vez Harry levantó un escudo para bloquear el hechizo de ácido amarillo al que Crouch Jr. parecía estar tan encariñado. El hechizo golpeó su escudo y fracasó sin causar daño.

Barty Crouch Jr. se sorprendió, había subestimado claramente al muchacho y el poder que era capaz de poner detrás de sus hechizos. No había forma de que un estudiante de cuarto año pudiera protegerse contra sus hechizos, y aun así Harry Potter podría hacerlo. Gruñendo de dolor y frustración, Crouch Jr. se puso de pie y gritó -¡Crucio!- Harry gritó -¡Protego!- En respuesta, recordando en el último momento que no era posible protegerse contra la maldición de la tortura, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. A medida que el hechizo le golpeaba, Harry sentía que cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba siendo apuñalado por cuchillos quemados embebidos en veneno. Sus gritos de dolor resonaron en voz alta a través del aula, trayendo una sonrisa de placer a la cara de Crouch Jr. El Mortífago terminó el hechizo el tiempo suficiente para burlarse de Harry.

-Tal vez debería volverlo loco como lo hicimos con los Longbottom, que técnicamente no estaría rompiendo el mando de mi amo, ¿no es cierto?- Preguntó mientras Harry se retorcía de dolor debajo de él. Crouch Jr. rio y luego cambió el hechizo, disfrutando de los gritos de dolor que estaba causando. Ninguno de los dos sabía que los gritos de Harry acabarían salvándolo.

Al lado, el profesor Flitwick estaba enseñando encantos a un grupo de segundo año de Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs. La clase progresaba normalmente hasta unos diez minutos en la clase cuando el profesor y todos los estudiantes se quedaron paralizados al oír el sonido de alguien gritando de dolor al lado. Sin decir una palabra a los estudiantes, el profesor Flitwick estaba fuera de la sala con su varita en la mano y corriendo hacia la clase adyacente. Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a uno de sus colegas lanzando la maldición Cruciatus una imperdonable a un estudiante.

-¡Moody, deshaz el hechizo! -gritó el pequeño profesor, haciendo que Crouch Jr. mirara con sorpresa. Cuando Crouch Jr. vio al otro profesor sabía que sus planes para Obliviate Potter estaban arruinados. Enojado por haber sido descubierto, el mortífago se volvió y trató de lanzar la maldición de la tortura en el pequeño profesor de encantamientos. Pero lo que Crouch Jr. había olvidado era que, a pesar de su pequeña estatura, el profesor Flitwick era un ex campeón de duelos y un mago que no debería ser subestimado nunca. El encantamiento ni siquiera había terminado de dejar los labios de Crouch Jr. cuando Flitwick empezó a moverse con una velocidad que de alguna manera debió haber sido mejorada mágicamente. El pequeño mago salto de mesa en mesa, cerrando la distancia entre ellos y esquivando cada hechizo que el impostor que todavía se parecía a ojo loco Moody. Durante todo el tiempo que el profesor Flitwick corría, saltaba y esquivaba maldiciones, mantenía su varita moviéndose en movimientos rápidos pero precisos, lanzando silenciosamente una variedad de hechizos.

El dolor de Harry se había calmado lo suficiente como para poder mirar el duelo que estaba pasando. Crouch Jr. fue forzado inmediatamente a la defensiva por el gran número de hechizos que lanzó el profesor de encantamientos. Desde su punto de vista parecía como si Flitwick estuviera lanzando uno o dos hechizos cada segundo, la mayoría de los cuales Crouch Jr. era capaz de levantar un escudo contra, pero todavía unos pocos fueron capaces de penetrar sus defensas. Un hechizo fijó la pierna de los pantalones de los impostores en el fuego mientras que otro causó su cara para estallar en ebulliciones. Parecía que la estrategia de Flitwick era lanzar tantos hechizos que su oponente no tenía más remedio que mantener su escudo elevado, poniéndole permanentemente a la defensiva. Lentamente, el escudo de Crouch Jr. estaba empezando a romperse bajo el constante ataque y sabía que no tendría más remedio que huir.

Crouch Jr. dejó caer su escudo y comenzó a correr hacia la salida. Mientras lo hacía él gritó -¡Incendio!- Varias veces y fue capaz de iniciar un número de incendios como las mesas de madera y sillas quemadas. La atención de Flitwick cayó por un segundo mientras empezaba a lanzar Aguamenti, produciendo enormes chorros de agua que apagaban los fuegos. En el corto tiempo que tomó Crouch Jr. estaba fuera de la puerta y corriendo por los pasillos hacia la salida. El profesor Flitwick echó una rápida ojeada a Harry, que todavía estaba tumbado en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor, pero evidentemente vivo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. El profesor de encantamientos maldijo suavemente mientras salía del aula, sabiendo que el otro hombre había podido escapar. Mirando por la ventana, pudo ver claramente al profesor Moody corriendo hacia el borde de las salas y lejos de Hogwarts. Flitwick decidió que no había nada más que pudiera hacerse al respecto ahora y volvió su atención para revisar a Harry.

-Señor Potter, sé que estás en un montón de dolor en este momento, pero necesito saber a qué hechizos has sido afectado- Dijo el profesor Flitwick una vez que había llegado a Harry, que ahora estaba sentado y apoyado contra la pared tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Aparte de los dos Crucio, me golpeó fuertemente el hombro con algo y me dio otro en el brazo con una maldición para romper los huesos- explico Harry. - Profesor Flitwick, sé que se parecía a él, pero que no era el profesor Moody. Ha dicho que su nombre era Barty Crouch Jr. y que debe haber estado tomando Poción Multijugos para que se vea como Moody. El verdadero Moody está en la oficina en algún lugar, probablemente siendo mantenido como prisionero de alguna manera".

La boca del profesor Flitwick se abrió en shock ante la explicación de Harry. Sabía que Barty Crouch Jr. debía haber muerto años atrás en Azkaban, pero si tenía razón entonces tal vez el verdadero Alastor Moody estuviera en la oficina de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y podría cohabitar la historia.

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie, Harry? -preguntó el pequeño profesor. Harry asintió y lentamente se puso de pie, temblando un poco como lo hizo. Después de unos momentos se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para caminar y los dos se dirigieron hacia la oficina. Una vez dentro, miraron alrededor pero no vieron ningún signo de Ojo Loco Moody. -Déjate de un lado, Harry -ordenó Flitwick cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre un gran baúl empujado hacia la esquina-. Una ráfaga azul de magia salió de la varita de Flitwick y las cerraduras del baúl comenzaron a abrirse. Cuando la cerradura final hizo clic en la tapa abierta y ambos se fueron a mirar dentro. Harry se sorprendió al ver que el espacio dentro del baúl era enorme, muchas veces más grande de lo que debería haber sido sin magia. Y poniéndose en el fondo del maletero era el auténtico Ojo Loco Moody. Parecía débil y desnutrido, pero aparte de eso, ileso.

-¿Filius, eres tú? -preguntó el verdadero Moody y empezó a ponerse de pie.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Alastor -respondió el profesor Flitwick- Si bajara una escalera, ¿podrías subir?-

-Sí, creo que podría, solo sácame de aquí-

El profesor Flitwick asintió y conjuró una larga escalera de cuerdas. Con la ayuda de Harry, ataron un extremo al pesado escritorio en medio de la habitación y arrojaron el otro extremo dentro del baúl. A los pocos minutos y algunos juramentos de colores quejándose de tener sólo una pierna buena más tarde y Moody estaba fuera del baúl y sentarse en una silla de oficina.

-Ambos necesitan ir al hospital- Flitwick notó mientras transfiguraba una pluma en una muleta para que Moody la usara. -Y estoy seguro de que Albus va a tener una carga de preguntas-

-No hay duda de eso, Filius- El profesor Moody estuvo de acuerdo. Luego asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Harry y preguntó -¿Por qué está aquí?-

-Él estaba luchando con alguien con la poción multijugos para que se parezca a ti cuando lo encontré. Estaba siendo mantenido bajo el Cruciatus en el momento. Harry afirma que el hombre dijo que era Barty Crouch Jr.-

Moody asintió y miró a Harry, evaluándolo. -¿Estás bien, muchacho?-

-Estaré bien, profesor- Harry le aseguró. -También le he dado unos cuantos golpes: tu ojo mágico debería estar todavía en el salón de clase- Moody empezó a reírse de la respuesta de Harry.

-Buen trabajo, vamos a arreglarlo. Moody sugirió y los tres hombres comenzaron a caminar hacia la enfermería. El profesor Flitwick brevemente se detuvo en su aula para decir a los estudiantes confundidos que la clase fue despedida temprano y para practicar lo que habían estado trabajando para la próxima clase. Harry caminaba un poco rígido, sintiendo los efectos de estar bajo el Cruciatus durante tanto tiempo. Mientras tanto, el profesor Moody estaba claramente débil pero emocionado de poder caminar después de haber estado atrapado en un baúl durante tanto tiempo. Cuando finalmente llegaron al hospital diez minutos más tarde, tanto Madame Pomfrey como el profesor Dumbledore los esperaban.

-Parece que los tres tienen que contar la historia. -preguntó el profesor Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa. -Pero primero estoy seguro de que la señora Pomfrey querría echarle un vistazo-. Todos asintieron y Harry y Moody fueron escoltados a las camas del hospital mientras el profesor Flitwick se sentaba en una silla explicando que no había sido golpeado por ningún hechizo. La sanadora comenzó con Harry, que obviamente estaba todavía con el dolor.

-Madame Pomfrey, esto no va a tomar mucho tiempo ¿verdad?- Preguntó Harry mientras ella empezaba a lanzar conjuros de diagnóstico. -Realmente necesito salir de aquí e ir a hablar con alguien- La bruja mayor frunció el ceño ante el deseo de su paciente de irse.

-Señor Potter, tienes un brazo roto, un hombro separado, y todavía estás sintiendo los efectos residuales de la exposición a la maldición de Cruciatus. Ponte a descansar, no vas a ir a ninguna parte por lo menos en las próximas horas. Si su brazo es tan mal como creo que podría ser que tendré que mantenerte esta noche para que podamos hacerlos crecer con crecer huesos. Harry gimió en la decepción de que él se quedaría atrapado en el hospital, una vez más, mientras que tenía otras cosas que tenía que hacer. Específicamente él significó encontrar Daphne y cerciorarse de que ella era aceptable después de que artículo horrible en el profeta diario. Su única esperanza ahora era que ella oiría que estaba herido y que lo buscara.

Harry miró hacia la otra cama ocupada en la habitación donde Alastor Moody estaba hablando con el profesor Dumbledore. Supuso que Moody estaba explicando lo que le había pasado y por qué pasó los últimos meses encerrado en un baúl en su oficina. El brillo se había ido completamente de los ojos de Dumbledore y él claramente tenía un aspecto de pesar en su rostro. Finalmente, su conversación terminó y Dumbledore se encabezó a su cama.

-Harry, ¿crees que te sientes capaz de explicar lo que pasó hoy?-preguntó el director. Harry asintió y empezó a contárselo todo, empezando por sus sospechas respecto a Moody, viendo el nombre equivocado en el Mapa de Marauder, su conversación con Barty Crouch Jr. y luego su duelo. Todo el tiempo que Dumbledore escuchó en silencio y asintió en los lugares apropiados. Cuando la historia de Harry terminó, el viejo profesor se sentó en su silla acariciándose la barba y pensando en lo que había oído.

-Harry, ¿crees que te sientes capaz de explicar lo que pasó hoy? -preguntó el director. Harry asintió y empezó a contárselo todo, empezando por sus sospechas respecto a Moody, viendo el nombre equivocado en el Mapa de Marauder, su conversación con Barty Crouch Jr. y luego su duelo. Todo el tiempo que Dumbledore escuchó en silencio y asintió en los lugares apropiados. Cuando la historia de Harry terminó, el viejo profesor se sentó en su silla acariciándose la barba y pensando en lo que había oído. -Cuando te sientas mejor, quisiera tu permiso para ver la memoria en mi pensador. ¿Sabes qué es un pensador, Harry? ¿No? es un tazón grande en el que los recuerdos pueden ser almacenados y revividos mágicamente. Organizar mis pensamientos. También le gustaría ver un recuerdo que tengo sobre Barty Crouch Jr. des mascarar como un mortífago y la captura.

-Me gustaría eso señor, gracias- Harry contestó.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, Harry? -preguntó Dumbledore. -Seguramente no te culpes por la fuga de Crouch Jr., ¿verdad?-Harry bajó los ojos y asintió un poco.

-Casi lo tenía, señor, y luego me lastimé y olvidé que no puedes bloquear la maldición Cruciatus. Lo sabía, pero no reaccioné lo suficientemente rápido- Harry explicó.

-Estoy seguro de que lo hiciste, Harry, debo decir que estoy extremadamente complacido de lo bien que lo hiciste, mejor de lo que podría haber esperado nunca. No debe culparse por su vacilación. Acondicionarse para esquivar esa maldición sobre el instinto toma la experiencia, Que ahora tienes... Dime, ¿crees que dudará si alguna vez estás en esa situación?-

-Creo que aprendí la lección-contesto Harry.

-Exactamente, la mejora es a menudo muy dolorosa, un hecho que el mejor de los hechiceros aprende temprano ... Ahora te dejaré descansar, a menos que necesites algo más de mí- Dumbledore dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla. -En realidad, si ves a Daphne Greengrass, ¿podrías pedirle que venga a visitarme?- Dijo Harry, tratando de no sentirse un poco avergonzado por su petición.

-Por supuesto, Harry. He descubierto que una buena compañía a menudo ayuda al proceso de curación- Dumbledore respondió con una gran sonrisa de sabiduría antes de dar la vuelta y salir por la puerta dejando a Harry solo.

Harry aprovechó el tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido esta mañana. Se preguntó si habría sido mejor si simplemente hubiera salido corriendo del aula tan pronto como Crouch Jr. le pidiera que se quedara después de clase pero se dio cuenta de que no habría hecho mucho bien porque el impostor ya se había dado cuenta de que sabía que algo estaba mal debido a la advertencia de Wormtail sobre el mapa. Crouch Jr. habría venido detrás de él, incluso si hubiera huido, Harry estaba seguro de eso. Tal vez era mejor enfrentarlo de frente.

Harry pensó que había hecho bien en el duelo, seguro de que tenía la ventaja hasta su error en el trato con Crucio Jr. Crucio. Sabía que tendría que trabajar en su variedad de hechizos y aprender a poner más energía detrás de sus escudos. Harry se dio cuenta de que la razón por la cual sus escudos cayeron tan rápidamente fue porque había desarrollado el mal hábito de no poner nunca toda su fuerza detrás de ellos. Nunca había tenido que hacerlo cuando practicaba contra Daphne. -Lo haré mejor la próxima vez- Harry se juró a sí mismo.

También ahora sabía que Voldemort lo quería en el torneo, pero también quería ser el que lo matara. La segunda parte lo pudo entender, pero ¿por qué Voldemort ordenaría a Crouch Jr. que pusiera su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego? Si todo lo que Voldemort quería era matarlo, entonces eso parecía innecesario. Harry sintió como si respondiera a una pregunta que sólo había tropezado con otra. De ahora en adelante tendría que tener mucho cuidado. Voldemort seguía allí y ahora tenía por lo menos dos mortífagos ayudándolo. Si hubiera una forma de recuperar su cuerpo, lo encontrarían.

Los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos cuando vio la puerta abierta de repente y Daphne se apresuró a entrar. Después de una rápida mirada alrededor de la habitación, ella lo vio y corrió hacia su cama donde Harry se sentó a su encuentro. Harry notó sus ojos rojos y adivinó que había estado llorando, aunque si era por el artículo en el Profeta Diario que atacaba su condición actual él no sabía. Una vez que ella lo alcanzó, Daphne envolvió a Harry en un apretado abrazo, que volvió lo mejor que pudo con su único brazo. Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos habló, sino que simplemente se abrazaron. Ambos deseaban silenciosamente haber podido hacer un mejor trabajo protegiendo al otro. Finalmente, Harry se movió lo suficiente para que Daphne pudiera sentarse en la cama con él.

-Está bien, Daphne, voy a estar bien, no te preocupes por eso, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Harry.

-Pensé que estaba teniendo un mal día y luego tienes que ir y conseguir que te ataquen hay maneras más fáciles de hacer que me sienta mejor que sólo tratando de tener un día peor que yo sabes -preguntó Daphne con una sonrisa en el rostro. -Pero primero tu Harry, cuéntame todo-.

Y así lo hizo Harry. Mientras repetía su historia, la mente de Daphne estaba en un intento de reconstruir todo lo que Barty Crouch Jr. le había dicho. Al igual que Harry, ella todavía no podía entender por qué el Señor Oscuro tuvo la molestia de poner a Harry en el torneo para empezar. Simplemente parecía una adición inútil si el plan era meramente matarlo. Daphne quería seguir discutiendo, pero Harry tenía otras ideas.

-Te he contado mi historia, ahora quiero oír hablar de ti Daphne, siento haberte metido en todo esto si no fuera por mí el Profeta Diario no estaría escribiendo esas cosas horribles sobre ti y tu familia-

-No es tu culpa, Harry-Daphne le recordó.

-Tal vez lo sea, tal vez no lo sea, lo siento por tu hermano, entiendo por qué no quieres hablar de ello. -dijo Harry, con la esperanza de consolarla un poco.

-No hay nadie más con quien prefiero hablar, sólo tenía siete años cuando sucedió esa mañana, David, Astoria y yo estábamos jugando en una habitación en el tercer piso de la casa de nuestra familia. Que daba al porche y al patio trasero y al parecer alguien había dejado la puerta abierta al balcón, David salió al balcón y debió de subir la barandilla, no lo vi caer, y tampoco Astoria, Ambos lo oímos gritar cuando pasó por la parte superior de las barandas de seguridad. Para cuando los curanderos llegaron allí era demasiado tarde, hay algunas cosas que incluso la magia no puede arreglar- Daphne dijo suavemente. Harry se abrazó un poco más y esperó a que continuara.

-¿Recuerdas la noche que nos conocimos por primera vez? ¿Me preguntaste lo que vi en el espejo de Erised y no te lo diría? Vi a mi familia, igual que tú. Supongo que podría haber sido cuando empecé a preguntarme si podría tener más en común de lo que había pensado-

-Gracias por decírmelo, Daphne- le dijo Harry. -y te prometo que tendremos nuestra venganza contra Rita Skeeter, ella va a desear que nunca haya escuchado los nombres de Harry Potter o Daphne Greengrass- Daphne sonrió ante esto y luego se inclinó hacia él y lo besó. Cuando se echó hacia atrás unos segundos más tarde, él tenía una sonrisa de gusto en su rostro que la hacía reír un poco.

-Eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando, Harry.

* * *

Espero vuestras reviews olvidar el aviso anterior para este viernes hay otro porque no voy a estudiar un viernes por la noche si eso lo hago en el fin de semana y espero que os guste el capitulos

Asi que adios


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Ni este mundo ni sus personajes me pertenecen es pertenece a J.K Rowling y esta historia pertenece a Rocag.

Resumen: Esto comienza durante el Cáliz de Fuego, con dos cambios en las condiciones iniciales. En primer lugar, Hermione no cree en Harry cuando le dice que no puso su nombre en el cáliz. Y en segundo lugar, Harry tiene una extraña amistad con Daphne Greengrass que ha crecido lentamente desde una reunión casual en su primer año. Un Flashbacks explicará eso un poco más a lo largo de la historia. Ahora a disfrutar.

* * *

Al día siguiente los rumores se remolinos sobre lo que le había sucedido al profesor Moody. La mayoría parecía estar de acuerdo en que él y Harry Potter se habían peleado, pero quién ganó y por qué estaban luchando varió de una historia a otra. La insistencia de Harry de que había estado luchando con Barty Crouch Jr. y no con el profesor Moody se encontraba generalmente con reacciones confusas ya que nadie tenía idea de quién era Barty Crouch Jr., y los pocos que pensaban que ya estaba muerto. Durante el resto de la semana, el Profesor Snape estaba enseñando Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, como lo había hecho el año anterior durante las ausencias del profesor Lupin. Esto, por supuesto, provocó gemidos decepcionados de tres cuartas partes de la escuela y emocionó aplausos del resto.

Los aurores habían venido y habían tomado declaraciones de él y Alastor Moody acerca de lo que había sucedido. Ellos prometieron investigarlo antes de que se fueran, pero una semana después el Ministerio no había hecho nada y ninguna mención de él había sido hecha en el Profeta Diario. Obviamente, alguien estaba tratando de encubrir lo que había sucedido. El único artículo relevante que Harry había visto era uno anunciando que Barty Crouch Sr estaba renunciando a su posición en el Ministerio y retirándose. Harry tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que Barty Crouch Sr no iba a ser oído de nuevo, ya sea porque estaba escondido o porque su hijo lo había asesinado. Una vez más Harry estaba frustrado ante la corrupción y la incapacidad del mundo mágico para enfrentar la verdad. No le sorprendió que nadie lo creyera, era un futuro señor oscuro en sus ojos, después de todo, pero habían ignorado las advertencias de Mad Eye Moody. Si el Ministerio y el Profeta no escuchara a uno de los aurores más respetados que jamás lo escucharían a él. -Tal vez sería mejor si nos deshicimos de los dos y volvamos a empezar- Harry había pensado en su frustración.

Harry había aprendido que la primera reacción de la familia Greengrass ante los artículos contra Daphne era comprar una parte importante del periódico. Según Daphne, ahora poseían el siete por ciento del Profeta Diario, que era suficiente para que nunca mencionaran los Greengrass en una luz negativa nunca más, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer que su escritor estrella se despidiera. La caída de Rita Skeeter no sería tan fácil, al parecer. El padre de Daphne, Daniel Greengrass, estaba revisando los rumores de que Rita Skeeter tenía un método secreto e ilegal de obtener historias. Nadie parecía estar dispuesto a decir exactamente lo que era hasta ahora, pero el padre enojado estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

Dumbledore le había asegurado a Harry que él tenía su propia búsqueda de Crouch Jr., pero no habían tenido ninguna suerte de localizarlo. Probablemente, decidieron, ya estaba de vuelta con Colagusano y Voldemort dondequiera que estuvieran escondidos. Y así, como no se podía hacer nada, la vida volvía a la normalidad. O lo más cerca posible de lo normal.

Harry pacientemente esperó a que la clase de encantamientos terminara. Desde que vio al profesor Flitwick batirse con Barty Crouch Jr., había querido hablar de ello con su profesor. Harry seguía asombrado por la velocidad y la agresividad que mostró el pequeño durante la pelea y se preguntó si eso era algo que podía aprender. Por último, el profesor Flitwick desestimó la clase con una nota de que sus ensayos sobre el encanto Patronus se debían el próximo período. Harry sonrió ante eso y se preguntó si podría obtener crédito extra al producir uno. Cuando el resto de la clase se fue, Harry permaneció sentado y cuando la habitación estaba casi vacía se acercó a la mesa donde el profesor Flitwick todavía estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

-Hola profesor, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto? -preguntó Harry.

-Ciertamente, Harry, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy genial, me tomó unos días para que el dolor desaparezca, pero ahora me siento normal de nuevo- Harry explicó con sinceridad. Una cosa que no sabía de la maldición de Cruciatus hasta que lo experimentó fue que el dolor parecía permanecer contigo incluso después de que el hechizo se levantó. Había pociones que podrían amortiguar el dolor, pero sólo el tiempo podía deshacerse de él completamente.

-¡Excelente! Ahora, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? -preguntó el profesor Flitwick.

-Bueno, he estado pensando en la pelea con Crouch Jr. Lo hice bien, hasta el Crucio, pero cuando empezaste a pelear no tuvo oportunidad. ¿Cómo pudiste moverte tan rápido y lanzar tantos Hechizos?-

Harry, mi habilidad en el duelo se debe a una combinación de mis propios talentos naturales y décadas de práctica. Lamento decir que no hay un truco secreto que te permita hacerlo en un corto período de tiempo. Pero puedo ayudarte a empezar si quieres -propuso el profesor Flitwick-.

-¡Eso sería genial!-Dijo Harry con entusiasmo. -Realmente me gustaría poder moverme tan rápido como tú-

-Esa es una cosa que no puedo enseñar- Flitwick respondió. -No es un hechizo lo que lo hace posible, es una habilidad natural que se puede hacer sin una varita, al igual que las transformaciones Animago o cambios Metamorphmagus (metamorfomaga).Yo soy lo que se conoce como un Curromagus, que es básicamente una bruja o un mago que es capaz de usar la magia para aumentar su velocidad natural y reflejos. Nosotros somos muy raros, aunque no tan raros como Metamorphmagi, y una persona nace o no, no hay manera de convertirse en uno.

-Ya veo- Harry contestó, la decepción clara en su voz. -Supongo que eso significa que no soy uno-

-Es poco probable, pero aún es posible. Las diferencias por lo general no se aclaran hasta que un mago es un poco mayor de lo que eres ahora. Tenía 16 años antes de que descubriera la capacidad, aunque antes de que yo fuera consciente de que tenía muy buenos reflejos Si sospechara que alguien en esta escuela podría ser un Curromagus, sospecharía de ti, Harry-

-¿Realmente por qué? -preguntó Harry con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

-Principalmente por la forma en que te he visto actuar durante el Quidditch, tu éxito en ese deporte no se debe únicamente a tus habilidades para volar una escoba, sino a la velocidad con la que puedes reaccionar a Snitch cuando cambió de dirección. Es bastante impresionante, Harry, y una de las razones por las que muchos desearía que hubieras sido arreglada en Ravenclaw. -explicó el pequeño profesor con una risita- Espera y mira, Harry, tal vez seas un Curromagus, tal vez no ... De cualquier manera debes recordar que hay más en duelo que simplemente poder mágico. Honestamente hablando, un día serás un mago mucho más poderoso que yo-

-¿De verdad piensas eso? -preguntó Harry, inseguro.

-Por supuesto, tú eres más fuerte que la mayoría, mientras que yo soy sólo un promedio- Admitió Flitwick.

-Tienes que estar mejor que la media, señor. Escuché que eras un campeón en duelo, eso está muy lejos de la media-

-Ah, pero te perdiste el punto, Harry. Lo que quise decir es que no soy capaz de poner tanto poder detrás de mis hechizos como muchos otros magos .Por eso es mucho más sabio para mí evitar hechizos en una pelea en lugar de tratar de protegerse contra ellos, debido a mi tamaño ya los talentos de Curromagus, soy el único capaz de hacer esto- Explicó Flitwick.

-Bien, creo que lo entiendo, pero ¿cómo pudiste lanzar hechizos tan rápido? ¿Esa era sólo otra parte de las habilidades de Curromagus? -preguntó Harry, sorprendido de estar aprendiendo mucho.

-En parte, pero no completamente, utilizo un talento que cualquier hechicera o mago puede hacer, pero sólo los duelistas profesionales se molestan en dominar. Es una forma de vincular hechizos para que su varita nunca deje de moverse. Para vincular dos hechizos juntos El último movimiento de la varita del primer hechizo debe ser el mismo que el movimiento de la primera varita del segundo hechizo. Si lo son, puedes hacer el movimiento una vez cuando lanzas un hechizo justo después del otro. ¿El encanto desarmante, Expelliarmus? -preguntó Flitwick, volviendo a su actitud docente.

-Una vuelta completa en el sentido de las agujas del reloj- Harry contestó confiado.

-¿Y qué hechizo puedes pensar que comienza con un giro en el sentido de las agujas del reloj?-

Harry tuvo que pensar en eso durante unos segundos, pero finalmente se acordó de uno. -La maldición del ligamento del cuerpo-

-Una excelente sugerencia, y la que esperaba que recordaran, así que con un movimiento, pero con dos encantamientos, es posible desarmar y atar rápidamente a un adversario".

-Wow, eso suena muy útil ¿Por qué no todo el mundo usa esa técnica? -preguntó Harry.

-Se necesita práctica para aprender la habilidad lo suficientemente bien como para llegar al punto donde el aumento en la velocidad de lanzamiento es notable, y la mayoría de las personas que no son duelers profesionales no tienen ninguna razón para aprenderla. Los principiantes a menudo crean lo que se llama cadenas de hechizos vinculados Y la práctica de los mismos una y otra vez para que puedan utilizarlos en un duelo. El problema con esto es que un duelo avanzado verá el primer hechizo en la cadena y saber lo que viene después de ella. Maestros de la técnica son capaces de crear cadenas a medida que echan- Explicó Flitwick.

-Eres un maestro, ¿verdad? -preguntó Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí. Y me tomó décadas llegar a este punto. Si quieres mejorar debes practicar, Harry. He visto lo fácil que han sido los hechizos en esta clase para ti, así que debes estudiar antes de tiempo. Dime, ¿qué tan lejos estás?-

-Ya sea terminando el sexto año o comenzando séptimo en Encantos, Transfiguración y Defensa. Supongo que he estado practicando casi sin parar desde que mi nombre salió del Cáliz de Fuego- admitió Harry.

-Su dedicación muestra si puedo hacer una sugerencia sin embargo: no descuiden la práctica en la velocidad de lanzamiento, la exactitud, y la maldición de esquivar. Ellos son tan valiosos como el número de hechizos que saben y lo fuerte que puede lanzarlos- Aconsejó el pequeño profesor.

-Gracias, profesor Flitwick, me ha dado mucho en qué pensar-

-Buena suerte en el torneo, Harry, estaré animándote-

-Gracias, adiós, profesor- Dijo Harry alegremente y se volvió para salir por la puerta. Él subestimó lo mucho que pudo aprender de su profesor de encantamientos y se preguntó qué podrían enseñarle los demás profesores que normalmente no se discutió en clase. La fuente última de información sería probablemente el profesor Dumbledore, pero él siempre parecía estar ocupado con algo, aunque Harry todavía no sabía lo que realmente implicaba el trabajo del director. Sin embargo, el profesor Flitwick le había dado algunas buenas ideas. La dedicación de Harry a mejorar a sí mismo no había vacilado. De hecho era más fuerte ahora que él se había probado contra Crouch Jr. y apareció falto. Eso no volverá a suceder. Harry pensó para sí mismo, extrañamente esperando otra oportunidad para pelear con Barty Crouch Jr.

En otra parte del castillo, Draco Malfoy estaba planeando su venganza y pensando en su némesis Harry Potter. No le gustaba Potter desde el día en que su oferta de amistad había sido rechazada en favor del traidor de sangre Ron Weasley, al que Potter aparentemente ni siquiera hablaba ahora. Con los años, él y Potter habían luchado constantemente, causando que su aversión al otro niño crecer. Este año había sido el peor de todos.

Cuando se anunció el Torneo de los tres magos, Draco había anunciado en voz alta que habría entrado en el torneo si no fuera por la línea de edad. Los otros Slytherin habían asentido y convinieron en que lo habría ganado fácilmente. Su interés en el torneo habría terminado allí si Potter no hubiera encontrado una manera de engañar a la copa y entrar en el torneo. Después de eso, todo el mundo comenzó a preguntarle por qué no se había metido en el torneo cuando Potter había podido. Era otra humillación que tenía que soportar a manos de su rival. Peor que eso fue cuando Potter se había presentado al baile de Yule con Daphne Greengrass que era fácilmente la chica más bonita de Slytherin. Y como la más bonita de Slytherin se suponía que era suya. Draco se había acercado a ella varias veces pero había sido rechazado cada uno. Pansy Parkinson, su cita en el baile de de Yule, no parecía entender por qué estaba tan enojado cuando Potter y Greengrass aparecieron. Draco no sintió la necesidad de explicarse a ella.

El último insulto había sido encontrar a Potter sentado en la mesa de Slytherin y luego hacerle detenerse. Todo era culpa de Potter, justo como todo lo malo que le pasó. Su dominio en la escuela no debería ser desafiado, pero Potter había evitado eso. Y así, Harry Potter pagaría el precio por sus crímenes contra él. Y si no podía llegar a Potter directamente, él tendría su venganza a través de Greengrass. También se había mostrado una espina en su costado y así lo merecía.

-Pero ¿cómo deben ser castigados?- Era la pregunta ahora en la mente de Draco, que ahora estaba dibujando un espacio en blanco. Mientras luchaba por formular un plan, se frustró y se enfadó, culpando de nuevo a Harry Potter. -¡Vas a pagar, Potter!- Su mente gritó: -De una manera u otra vas a pagar-.

(Son cosas mías o Malfoy es un grano en el culo)

Hermione finalmente encontró a Daphne en la biblioteca después de buscarla durante casi una hora. -Divertido- pensó Hermione -que el último lugar en que la busque sería el primer lugar en que la gente me buscaría- Cuando Hermione se acercó vio que la otra chica con un par de libros abría la redacción de un ensayo. Daphne no levantó la vista hasta que Hermione se sentó al otro lado de la mesa. -¿Hermione? -preguntó Daphne mientras la notaba -¿Hay algo mal?-

-No, en realidad no hay nada malo- Hermione respondió, aunque obviamente algo estaba en su mente. -¿En que estas trabajando?-

-El ensayo que McGonagall asignó sobre la Tercera Ley de la Transfiguración, parece que sólo quedan cuatro pulgadas, ¿es por eso que estás aquí? -preguntó Daphne, sin saber todavía por qué la otra muchacha le hablaba. Daphne y Hermione se habían movido lentamente de amable a algo amable al interactuar entre sí durante las sesiones de práctica con Harry, sin embargo, esta fue la primera vez que cualquiera de ellos había buscado el otro lejos de esa situación.

-No- Hermione respondió y luego se inclinó hacia Daphne, hablando suavemente para no ser escuchado por la siguiente parte. -Se trata de nuestro entrenamiento con Harry- En este Daphne baja su pluma y mira hacia Hermione con curiosidad.

-¿Y qué me dices?-

-Yo no le dije a Harry porque él solo decía que estaba siendo ridículo- Hermione se puso en pie, aparentemente muy reacia a admitir lo que fuera en lo que estaba pensando. -No soy tan fuerte como ustedes dos, y no creo que pueda ser capaz de mantenerse al día con cualquiera de ustedes- Ella admitió

-Eso no es exactamente cierto, ¿sabes?- Daphne dijo pensativamente. -Hay algunos hechizos que puedes hacer tan bien como Harry, tal vez incluso mejor. Tú fuiste el primero en recoger esos encantos de curación en el campo de batalla y lo mejor con ellos-

-Tal vez, pero todos mis ataques son débiles- Hermione dijo tristemente. Fue entonces cuando Daphne notó lágrimas en los ojos de la otra niña esperando a ser derramada. -Sólo quiero ser capaz de ayudar a Harry cuando él me necesita, pero me siento tan inútil-

-Sé que Harry no cree que seas inútil, depende de ti más de lo que sabes- Daphne la tranquilizó.

-Lo hizo, pero ya no, depende de ti ahora-

-Supongo que sí, pero mi relación con Harry es muy diferente a la tuya- Esta respuesta finalmente sacó una pequeña sonrisa de Hermione.

-¿Y qué es exactamente tu relación con él? -preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a seguir hablando de ti. Sabes que no estoy tratando de reemplazarte, o arruinar tu amistad con él, ¿verdad? -preguntó Daphne.

-Lo sé, y realmente no tengo miedo de perder la amistad de Harry, ya hemos arreglado bien las cosas, solo quiero encontrar una manera de hacerme útil. Cada año, Harry logra meterse en algún tipo de problema y la mayoría de las veces él ha tenido a mí y a Ron para respaldarlo, pero Ron se ha ido y los problemas de Harry parecen estar cada vez más grandes y peligrosos. Ambos han mejorado tan rápido, me pregunto si él me necesitará-

-No seas tonta, Granger. -dijo Daphne con un tono de irritación en su voz. -Seguramente no te perdiste la lección donde nos dijeron que todas las brujas y magos parecen tener algunas ramas de magia en las que son mejores que otros, así que los hechizos de batalla no son lo tuyo, ¿a quién le importa? sigue tratando de mejorar-

Hermione pareció pensar en eso por un momento y luego asintió un poco. -Supongo que tienes razón, si nada más estaré allí para ayudarlo a investigar lo que él va a enfrentar. Gracias Daphne, necesitaba oír eso-

-Por supuesto- Daphne se encogió de hombros y luego volvió a su ensayo. Hermione lo reconoció como el final de su conversación y dejó la mesa para que Daphne pudiera volver a su ensayo. Hermione no sabía por qué había pensado originalmente que sería una buena idea preguntarle a Daphne sobre sus preocupaciones, pero se alegró de haberlo hecho. Mientras salía de la biblioteca, la mente de Hermione se aceleraba mientras trataba de pensar en formas de determinar objetivamente qué ramas de magia era mejor. Los cuadros y los gráficos que mostraban los resultados de sus experimentos estaban apareciendo ya en su cabeza.

Harry se sentó en el borde del lago preparándose para comenzar su primera exploración submarina real. Después de horas y horas de investigación había determinado que no había nada en el lago más allá de sus capacidades para manejar, siempre y cuando no enfureció a la aldea Merpeople. Merpeople tenía su propia marca de magia que rivalizaba con la de los seres humanos. Nadie estaba realmente seguro de cuál era mejor porque nunca había habido una guerra verdadera entre los seres humanos y Merpeople. El hecho de que uno viviera en tierra y el otro bajo el agua parecía mantenerlos separados lo suficiente como para aliviar cualquier conflicto que pudiera surgir.

Después de lanzar un encanto de calentamiento y el encanto de la cabeza de la burbuja, Harry se zambulló bajo el agua. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que el encanto de la cabeza de la burbuja parecía ayudar a su visibilidad bajo el agua un poco como si hubiera estado usando gafas. Sin embargo, la visibilidad era pobre hacia la orilla, pero como nadaba más lejos, se sentía aliviado al descubrir que estaba mejorando. Esta parte del lago parecía estar tranquila y Harry se tomó el tiempo para dejar de nadar y observar sus alrededores.

El lago era mucho más profundo de lo que él había pensado que sería. Los primeros cincuenta pies o tan de la orilla eran superficiales pero eso fue seguido por una gota escarpada que llevó a la parte principal del lago. Desde su punto de vista, Harry podía ver una gran forma oscura moviéndose con gracia en la distancia y suponía que era el calamar gigante. Escuelas de peces nadaban lejos del calamar lo más rápido que podía. El suelo del lago estaba cubierto de plantas verdes que se balanceaban en las corrientes. En otro lugar, Harry podía ver las ruinas de lo que antes era un impresionante edificio de piedra y se preguntó brevemente qué le había sucedido. No podía ver la aldea de Merpeople desde aquí, pero adivinó que estaría en una parte más profunda del lago en la dirección de donde había salido el calamar gigante.

Sin tener ganas de conocer a la Merpeople, Harry comenzó a nadar en la dirección opuesta y continuó tratando de recordar el diseño del lago. Se daría cuenta de que iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba, porque el lago era mucho más grande de lo que había supuesto. Incluso si pasaba todo su tiempo libre en el lago, no había manera de que pudiera trazarlo todo en el momento de la segunda tarea. Tal vez simplemente explorar el lago no era la solución que había estado buscando. Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, Harry se dio cuenta de que tendría que empezar a pensar en otra forma de asegurar la victoria en la siguiente ronda.

Durante la siguiente hora, Harry continuó explorando, y poco a poco se dio cuenta de que prefería la vida en el suelo o en el aire a aquella submarina. En el suelo podía correr y en su escoba podía elevarse por el aire a velocidades aún mayores, pero bajo el agua era dolorosamente lento. Intentó usar hexágonos de voladura para avanzar, pero lo único que hizo fue hacer un agujero en una roca cercana. Hizo una nota mental para buscar hechizos que le ayudaran a moverse bajo el agua y continuó.

Harry estaba nadando a través de un valle profundo cuando notó un grupo de criaturas acercándose a él. A medida que se acercaban vio que eran Grindylows y había cuatro. Los animales de color verde pálido tienen dientes y cuernos verdes afilados. Aunque agresivo por sí mismos, es como un paquete que se convierten en verdaderamente peligrosos. Cuatro Grindylows no deben ser ignorados, pero no son una amenaza real. Fue entonces cuando Harry notó que el grupo de Grindylows frente a él no era su único problema. Cuatro Grindylows más habían logrado escabullirse por detrás. Harry maldijo, preguntándose cómo había dejado que eso sucediera, y luego se dio cuenta de que podía oír muy poco de lo que pasaba bajo el agua. Un hecho que probablemente fue empeorado por el encanto de cabeza de burbuja que estaba usando. -Hay otra razón para usar las Branquialgas en el torneo -pensó Harry mientras sacaba su varita y se preparaba para pelear contra las bestias submarinas.

¡Relashio! -gritó Harry, enviando el revoltijo al grupo delante de él. Uno de los libros que había leído recomendaba al jinx cuando luchaba contra Grindylows, pero se sintió decepcionado al ver que el hechizo los derribaba unos cuantos pies y los ponía enojados. Gimiendo ante el fracaso de su hechizo, Harry se volvió y envió un poderoso encanto desterradero al grupo detrás de él, lo que los golpeó lo suficiente para que pudiera tener tiempo para enfrentarse al primer grupo. Los cuatro Grindylows enojados avanzaban rápidamente.

-¡Defodio! -dijo, señalando su varita a uno de los Grindylows. No estaba muy seguro de lo que haría la maldición de los golpes a un Grindylows y lo lanzaría más por curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa. Estaba bastante sorprendido al ver que una gran parte del pecho de la criatura caía de su cuerpo mientras gritaba brevemente antes de morir. -Eso fue un poco repugnante...- Harry pensó mientras se preparaba para lanzar el siguiente hechizo. Una ola rápida de la varita y un grito de -Diffindo- fue suficiente para cortar la cabeza de otro Grindylows dejando sólo seis de ellos a la izquierda.

Sintiendo que el otro grupo de Grindylows se había recuperado de su encanto de destierro, Harry dio vuelta y lanzó -¡Expulso!- La maldición de la explosión fue sorprendentemente efectiva, sacando a dos Grindylows e hiriendo a un tercero. El otro Grindylows en el grupo parecía darse cuenta de que la batalla había sido perdida y huyó, llevando consigo a su compañero herido. Harry volvió a centrarse en los dos últimos Grindylows para ver que estaban sorprendentemente cerca. Harry convocó una roca hacia él y luego la desterró a la pequeña cabeza de las criaturas viciosas, golpeándola o matándola (Harry no estaba seguro), mientras su amigo llegaba a Harry y le mordía el tobillo. Harry gritó de dolor y luego envió un -Reducto- al animal que lo golpeó en el pecho con suficiente energía para desintegrar casi la mitad de su cuerpo.

Mientras Harry lanzaba un encanto curativo en sus tobillos, miró alrededor del valle, examinando el daño que había causado. Piezas de Grindylows seguían flotando por todas partes y el agua estaba rosada con su sangre. Fue suficiente para que Harry se sintiera un poco nauseabundo. En general, había hecho bien salir de lo que era básicamente una emboscada con sólo unas pocas marcas de mordedura. Incluso su variedad de hechizos era mejor de lo que había sido en contra de Barty Crouch Jr. Por supuesto que no se había asustado hoy como si hubiera estado en contra del Mortífago, pero quizás también era una señal de que cada vez estaba más acostumbrado a pelear. También se sentía un poco más seguro de la segunda tarea, sabiendo que un paquete de Grindylows enojado era una de las cosas más peligrosas que un mago podría esperar encontrar en el lago. He tenido un día productivo. Harry pensó mientras empezaba a nadar a la superficie, feliz con los acontecimientos del día.

Daphne encontró a Harry poco después de que volviera al castillo desde su viaje al lago. Harry caminaba rápidamente hacia los dormitorios de Gryffindor cuando lo vio pasar, aunque aparentemente no la notó. Sonriendo, decidió que simplemente llamar su nombre era demasiado fácil de llamar su atención. Cuando sus silenciosos y seductores encantos golpearon sus zapatos y los clavaron en el suelo, los ojos de Harry comenzaron a darse vueltas, buscando el peligro. Cuando notó que Daphne estaba de pie, riendo, ya había disipado el encanto.

-Diez puntos menos para Slytherin, Sra. Greengrass, no habrá lanzamiento de hechizos en los pasillos, ya lo sabes- Dijo Harry juguetonamente.

-Sólo revisando tus reflejos, señor Potter- Daphne respondió mientras caminaba hacia él y le tomó el brazo. Habían dado algunos pasos cuando se detuvo y olisqueó el aire. -¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo el día?-

-He estado en el lago durante las últimas horas en realidad, en cuanto al olor, sospecho que podría ser tripas de Grindylows. En realidad, estaba en mi camino para obtener la limpieza-

Obviamente lo necesitas. Ella respondió. -Entonces, ¿cómo fue la primera vez bajo el lago?-

-Muy bien, pero creo que el gillyweed (Branquialgas) definitivamente será una mejor solución, no puedo oír ni oler nada con el encanto de la cabeza de burbuja, no voy a tener ese problema con gillyweed- Harry contestó mientras seguían caminando. -Además gillyweed se supone que cambiar su mano y los pies para que sean más adecuados para la natación. Voy a tener que buscar un hechizo para aumentar mi velocidad bajo el agua si eso no funciona-

-Ya veo, ¿qué hay de hacer el mapa del lago?-

-Es demasiado grande, voy a seguir ahí y aprender los principales hitos, pero no tendré tiempo para hacer más que eso. Necesito saber dónde van a ocultar lo que me quitan- Dijo Harry, todavía un poco frustrado de que su idea original no funcionara.

-O una manera de encontrarlo...-Daphne dijo cuándo un pensamiento la golpeó. -Puede haber una manera de hacer eso, asumiendo que usted puede averiguar lo que van a tomar. Piensa en ello-

-Está bien. ¿Sigues interesado en venir conmigo la próxima vez?-

-Sí, suponiendo que no acabe oliendo como tú- Ella contestó, sonriendo-Tienes que hablar con Hermione-

-¿Por qué?-Harry preguntó, preguntándose si su amiga estaba en problemas.

-No es mi lugar para decir, solo hazlo- Daphne ordenó. Harry asintió, esperando que no hubiera ningún problema.

-Voy a hablar con ella-prometió Harry -Hey Daphne, el próximo fin de semana es un fin de semana en Hogsmeade y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo-

-¿Una segunda cita entonces Harry? Debo haber hecho una buena impresión- Daphne dijo mientras Harry se sonrojaba. -Por supuesto que lo haré, Harry, te besaría, pero no tengo ningún deseo de dejar que ese olor me manche-

-¡Estupendo! -dijo Harry, ahora con una enorme sonrisa.- Nos vemos después de la cena, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Claro, ahora vete, tu hedor me hace enfermar-. Bromeó mientras ambos se volvían y se iban por caminos separados. Ninguno de los dos había notado a Draco Malfoy parado en una puerta cercana escuchando su conversación. Tampoco lo habían visto sonreír cuando una idea empezó a formarse en su mente.

* * *

Espero vuestras reviews olvidar el aviso anterior para este viernes hay otro porque no voy a estudiar un viernes por la noche si eso lo hago en el fin de semana y espero que os guste el capitulos

Asi que adios


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Ni este mundo ni sus personajes me pertenecen es pertenece a J.K Rowling y esta historia pertenece a Rocag.

Resumen: Esto comienza durante el Cáliz de Fuego, con dos cambios en las condiciones iniciales. En primer lugar, Hermione no cree en Harry cuando le dice que no puso su nombre en el cáliz. Y en segundo lugar, Harry tiene una extraña amistad con Daphne Greengrass que ha crecido lentamente desde una reunión casual en su primer año. Un Flashbacks explicará eso un poco más a lo largo de la historia. Ahora a disfrutar.

* * *

Harry estaba de camino a la clase de Transfiguraciones cuando fue detenido por un nervioso segundo año Ravenclaw que reconoció pero no pudo nombrar. El chico más joven parecía reacio a acercarse a Harry por alguna razón, tal vez creyera que la persona delante de él era un futuro señor oscuro como el Profeta Diario era tan aficionado a acusar. Una vez que había girado la carta que llevaba a Harry, el chico huyó lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a Harry reírse de su miedo irracional. Cuando abrió la carta, se sorprendió al ver que provenía del profesor Dumbledore.

Harry

Me preguntaba si te gustaría pasar por mi oficina esta noche para hablar de los últimos acontecimientos. Te estaré esperando a las 8 de la tarde.

Profesor Dumbledore

PS: Tú encontrarás que la gárgola adora los 'caramelos eternos'

Harry se rió cuando oyó la clave de la contraseña para la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, parecía que el viejo estaba desarrollando el gusto por los dulces muggles. Harry estaba un poco molesto porque el Director había esperado hasta el viernes por la noche para programar su reunión, pero se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Dumbledore era un adolescente y tal vez había olvidado que la mayoría de ellos tenían cosas mejores que hacer con sus noches los viernes que sentarse en la oficina de su profesor, especialmente cuando era una reunión opcional y no para la detención. Harry sabía que iba a ir de todos modos, él simplemente no tenía que estar contento con el momento.

La mayoría de los estudiantes se dirigían a su última clase del día, aunque como en cualquier otro fin de semana de Hogsmeade la emoción para los estudiantes mayores no era sólo debido al hecho de que no habría clases al día siguiente sino porque finalmente tendrían la oportunidad de salir del castillo. Incluso un castillo tan grande como Hogwarts puede llegar aburrido después de que alguien ha estado allí el tiempo suficiente. Harry estaba más emocionado que la mayoría porque sería su segunda cita con Daphne y no quería nada más que para que ella lo pasara bien. Por suerte para él eran estudiantes de cuarto año y sólo se les había permitido ir a Hogsmeade durante dos años, oficialmente uno para Harry. Si hubieran sido mayores, Harry habría descubierto que debía hacer mucho más para impresionar a una chica que simplemente almorzar y comprar en Hogsmeade.

Horas después la cena había terminado y ya era hora de que hablara con Dumbledore. Su oficina estaba situada en un ala del castillo que nadie solía caer a menos que estuvieran buscando específicamente al Director. No había otras aulas u oficinas cerca. Harry caminó a través de la sala silenciosa y finalmente encontró la entrada que estaba buscando.

-Caramelos eternos- Dijo Harry en voz alta. Un momento después, la gárgola se apartó lentamente del camino revelando una escalera que Harry sabía que conducía a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore. Mientras Harry comenzaba a subir las escaleras, notó que podía oír voces procedentes de la oficina misma. Se detuvo, no queriendo entrometerse en la reunión del profesor, pero todavía podía oír claramente las voces.

-¿Estás seguro, Severus?- Harry oyó al director preguntar.

-Sí, Igor ha huido- La voz del profesor Snape dijo con certeza. -Los estudiantes de Durmstrang están en un alboroto, el Subdirector está tratando de calmarlos, pero con poca suerte, creo que la delegación de Durmstang saldrá de Hogwarts dentro de una semana-

-Krum debe seguir compitiendo en el torneo, por supuesto, aunque les sería posible organizar un traslador internacional para que lo usara. ¿No crees que la elección de Karkaroff parece prematura?-

-Tal vez, pero la marca se aclara con cada día que pasa, el Señor Oscuro se levanta de nuevo, pero por ahora todos los otros mortifagos que he cuestionado han decidido esperar y ver qué pasa. Recibiendo la ayuda de Peter Pettigrew y Barty Crouch Jr. Eso hace que sea el mejor momento para correr y esconderse, Igor puede incluso sobrevivir-

-Muy bien, continúa como fuiste y discutiremos esto más adelante, creo que mi cita de las ocho está aquí, entra Harry -preguntó el profesor Dumbledore. Harry subió la última de las escaleras para encontrar al Profesor Snape casi gruñendo contra él, aparentemente muy enojado de que cualquiera de su conversación había sido escuchado. -Buenas noches, Severus-

El profesor de Pociones le dio una inclinación de cabeza rígida antes de dar la vuelta y salir de la habitación, nunca dejando caer la mirada enojada en su rostro. Harry miró de nuevo al profesor Dumbledore para encontrarlo sonriendo alegremente, como si todo fuera completamente normal.

-Lo siento, profesor, no quería interrumpir-explico Harry.

-No te preocupes por eso, Harry, supongo que has oído que el director Karkaroff ya no está en Hogwarts-

-Sí señor, ¿por qué ha huido? ¿Es por Voldemort o Barty Crouch Jr?-

-Tal vez un poco de ambos- respondió Dumbledore -Pronto verás por ti mismo por qué Karkaroff tiene motivos para temer a cada uno de ellos. Me gustaría mostrarte un recuerdo que explicaría la situación y para eso vamos a utilizar mi pensador. Ven, te mostraré cómo funciona- Dumbledore condujo a Harry hacia un gran cuenco de piedra que contenía un líquido plateado que se movía como si estuviera vivo. Harry comenzó a inclinarse para ver mejor cuando Dumbledore colocó su mano sobre su hombro, reteniéndolo.

-Todavía no, Harry, una vez que llame a la memoria que queremos ver, ambos nos inclinaremos hacia adelante y seremos transportados a la memoria misma. Seremos observadores solamente allí, incapaces de afectar cualquiera de lo que vemos. Está listo, coloca tu cabeza directamente sobre el pensadero- Harry asintió y ambos se acercaron al pensador. Por un momento no pasó nada, pero Harry sintió que estaba atrapado en un torbellino. La sensación era extrañamente similar a viajar por el traslador, pero cuando terminó el viaje Harry se encontró de pie en lo que parecía ser una sala de la corte. El profesor Dumbledore estaba de pie a su lado, empujándolo hacia un lugar de la habitación donde tendrían una mejor vista. Harry sonrió cuando vio una versión más joven del profesor Dumbledore conversando con Alastor Moody, el verdadero Alastor Moody.

-¿Qué es esto señor? -preguntó Harry mientras observaba a la gente apresuradamente acercarse a sus asientos.

-Este es un recuerdo de poco después de la caída de Voldemort. Igor Karkaroff fue condenado a Azkaban por sus crímenes como Mortifago. Ésta es una audiencia que pidió para que él pueda nombrar a sus compañeros mortifagos con el fin de ganar su propia libertad. Está a punto de empezar, mira- y así lo hizo Harry. Karkaroff fue llevado a la habitación en una jaula, la expresión extraña en su rostro evidencia de la exposición a Dementores. Empezó a desesperadamente gritar por su liberación, aunque ninguno de los nombres que sugirió parecía importarle a Barty Crouch Sr quien estaba dirigiendo la audiencia. Harry estaba un poco sorprendido cuando Karkaroff llamó a Severus Snape como un Mortifago, que parecían algo amistosos el uno al otro cuando los había visto hablando en el baile de Yule. Tal vez Snape no sabía que Karkaroff trató de traicionarlo. De cualquier manera, el intento de Karkaroff fracasó cuando la versión anterior del profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y argumentó a favor de Snape que había traicionado a Voldemort y se había convertido en un espía para él antes del final de la guerra. Parecía que Karkaroff iba a ser enviado de vuelta a Azkaban cuando declaró que tenía un nombre más.

-Barty Crouch... JUNIOR! -dijo el Mortifago dramáticamente. La sala de la corte estaba de repente llena de charlas emocionadas y Barty Crouch Sr parecía como si le hubieran pateado en el estómago. La multitud en un rincón parecía saltar a sus pies y un momento después Harry vio a Barty Crouch Jr haciendo su camino por el pasillo hacia la salida. Su escape fue frustrado por ojo loco Moody que lo derribó al suelo con un solo hechizo. Crouch Sr no tuvo más remedio que arrestar a su hijo y enviarlo a Azkaban. Fue aquí que la memoria terminó y Harry se encontró de nuevo en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore.

-Bueno, ¿qué te pareció? -preguntó el profesor Dumbledore. Harry todavía tenía una mirada pensativa en su cara, como si todavía estuviera considerando lo que acababa de ver.

-Supongo que veo por qué Crouch estaba tan molesto con Karkaroff y por qué Karkaroff podría querer huir- Harry contestó. A decir verdad, la memoria le decía muy poco de lo que ya no sabía o sospechaba, pero confirmó algunas cosas. -¿Crees que alguien lo encontrará?-

-Tal vez, el profesor Snape estaba en lo cierto: por el momento es dudoso que cualquiera que le desee hacerle daño lo busque, debería estar bien para el futuro cercano- Dumbledore respondió con calma mientras Harry se preguntaba cuánto tiempo sería. Los acontecimientos imprevistos tenían una manera de suceder bastante constantemente. -Ahora, me gustaría ver tu recuerdo de la pelea con Barty Crouch Jr, si eso es aceptable. Toma tu varita y concéntrate en sacar el recuerdo de tu cabeza y luego simplemente colócalo en el pensadero-

Harry hizo lo que le enseñó el profesor y se sorprendió al ver un hilo de plata colgando del extremo de su varita. Viendo esta memoria individual, Harry se dio cuenta de que el pensador de Dumbledore debía contener cientos de recuerdos. Harry guardó cuidadosamente el recuerdo en el pensador y miró al director que sonrió y asintió con aprobación. Pronto estaban ambos encorvados sobre el dispositivo mágico y siendo enviados a la memoria de Harry.

Harry miró a su pasado intentar sin éxito intentar hablar de su salida de la confrontación, mientras que silenciosamente criticaba sus acciones. El profesor Dumbledore observó la memoria con mucho más intensidad que la última, que Harry pensó que era normal teniendo en cuenta que era su recuerdo y por lo tanto, era la primera vez que Dumbledore la había visto. Harry no estaba particularmente contento con su actuación en el duelo. Se había asustado un poco y se había vuelto a usar hechizos familiares por lo cual el resultado era menos eficaz. Crouch lo había subestimado claramente, un hecho que pudo haber sido el factor decisivo en su duelo. La próxima vez que se enfrentaran a Crouch no lo subestimarían de nuevo, así que Harry sabía que tendría que estar preparado. Dumbledore no parecía compartir su decepción, de hecho se veía positivamente encantado cuando llegaron a la parte donde Harry transfiguró una silla en un lobo y le ordenó que atacase a Crouch. Ninguno de los dos se mostró particularmente feliz al ver a Crouch lanzarle la maldición Cruciatus. Pronto terminó y el profesor Flitwick se precipitó hacia la habitación para enfrentarse al impostor. Al verlo de nuevo, Harry estaba aún más impresionado con su profesor de Encantos de lo que había sido antes, su velocidad y técnica eran realmente asombrosas. La memoria continuó hasta que Harry, Moody y Flitwick llegaron a la enfermería y se reunieron con el profesor Dumbledore. Una vez hecho esto, los dos espectadores fueron nuevamente enviados a la oficina.

Al regresar, Dumbledore se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio e hizo un gesto a Harry para que tomara asiento también. Harry asintió y se sentó sobre el escritorio del profesor, esperando a que él expresara sus pensamientos sobre lo que había visto.

-Harry, está claro que no estás contento con la forma en que te manejaste en el duelo con Barty Crouch Jr. Tiene que estar orgulloso, lo hiciste muy bien, estoy más seguro de eso ahora que he sido testigo de la pelea que cuando describiste. Tu uso de la transfiguración en un duelo fue muy impresionante, un truco que podría haber usado en su posición de hecho-

-Gracias profesor- respondió Harry -Siento que podría haberlo hecho mejor, eso es todo-

-No hay duda en mi mente que tú continuarás mejorando por ti mismo, Harry. Tú has desarrollado un impulso sorprendente para entrenar este año, tal vez un resultado positivo de su participación desafortunada en el Torneo de los tres magos. Si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda mi puerta estará abierta para ti- Dumbledore le dijo para tranquilizarlo. Harry asintió y ofreció una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta. -Hay, sin embargo, un tema más que quería discutir contigo esta noche- Harry levantó la mirada bruscamente a esto, por el sonido de la voz de Dumbledore no iba a ser algo que lo haría feliz.

-¿Qué pasa, señor? -preguntó Harry.

-El Ministro de Magia ha reaccionado como esperábamos a la noticia de que Barty Crouch Jr está vivo y libre, lo cual es bastante malo. La palabra está empezando a gotear sobre el evento, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Fudge para evitarlo. Decidió aumentar la seguridad en lo que él ha considerado ubicaciones de alto riesgo-respondió Dumbledore.

-¿Entonces qué significa eso exactamente?-

-No tiene autoridad sobre Hogwarts, por lo que no se verán cambios aquí. Más Aurores patrullará el callejón Diagon y una patrulla mucho más pequeño se colocará en Hogsmeade. Pero es la patrulla alrededor de Hogsmeade que quiero advertirte, sin embargo-

-Son Dementores ¿no? -preguntó Harry -Fudge está enviando a los Dementores a Hogsmeade-

-Correcto Harry- Dumbledore respondió con un toque de frustración en su voz -Ellos no estarán en la ciudad misma, pero estarán en las afueras, les aconsejo que se mantengan alejados de ellas si es posible, pero el control del Ministerio sobre esas viles criaturas no está asegurado. Los animales del bosque pueden sentirlo por instinto y creo que los Dementores también lo saben-

-¿Es seguro Hogsmeade señor? Harry preguntó, todavía en estado de shock que Fudge pondría en peligro a los estudiantes de nuevo con Dementores.

-Probablemente, aunque te pido que no te desvíes de la aldea, sé que puedes lanzar un Patronus, pero no busques problemas-

-Entiendo- Harry dijo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Bueno, en ese caso te deseo una buena noche Harry, gracias por permitirme ver tu memoria, fue muy instructivo- Harry asintió y salió de la oficina para los dormitorios de Gryffindor. Consideró el peligro que podría enfrentar en Hogsmeade al día siguiente, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaría menos en riesgo que cualquier otro, sobre todo porque estaría con Daphne, quien también podría lanzar con éxito el encanto Patronus. Harry frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que no había pensado en enseñar el hechizo a Hermione y que no tendría tiempo de hacerlo antes de mañana. Ella, al igual que el resto de los estudiantes, sólo tendría que permanecer cerca de la aldea.

En la parte posterior de la mente de Harry estaba empezando a tener la sensación de peligro inminente de nuevo. Era una sensación extraña de preocupación que parecía estar siempre allí, pero se hizo más intensa cuando iba a ser puesto en una situación peligrosa para la vida. Tal vez ese pequeño sentimiento era la amplitud de sus habilidades como vidente, pero era agradable tenerlo. Estaba despertando ahora, diciéndole que tuviera cuidado. Aunque con los Dementores sueltos, ya había descubierto esa parte.

Harry se encontró con Daphne en las grandes puertas de entrada a Hogwarts poco después de las 11 AM. La ciudad había estado abierta por unas horas antes de eso, pero ambos acordaron que la idea de dormir sonaba más atractiva. No parecían ser los únicos que salían tarde, al parecer la idea de levantarse de la cama para caminar fuera no era popular en esta fría mañana de febrero.

-Oye ¿estás lista para ir? -preguntó Harry mientras se acercaba a Daphne.

-Claro, hay otro carro que sale en unos minutos- Ella respondió y se dirigieron hacia un carruaje que esperaba. Harry alargó la mano y tomó la mano de Daphne y fue recompensado con una sonrisa en respuesta. El paseo en carruaje fue bastante corto debido a la cercanía del pueblo con el castillo, pero Harry todavía disfrutaba del tiempo que tenía para sentarse en una calma y tranquilad con Daphne y ver como el paisaje familiar iba cambiando. Pronto el viaje había terminado y habían llegado a Hogsmeade. Los fines de semana, cuando se permitía a los estudiantes visitarlo, casi parecía que había más estudiantes allí que habitantes y ese fue el caso hoy. Aunque las multitudes aún no habían alcanzado su tamaño completo, un gran número de estudiantes podía ser vistos caminando alegremente de tienda en tienda y disfrutando del día.

La advertencia de Dumbledore había hecho que Harry estuviera más alerta de lo que de otra manera podría estar. No había visto a ningún Dementor en el camino y supuso que estaban siendo mantenidos alejados de los caminos y senderos más utilizados. Eso era un pequeño consuelo para él, quizás si tuviera suerte de poder evitarlos completamente. Esperaba desesperadamente por eso porque odiaba la forma en que las criaturas le hacían sentir.

-Harry mira aurores- dijo Daphne, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Daphne señalaba a un par de personas vestidas con las ropas azules de auror. Uno era un hombre negro grande e intimidante que parecía irradiar una sensación de fuerza y experiencia. Su pareja era una niña más joven, claramente en sus veinte años, con el pelo rosado salvaje y una sonrisa grande en su cara. Parecía estar bromeando con el otro Auror, aunque no se reía como ella. Harry le había hablado a Daphne de su conversación con Dumbledore y ella se limitó a fruncir el ceño ante la noticia de que Hogsmeade sería el anfitrión de Aurores y Dementores. Había trabajado regularmente con su encanto de Patronus desde que Harry se lo enseñó y ahora se sentía confiado en su habilidad de usarlo, sin embargo, esa habilidad nunca había sido probada en contra de un Dementor real. Harry había jugado con la idea de traer un boggart para que ella practicara contra el pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el plan tenía varios problemas con él. Primero, no tenía ni idea de dónde encontraría uno. Y lo más importante, Harry tenía una fuerte sospecha de que la próxima vez que se enfrentara a un boggart no se convertiría en un Dementor. Su temor por ellos había desaparecido después de su encuentro al final del tercer año y no tenía prisa por ver qué los reemplazaría como su principal temor.

-Me pregunto cuántos de ellos estarán aquí- respondió Harry. Hasta el momento esos dos eran los únicos que eran visibles, aunque sospechaba que había más espera en lugares menos evidentes. -¿Y qué hay de Honeyduke primero? -preguntó, llevando su atención a temas más entretenidos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, podría comprar más canicas de azúcar- Daphne estuvo de acuerdo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la tienda de dulces. Para la hora siguiente visitaron las varias tiendas en el pequeño pueblo, a veces haciendo compras pero más a menudo apenas el hojear. Ambos sentían que habían pasado demasiado tiempo en el castillo y estaban disfrutando de la oportunidad de hacer algo diferente. Estaban en la tienda de bromas de Zonko cuando Harry notó que alguien se escondía detrás de ellos. Harry giró con su varita lista, sólo para encontrar a Fred y George Weasley riéndose de su reacción.

-¡Cuidado Fred!- dijo el gemelo que debía ser George- El Señor de las Tinieblas casi te destrozó la cabeza-

-Es demasiado cierto mi hermoso hermano y es una cabeza encantadora- Fred estuvo de acuerdo. Harry había bajado su varita y ahora miraba a los gemelos divertidos.

-Hola chicos- Dijo Harry.

-Buenas tardes para ti- Fred respondió.

-Y a ti, nuestra querida Señora Oscura- Añadió George, después de lo cual ambos gemelos hicieron una reverencia teatral.

-Es bueno ver a alguien mostrándome el debido respeto- dijo Daphne -Supongo que podría perdonarte por habernos escabullido, sólo por esta vez.

-¡Qué gracioso!- Fred respondió emocionado -Ahora Harry ¿no estás pensando seriamente en comprar algo de este patética tienda?-

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Harry -Pensaba que a vosotros dos os encantaba este lugar- Los gemelos compartieron una mirada entre ellos y luego se inclinaron hacia delante, como para decirle a Harry ya Daphne un secreto.

-Vamos a poner este lugar fuera del negocio un día -preguntó George con una gran sonrisa en la cara -Toma uno de estos, lo llamamos caramelo de canario, normalmente te cobraría siete sickles, pero obtendrás el descuento del Señor Oscuro por hoy- George le tendió una pequeña caramelo que parecía una crema de natillas.

-¿Qué hace?- Harry preguntó sospechosamente, sosteniendo la caramelo hasta su cara para una mejor mirada.

-Nada peligroso, lo prometemos- contesto Fred- Solo úsalo sabiamente y ven a vernos si quieres algo más- Con eso los gemelos siguieron adelante y empezaron a hablar con otro de los clientes de Zonko. Harry se rió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban tratando de anunciar su línea de productos de broma en la tienda de su competidor. No es una mala manera de despertar interés. Finalmente decidió.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Harry le preguntó a Daphne mientras salían de la tienda de bromas -Estaba pensando que podríamos comer en las tres escobas-

-Oh y yo tenía mis esperanzas en la de la señora Puddifoot- Daphne respondió. Harry la miró sorprendido, sin esperar que Daphne quisiera ir a la tienda de té que había oído describir como "femenina" en el mejor de los casos y "una versión del infierno en la tierra para todos los hombres" en el peor de los casos.

-Uh, bien si eso es lo que quieres hacer- Harry contestó. Daphne respondió empezando a reír como si nunca hubiera escuchado algo más gracioso.

-No Harry, realmente no quiero ir, pero es bueno que me sigas en ese infierno si quisiera ir- Harry la miró por un momento antes de empezar a reírse también, en parte por el alivio de que no tuviera que ir a casa de Madame Puddifoot. -Las Tres Escobas estará genial- Cuando llegaron al pub vieron que la mayoría, pero no todas, de las mesas ya estaban tomadas. Harry fue capaz de encontrar una cerca de la barra del bar y se sentaron y esperaron a que la señora Rosmerta viniera a tomar sus órdenes. Harry y Daphne estaban disfrutando de la buena comida y compañía cuando su felicidad fue interrumpida.

-Por lo tanto, Potter ¿te lleva tu vagabundeo por una noche en la ciudad? -preguntó la siempre molesta voz de Draco Malfoy. Harry y Daphne se volvieron para verlo y Pansy Parkinson acercándose a su mesa. Draco estaba de pie a un lado de la mesa entre Harry y Daphne mientras Pansy estaba en el lado opuesto.

-Por qué no te vas Malfoy, prefiero no tener que maldecirte ante tantos testigos- Harry respondió, molesto de que su cita hubiera sido perturbada.

-Creo que ni siquiera prestaste atención a las reglas o las leyes, ¿es sólo para ver cuántas has roto? Sólo un idiota creería que lo tienes en ti para ser un señor oscuro, pero eres un Mentiroso y tramposo estoy contento de que el resto del mundo pareciera estar recuperando sus sentidos- Malfoy respondió amargamente.

-Cállate Draco- dijo Daphne, interrumpiendo la conversación. -Además, ambos sabemos que no vas a hacer nada aquí... Toma tu cola entre las piernas y vete a casa- Malfoy se burló de ella, pero en el interior empezaba a desesperarse. Su plan lo llamó para que Harry se enfadara lo suficiente como para empezar a lanzar hechizos, pero hasta ahora nada de lo que dijo estaba teniendo el efecto que él quería.

-Quizá no sea capaz de herir a Potter-dijo Malfoy, todavía tratando de encontrar una forma de enfadar a su enemigo -Voy a tomar esto entonces, espero que no lo estuvieras guardando- Malfoy se acercó a la mesa y agarró el caramelo de Canario que Harry había puesto junto a su plato. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Harry, preguntándose si podría conseguir que Malfoy se la comiera.

-¡Devuélvesela! -grito Harry, sabiendo que cuanto más parecía quererlo, menos probable Malfoy iba a devolvérselo. Malfoy sonrió, pensando que finalmente estaba empezando a meterse bajo la piel de Harry.

-No creo que lo haga. -dijo Malfoy mientras desabrochaba el caramelo y lo metía en la boca. Tan pronto como tragó el caramelo sus ojos se abultaron y supo que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Las plumas comenzaron a brotar de su piel y su nariz comenzó a crecer en la forma de un pico. Trató de gritar, pero su voz había sido reemplazada por un extraño ruido. Todos en el bar se volvieron y empezaron a reír mientras se convertía lentamente en un canario gigante. En la distracción, Pansy Parkinson vio su oportunidad y sacó un pequeño vial de sus ropas. Ella colocó unas gotas del líquido rojo que contenía en las bebidas de Harry y Daphne antes de esconder el frasco. Ella sonrió maliciosamente, la distracción no pudo haber ocurrido como estaba planeado, pero esta parte todavía funcionaba. Había completado su tarea y nadie parecía darse cuenta, sus atenciones todavía se concentraban en Malfoy.

El efecto canario duró poco más de un minuto y cuando terminó, las facciones de Malfoy habían vuelto a la normalidad y las plumas que cubrían su cuerpo habían caído. Los clientes del pub seguían riéndose histéricamente de lo que habían visto y el rostro de Malfoy se enrojeció de vergüenza y de ira.

-Esto no ha terminado, Potter ¡no lo pienses ni por un segundo!-grito Malfoy y se volvió para dejar el pub con Pansy siguiéndolo muy de cerca.

-¡Oh Harry, eso no tiene precio! ¿Por qué no podría haber traído una cámara conmigo?- dijo Daphne entre risas. Harry todavía estaba tratando de controlar su risa cuando alcanzó a su cerveza de mantequilla y tomó un trago. A medida que el líquido frío bajaba por su garganta, sintió que su estado de ánimo cambiaba y su risa murió abruptamente. Su diversión fue reemplazada por una extraña sensación de cólera inespecífica. Daphne notó su cambio de actitud y lo miró con curiosidad.

-Harry ¿estás bien?- ella preguntó.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien ¿Qué diablos crees? -le preguntó con enfado. Una pequeña voz en su mente le preguntó suavemente de qué estaba tan enojado, pero era difícil concentrarse con tanta ira corriendo por su cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Daphne respondió, un poco molesta. -Hace un minuto te reías y al siguiente eres un idiota-

-Soy un imbécil, ¿verdad? Tal vez Malfoy tenía razón sobre ti, Greengrass- Harry contestó, aunque la voz dentro de él cuestionando su actitud parecía estar aumentando. Daphne parecía dispuesta a agredirlo cuando su rostro se convirtió en una expresión de concentración.

-Harry, dame tu bebida -ordenó ella.

-¡Consíguete una propia! -repuso él, alzando aún más la voz. Daphne se acercó y tomó su cerveza de mantequilla de todos modos. Levantó cuidadosamente el vaso a su nariz y lo olisqueó, frunciendo el ceño mientras lo dejaba caer. Luego tomó su propia bebida y repitió el proceso, un extraño olor que no se encontraba normalmente en las cervezas de mantequilla venía de ambos.

-Potter, vuelve en ti mismo y tranquilízate- dijo Daphne con fuerza, exigiendo que cumpliera -De alguna manera Malfoy logró poner algo en nuestras bebidas. De la forma en que está reaccionando, creo que es la poción del enfado. Te hace enfadarte y hacerte propenso a la violencia durante unos diez minutos. Tú puedes luchar contra la maldición Imperious, ¡Lucha contra esto! -

Harry quería gritarle por decirle que se estableciera, pero la voz en la parte de atrás de su cabeza se hacía más fuerte y estaba de acuerdo con su valoración. Sabía que no había ninguna razón real para que se enojara con Daphne. Malfoy, sin embargo, él era el que merecía su ira.

-¿Por qué, qué estaba tratando de hacer? -preguntó Harry, todavía tratando de calmar la ira que aún podía sentir hirviendo bajo la superficie.

-Él puso algo en mi bebida, también. Si ambos lo hubiéramos bebido ya estaría en nuestros sistemas y probablemente nos estaríamos maldiciéndonos el uno al otro ahora y entonces estaríamos en problemas reales. Planes como estos han sido utilizados antes. Recuerda en Historia de la Magia "Algún señor oscuro se metió la poción del enfado en el suministro de comida de su enemigo y dejó que se mataran entre ellos. Esto podría haber sido muy peligroso, Harry- explico Daphne. Harry simplemente asintió con la cabeza, la mayor parte de su concentración todavía estaba enfocada en quitar los pensamientos y sentimientos extranjeros de su mente. Poco a poco, pudo sentir el enojo hacia Daphne se iba yendo pero su ira hacia Malfoy sin embargo, seguía presente.

-Venga -dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie- Vamos a buscar a Malfoy- Harry caminaba hacia la puerta antes de que Daphne pudiera comenzar a protestar. Una vez fuera del bar, Harry comenzó a mirar alrededor esperando encontrar a Malfoy.

-Harry, sigues sintiendo los efectos de la poción -dijo Daphne mientras lo alcanzaba.- Volvamos al interior y esperamos a que desaparezca, si todavía quieres encontrar a Draco, entonces te ayudaré-.

-¡Ahí! -dijo Harry, señalando hacia un árbol hacia las afueras de la aldea. Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle estaban sentados junto al árbol observando las Tres Escobas. Aparentemente habían estado esperando que Harry y Daphne proporcionaran entretenimiento en su casa. La poción del enfado. Harry empezó a correr hacia ellos con Daphne siguiéndolo de cerca. Harry seguía muy enojado, pero podía sentir los efectos de la poción que lo influía cada vez menos a cada momento que pasaba. Malfoy y compañía lo vieron venir y aparentemente pensaron que sería gracioso que los persiguieran porque se habían levantado y empezaron a huir de Harry y Daphne.

-¡Harry detente!- grito Daphne. La urgencia de su voz hizo que Harry dejara su persecución y se volteara para enfrentarse a ella -¡Hay Dementores en esa dirección!- Harry frunció el ceño y pareció pensar en lo que le había dicho. Una rápida mirada hacia donde Malfoy y sus amigos habían corrido hasta que Harry cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse. Finalmente, estaba seguro de que los efectos de la poción habían desaparecido.

-Entonces tenemos que irnos- Harry contestó a regañadientes -Ninguno de ellos puede lanzar un Patronus nosotros podemos aunque no me gustaría que Malfoy muriera, ni siquiera se lo merece-

-Nunca he lanzado un Patronus contra un dementor, no estoy seguro de que pueda hacerlo- dijo Daphne suavemente, la preocupación clara en su voz. Harry respondió caminando hacia ella y acercándola a un fuerte abrazo. Después de unos momentos, Daphne levantó los brazos y devolvió el abrazo. Hizo todo lo posible para ignorar sus preocupaciones y concentrarse en la comodidad que Harry estaba proporcionando.

-Puedes hacerlo Daphne, yo sé que puedes- él le aseguro. Abrió la boca para responder, pero se detuvo cuando Harry se inclinó hacia delante y la besó. El beso fue breve, pero de alguna manera Daphne pensó que era exactamente lo que necesitaba. -Vámonos- Daphne asintió y juntos empezaron a correr hacia donde habían visto por última vez a los otros. Harry temió que los hubiera perdido y sintió un frío helado bajar por su espina dorsal. Los Dementores estaban cerca. Miró hacia Daphne. Ella era obviamente de mente abierta, también parecía sentir a los Dementores.

Harry jadeó cuando vio que los Dementores tenían a Malfoy y sus amigos rodeados. Los cuatro Slytherins estaban echando una variedad de maldiciones a las criaturas mortales, pero ninguna de ellas funcionaba. Había seis Dementores en total y en ese momento parecían estar jugando con los niños. Quizás ya estaban disfrutando del miedo que estaban provocando. Incluso desde esta distancia los Dementores podían afectar a Harry lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiera oír ligeramente los gritos de misericordia de su madre a manos de Voldemort.- ¡No le hagas caso!-Su mente le gritó. No tendré miedo. Harry le dio a Daphne un apretón de estímulo y se dirigieron hacia el grupo. Malfoy y Parkinson decidieron correr, dejando atrás a Crabbe y Goyle. Tres de los Dementores siguieron a los dos estudiantes cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que él y Daphne y van a ser capaces de salvar a sus compañeros de clase.

-¡Expecto Patronum!- gritaron Harry y Daphne al mismo tiempo. Inmediatamente, un ciervo completamente formado saltó de la varita de Harry y comenzó a cargar hacia el Dementor que estaba cerca de Malfoy y Parkinson. El Patronus de Daphne tardó unos segundos en formar al zorro pero finalmente lo hizo y se dirigió con velocidad hacia Crabbe y Goyle. Harry comenzó a concentrarse en verter gran parte de su magia en el hechizo como podía y se sorprendió al ver que su ciervo era cada vez más grande. Le preocupaba que su Patronus se volviera inestable y se obligara a concentrarse en pensamientos y emociones felices. Harry miró a Daphne.

Daphne estaba completamente enfocada en su hechizo y tenía una sonrisa grande y triunfante pegada en su rostro después de ver que ella era capaz de lanzar el encanto correctamente. Su zorro fantasmal saltó hacia los Dementores que empezaron a gritar, animando a su Patronus a atacar a las viles criaturas. Al verla, Harry sintió una oleada de orgullo y afecto por ella. De repente se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era tenerla en su vida

Cuando se volvió unos instantes después para comprobar su patronus, vio que había retrocedido extrañamente a su tamaño normal, pero ese no era el cambio más llamativo. De alguna manera, el ciervo parecía más sólido y realista. Cuando atacó a los Dementores, Harry pensó que los oyó gritar de dolor y sorpresa antes de que comenzaran a retirarse. El ciervo custodio brevemente a Malfoy y Parkinson pero cuando estaba claro que los Dementores estaban huyendo se dirigió hacia Crabbe y Goyle. El zorro de Daphne había logrado evitar que el Dementor se acercara a Crabbe y Goyle, pero no pudo perseguirlos como el ciervo de Harry. Cuando el ciervo cargado hacia el grupo dos de los Dementores huyeron como los otros, pero uno parecía haber sido cogido por la sorpresa y dado vuelta para encontrarse empalado en las cornamentas del Patronus. Una vez más, el extraño aullido de dolor y choque llenó el claro mientras el Dementor intentaba escapar. Pero esta vez, la criatura fue cogida en las astas e incapaz de liberarse. Los aullidos continuaron durante unos momentos antes de que todo el ruido se detuviera y el Dementor cayera al suelo completamente quieto. La neblina negra que parecía rodear a la bestia comenzó a disiparse junto con los sentimientos de temor que los Dementores eran capaces de producir.

-¿Está muerto? -preguntó Daphne con incredulidad. Nunca había oído hablar de alguien que pudiera lastimar a un Dementor y mucho menos matar a uno.

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que sí- contesto Harry. Luego sostuvo su varita en el aire y dijo -¡Periculum!- lo que causó que unas chispas rojas se dispararan al aire de la punta de su varita. Harry esperaba que un profesor o los aurores pudieran ver las chispas y venir a ayudarles. Harry y Daphne caminaron primero hacia Malfoy y Parkinson, que estaban sentados en el suelo acurrucados juntos. Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un poco de chocolate que había comprado en Honeyduke antes.

-Toma come esto, es chocolate pero te ayudara- explico Harry mientras daba una pieza a cada uno de ellos. Tomaron el caramelo con gratitud y comenzaron a comerlo ya que la sensación de miedo parecía aflojar su agarre sobre ellos.

-Potter, me has salvado la vida- Dijo Malfoy. Estaba formulado como una declaración de hecho, una que parecía sorprenderse. Y era verdad, habría recibido el beso del Dementor si Harry y Daphne no hubieran intervenido.

-Supongo que sí- respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Se preguntó si esto cambiaría las cosas entre ellos pero dudaba que lo hiciera. Malfoy había invertido mucho en esta infantil rivalidad y era poco probable que lo dejara ir. Era muy parecido a su jefe de casa, el profesor Snape. Harry y Daphne se volvieron y caminaron hacia donde Crabbe y Goyle estaban tendidos en el suelo en la posición fetal. Ambos parecían estar llorando. Malfoy y Parkinson se habían levantado y los habían seguido. No dijeron nada acerca de la reacción de sus amigos ante los Dementores porque sabían exactamente cómo era. Después de convencer a los dos niños asustados de que comieran el chocolate, Harry se acercó a donde había muerto el Dementor. Daphne y Malfoy le siguieron y durante unos momentos simplemente miraron a la bestia derrotada con semblantes de confusión.

-¿Que está pasando aquí? -preguntó en voz alta una voz femenina con acento escocés. Harry levantó la vista y vio a la profesora McGonagall correr hacia ellos con su varita. Los dos aurores que había visto antes en el día se acercaban detrás de ella. -¿Alguien ha resultado herido?- Harry y Daphne caminaron hacia el grupo de adultos para que pudieran contestar sus preguntas.

-Estamos bien profesora fueron atacados por Dementores- contesto Harry señalando a Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle. -Daphne y yo los vimos en camino hacia el bosque y los perseguimos pudimos expulsar a los Dementores con los encantamientos Patronus-

-Señora Greengrass no sabía que pudieras realizar ese hechizo- Dijo la profesora McGonagall, cuya curiosidad era evidente.

-Sí profesora, Harry me enseñó cómo hacerlo- dijo Daphne con orgullo.

-¡Kingsley, necesitas ver esto!- Harry se volvió y vio que el Auror de pelo rosa había encontrado al Dementor caído. Todo el mundo tomó eso como una señal para reunirse alrededor de la criatura. -Está muerto, señor-

-¿Estás segura? no creía que eso fuera posible- El otro Auror, aparentemente llamado Kingsley, pregunto -¿Quien hizo esto?-

-Yo lo hice señor- contesto Harry.-Realmente no estaba tratando de matarlo simplemente ocurrió- Los dos aurores y la profesora McGonagall lo miraron sorprendidos, preguntándose cómo era capaz de esta hazaña sin precedentes.

-Debemos discutir esto con el profesor Dumbledore- dijo McGonagall a los dos aurores que asintieron de acuerdo. -Si es posible destruir a los Dementores, la Orden debe aprender cómo- Los adultos parecían haber olvidado que los estudiantes seguían allí, aunque Harry no estaba exactamente seguro de lo que su profesora estaba hablando.

-¿Profesora?- Harry lo interrumpió. -Les di un poco de chocolate, pero creo que todavía se sienten mal por los Dementores-

-Por supuesto, porque no volvéis al castillo Harry, tendremos que discutirlo más tarde- respondió McGonagall.- ¿Estoy en problemas? -preguntó Harry con una pizca de sorpresa en su voz.

-¡En Absolutamente!- ella respondió. -Ahora por favor escoltadlos de vuelta, nosotros nos encargaremos de este... desastre- Mientras decía la última parte echó una mirada a los restos del Dementor. Honestamente, no estaba segura de qué hacer más que contactar con el profesor Dumbledore. Fue en momentos como este cuando ella estaba secretamente contenta de no estar a cargo. Harry asintió y tomó la mano de Daphne. Juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia el pueblo con Malfoy y sus amigos siguiendo de cerca.

-Lo hiciste muy bien- Harry le dijo a Daphne mientras se acercaban a la aldea.

-Gracias a ti- Ella le recordó -y creo que lo hiciste un poco mejor que yo- Harry se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué pensar del Dementor muerto.

-Lamento que nuestra cita se haya desmoronado así- Dijo Harry, esperando que ella no estuviera demasiado decepcionada.

-¿De qué estás hablando ? hoy he tenido más diversión de la que he tenido en años, sólo espero que puedas encontrar algo para completarlo para nuestra tercera cita- Ella respondió con una sonrisa mientras Harry suspiraba aliviado.-Además, el día no ha terminado, estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar más problemas para entrar-

-No va a ser normal contigo, ¿verdad? -preguntó Harry juguetonamente.

-¿Lo querrías de otra manera?- ella pregunto. Harry sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. No, le gustaba como era.

Más tarde él sabía habría preguntas. Muchas preguntas, todo acerca de lo que había sucedido hoy. Pero por el momento fue capaz de disfrutar de un paseo tranquilo con una cita feliz y en ese momento lo encontró mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa que estuviera pasando.

* * *

Hola gente se que ha pasado un mes y medio desde la ultima actualización pero he tenido exámenes de recuperación y exámenes de mitad de evaluación por lo que no he tenido tiempo. El capitulo se suponía que estaría para ayer a las nueve de la noche pero me fui con mi familia ha celebrar mi cumpleaños y cuando volví eran las dos de la mañana y no me apetecía escribir. Siento mucho no haber publicado en este mes y medio pero no tenia cosa mas ** _NO VOY A ABANDONAR EL FIC_** si es eso lo que os preocupa.

Espero vuestras reviews

Adios


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: Ni este mundo ni sus personajes me pertenecen es pertenece a J.K Rowling y esta historia pertenece a Rocag.

Resumen: Esto comienza durante el Cáliz de Fuego, con dos cambios en las condiciones iniciales. En primer lugar, Hermione no cree en Harry cuando le dice que no puso su nombre en el cáliz. Y en segundo lugar, Harry tiene una extraña amistad con Daphne Greengrass que ha crecido lentamente desde una reunión casual en su primer año. Un Flashbacks explicará eso un poco más a lo largo de la historia. Ahora a disfrutar.

* * *

Después de los acontecimientos en Hogsmeade, Harry esperaba que sus profesores y los aurores lo interrogaran más tarde ese día. Sin embargo, el interrogatorio al pensarlo, no llegó cuando él esperaba. En cambio, simplemente recibió una nota pidiéndole que no mencionara al Dementor muerto, excepto a sus amigos más cercanos, una solicitud que provenía directamente del Ministerio de Magia. El Ministerio estaba preocupado de lo que sucedería si se sabía que los guardias de Azkaban eran vulnerables. Harry se rio de la idea de que pudieran mantener esa información en secreto, demasiada gente había visto el cadáver del Dementor para que se callara ahora. La idea tonta le parecía algo que Fudge intentaría. Realmente era inútil, especialmente porque Draco Malfoy fue uno de los testigos. Estaba casi garantizado que Lucius Malfoy ya sabía lo que había sucedido y si había alguien que no necesitaba obtener esa información era él.

Harry no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver el plan de Fudge fracasar. Al día siguiente, el Profeta Diario publicó un detallado relato de su encuentro con los dementores. La parte impactante era que el artículo era bastante exacto en divulgar lo que sucedió, aunque la especulación de Rita Skeeter sobre su significación se inclinó (como siempre) contra él. Harry pensó que podría notar que los cuatro estudiantes que él y Daphne habían rescatado eran los hijos de los mortífagos, pero dejó esa parte, sin duda debido a la riqueza y el poder político de Lucius Malfoy. Además, Skeeter le había dado un nuevo título: El Lord de los Dementores Según ella, los dementores habían prometido su lealtad a él después de ver uno de los suyos caído en la batalla.

Lo que más interesaba a Harry era la cuestión de dónde Rita Skeeter estaba recibiendo su información. Aunque la mayoría de las veces estaba inventando mentiras, en algunas ocasiones sabía cosas que no debería haber sabido a menos que hubiera estado allí. Harry sospechaba que podía tener una capa de invisibilidad parecida a la suya y la estaba usando para espiar a la gente. Los mantos así eran buenos, pero tenía una ventaja: el mapa de los Merodeadores. Harry sabía que tendría que consultar el mapa a partir de ahora en cualquier momento que quisiera estar seguro de que estaba solo. No estaba seguro de qué haría si encontraba a Skeeter escondido en el recinto de la escuela. A pesar de que estaba en contra de las reglas para que ella viniera a Hogwarts sin ser invitada, ella no parecía ser una amenaza en la forma en que Barty Crouch Jr. había estado, por lo que un duelo probablemente estaba fuera de la cuestión. Además, matarla probablemente consolidaría su reputación como futuro señor oscuro.

Las reacciones al artículo en Hogwarts parecían ser sobre todo eclipsadas por la noticia de que Durmstrang se iría después de la segunda tarea, que se celebraría como estaba previsto el siguiente fin de semana. Los rumores abundaban en que el director de Durmstrang había sido secuestrado o asesinado y su cuerpo arrojado al fondo del lago. Los profesores eran en su mayoría incapaces de detener los rumores porque ni siquiera sabían dónde estaba Igor Karkaroff. Ni siquiera el profesor Snape tenía pruebas de que el hombre no había sido secuestrado o asesinado, él y la mayoría de sus posesiones acababan de desaparecer el jueves por la noche. Un sentimiento de inquietud estaba creciendo entre los residentes del castillo ya que todos podían decir algo extraño estaba pasando, pero ninguno de ellos podía determinar lo que era exactamente

Al día siguiente Harry estaba comiendo y describiendo su encuentro con los dementores con Neville cuando la profesora McGonagall se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor para pedirle a Harry que la acompañara al salón de Transfiguración para una reunión con el Director.

-Lo siento, Neville, creo que tengo que irme luego te contaré el resto- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de la mesa y comía el último trozo de su sándwich.

-No es gran cosa, Harry. Como dijiste que el Profeta consiguió la mayor parte de la historia de todos modos- Neville contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sígueme, señor Potter- la profesora McGonagall ordenó una vez que Harry había reunido todas sus cosas. Harry le dio un adiós a Neville y comenzó a caminar con su cabeza de casa fuera del Gran Comedor y fueron hacia el aula de Transfiguración. Mientras caminaban Harry se preguntaba qué esperaban de él y esperaba que no estuvieran demasiado enfadados con él cuando admitió que no estaba muy seguro de cómo había matado al Dementor. Una vez que llegaron al salón, la profesora McGonagall le indicó que entrara antes de cerrar la puerta. Esperando por dentro estaban el profesor Flitwick, el profesor Dumbledore, y para sorpresa de Harry Alastor Moody. Ahora parecía mucho más sano que cuando Harry lo había visto por última vez.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, profesor Moody -dijo Harry, sonriendo al antiguo auror.

-Sabes que nunca fui tu profesor, Potter- Moody respondió con una sonrisa. -Aunque lo seré, a partir de mañana-

-¡Esas son buenas noticias!- Harry respondió emocionado. -Me estaba cansando un poco de que Snape enseñara pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras- Dumbledore se rio entre dientes ante la admisión de Harry mientras Moody simplemente asentía de acuerdo. Moody nunca confió realmente en Severus Snape, a pesar de las garantías de Dumbledore de la lealtad del hombre. Aceptaba que Snape le había dado la espalda a Lord Voldemort, pero un hombre que pudiera traicionar a su maestro podría fácilmente traicionar a otro.

-Harry he traído mi pensadero conmigo con la esperanza de que puedas permitirnos ver tu recuerdo de ayer ¿Estarías de acuerdo?- Harry asintió y colocó su varita en su frente mientras se concentraba en el recuerdo que quería compartir. Mientras sacaba lentamente la punta de su varita de su cabeza, fue recompensado con la visión de una pequeña hebra de plata, exactamente lo que esperaba ver. Colocó el hilo en el pensadero y esperó a que sus profesores se unieran a él. Las cinco personas en la habitación colocaron sus cabezas sobre el cuenco de piedra y fueron instantáneamente atraídos hacia la memoria.

En general, Harry estaba mucho más contento con su actuación de ayer de lo que había estado con su duelo con Barty Crouch Jr. Una vez más vio cómo su Patronus crecía mientras trataba de poner más poder en el hechizo. Esta vez, aunque se dio cuenta de que el ciervo más grande que lo normal casi se deshizo. A medida que crecía partes de ella se abultaron y se tensaron como si estuviera a punto de estallar como un extraño globo. No fue hasta que miró a Daphne que la forma se solidificó y se encogió, haciéndose más densa en el proceso. Sus profesores debieron de haber encontrado esa parte particularmente graciosa porque cuando Harry los miró para juzgar su reacción, todos sonreían o reían suavemente, aunque Harry no tenía ni idea de por qué reaccionaban de esa manera. Todos observaron fascinados cuando el ciervo atacó al Dementor y en lugar de alejarlo, fue capaz de matarlo. La memoria terminó justo cuando vio su pasado enviar chispas en el aire para pedir ayuda.

-Bien hecho Harry- comento el profesor Flitwick una vez que habían salido del pensadero –Creo que fuiste tú quien enseñó a la Sra. Greengrass el encanto ¿cierto? ¡Excelente!-

-Debo decir que estoy perplejo en cuanto a cómo fueron capaces de lograr esto- Admitió el profesor Dumbledore -Muchos magos incluido yo mismo, pueden aumentar el tamaño de nuestros Patronos, pero al hacerlo los hace estallar. ¿De alguna manera pudiste mantener el tuyo intacto, tienes alguna idea de cómo pudiste hacerlo?-

-Sí profesor creo que lo averigüé, con la ayuda de Hermione- explico Harry-Me di cuenta de que el modo en que el profesor Lupin me enseñó que el encanto no era la mejor manera de hacerlo. La memoria en la que te enfocas no es importante, tienes que sentirte una emoción positiva. El hechizo tiene dos partes, la primera: la magia crea la niebla que en realidad expulsa a los Dementores, pero su emoción contiene y forma la niebla. Hermione comparó la niebla que el hechizo crea con un gas y el propio Patronus con el vaso en el que tú colocas el gas. Tu intentas y fuerzas un montón de gas en un contenedor débil entonces el contenedor se romperá o se escapará, pero ella dice que si tú tienes un contenedor realmente fuerte y fuerza un montón de gas en él puede forzar el gas a cambiar en un líquido, no tenía sentido para mí, pero ella dijo que la idea la había extraído de la química muggle, ella piensa que eso es lo que hice, excepto que estábamos usando magia y no gas-

-Interesante ... Nunca hubiera pensado usar la ciencia muggle para describir magia Es una chica brillante la Sra. Granger, todavía creo que debería haber sido un Ravenclaw- dijo el profesor Flitwick con una pequeña risa. -Tu método es un poco diferente de la práctica aceptada, aunque claramente parece tener una ventaja-

-¿Crees que podrías hacerlo de nuevo? -preguntó el profesor Moody.

-Tal vez- Harry respondió después de pensar en ello por un momento. -Ni siquiera estaba realmente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo cuando ocurrió la primera vez-

-Por favor adelante señor Potter- sugirió la profesora McGonagall.

-De acuerdo- Harry se apartó un paso de los profesores y comenzó a intentar recordar y sentir las emociones que había estado experimentando cuando había lanzado su último Patronus. Sus pensamientos retrocedieron hasta cuando había visto a Daphne con orgullo usar el hechizo que él le había enseñado y se concentró en esa memoria. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y podía ver que todavía había rastros de miedo en ellos. Su cabello rubio soplaba suavemente en el viento frío y su boca se puso en una sonrisa feliz pero determinada. Harry pensó entonces, como lo había hecho antes, que de alguna manera ella era más bella de lo que la había visto. Incluso en comparación con lo que ella había parecido en baile de Yule. Sintiendo que era el momento adecuado, Harry gritó -¡Expecto Patronum!- Y observó cómo apareció su ciervo fantasmal. Continuó descargando energía en el hechizo, feliz de ver que el Patronus no se estaba expandiendo ni parecía haber ninguna de la niebla blanca que se escapaba o se disipaba.

Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el hechizo era más difícil ahora de lo que había sido el día anterior, incluso sin la presencia de los dementores. No había manera de decirle si el Patronus que estaba creando podía matar a un Dementor como el anterior, pero parecía más sólido y realista de lo que lo parecía un Patrónus normal. Eventualmente decidió que había hecho que el Patronus fuera lo más fuerte que pudiera y se concentró en mantener juntos al animal mágico. El ciervo rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no había peligro en la habitación y comenzó a caminar en grandes círculos alrededor de la habitación, todavía con la esperanza de proteger a su amo. El profesor Moody se acercó a él y comenzó a inspeccionar el Patronus, su ojo mágico se contraía todo el tiempo.

-Bien Potter- comentó el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. -No tan bueno como el de ayer, pero es mejor de lo que yo he sido capaz de crear- Moody atravesó su mano a lo largo de la espalda del ciervo y una mirada de sorpresa lo invadió inmediatamente. -Extraño, se siente... mojado-

-¿Realmente Alastor?- preguntó Dumbledore antes de caminar y repetir las acciones de Moody. Después de llegar a la misma conclusión de Moody el Director se volvió hacia Harry y dijo: -¡Maravilloso!- Harry asintió y terminó el hechizo, suspirando de alivio. Se tomó toda su energía y concentración para mantenerlo durante tanto tiempo como él y se sintió agotado después. Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para sentarse mientras los demás discutieron los resultados de su "prueba".

-Filius eres el experto en los encantos ¿se puede enseñar a otros a hacer esto? -preguntó el profesor Dumbledore. -Si es así, sería una poderosa herramienta contra Voldemort-

-Es difícil decir Albus, temo que nunca podría hacerlo, aunque si la idea de Harry acerca de cómo funciona el encanto es correcta, todos podríamos ver Patronus más fuertes. Sospecho que Alastor y tú podrías realizar el hechizo con éxito, pero me falta el poder que parece requerir-

-Entonces yo tampoco podría hacerlo- añadió la profesora McGonagall. Harry escuchó en silencio. ¿Dos de sus profesores pensaban que era más fuerte que ellos? El profesor Flitwick le había dicho que un día sería más fuerte, pero el profesor de Encantamientos parecía pensar que ese día ya había llegado.

-Muy bien, sugiero que sigamos investigando sobre el tema. Ha sido cientos de años desde el último asesinato confirmado de un Dementor y muchos habían temido que el secreto se había perdido para siempre pero ahora creo que tenemos la respuesta frente a nosotros. Es sorprendente que sea un cambio tan pequeño en lo que ya estábamos haciendo -Notó Dumbledore. Los otros profesores asintieron y Harry tuvo la sensación de que la reunión estaba llegando a su fin. -Gracias de nuevo Harry aunque todavía no te das cuenta, nos has dado una poderosa herramienta para luchar contra la oscuridad. Durante la última guerra, los Dementores se alinearon con Voldemort y fueron una amenaza constante. Al no ser derrotados, sólo los conteníamos lo que significaba que muchos de nosotros tendríamos que enfocarnos en ellos y no en los mortífagos, lo cual ahora puede cambiar, ni siquiera tenemos que matar a otro Dementor, sospecho que serán más reacios a involucrarse si se dan cuenta de que están en peligro-

-Oh. Bueno, entonces es agradable, supongo- Harry respondió, sin saber muy bien qué decirle al Director. -Si eso es todo lo que tenía que hacer me voy a ir. Hay menos de una semana hasta la segunda prueba después de todo-

-¿Otro viaje al lago entonces? -preguntó Dumbledore con una risita.

-Pensé que no debías hablar de las pruebas con los campeones- Harry le recordó, preguntándose si el Director dejaría que cualquier información que él no conociera se resbalara.

-Y no lo estoy, sólo estoy notando que tú has elegido prepararte para la segunda prueba nadando en el lago Una elección encomiable, nadar después de todo es un ejercicio maravilloso- Harry frunció el ceño, Dumbledore no iba a dar nada. No estaba demasiado decepcionado, sin embargo, estaba bastante seguro de que ya tenía la mayor parte del desafío ya descubierto. La única parte de la que aún no estaba seguro era cuál de sus posesiones iban a coger

-Claro que lo es- el acepto -Profesor, sé que esto podría parecer una pregunta extraña, pero ¿podrías mantenerme informado sobre cómo va la investigación con el encanto Patronus? Me siento como si fuera mío y ahora lo estoy entregando a alguien más-

-Por supuesto Harry, ahora te dejaré volver a tu entrenamiento para el torneo, lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora, estoy ansioso por ver cómo respondes a la siguiente prueba-

-Gracias profesor Dumbledore- dijo Harry y salió de la habitación. Dumbledore seguía sonriendo mientras se marchaba, pero poco después su rostro cambió a uno de concentración. Harry era más poderoso de lo que debería haber sido en este momento, incluso con su entrenamiento sin parar durante los últimos meses. Sabía que había otro factor en juego, aunque no estaba seguro de qué podía ser.

Había algunos rituales oscuros que podían producir efectos similares, pero sólo temporalmente y no sin consecuencias desagradables que hubieran sido fácilmente reconocibles. Harry Potter estaba resultando alguien lleno de sorpresas.

Por primera vez desde que empezó a explorar el lago, Harry se sintió libre bajo el agua. Las Branquialgas cambiaban su cuerpo de tal manera que él sentía como si él verdaderamente pertenecía allí. Era similar a cómo se sentía en una escoba que se elevaba por el aire. Sus anteriores preocupaciones sobre no ser capaz de moverse lo suficientemente rápido habían sido completamente borradas por su primer experimento con las Branquialgas. Ahora se sentía seguro de que podía nadar tan rápido como muchos de los peces del lago y también evitar la mayoría de las amenazas acuáticas que se enfrentaría en lugar de tener que luchar contra ellos. Harry estaba disfrutando de una vista pacífica del ambiente submarino cuando un tirón agudo en sus ropas consiguió su atención.

Se volvió para ver a Daphne mirándolo muy enfadada. Hermione no estaba muy atrás y tenía una mirada enfadada en su rostro. Ambos estaban usando el encanto de la cabeza de la burbuja y por lo tanto no eran capaces de mantenerse al día con él. Harry tardó en darse cuenta de que se había divertido tanto que había olvidado asegurarse de que se mantuvo cerca de los demás. Juntó las manos en un gesto de súplica, esperando que Daphne entendiera su disculpa. Habían descubierto rápidamente que comunicarse verbalmente bajo el agua no era posible. Ella comprendió lo que estaba tratando de hacer, pero volvió la cabeza dejándolo saber que todavía no estaba contenta con él. Harry se rascó la barbilla, mostrando que estaba pensando qué hacer a continuación. A continuación, actuó como si una idea se le hubiese ocurrido de repente y se dejó caer al suelo del lago. Una vez allí recogió algunas de las plantas más coloridas y sacó un extraño ramo de ellas. Cuando se lo presentó a Daphne, ella lo tomó y sonrió y luego lo abrazó dramáticamente. Hermione había estado observando toda la escena y riéndose todo el tiempo, su furia había desaparecido.

Harry pasó la siguiente media hora mostrándolos alrededor del lago, deteniéndose frecuentemente para señalar cosas que él pensó eran interesantes incluyendo las ruinas que él había notado en el primer día y los restos de un naufragio él había encontrado después de una semana en el lago. Podía decir que Hermione estaba ansiosa por permanecer más tiempo y aprender más sobre el lago, pero él sabía que el efecto de las Branquialgas se acabaría pronto y él debería volver a la superficie. Después de un rato fue capaz de convencerlas de que lo siguieran y lo hicieran justo cuando los efectos de la transformación comenzaban a desvanecerse. Una vez que estaban fuera del agua, Harry comenzó a lanzar encantos de secado y calentamiento, para alivio de Daphne y Hermione.

-¿Entonces, qué pensáis? -preguntó Harry cuando todos estaban cómodos.

-La Branquialgas son definitivamente la mejor opción- Hermione comentó. -Ofrece una movilidad superior por lo menos-

-Tienes razón, pero también puedo ver y escuchar mucho mejor bajo el agua y si se desvanece temprano por alguna razón siempre tengo el encanto de la cabeza de la burbuja para volver a la superficie-.

-Eso resuelve la cuestión de cómo permanecerás bajo el lago durante una hora, pero todavía necesitas encontrar una forma de encontrar lo que buscas- Daphne le recordó. -He encontrado un hechizo que puede ser útil, pero sólo si sabes lo que buscas-

-¿De Verdad?- pregunto Harry, emocionado de que otra parte de su desafío pudiera tener una respuesta.

-Sí. En realidad son dos hechizos, pero son bastante fáciles de aprender y de lanzar. El libro en el que los encontré dijo que fue inventado por un mago que siempre perdía su cartera, se supone que funciona en todas las cosas marcadas a menos de una milla de distancia pero se desvanece después de unas semanas, el primero es Celario, lo usas para marcar y nombrar cualquier cosa que vayas a buscar, aquí, déjame mostrarte- dijo Daphne mientras se acercaba y recogía una roca. Ella agitó su varita en un agudo movimiento cortante antes de tocar la roca y decir -Celario rock (Piedra)-

-Ok ¿y ahora qué? -preguntó Harry, curioso por ver cómo funcionaban los dos hechizos.

-Ahora usa el segundo hechizo ¡Reperio rock!- Una vez que Daphne lanzó el hechizo, una débil línea roja conectó la punta de su varita y el lugar en la roca que había tocado. Harry miró hacia ella y luego hacia la roca con una mirada decepcionada en su rostro.

-No es gran cosa Daphne. Tal vez te has equivocado, vamos a seguir intentando- dijo Harry como si estuviera tratando de animarla.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No ves la línea roja? -preguntó Daphne.

-¿Línea roja? dijo Hermione sonando bastante confundida.- ¿De qué estás hablando? No hay línea roja-

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamo Daphne en la realización. -Sólo la persona que lanzó el hechizo puede verlo eso hace que el hechizo sea aún mejor así nadie podrá seguir tu camino-

-Genial ahora ¿puedes mostrarme ese movimiento de la varita otra vez? -preguntó Harry. Durante los diez minutos siguientes Daphne mostró a Harry y Hermione cómo lanzar el hechizo. Harry fue el primero en dominar los hechizos, como casi siempre lo era pero Hermione no estaba muy atrás. Después de unos cuantos intentos ambos habían lanzado con éxito el hechizo sobre una serie de objetos a su alrededor. Harry se sorprendió al ver que en lugar de una línea roja como la de Daphne había descrito era una de un color amarillo brillante casi dorado. Hermione dijo que su línea era púrpura.

-No esperaba que fueran diferentes- dijo Daphne- Pero supongo que todos hacen su función-

-Ahora sólo necesito lanzar el hechizo sobre mis posesiones más importantes pero todavía no estoy seguro de lo que van a tomar- dijo Harry con un suspiro frustrado.

-¿Qué tienes que es lo más importante para ti?- preguntó Hermione intentando que lo pensara.

-Mi Firebolt, la capa de invisibilidad, el mapa de los merodeadores y mi álbum de fotos son las únicas cosas realmente importantes que tengo. Supongo que también puedes contar mi varita pero no creo que me quiten eso-

-Tal vez no van a tomar objetos- Daphne sugirió. -Estaba pensando que podrían tomar a una persona que es importante para ti-

-Quiero decir que la pista hace sonar como si no puedo encontrar lo que estoy buscando en una hora, entonces se ha ido para siempre. No pondría a alguien en ese tipo de peligro contra su voluntad- Harry contestó.

-Ah sí, mira lo que te han hecho- Daphne señaló. Harry frunció el ceño pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Ella tiene razón Harry no creo que la gente que dirige el torneo realmente se preocupe si alguien se lastima- respondió Hermione. -Eso o la pista podría ser sólo una exageración, tal vez si es una persona en el fondo del lago que sólo los traen después de que haya terminado. Así que supongo que tienes que lanzar el encanto en la persona más importante para ti como hemos dicho- Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia Daphne y él se sonrojó ligeramente. Daphne se dio cuenta y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Buena idea- dijo Harry antes de acercarse a Daphne y decir -Celario Daphne- mientras realizaba el movimiento de la varita. Entonces lanzó el segundo hechizo para ver si funcionaba, lo que hizo. Se sentía un poco incómodo con esta admisión semipública de lo mucho que le importaba Daphne, después de todo no habían discutido sus sentimientos el uno para el otro, pero se sintió muy aliviado cuando Daphne lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo.

-También eres muy importante para mí -susurró mientras lo abrazaba, lo suficientemente bajo para que ambos supieran que Hermione no podría oír. Hermione, sin embargo, no tuvo que oírlo para entender los sentimientos entre la pareja frente a ella. Ella sonrió, feliz de que Harry había encontrado un poco de alegría en su vida de una manera loca.

-Creo que estás listo Harry- dijo Daphne mientras rompía el abrazo -Y con una semana para descansar esta vez.

-Debo estar contento con esto ¿eh?- Harry replicó en broma -Me pregunto si los otros están listos- Harry miró a Hermione cuando dijo esto, sabiendo que ella todavía hablaba frecuentemente con Viktor Krum.

-Lo siento Harry pero no puedo decirlo no le digo a Viktor lo que estás haciendo y no te diré lo que está haciendo y como te ayudo a ti no le ayudo a el -dijo Hermione, su voz dejando claro que no sería persuadida.

-Lo sé, no debería haberlo mencionado- Harry respondió -Supongo que tampoco tiene a Karkaroff para ayudarlo-

-No, pero Viktor dice que el Director Karkaroff siempre estaba demasiado ocupado para ayudarlo de todos modos. Dudo que esto vaya a hacer una diferencia en el torneo- Hermione añadió con un encogimiento de hombros. -No me preocuparía tanto Harry, no creo que haya nada en ese lago que te cause problemas reales, solo asegúrate de vencer a los demás-

Harry asintió sabiendo que su ventaja en el torneo no era demasiado grande y que necesitaba ganar esta prueba. No tenía ninguna duda de que los otros campeones se habían dado cuenta de la pista o se le había dicho lo que era, el torneo parecía ser manipulado para asegurar eso. A diferencia de la última prueba no tenía un talento raro que le diera una ventaja. Esto sería una verdadera prueba de habilidad y creatividad. Harry encontró que le gustaba la idea de demostrar que era mejor que sus competidores más viejos. Él no había sido tomado en serio en el torneo incluso después de ganar la primera prueba y Harry estaba listo para cambiar eso. Usando Branquialgas él creyó que podría hacerlo bien si empezaba de cualquier orilla del lago y podía ir cualquier punto del lago en menos de veinte minutos, así que asumiendo él había adivinado correctamente que él estaría buscando una de sus pocas posesiones más preciadas o a Daphne, él sabía que la tarea debía ser bastante fácil.

Los tres entraron y se separaron en este punto. Ya que era domingo todos tenían clases al día siguiente y tenían que prepararse. Antes de irse a la cama aquella noche, Harry se acordó de lanzar el encanto de seguimiento en todo lo que poseía, que tenía algún valor sentimental, pero a pesar de todo él tenía la fuerte sospecha de que ninguno de los objetos que él había encantado sería tomado. Sería Daphne, estaba seguro de eso. Y si ese era el caso, no había manera de que la dejara sentarse en el fondo del lago más tiempo de lo que tenía que hacerlo.

La semana siguiente parecía pasar en un desenfoque a Harry. Tenía clases, deberes y exámenes pero descubrió que sólo podía prestarles atención parcialmente. Sus amigos notaron su concentración estaba concentrada en la prueba y en nada mas pero sólo Daphne fue capaz de acercarse a él para sacarlo de esa concentración. Hermione nunca había visto a su amigo tan determinado antes y ella lo atribuyó a su creencia de que Daphne podría estar en peligro debido a esta prueba. Se había dado cuenta de que Harry se estaba convirtiendo en un poderoso mago, lo suficiente para que casi sintiera lástima por cualquier persona que pudiera amenazar a la gente que le importaba. Su entrenamiento había sido temporalmente suspendido mientras exploraba el lago en preparación para el torneo, pero Hermione sabía que no se había estado relajando durante las últimas semanas. Ella sospechaba que él se había estado empujando más fuerte que nunca lejos de ella y de los ojos vigilantes de Daphne.

La sospecha de Hermione estaba correcta. Harry había vuelto a su antigua práctica de empujarse al borde del agotamiento antes de dejar de entrenar y después su cuerpo sentía que estaba a punto de desmoronarse pero al día siguiente su dolor y agotamiento se habían desvanecido y estaba listo para hacerlo de nuevo. Sabía que Daphne se preocuparía por lo que le estaba haciendo si ella supiera lo que estaba haciendo pero él creía que esto le estaba ayudando a hacerlo más fuerte. Y estaba dispuesto a hacer locuras si eso significaba que podía mantenerla a salvo. El detendría después de la siguiente prueba y entonces él y Daphne se darían cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo de manera diferente a todos los demás. Eso o ellos descubrirían cómo era él era diferente de todos los demás, era la opción que Harry sospechaba que era más probable. Al final de la semana pasada usando su intenso método de entrenamiento, Harry sentía que había aumentado más su poder mágico en esos pocos días que en los meses que pasó usando métodos de entrenamiento normal. Tal vez era peligroso pero los resultados hablaron por sí mismos. Y por eso, Harry se sintió listo para la segunda prueba. Mientras estaba acostado en la cama la noche antes de intentar dormir, Harry juró que rompería las bajas expectativas que sabía que la gente tenía de él.

 **Hola gente quiero agredecer a todos los que leen esta historia y tambien habisaros que seguramente tengais cuatro capitulos seguidos contando este si no es asi significa que no me ha dado tiempo para terminarlos, por cierto agradezco la nueva actualizacion de app de fanfiction he publicado este capitulo desde florencia.**

 **Espero vuestras review**


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimer: Ni este mundo ni sus personajes me pertenecen es pertenece a J.K Rowling y esta historia pertenece a Rocag.

Resumen: Esto comienza durante el Cáliz de Fuego, con dos cambios en las condiciones iniciales. En primer lugar, Hermione no cree en Harry cuando le dice que no puso su nombre en el cáliz. Y en segundo lugar, Harry tiene una extraña amistad con Daphne Greengrass que ha crecido lentamente desde una reunión casual en su primer año. Un Flashbacks explicará eso un poco más a lo largo de la historia. Ahora a disfrutar.

Cuando Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se sorprendió de haber dormido tan bien. Había estado mucho más nervioso antes de la primera prueba, había admitido que tenía mucho sentido al considerar que nadar en el lago no era tan peligroso como un dragón que anidaba tratando de proteger sus huevos. La siguiente prueba estaba programada para tener lugar a la 1:00 PM así que aún tenía varias horas para prepararse. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir su baúl y revisar sus pertenencias. Como él sospechaba que sería, todo estaba como lo dejó la noche anterior. Eso significaba que nadie había venido a tomar algo de él todavía o que lo que iba a ser tomado de él no era un elemento, sino una persona.

-Reperio Daphne- dijo Harry ansioso por asegurarse de que el hechizo siguiera funcionando. Lo había reforzado el día anterior porque estaba preocupado de que pudiera desgastarse. El hechizo de localización seguía funcionando perfectamente, encontró y la línea amarilla brillante que venía de su varita apuntaba actualmente hacia otra parte del castillo. Harry sospechaba que estaba dirigido a las mazmorras en las que se encontraban los dormitorios de Slytherin, pero no podía estar seguro de eso. Terminó el hechizo y decidió empezar a prepararse para el resto de su día. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño paquete acostado sobre su tocador. Curioso por lo que era, arrancó el papel marrón que lo cubría y descubrió que alguien le había enviado un bañador rojo y dorado, los colores de Gryffindor, el bañador venía con una camisa a juego que decía "POTTER" en la espalda en letras grandes. La ropa parecía tener el tamaño adecuado para él y cuando los recogió se sorprendió al sentir que estaban muy calientes. Una nota estaba en la parte inferior del paquete y Harry la recogió para ver de quién era el regalo.

Harry

Pensé que dado su nuevo amor por la natación que podría disfrutar de un nuevo bañador de natación. Están encantados de mantenerte caliente y seco al instante. Estoy seguro de que encontrará la oportunidad de usarlos pronto.

Profesor Albus Dumbledore

Harry sonrió y murmuró un silencioso "gracias" al profesor Dumbledore. Él los puso y encontró que realmente encajaban perfectamente. Harry se puso las túnicas de la escuela sobre su ropa de baño y decidió caminar hasta el Gran Comedor y ver lo que había para el desayuno. Cuando llegó allí vio inmediatamente que el Gran Comedor estaba lleno como si fuera un día escolar normal. Adivinó que la mayoría de la gente quería levantarse lo bastante temprano para conseguir buenos asientos para la segundo prueba, aunque se preguntó qué emocionante sería para ellos mirar la superficie de un lago durante una hora. Cuando los otros estudiantes notaron que caminaba todos los ojos se volvió para mirarlo y la mayoría de las conversaciones se detuvieron. Harry estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de reacciones, así que sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando oyó a alguien gritar -¡Vaya Harry!- Y algunas personas comenzaron a aplaudir para él. Tal vez una cuarta parte de la población estudiantil parecía estar apoyándolo, incluso unos Hufflepuff estaban aplaudiendo a pesar de que Cedric Diggory era de su casa. Harry sonrió y saludó a todos por un momento, todavía un poco sorprendido por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Puede que haya esperanza para estas personas después de todo- Harry pensó mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor. Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y notó que Daphne no estaba allí. Su certeza de que tendría que encontrarla en el fondo del lago aumentó mientras sentía ira hacia los responsables del torneo. Él nunca quiso estar en él y sobre todo nunca quiso poner en peligro a nadie que le importara. Suspirando, decidió que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto en ese momento y que también podría desayunar. Encontró a Neville comiendo solo y decidió sentarse con él. Ambos dijeron un saludo rápido y luego regresaron a sus comidas. Harry había oído que era una mala idea comer una gran comida antes de nadar, pero decidió que aún tenía tiempo suficiente para que se asentara y no causara ningún problema, así que comió hasta que se sintió satisfecho.

-Hey Neville ¿has visto a Hermione? -preguntó Harry mientras echaba otra mirada a la mesa para ver si se había sentado sin que él se diera cuenta. La mayor parte de Gryffindor parecía estar allí, pero su amiga estaba extrañamente ausente.

-No. No la he visto en toda la mañana, en realidad- Neville respondió. Harry asintió y se preguntó qué podría estar haciendo.

-¡Lavander! -gritó Harry, tratando de llamar la atención de la compañera de cuarto de Hermione.

-¿Qué? -gritó la muchacha desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Había estado en medio de una conversación y no estaba contenta de ser interrumpida.

-¿Sabes dónde está Hermione?-

-La profesora McGonagall vino y se la llevo esta mañana, no dijo por qué- Lavender respondió y luego volvió a la conversación que estaba teniendo con Parvati Patil. Harry frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en esta nueva información. Entonces se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Hermione había sido la cita de Viktor Krum en el baile de Yule. Saltó de su asiento y comenzó a mirar hacia arriba y hacia abajo la mesa de Ravenclaw. Cho Chang también estaba desaparecido. Sin embargo, vio a Roger Davies, quien había sido la cita de Fleur Delacour en el Baile de Yule, por lo que pareció refutar su idea de que los oficiales del torneo habían tomado simplemente a la gente que había ido al baile con los campeones. Tal vez había alguien más importante para ella. En cualquier caso, no había ninguna duda de que estaría buscando a Daphne en la segunda prueba.

-Reperio Daphne -dijo Harry, lanzando el encanto de localización. Neville lo miró extrañamente porque desde su punto de vista el hechizo no parecía hacer nada en absoluto. Sin embargo, Harry vio una luz dorada extenderse desde su varita fuera del Gran Comedor en la dirección general del lago. Frunció el ceño, adivinando que significaba que ella y Hermione ya estaban ocultas en el lago. Cuando canceló el encanto, Neville seguía mirándolo fijamente, esperando que explicara.

-Daphne y Hermione están en el fondo del lago Tengo que conseguir a Daphne y Krum tiene que conseguir a Hermione- dijo Harry.

-Oh ¿Crees que están a salvo ahí abajo?-

-Sí, por ahora al menos, pero no sé qué va a pasar si no podemos llegar a ellos en la hora que nos van a dar, no voy a dejar que ninguno de ellos se lastime- Harry respondió con confianza. -Supongo que podría tener que romper las reglas, pero valdrá la pena- Neville asintió de acuerdo y se sentó en su silla, pensando en la situación.

-Realmente no crees que los profesores dejarían que algo les hiciera daño ¿verdad?- Preguntó Neville.

-No estoy seguro de que los profesores estén a cargo de este torneo, está siendo dirigido por una rama del Ministerio de Magia y no confío en ellos-

-No hay razón para hacerlo ¿verdad?- Neville estuvo de acuerdo. -Estoy seguro de que harás un gran trabajo Harry, estaré allí animándote-

-Gracias, te veré allí ¿ok?- dijo Harry mientras recogía sus pertenencias y salía de la mesa. Su salida llamó mucho menos la atención que su entrada, pero todavía notaba que algunas personas le daban un pulgar hacia arriba o lo abucheaban suavemente dependiendo de su opinión sobre él. Dejó de lado las reacciones negativas y trató de olvidarlas. No había manera de que a todos les gustara en la escuela y había dejado de intentarlo hace tiempo.

Cuando salió por la puerta vio a Draco Malfoy con Crabbe y Goyle siguiéndolo a su espalda, doblan la esquina en su camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Harry no había hablado con ninguno de ellos desde el fin de semana anterior, aunque la idea de tener una larga e inteligente conversación con cualquiera de los lacayos de Malfoy casi lo hacía reír. Harry frenó cuando los dos se acercaron, preguntándose qué haría Malfoy.

-Potter- dijo Malfoy el nombre con un toque de disgusto en su voz, como siempre. Todos se habían detenido y ahora se estaban mirando el uno al otro en el medio del pasillo. Algunas personas se habían dado cuenta y miraban, preguntándose si iba a haber un duelo.

-Malfoy- Harry respondió. Malfoy se quedó quieto y miró fijamente a la persona que había sido su enemigo prácticamente desde que se conocieron hace casi cuatro años. Después de un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y un gruñido frustrado, Malfoy hizo un gesto a Crabbe y Goyle para que lo siguieran por delante de Harry y entraran al Gran Comedor. Harry observó cómo se sentía un poco confundido. Había esperado que Malfoy lo insultara o al menos alegara que iba a fracasar miserablemente en la segunda prueba de hoy, pero en lugar de eso no había hecho nada. Estaba bastante claro que el Slytherin todavía abrigaba una aversión intensa para él pero por lo menos él estaba siendo civil con respecto a él. Se preguntó si la mejora iba a ser permanente o sólo temporal hasta que el hecho de que Harry había salvado su vida se convirtió en un recuerdo lejano. Se encogió de hombros y decidió esperar a ver qué pasaría. En ese momento tenía cosas mucho más importantes que preocuparse.

Unas horas más tarde, Harry finalmente se dirigía a la zona donde los espectadores estarían en la segunda prueba. Neville caminaba junto a él y le deseaba suerte, pero Harry no estaba realmente prestando atención a lo que decía. Toda su atención estaba enfocada en meterse en el lago y encontrar a Daphne y Hermione. Por lo menos la vigésima vez, Harry metió la mano en los bolsillos para asegurarse de que sus Branquialgas estaban allí. Tenía suficiente para durar dos horas, mucho más de lo necesario. Él había decidido tomar una porción más pequeña cuando él se zambulla en el lago de modo que él pudiera tener algunos de repuesto por si acaso. Su mayor preocupación era que hubiera alguna regla inesperada o requisito que no había planeado.

Una vez que llegaron a la orilla del lago, un barco estaba esperando para llevarlos a una gran plataforma de observación que había sido erigida en medio del lago. Harry había visto el equipo del torneo trabajando en él durante la última semana y lo había tomado como una prueba más de que la interpretación de la pista del huevo de oro era correcta. En realidad estaba muy contento con la plataforma porque significaba que su punto de partida estaría en medio del lago y no en la costa. Eso significaba que podía llegar fácilmente a cualquier punto en el lago en menos de diez minutos, suponiendo que no tenía ningún obstáculo importante para superar. Esta vez Harry se sentía confiado en sus habilidades para manejar cualquier cosa que el lago tenía en él.

Cuando su bote llegó a la plataforma de observación Harry vio que los otros campeones ya habían llegado y estaban de pie en una sección que había sido acordonada para evitar que alguien más entrara. Una vez más Ludo Bagman estaba allí y parecía estar a cargo. Bagman lo vio caminar hacia el grupo y comenzó a agitarlo.

-Harry maravilloso, finalmente estás aquí- dijo Bagman. Harry le dio una falsa sonrisa y aprovechó la oportunidad para ver su competencia. La primera y más obvia cosa que notó fue que Fleur Delacour parecía molesta y muy nerviosa. Al parecer, ella se ha dado cuenta de que quienquiera que tomaron de ella se había ido y no estaba nada contenta. Cedric Diggory sólo parecía confundido como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba pasando, Harry adivina que no había oído que Cho estaba desaparecido. Krum como siempre parecía que no podía importarle menos lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

-Sí señor- Harry contestó -¿Estamos listos para empezar ya?-

-Ahora que están todos aquí, puedo explicar las reglas, esta mañana algo se tomó de cada uno de ustedes algo importante-

-¿Dónde está Gabrielle? -preguntó Fleur -¡Si la has herido te arruinaré!- Bagman parecía incómoda con sus amenazas, pero no tuvo más remedio que contestarle.

-Bueno, ya que la señora Delacour ha dado la sorpresa supongo que no va a doler que todos sepan que una persona importante para ustedes ha sido colocada en el fondo del lago. Tendrá una hora para encontrarlos-

-¿Y qué sucede después de que termine la hora? -preguntó Harry, esperando que sus temores fueran disipados.

-No nos preocupemos por eso en este momento ¿verdad? ¡Estoy seguro de que los cuatro de ustedes lo harán maravillosamente!- Bagman respondió. Mientras tanto, la ira de Harry empezaba a aumentar. La no respuesta de Bagman podría haber significado cualquier cosa incluyendo que sus amigos y seres queridos estuvieran en peligro mortal si no fueran capaces de rescatarlos en el tiempo asignado. Los otros tomaron la respuesta de Bagman no mejor que él y él pudo decir que Fleur estaba considerando seriamente maldecir al hombre.

-Vuestra hora comenzará en cinco minutos, os dejaré prepararos ¡buena suerte! -dijo Bagman mientras se retiraba precipitadamente. Los cuatro campeones se alinearon en el borde de la plataforma y esperaron a que el desafío comenzara. A diferencia de la última vez que no había hablado, cada uno de ellos estaba totalmente centrado en el reto que se avecinaba. Al fondo Harry podía oír a Bagman dar la bienvenida a todos a la segunda prueba y explicarles las reglas. Lo ignoró, todavía enojado con Bagman. Tal vez sólo era un locutor y no realmente el encargado del torneo, pero Harry todavía lo consideraba parte de él y por lo tanto alguien que merecía su desprecio.

-La tarea comenzará en 5... 4 ...- Harry oyó la voz de Bagman decir en voz alta.

-3...- Tomó una pequeña porción de Branquialgas, suficiente para unos veinte a treinta minutos y lo demás lo metió es su bolsillo y la pequeña parte la puso en su boca.

-2...- Harry tragó con fuerza la desagradable planta. Mientras viajaba por su garganta, sintió una extraña sensación de ardor que le hizo saber que estaba funcionando.

-1...- Ya podía sentir los cambios en su cuerpo comenzando. En unos instantes sus manos crecerían entre sus dedos, le brotarían las branquias de su cuello, sus pies se alargarían y se convertirían en aletas, y muchos otros cambios pequeños ocurrirían que lo convertirían en una máquina de natación perfecta.

-¡YA!-

Harry y los otros campeones se sumergieron en el lago cuando terminó la cuenta regresiva de Bagman. Redujo la velocidad y esperó a que la transformación se completara mientras veía a los otros separarse y dirigirse en direcciones diferentes. Cedric y Fleur utilizaban el encanto de la cabeza burbuja mientras que Krum había adoptado un enfoque completamente diferente y había transformado parte de su cuerpo en un tiburón. Era evidente que no era una transformación animago sino que se hacía con una varita y Harry se preguntaba qué efectos secundarios negativos podría tener esa medida. Una pérdida de inteligencia era casi un hecho, aunque para una tarea tan simple como "encontrar a Hermione" probablemente sería adecuada.

Una vez que los otros estaban fuera de la vista Harry lanzó un encanto de desilusión sobre sí mismo, esperando que le ayudara a evitar cualquier amenaza submarina y evitar que su competencia lo siguiera. Luego lanzó el encanto de seguimiento y se sintió aliviado al ver que la brillante línea de oro salía de nuevo de la punta de su varita y señalaba hacia el este hacia una de las secciones más profundas del lago. Comenzó a nadar tan rápido como su nuevo cuerpo permitía hacia donde la magia lo estaba señalando. Cedric había elegido buscar en esta dirección también, aunque probablemente fue una suerte de su parte. Harry lo alcanzó y pasó al otro campeón de Hogwarts menos de un minuto después, a pesar de que Cedric había dejado el punto de partida casi treinta segundos antes de que él lo hiciera. Cedric levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, pero no pudo ver a través del encanto de la desilusión de Harry. Harry sonrió mientras pasaba junto a Cedric y pensó en lo alegre que estaba de tener las Branquialgas. Cedric y Fleur no tenían ninguna posibilidad de atraparlo mientras utilizaban el encanto de la cabeza de la burbuja, aunque Krum podría hacerlo con su transformación parcial.

Harry se dio cuenta un momento demasiado tarde de que estaba prestando demasiada atención a seguir la línea de oro y no lo suficiente para su entorno cuando se acercó a una pequeña colina submarina y se encontró cara a cara con un calamar gigante igualmente sorprendido. Los sentidos del calamar eran mucho más adeptos a encontrar a los depredadores y las presas que no podía ver por lo que fue capaz de encontrar rápidamente a Harry incluso a través del encanto de la desilusión. El enorme animal comenzó a entrar en pánico ante la repentina amenaza percibida y golpeó violentamente sus brazos. Harry se esquivó lo más rápido que pudo, pero no pudo escapar completamente del calamar gigante en tan estrechos lugares. Uno de sus enormes brazos golpeó a Harry en el costado y logró sacar su varita de su mano y enviarle volando por el agua varios pies.

Golpeó el suelo del lago con un suave gruñido e inmediatamente comenzó a buscar su varita. Afortunadamente, el hechizo de seguimiento seguía funcionando y por lo que sabía que se encontraría en el extremo más cercano de la línea dorada. Por desgracia, sin embargo, su varita estaba ahora directamente bajo el calamar gigante. Sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, Harry nadó tan rápido como pudo hacia su varita caída. El calamar lo sintió nadar bajo él y comenzó a hundirse en el suelo del lago tratando de aplastar a Harry bajo sí mismo. Cuando Harry alcanzó su varita sabía que no podía nadar lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el calamar, así que giró y gritó -¡Reducto!- La maldición golpeó uno de los muchos brazos del calamar y abrió un gran corte sangriento en él. El calamar no gritó de dolor, sino que rápidamente se retractó de sus brazos y comenzó a alejarse lentamente de Harry, que ahora sabía que era una gran amenaza. Harry comenzó a nadar lejos, ansioso por poner cierta distancia entre él y el calamar, como el animal grande parecía pensar en sí o no perseguirlo. Para el inmenso alivio de Harry, el calamar empezó lentamente a retirarse, permitiéndole continuar con la segunda tarea.

El hechizo de seguimiento de Harry había terminado en cuanto lanzó otro hechizo, un defecto importante con el hechizo en lo que a él respecta, así que cambió el hechizo y reanudó su viaje hacia Daphne. Su encuentro violento con el calamar había tardado menos de dos minutos, pero seguía descontento con el retroceso. Después de unos pocos minutos sin incidentes, Harry nadó sobre el borde de un valle bajo el agua y vio su objetivo. Daphne, junto con las otras tres personas tomadas de los otros campeones, estaba atada al suelo del lago y rodeada de Merpeople. Inseguro de si intentarían o no atacarlo, Harry deshabilitó su encanto de desilusión y se acercó cautelosamente. A medida que se acercaba, el Merpeople lo vio, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para atacarlo o detenerlo, aunque se encontró que tenían lanzas o tridentes.

Una vez que llegó a Daphne vio que parecía estar inconsciente. Ella no parecía estar respirando y cuando él puso su mano sobre su corazón él no podía sentirlo latiendo. Sabiendo que él la había alcanzado mucho menos de la hora que le habían dado, supuso que la habían colocado en una especie de coma mágico. Usando un encanto cortante, quitó las cuerdas que atan a Daphne y envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella para llevarla. Empezó a nadar hacia Hermione, pero un grupo de Merpeople saltó en su camino y comenzó a amenazarlo con sus armas. Harry frunció el ceño y adivinó que a los campeones sólo se les permitiría tomar un rehén. Harry sabía que los otros campeones todavía tenían más de cincuenta minutos para rescatar a la gente que les había sido arrebatada, así que no era imperativo que él los tomara todavía. Primero necesitaba poner a Daphne a salvo.

Harry se hundió en el suelo del lago y cogió una roca mientras el Merpeople la miraba con curiosidad. -Celario rock -dijo él suavemente mientras lanzaba la primera parte del encanto de seguimiento en la roca, que luego dejó caer hacia atrás donde lo encontró. Estaba bastante seguro de que podría encontrar este lugar de nuevo sin él si lo necesitaba, pero tener el encanto allí para ayudarlo a tranquilizarlo. Luego acercó a Daphne hacia él y comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie. Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que el Merpeople parecía feliz de dejarlo ir. Harry nadó y salió del valle y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la plataforma de observación. No había llegado muy lejos cuando de repente se detuvo y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Había estado en esta parte del lago antes, pero esta vez parecía diferente de alguna manera. No tuvo que buscar mucho tiempo antes de encontrar lo que había cambiado.

Cerca de dos docenas de grindylows se habían escondido detrás de las plantas, debajo de las rocas, en el barro en el suelo del lago, y en varios otros lugares para establecer una emboscada. Habían visto claramente que se acercaba, pero todavía no había hecho su movimiento, la elección de esperar hasta que Harry estaba un poco más cerca y sería más difícil para él escapar. Las criaturas eran viciosas y bastante peligrosas cuando cazaban en grupos pero tenían varias debilidades. Uno de ellos era su velocidad. Harry podría nadar con ellos al usar Branquialgas sin embargo eso sería mucho más difícil de hacer mientras llevaba a una persona inconsciente. Sin embargo tenía un truco en la manga que no esperaban. En sus preparativos Harry se había preguntado cómo se movían los buques submarinos muggles. La mayoría de ellos usaban hélices para forzar el agua en una dirección y empujar la nave en la otra. Otros usaban chorros que hacían algo similar. Le parecía obvio que si pudiera encontrar un hechizo que hiciera eso, podría impulsarse bajo el agua mucho más rápido de lo que sería capaz de nadar. Al principio había considerado la posibilidad de conjurar o transfigurar algo en una hélice, pero se dio cuenta de que realmente sostenerla y usarla sería difícil. Finalmente el hechizo perfecto para usar había llegado a él y él estaba un poco sorprendido por su simplicidad.

-¡Aguamenti!- dijo Harry agarrando su varita firmemente y señalándola detrás de él. Inmediatamente un fuerte chorro de agua comenzó a salirse de su varita, pero como ya estaba bajo el agua la fuerza impulsó a Harry hacia arriba. Eso combinado con sus piernas finas que seguían pateando lo más fuerte que podía le permitía a Harry nadar mucho más rápido que los grindylows, aunque llevaba a Daphne. Al ver que su emboscada había fracasado los grindylows comenzaron a perseguirlos pero pronto se hizo evidente que eran demasiado tarde. Harry era demasiado rápido para ellos. Eventualmente regresaron a sus escondites y esperaron con enojo al próximo campeón para emboscarlo.

No tardó mucho para que Harry alcanzara la superficie. Cuando su cabeza y la de Daphne salieron a la superficie los fans que esperaban comenzaron a aplaudir ya animar fuerte. Harry comenzó a nadar hacia la plataforma de observación y sintió que los efectos de las Branquialgas comenzaban a desaparecer. Si se hubiera quedado bajo el agua, las Branquialgas seguiría funcionando bien, pero la transformación comienza rápidamente a desaparecer una vez que la persona comienza a respirar aire nuevamente. Harry llegó a la plataforma justo cuando su cuerpo terminaba de transformarse de nuevo a su estado normal.

-Y en poco más de trece minutos, nuestro primer campeón que ha completado la prueba es ¡Harry Potter!- Ludo Bagman anunció a la emoción de la multitud. Harry seguía tratando de poner a Daphne a salvo en la plataforma cuando sus ojos se abrieron y empezó a toser. Una vez que finalmente estaba en la plataforma, la secó mágicamente y la calentó y la abrazó. Ella se apoyó pesadamente en él, todavía débil por los efectos del hechizo que se había utilizado para mantenerla inconsciente.

-Está bien Daphne te tengo- dijo Harry tratando de consolarla. Ahora estás a salvo. Daphne asintió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Un miembro del equipo del torneo se acercó a ellos con una gran toalla que Harry con gratitud los tomó y los cubrió.

-¿Qué pasa con los demás? Hermione está ahí abajo -preguntó Daphne.

-Todavía quedan unos cuarenta minutos, así que espero que puedan hacerlo también- contesto Harry.

-Vas a volver allí ¿no?-

-Si lo tengo que- Harry respondió seriamente. Él realmente no quería, pero no estaba dispuesto a que los espectadores inocentes fueran heridos en este estúpido torneo. -Necesito ir a hablar con Bagman ¿estarás bien aquí por un minuto?- Daphne asintió con la cabeza y reluctantemente soltó su agarre en él. Harry sonrió y le dio un rápido beso antes de caminar hacia Bagman que todavía estaba hablando con la multitud que estaba esperando ansiosamente el próximo campeón.

-¡Señor Bagman! -gritó Harry, tratando de llamar la atención del hombre. El locutor miró a Harry con una expresión de sorpresa y confusión en su rostro por un momento, y luego se incorporó a una gran sonrisa -Bien hecho Harry, sabía que podías hacerlo- dijo Bagman felicitándolo.

-Sí gracias necesito saber qué va a pasar si los otros campeones no son capaces de rescatar a su rehén antes de que termine la hora-

-Pero tú ya salvaste a tu amiga Harry- señalo Bagman -¿Por qué no simplemente te relajas y ver el resto de la competición?-

-¡Porque una de mis amigas está allí abajo! -gritó Harry enojado -Y si no me respondes, regresaré allí y pondré a salvo a todos yo mismo-

-Cálmate-dijo Bagman con un suspiro frustrado.-No les pasará nada, incluso si los otros campeones no pueden alcanzarlos en la hora ¿Realmente crees que el Ministerio de Magia pondría en peligro a los niños de esa manera?-

-Sí, lo creo- Harry respondió y se alejó sintiéndose aliviado. A juicio de Harry, Ludo Bagman era un hombre débil y estúpido, pero no era un mentiroso. Nadie iba a estar en peligro de vida peligro en esta parte del torneo al menos. Una vez que llegó a Daphne se sentó a su lado y recogió la toalla.

-¿Todo está bien? -preguntó ella, adivinando por su reacción que era lo que pasaba.

-Estarán a salvo- respondió Harry. Daphne asintió y le rodeó los brazos mientras comenzaban a esperar a que los otros campeones salieran del lago.

-Gracias por venir por mí Harry- dijo Daphne después de unos minutos.

-Pero no has estado en peligro- respondió Harry, todavía sintiéndose un poco enojado porque los oficiales del torneo no habían aclarado ese punto antes de que comenzara la segunda prueba.

-Claro, pero no lo sabías- Harry se encogió de hombros y pensó que le estaba dando demasiado crédito. -No dejaré que te hagan daño -dijo él con seriedad. Daphne sonrió, sabiendo que lo decía en serio.

-Lo sé esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti- Harry sonrió en respuesta, feliz de saber que apreciaba su preocupación por su seguridad. Cuando pensó en ello, se dio cuenta de que se preocupaba mucho por ella y no sólo por su seguridad.

-Daphne ¿quieres ser mi novia? -preguntó Harry, inseguro. Sabía que probablemente no era el mejor momento para preguntar, pero le había sorprendido el repentino impulso de hacerlo y su lado valiente de Gryffindor no le permitiría retroceder. Daphne pareció sorprendida por su pregunta, pero su expresión rápidamente cambió a una feliz.

-Sí Harry. Estoy sorprendida de que te haya llevado tanto tiempo pedírmelo- Ella contestó, burlándose de él. Harry se encogió de hombros y la besó en respuesta antes de darse cuenta de que todavía estaban en un lugar muy público. Se sonrojó un poco y luego puso su brazo alrededor de ella mientras observaban el resto de la segunda prueba. Cuando ya había pasado media del tiempo establecido Fleur Delacour volvió a la superficie solo después de ser atacada por un grupo de grindylows. Harry pensó que podía adivinar exactamente dónde había ocurrido. El campeón de Beauxbatons estaba claramente molesto y trató de regresar al lago para rescatar a su hermana pequeña. Ella sólo se calmó un poco cuando se le informó de que Gabrielle no sería perjudicada y sería devuelta a ella tan pronto como la prueba hubiera terminado.

Al final de la hora ninguno de los otros dos campeones había regresado. La muchedumbre estaba creciendo inquieta mientras esperaba ansiosamente y un anuncio fue hecho que los campeones podrían todavía terminar la prueba pero conseguirían menos puntos si todavía podrían rescatar a su rehén. Cinco minutos después de que la hora hubiera pasado Cedric Diggory finalmente volvió a la superficie con Cho Chang a su lado. La multitud, en su mayoría compuesta por estudiantes de Hogwarts, estaba encantada de que sus dos campeones hubieran hecho lo mejor. Viktor Krum estaba a sólo unos segundos de Cedric, pero cuando llegó a la superficie parecía bastante decepcionado con su actuación. A pesar de su ira contra sí mismo, Krum fue muy cuidadoso con Hermione. Él la colocó suavemente en la plataforma y no se apartó de ella hasta que se despertó. Harry sonrió al darse cuenta de que el gran búlgaro realmente se preocupaba por su amiga.

Harry apenas prestó atención cuando Bagman anunció los resultados. Sabía la parte más importante: había vuelto a ser el primero y ahora debería ser el favorito para ganar el torneo, tal como lo había planeado. Se anunció una fecha para la tercera y última prueba, pero no se dio ninguna pista de lo que sería. Harry abrazó a Daphne y descubrió que en ese momento no le importaba. Tenía meses para preocuparse por el futuro y por el momento todo lo que quería era celebrar su victoria con sus amigos y su nueva novia.

 **Por fin lo que mucha gente queria ya son novios Harry y Daphe. Si todo va segun lo planeado este capitulo deberia haber salido al los dos dias del capitulo 13.**

 **Espero vuestras Reviews**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Ni este mundo ni sus personajes me pertenecen es pertenece a J.K Rowling y esta historia pertenece a Rocag.

Resumen: Esto comienza durante el Cáliz de Fuego, con dos cambios en las condiciones iniciales. En primer lugar, Hermione no cree en Harry cuando le dice que no puso su nombre en el cáliz. Y en segundo lugar, Harry tiene una extraña amistad con Daphne Greengrass que ha crecido lentamente desde una reunión casual en su primer año. Un Flashbacks explicará eso un poco más a lo largo de la historia. Ahora a disfrutar.

* * *

El resultado de la segunda prueba parecía poner a todos en Hogwarts en un estado de ánimo mucho mejor. Harry por supuesto sabía que como la mayoría de los cambios en su escuela, éste era probablemente también temporal, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera disfrutar de no ser un paria durante unos días. Aun así, Harry estaba empezando a tener una idea mucho mejor de quién realmente se preocupaba por él y quién estaba con el cuándo era popular. La única persona que Harry no entendía era extrañamente la que hasta hace poco había sido la más fácil de entender: Draco Malfoy. Ya no se salía de su camino para antagonizar a Harry, prefiriendo evitarlo y fingir que no existía. Era otra situación que Harry estaba feliz de dejar continuar.

Rita Skeeter había seguido escribiendo sobre él, aunque su tema favorito ya no le llamaba un señor oscuro, pero afirmando que estaba enojado con Viktor Krum por haberle robado a Hermione. Al parecer, ella había olvidado que Daphne debía ser su "dama oscura" aunque ella fue la primera que la sugirió. Estaba muy cansado de tratar con la reportera problemática pero por el momento de todos modos, poco que podía hacer al respecto. El mundo mágico no tenía leyes contra calumnias o difamaciones. Un hombre que había sido insultado debía desafiar a su insultante a un duelo y resolver el conflicto de esa manera. Sin embargo, Harry no podía hacer eso sin parecerse a un chico malo, así que en lugar de eso esperaba ver qué información podría reunir el padre de Daphne para usar contra Skeeter.

Hermione y Daphne estaban ansiosos por reiniciar el entrenamiento que habían detenido temporalmente para que Harry pudiera prepararse para la segunda prueba, pero insistió en que le dieran tiempo para relajarse. El estrés del año estaba finalmente empezando a ponerse al día con él y necesitaba alguna forma de superarlo. Resultó que pasar tiempo solo con su nueva novia era la mejor terapia que podía pedir. No usaban magia y a veces apenas hablaban, pero su presencia tranquilizadora era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Daphne pareció darse cuenta de esto y felizmente cumplió.

En una de esas noches, unas semanas después de la segunda prueba Harry y Daphne estaban sentados a la sombra de un gigantesco roble. El frío invernal se había ido finalmente, derritiendo la nieve que había cubierto los terrenos y señalando que la primavera se acercaba rápidamente. Harry y Daphne no eran los únicos que aprovechaban el clima relativamente cálido al venir afuera, de hecho parecía que la mitad de la escuela estaba en algún lugar en el terreno feliz de estar afuera disfrutando de un día agradable. Harry se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco del árbol antiguo mientras Daphne se acurrucaba contra él con la cabeza apoyada cómodamente en su regazo. Estaban viendo a un grupo de terceros años jugar con un frisbee colgado que gruñía y mordía a quienquiera que estuviera más cerca para la diversión de todos los demás. Los frisbees técnicamente no estaban permitidos en Hogwarts, pero Harry ya había visto pasar a dos profesores y no decir nada sobre él, incluyendo al profesor Sprout. Supuso que estaban felices porque los estudiantes estaban fuera del castillo.

-Harry- dijo Daphne suavemente tratando de llamar su atención. Era la primera vez que hablaban en casi treinta minutos y Harry tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que su novia trataba de hablar con él.

-¿Sí? -respondió él mirándola. Daphne se había girado para poder ver mejor él.

-¿Qué crees que harás una vez que salgamos de aquí?- ella preguntó.

-Depende de lo que quieres decir con eso. ¿Quieres decir una vez que nos levantamos de este árbol o una vez que llegue el verano o después de graduarnos?-

-Cualquiera de los dos últimos supongo-

-Este verano volveré con los Dursley, como siempre- Harry se detuvo y frunció el ceño un poco. Daphne sabía que no le gustaban sus parientes, pero no sabía exactamente cómo lo habían tratado. No era que estuviera tratando de esconderlo de ella, sólo el tema siempre le hacía sentir incómodo. -Espero que no tenga que quedarme mucho tiempo Sirius dijo que estaba trabajando en un lugar para quedarme durante el verano, solía pasar parte del verano en la Madriguera, eso es lo que los Weasley llaman su casa pero supongo que probablemente no sucederá este año-

Ron todavía no se ha disculpado ¿eh?-

-No. La parte triste es que sé que él se ha dado cuenta de que estaba equivocado al hacer lo que hizo pero es demasiado terco para admitirlo. Fue un buen amigo una vez antes de todo esto- Harry añadió tristemente.

-Quizá vendrá, tal vez no, la mayoría de la gente no guarda los mismos amigos para siempre ellos se separan y se convierten en personas diferentes no es culpa de nadie es sólo la forma en que suceden las cosas-

Harry asintió ligeramente de acuerdo. -Lo sé, pero Ron fue el primer amigo que hice excepto Hagrid es difícil dejarlo ir-

-Lo he preguntado porque mi padre quería que te invitara a pasar parte del verano en nuestra casa. -dijo Daphne, sonriendo ante la sorprendida reacción de Harry.

-¿Es realmente una buena idea? -preguntó Harry, inseguro.

-¿No quieres verme durante el verano ? ya veo cómo es probablemente tengas alguna chica muggle ya preparada para una aventura de verano- Daphne respondió, actuando como si estuviera herida.

-No, nada de eso sólo estoy preocupada porque a tus padres no les guste-

-Lo creas o no, ya les has causado una buena impresión incluso en Astoria. No te preocupes tanto por eso solo sé tú mismo y lo harás bien- ella aconsejó. -Entonces ¿es un sí entonces?-

-Haré todo lo posible, pero a veces lo que hago durante el verano no depende de mí-. Daphne asintió y aceptó su respuesta.

-¿Y la otra parte, qué quieres hacer después de Hogwarts? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Nunca lo he pensado honestamente, creo que paso demasiado tiempo tratando de sobrevivir para preocuparme por un futuro lejano todo el tiempo, tal vez jugaré a Quidditch profesional, todo el mundo parece pensar que soy lo suficientemente bueno para hacerlo, aunque después de ver a Krum jugar en la Copa del Mundo el verano pasado, sé que no soy de ninguna manera tan bueno como él. La única otra cosa que me interesa es convertirme en Auror-

-¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida luchando contra magos malvados? -preguntó, sorprendida por su respuesta.

-Bueno, ya sabes que después de vencer al primero, acabas de desarrollar un gusto por ello- Harry contestó en broma. Daphne golpeó su brazo en respuesta. -Seriamente, creo que sería bueno en ello y me gustaría ayudar a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor-

-Tal vez, pero estarías trabajando para el Ministerio- Daphne le recordó.

-Yo no había pensado en eso, solo tendré que esperar que cuando me gradúe alguien haya reemplazado a Fudge entonces, no puedo imaginar a nadie peor. ¿Y tú que quieres ser?-

-Sería feliz con un montón de cosas siempre y cuando no estoy sentado en casa siendo un ama de casa aburrida. Eso es lo que se espera de la mayoría de hembras de sangre pura después de todo. Supongo que eventualmente tendré que asumir las responsabilidades como Jefa de la familia Greengrass de mi padre, que en su mayoría significa orientar nuestras inversiones y tratar de mejorar nuestra posición social y política pero esperemos que eso no suceda por mucho tiempo...-

-¿Qué?-

-Mi padre siempre habla de cómo convertirse en un inefable fue el mejor trabajo que ha tenido, he pensado en seguir sus pasos y además hay el misterio que rodea a los inefables que tengo que admitir que me resulta bastante atractivo- Harry sonrió y se dio cuenta de que durante la conversación ninguno de ellos había mencionado el hecho de que ambos creían que Voldemort seguía vivo y eventualmente encontraría la manera de volver. Ambos estarían involucrados en esa guerra, sin importar lo que hicieran, así que tal vez sus planes nunca se harían realidad. Se estaba preparando una guerra y no había nada que pudieran hacer para detenerla.

-No pienses en eso Harry- dijo Daphne después de ver la expresión en su rostro cambiar. -Tienes que tener algo por lo que pelear, un futuro feliz es un buen punto de partida-

-Creo que han terminado mis vacaciones- dijo Harry tristemente. -Ha sido bueno en las últimas semanas no preocuparse por el torneo o forzarme a entrenar todo el tiempo, pero hay mucho en juego para mantener la bajeza-

-Estaré allí contigo y también estará Hermione si la dejas. Ella todavía está desesperada por encontrar una manera de hacerse útil tienes que ser un buen amigo y ayudarla a encontrar su lugar- le dijo Daphne. Harry sabía que ella tenía razón, Hermione era una gran amiga y él le debía tanto.

-Ok. A partir de ahora ustedes dos empiezan a entrenar en la Sala de los menesteres conmigo y... Quiero volver a mi viejo método de entrenamiento- Harry agregó, sabiendo que Daphne objetaría. A juzgar por el ceño fruncido en su rostro, estaba a punto de hacerlo.

-Entiendo -preguntó al asombro de Harry -Pero ¿tu harías algo por mí primero ?Dile de esto a Dumbledore antes de hacer nada. Puede que no confíe exactamente en el viejo pero él sabe más sobre la magia que cualquier otra persona. Hagas lo que hagas y francamente estoy preocupado por ti-

-Aww, te importo- Harry bromeó, tratando de aliviar el estado de ánimo un poco.

-Por supuesto que sí, he dedicado demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo para que te mates con una rutina de entrenamiento loco -dijo sonriendo dulcemente hacia él.

-Bueno hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore ¿feliz?-

-Genial- ella respondió y levantó la cabeza para besarlo. -Me pregunto dónde ha estado últimamente, no ha estado en las comidas toda la semana-

-No estoy seguro pero el profesor Moody se ha ido demasiado- Harry lo pensó por un momento y se preguntó qué podrían estar haciendo. Dumbledore había mencionado que tenía un trabajo importante que hacer y que Sirius era parte de él, pero su padrino no le había dado pistas sobre lo que estaba pasando su tiempo libre o incluso donde vivía. Preguntándose si el Director estaba incluso en el castillo, en el momento en que Harry sacó el Mapa de los Merodeadores de su bolsa de libros que estaba tendido junto a él. Después de hablar la frase de código para activarla y tocar el mapa con su varita, Harry comenzó a buscar al Profesor. Él no estaba en su oficina ni en ningún otro lugar con el argumento de que Harry podía ver.

-¡Harry, mira!- Daphne dijo emocionada y señaló una parte del mapa lejos de donde él había estado buscando, Mirando el punto que estaba llamando su atención a él vio su nombre y el suyo juntos como él esperaba que fueran. Eso, sin embargo, no era lo que ella estaba señalando. No lejos de sus nombres era uno que él no esperaba: Rita Skeeter.

La cabeza de Harry se volvió hacia donde esperaba que estuviera pero no vio nada. Lentamente, esperando que ella no viera lo que estaba haciendo, Harry tomó su varita. Trató de no mirar el lugar donde sabía que estaba hasta el momento en que supo que estaba listo.

-¡Accio Capa de invisibilidad! -dijo Harry, señalando su varita hacia el mapa que decía Rita Skeeter. Pero para su sorpresa, no pasó nada. En el mapa, el punto marcado Rita Skeeter hacía un rápido retiro. Siguió mirando, pero todavía no veía nada -¡Maldición! ella estaba aquí, pensé que eso funcionaría-

-Harry, no creo que estuviera usando una capa de invisibilidad...-

-No, no debía serlo, tampoco era un encanto de desilusión habríamos podido verlo cuando se movió- dijo Harry pensando por su parte.

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que lo sé -dijo Daphne atrapando rápidamente la atención de Harry. -Pensé ver algo volando de donde se suponía que estaba, algo pequeño, algún tipo de insecto, tal vez- Harry lo pensó por un momento, tratando de averiguar qué significaba.

-Tiene que haber un tamaño mínimo en las formas Animago ¿verdad?- Harry dijo finalmente.

-Probablemente, pero recuerda que Pettigrew es una rata. Una rata es mucho más pequeña que una persona por lo que podría ser posible. Sin embargo sé que Skeeter no está registrado como Animago en el Ministerio. Esto es ilegal Harry y castigable con una gran multa y un tiempo posible en Azkaban. Tal vez más dependiendo de si lo ha utilizado para cometer crímenes sus crímenes.

-Esto es lo que hemos estado buscando Daphne- dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. -Podemos callar a Skeeter con esto-

-Esa es una forma de mirarla pero creo que ella se merece algo peor que una multa y unos meses en Azkaban por lo que ella nos ha hecho. Le mandare una lechuza a mi padre y le haré saber lo que encontramos. Vamos a encontrar un buen castigo... Sus días de atacarnos han terminado- dijo Daphne con una sonrisa. Harry se encogió de hombros y estuvo de acuerdo, sabiendo que su novia tenía una imaginación mucho mejor que cuando llegó a este tipo de cosas. Y sólo quería lo peor para Rita Skeeter.

Tomó unos días pero Harry finalmente pudo programar una reunión con Dumbledore. Ellos acordaron reunirse en su oficina después de la cena pero cuando Harry le dio la contraseña a la gárgola y subió las escaleras encontró que la puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada. Escuchó atentamente para ver si podía oír algo que indicara que Dumbledore estaba dentro pero no oyó nada, Harry decidió abrir la puerta para ver si estaba cerrada pero cuando puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta se congeló y miró Con una mirada confusa en su cara. El picaporte se sentía diferente de alguna manera indefinible. No hacía calor o frío y no se movía en absoluto pero había algo que hacía que sus dedos hormiguearan al tocarlo. La sensación le recordó el momento en que era mucho más joven y había tocado accidentalmente un cable eléctrico con parte de la cubierta protectora despojada y había recibido un breve pero doloroso choque. A diferencia de esa sensación sin embargo esto no fue doloroso. Sólo diferente.

Harry sacó su mano de la puerta y la sensación desapareció, pero cuando volvió a poner la mano en la puerta volvió. Todavía curioso por lo que estaba sintiendo, Harry puso su mano en un lugar diferente en la puerta y encontró que sentía lo mismo. Mientras pensaba en lo que podía ser la sensación de repente se detuvo y Harry oyó que la cerradura de la puerta se abría. Había también voces dentro de hablar. Uno era evidentemente el profesor Dumbledore y aunque el otro le sonaba un poco familiar no podía ubicarlo. Poco después se abrió la puerta revelando al profesor Dumbledore.

-Justo a tiempo Harry te pido disculpas por el retraso- dijo el director. Harry entró en la oficina y vio con quién había estado hablando Dumbledore. Era el auror grande y negro que lo había interrogado después del incidente de Dementor. Harry pensó que había recordado que le habían dicho que el hombre era Auror Shacklebolt en algún momento.

-Gracias de nuevo Albus voy a empezar a trabajar en el tema que habíamos discutido a la vez- El profesor Dumbledore asintió y el auror se volvió para marcharse. Mientras pasaba por delante de Harry se detuvo y sonrió al joven. -Señor Potter- dijo como un saludo antes de salir por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él.

-¿Confío en que recuerde Auror Shacklebolt Harry?- dijo el profesor Dumbledore mientras le indicaba que se sentara.

-Sí señor ¿por qué estaba aquí un Auror? -preguntó Harry preguntándose si tal vez habían oído noticias sobre Barty Crouch Junior.

-Kingsley es un viejo amigo mío y estuvo aquí para verme pero desafortunadamente no hay más noticias sobre los Dementores desde que los echaste ni sobre Barty Crouch Junior- Dumbledore respondió. Harry miró con sorpresa pero luego sonrió el Director parecía saber lo que todo el mundo estaba pensando.

-Ya veo, señor cuando intenté abrir la puerta antes, me di cuenta de que se sentía extraño ... como si estuviera mal abrirla, se fue justo antes de que usted abriera la puerta -dijo Harry que atrajo una gran sonrisa de Dumbledore.

-De hecho, me gustaría probar algo Harry, voy a lanzar un hechizo en esta caja y quiero que me digas si se siente similar- Harry asintió mientras Dumbledore sacaba su varita mientras lanzaba silenciosamente un hechizo sobre una caja ornamentada de madera que estaba sentada en su escritorio. Harry extendió la mano y puso su mano sobre la caja y encontró que la sensación era muy similar pero diferente.

-No es lo mismo señor- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño frustrado. -La sensación se pare pero no es la misma, casi se siente como que en este le faltase algo-

-¡Muy bien hecho, Harry!- respondió Dumbledore, brevemente aplaudiendo sus manos felicitándolo. -Lo que tú has percibió en la puerta y lo que estás percibiendo ahora en la caja son de hecho hechizos activos. Tú estabas en lo correcto al comentar que son diferentes porque esta caja sólo tiene un encanto de bloqueo en él mientras en esta habitación entera incluyendo la puerta tiene tanto como un encanto de bloqueo y otro de silenciamiento-

-Esta es la primera vez que siento algo así ¿por qué?-

-La habilidad sólo se manifiesta una vez que un mago empieza a sentirse cómodo con su magia, mientras que todas las brujas y magos pueden hacer esto, muchos nunca lo consiguen-preguntó el profesor Dumbledore, aunque Harry todavía estaba confundido.

-No estoy seguro de entender, no creo que me haya sentido incómodo con la magia- dijo Harry, todavía pensando en lo que el director le había dicho.

-Te creo pero piensa en cuándo empezaste tu educación ¿no sólo no sabías de la magia que te rodeaba mientras hacías hechizos o hacías la magia? -preguntó Dumbledore.

-Supongo que sí, no lo he pensado- contesto Harry honestamente.

-La magia dentro de ti siempre está ahí no sólo cuando la estás usando si te concentras probablemente incluso podrás sentirla dentro de ti- respondió Dumbledore -A partir de ahora me gustaría que pensaras en lo que tu magia se siente tanto cuando estés lanzando hechizos y cuando no lo estés. También puedes considerar la magia alrededor de objetos encantados, como tu escoba se siente. Con práctica y experiencia que podrás eventualmente identificar qué hechizos han sido utilizados meramente por las sensaciones que provocan-.

-¿En serio? Voy a tratar de hacer eso- dijo Harry con un asentimiento ansioso.

-Ahora supongo que no fue la razón por la que buscabas esta reunión ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, Harry?-

-Quería preguntarte sobre el entrenamiento que he estado haciendo según Daphne, la forma en que lo he estado haciendo no es exactamente lo normal- Dumbledore sonrió feliz de que Harry quisiera hablar sobre este tema que había estado pensando en educar durante algún tiempo. Dumbledore sabía que había algo diferente en Harry y estaba muy interesado en saber qué era.

-Ya veo- respondió Dumbledore. -Por favor Harry, explica lo que has estado haciendo para prepararte para el torneo-

-Sobre todo he estado aprendiendo los hechizos que normalmente aprendería en mi quinto, sexto y séptimo año eso ha estado bien, pero en realidad no es lo que quería hablar contigo. Lo que yo estoy haciendo es lanzar hechizos tan fuertes como pueda hasta que no pueda hacer más magia-

-Eso no es prudente Harry. -dijo el profesor Dumbledore, interrumpiéndolo. -Hacerlo podría potencialmente frenar tu crecimiento mágico y el agotamiento mágico también puede ser doloroso para recuperarse y puede tardar hasta una semana-

-Lo sé, al menos eso es lo que todos los libros dijeron, pero cuando lo hago me despierto a la mañana siguiente sintiéndome bien- Dumbledore frunció el ceño, pensando en lo que estaba diciendo Harry.

-¿Estás seguro de que realmente estás alcanzando el punto de agotamiento mágico?-

-Bueno, una vez que haya terminado necesito toda mi fuerza para lanzar hechizos simples como Lumos. ¿Está lo suficientemente cerca?" -preguntó Harry.

-De hecho lo está- respondió Dumbledore. Sonaba como si Harry se estuviera agotando, pero el resto de su historia no tenía sentido. Hacerlo debería dañar su cuerpo, no ayudar a fortalecerlo. -¿Cómo te sientes exactamente después de una de estas sesiones de entrenamiento?-

-Cansado y débil en su mayoría. Por lo general me duermo justo después de que haya terminado. Entonces a la mañana siguiente me despierto sintiéndome muy bien sin nada malo conmigo aparte de que estoy realmente hambriento. No lo haría esto en absoluto si no me ayudase a ser más fuerte más rápido que cualquier otra cosa que he hecho señor, puedo hacer cosas ahora que sé que no podría hacer a principios de año. Como ese Patronus que usé, todavía estoy sorprendido de que yo fuese capaz de hacer eso. No sé qué hacer ahora-

-Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer esto hasta que tenga la oportunidad de vigilarte durante una sesión de entrenamiento y después de eso quiero que pases la noche en la enfermería para que la señora Pompfrey pueda asegurarte de que no te estás lastimando. Discutiremos esto otra vez cuando tengamos más información ¿Es eso aceptable?-

-Sí, señor -respondió Harry en seguida-, era exactamente lo que él esperaba. -¿Cuándo podemos hacer eso?- Dumbledore se rio entre dientes ante su ansiedad.

-¿Este fin de semana es lo suficientemente temprano para ti? -preguntó el director, todavía sonriendo,

-Eso sería genial, gracias de nuevo profesor- dijo Harry levantándose de su silla.

-Había una cosa más que quería preguntarle Harry, más para satisfacer mi curiosidad que cualquier otra cosa- dijo Dumbledore. -¿Ha cambiado el comportamiento del señor Malfoy respecto a usted desde el ataque del Dementor?- Harry se sorprendió de que el profesor Dumbledore lo supiera.

-En realidad, solía intentar molestarme cada vez que podía, ahora me ignora ¿por qué le preguntas señor?-

-Harry, debes recordar que el Sr. Malfoy te tiene que agradecer por salvarle la vida. En la sociedad de sangre pura, cuando una persona salva tu vida te endeudada con ellos. Mágicamente hablando esto no significa nada, una deuda de vida no obligará a una persona a hacer algo que no quieren, sin embargo, ha sido una tradición para el mago cuya vida se ha salvado a jurar un juramento de prisión para ayudar a su socorrista de cualquier manera que pueda. Para no hacerlo es considerado muy humillante.

-Entonces ¿qué crees que hizo Malfoy? -preguntó Harry.

-No estoy seguro, Draco es muy sensible cuando se trata de preguntas sobre el honor de él y de su familia, pero su rivalidad con usted podría evitarlo- Dumbledore sugirió -Gracias por venir esta noche Harry, ha sido muy esclarecedor-

-Gracias por ayudarme, profesor-

-Harry, es precisamente por eso que estoy aquí buenas noches- Harry asintió y salió por la puerta, dejando al profesor Dumbledore solo para considerar la conversación. Aunque estaba aliviado al saber que Harry no había estado llevando a cabo rituales oscuros ahora estaba perdido para explicar lo que estaba pasando con el joven. Harry Potter era un enigma y Dumbledore sabía mejor que nadie lo importante que era resolver ese enigma en particular. Podría significar el futuro del mundo mágico.

Harry por su parte esperaba poder volver pronto al tipo de entrenamiento que estaba convencido de que era necesario para que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir a la guerra que sabía que estaba por llegar. A pesar de sus mejoras, sabía que todavía no era rival para los magos más fuertes y adultos que eran leales a Voldemort. Además tuvo muy poca experiencia en duelos reales. Su entrenamiento para el torneo fue bueno, pero no para prepararse para luchar contra otros magos. Sin embargo, sabía que su entrada en el torneo fue el catalizador de muchos buenos cambios que habían ocurrido desde entonces.

También se preguntaba qué haría Dumbledore. Sus frecuentes viajes lejos del castillo y sus reuniones secretas con los aurores debían estar conectados de alguna manera. Sabía por sus conversaciones con Daphne que Dumbledore había sido el principal rival de Voldemort en la primera guerra, así que tal vez ya se estaba preparando para el siguiente. Harry se preguntó si Dumbledore trataría de impedirle pelear cuando la guerra llegara, pero parte de él dudaba. Después de todos sus padres se habían unido al esfuerzo de la guerra fuera de la escuela junto con Sirius, Remus y el traidor de Pettigrew.

Su sensación de peligro inminente empezaba a molestarlo de nuevo. Sabía que todavía tenía tiempo para prepararse, pero ese tiempo se hacía cada vez más corto. Voldemort tenía por lo menos dos seguidores leales que seguían ayudándolo y sin embargo nadie sabía lo que estaban haciendo. Fue frustrante para él no poder hacer nada después de enfrentarlo en dos de los últimos tres años. Harry sabía que habría otra confrontación en el futuro, sólo se preguntaba cuán pronto sería.

* * *

 **Espero que os este gustando la historia hasta ahora.**

 **Espero vuestras rerviews**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Ni este mundo ni sus personajes me pertenecen es pertenece a J.K Rowling y esta historia pertenece a Rocag.

Resumen: Esto comienza durante el Cáliz de Fuego, con dos cambios en las condiciones iniciales. En primer lugar, Hermione no cree en Harry cuando le dice que no puso su nombre en el cáliz. Y en segundo lugar, Harry tiene una extraña amistad con Daphne Greengrass que ha crecido lentamente desde una reunión casual en su primer año. Un Flashbacks explicará eso un poco más a lo largo de la historia. Ahora a disfrutar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry empezó a revisar periódicamente el Mapa del Merodeador para ver si Rita Skeeter estaba de vuelta en los terrenos del castillo. Hasta el momento no la había notado y se preguntó si se alejaba porque se daba cuenta de que había sido sorprendida o si simplemente tenía otras cosas que necesitaba hacer. Daphne había contactado a su padre para decirle lo que habían encontrado, pero hasta ahora no había oído lo que estaban planeando hacer con la información y decidió no interrumpir su conspiración. Después de que toda su familia hubiera sido atacada de una manera mucho más viciosa que la que tenía, era justo que se les permitiera vengarse.

No fue hasta ese viernes que Harry finalmente vio el nombre de Rita Skeeter en el mapa de los Merodeadores. En ese momento estaba entre el castillo y la choza de Hagrid, dándole la excusa perfecta para dejarla oír una conversación. Daphne junto con el resto cuarto año Slytherins, todavía estaba en clase pero los Gryffindors tenían un período libre. Como no podía conseguir la ayuda de su novia, corrió a buscar a Hermione que estaba sentada en la biblioteca estudiando.

-Hermione ¿puedes hacerme un favor y venir conmigo a ver a Hagrid? -preguntó Harry una vez que la encontró. Hermione levantó la vista de su libro y lo miró con una expresión de perplejidad.

-¿Por qué necesitas que vaya contigo? -preguntó ella, aparentemente ansiosa por volver a su libro.

-Porque Rita Skeeter está colgando alrededor de su choza y esta es la oportunidad perfecta para meterse con ella. Voy a explicar en el camino ¿ok?- Harry suplicó. Hermione suspiró frustrada y luego comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Harry ya le había hecho saber lo que habían descubierto en relación con el estatus de animaga ilegal de Rita Skeeter y por eso utilizó el tiempo que tardó en caminar afuera para darle instrucciones sobre lo que quería hacer.

Cuando salieron del castillo y comenzaron la larga caminata hacia la casa de Hagrid, Harry revisó el mapa para asegurarse de que Skeeter los hubiera notado. En el mapa podía ver claramente su punto acercándose rápidamente a él y a Hermione. 'Bien.' pensó Harry con una sonrisa.

-Así que recibí una carta de Sirius esta semana- dijo Harry usando la frase que le diría a Hermione que comenzara la conversación que habían planeado en el camino.

-¿Cómo está tu padrino? -preguntó Hermione mientras seguían caminando. Nadie más estaba cerca para oír su conversación para que pudieran sentirse libres de decir exactamente lo que querían decir a Rita Skeeter.

-Está bien, considerando odas las cosas sigue buscando al traidor Peter Pettigrew-. Harry respondió, el disgusto por el hombre evidente en su tono. Mientras tanto Hermione asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

-Es curioso cómo funcionaron las cosas ¿no? ella preguntó.

-No es gracioso que mi padrino sea arrojado a Azkaban sin siquiera ser juzgado por un crimen que no cometió mientras el verdadero traidor recibe la Orden de Merlín- dijo Harry enojado.

-En su defensa Harry todo el mundo todavía piensa que Peter Pettigrew está muerto- Hermione comentó en un aparente intento de calmar a su amigo.

-Bueno, es culpa de ellos que no hicieron un buen trabajo investigando su supuesto asesinato pero al parecer todo lo que se necesita para fingir tu propia muerte es cortarte el dedo y encontrar a alguien a quien culpar. Uno de estos días Sirius Black tendrá su justicia-

-Estoy seguro de que eso es lo que él quiere pero también tiene que ser cuidadoso con el Ministerio que todavía lo está buscando, al menos esta en algún lugar seguro ¿no? -preguntó Hermione.

-Por el momento sí, se esconde en Berlín por un tiempo antes de dirigirse a Ámsterdam en unas pocas semanas- contesto Harry, sabiendo muy bien que Sirius no había visitado y no tenía planes de visitar ninguna de esas dos ciudades. -No puede volver hasta encontrar a esa rata Pettigrew y sería mucho más fácil si el Ministerio admitiera que cometieron un error-

-Oh Harry, sabes que eso nunca va a suceder-

-Probablemente no, pero ¿puedes imaginar lo avergonzados que van a estar cuando salga la verdad?- dijo Harry, esperando que captara la atención de Skeeter. Sabía que no quería más que un posible escándalo y le estaba ofreciendo uno bueno.

-Supongo que será gracioso- dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa. -Oh mira, ahí está Hagrid, vamos Harry- Con eso ella y Harry corrieron el resto del camino hasta la casa de Hagrid, donde el simpático medio-gigante los recibió con entusiasmo. Harry se alegró de ver a su amigo de nuevo, incluso si sólo había conseguido la idea porque estaba tratando de engañar a Rita Skeeter. Y no había nada que a Hagrid le gustara más que tener amigos para tomar una taza de té y algunos pasteles de roca, incluso si sus invitados rechazaban su dura cocina.

Mientras tanto Rita Skeeter estaba tan emocionada como Hagrid, aunque por razones completamente diferentes. ¡Había tropezado aparentemente con una historia importante! No sólo se enteró de que la única persona que alguna vez escapó de Azkaban era el padrino de Harry Potter pero que el chico parecía creer verdaderamente que era inocente y Peter Pettigrew no sólo estaba vivo, sino también culpable de los crímenes de los que Black había sido acusado. Seguramente debe haber alguna manera de verificar las afirmaciones pero ella sabía que ella estaría escribiendo una historia sobre ello de cualquier manera. Después de todo, mientras la historia vendiera copias del Profeta Diario ¿a quién le importaba si realmente revisaba sus fuentes? Y el hecho de que irritara al Ministerio de Magia era un bono feliz en lo que a ella se refería.

-Sí- pensó Skeeter mientras volaba hacia el borde de las barreras -¡esto va a ser un bombazo!-

Al día siguiente Harry está sentado en el Gran Comedor terminando su cena. Estaba ansioso de ir a ver al profesor Dumbledore para que el hombre mayor pudiera observar su entrenamiento y esperarle decirle si tenía o no efectos negativos sobre él. Hermione y Daphne habían expresado su interés en estar allí pero él prefería tener la reunión sin la distracción que proporcionaría. Daphne había estado decepcionada, pero no lo suficiente para que ella no se sentara junto a él en la cena.

-Me pregunto lo que Dumbledore me hará a hacer- se preguntó Harry en voz alta a nadie en particular.

-Si supiera que te lo hubiera dicho la primera vez que lo dijiste hace tres días- le respondió Daphne, riéndose suavemente de él. -Dijiste que quiere ver lo que has estado haciendo, probablemente te dejará hacer lo que quieras-

-Todavía no entiendo por qué quiere que hagas esto ¿es por los Dementores?-preguntó Neville. Harry frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. No le había dicho a Neville parte de su entrenamiento ni había estado tan abierto con él como lo había sido con Daphne y Hermione. Parte de él quería mantener sus acciones tan secretas como fuera posible, pero otra parte de él argumentó que Neville había sido un buen amigo para él cuando más lo necesitaba y le debía la verdad al otro chico.

-Neville, es por el entrenamiento que he estado haciendo para el torneo, no es exactamente lo normal- Harry comenzó, preguntándose cómo explicar lo que estaba haciendo. -Te lo contaré más tarde, pero básicamente se reduce al hecho de que no reacciono como lo hacen otras personas cuando lanzan hechizos que casan mucho-.

-Ok, creo que tendré que esperar para entenderlo- dijo Neville con una carcajada. Harry suspiró, agradecido de que su amigo hubiera tomado su respuesta tan bien. Harry se preguntaba si debía invitar a Neville a practicar con él junto con Daphne y Hermione. Aunque le gustaba Neville no estaba convencido de que el otro muchacho tuviera el potencial de ser un poderoso mago incluso con mucho trabajo. Su excelencia en la Herbología parecía ser igualada por su ineptitud en las pociones y el mal trabajo de hechizos. Harry decidió que Neville merecía la oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo, tal vez había más para el chico que el ojo.

-Te prometo Neville, que si esto es como espero, te contarte todo- dijo Harry sinceramente. Daphne lo miró con curiosidad, preguntándose qué quería decir exactamente su novio, pero teniendo una buena idea. Fue entonces cuando oyeron una voz familiar que hablaba detrás de ellos.

-Buenas noches Harry, es maravilloso verte de nuevo-

Harry se volvió para mirar quién estaba hablando con él y se sorprendió pero estaba feliz de ver...

-Profesor Lupin ¿qué haces aquí?- El ex profesor se rió de la pregunta de Harry.

-Ya no soy tu profesor Harry, es sólo Remus o creo que te has ganado el derecho de llamarme Moony como Padfoot- Remus respondió. El hombre mayor parecía cansado, algo que Harry atribuía al hecho de que la luna llena era sólo unos días antes. A pesar de esto, todavía parecía más feliz de lo que había sido durante la mayor parte del año anterior, cuando aún creía que todos sus amigos estaban muertos o era un traidor.

-Supongo que podría llamarte Moony- contestó Harry sonriendo. -¿Cómo has estado? No he tenido noticias tuyas desde hace tiempo-

-He estado bien, Harry. Podrías decir que estoy haciendo un trabajo independiente para el profesor Dumbledore. Eso es realmente parte de la razón por la que estoy aquí esta noche, me ofrecí a ayudarle a supervisar su práctica esta noche. Si eso está bien contigo, claro está-

-¡Eso sería genial!- dijo Harry emocionado. Remus había sido su profesor favorito y para ser honesto, estaba un poco decepcionado por no haber oído hablar de él hasta ahora, especialmente con todo lo que había sucedido a finales del año pasado.

-En realidad tengo la sensación de que él quiere que yo haga algo más que monitorear, pero tendremos que esperar y ver lo que el viejo tiene que decir- añadió Remus con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza al pensar en los pequeños juegos de Dumbledore. -Podemos ir cuando estés listo-

-Gracias Moony- dijo Harry obviamente sintiéndose un poco incómodo usando el apodo de su viejo profesor. Después de darle un rápido beso a Daphne, se despidió de sus amigos y siguió a Remus fuera del Gran Comedor. Se dirigían a un aula mágicamente expandida cerca de la enfermería que el profesor Dumbledore había preparado para su experimento. -¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente para Dumbledore? -preguntó Harry mientras caminaban. Remus tomó unos momentos para responder, tratando claramente de pensar en una buena manera de expresar su respuesta.

-El profesor Dumbledore desea mejorar las relaciones entre los hombres lobo y los magos y estoy actuando como una especie de embajador, aunque es difícil especialmente porque el Ministerio de Magia nos considera" criaturas oscuras". Es patético yo soy el embajador y ni siquiera puedo mantener un trabajo en el mundo mágico debido a mi condición, no me escucharía en su posición -dijo Remus con un encogimiento de hombros decepcionado.

-Tal vez él está haciendo esto de manera equivocada entonces, tiene mucho poder político tal vez debería empezar a cambiar las leyes para hacerlas más amistosas con los hombres lobo y luego empezar a tratar de mejorar los lazos- Sugirió Harry.

-Ni si quiera alguien tan poderoso como Dumbledore podría forzar las leyes a través de la legislación de este tipo. Las leyes existen como lo hacen porque eso es lo que la mayoría del mundo mágico quiere Harry. Yo sé que no te importa el estado de sangre de una persona o la riqueza o Si son incluso considerados "totalmente humanos" pero otros lo hacen. Lamentablemente, no creo que eso vaya a cambiar en un futuro cercano-

-Entonces suena como si Dumbledore estuviese perdiendo su tiempo- contesto Harry a su antiguo profesor. Remus asintió de acuerdo con la evaluación de Harry de la situación, pero a diferencia de Harry sabía lo importante que era su misión. Los hombres lobo nunca se opondrían a Voldemort si regresaba, pero si tenían suerte, podrían convencerlos de que permanecieran neutrales. Era lo mejor que podían esperar. Remus decidió no continuar la discusión que podría llevar a Harry a cuestionar por qué estaba en esa misión en particular y por suerte para él tenía una buena excusa, ya que habían llegado a su destino.

Cuando atravesaron las puertas, Harry quedó inmediatamente impresionado por los cambios que el profesor Dumbledore había hecho en el aula. Había sido mágicamente ampliada por lo menos tres veces su tamaño original y los escritorios y sillas que una vez llenaron la habitación habían sido empujados contra la pared. El piso en sí tenía un encanto de amortiguación suave que haría que las caídas fuesen un poco más soportables pero no obstaculizar la capacidad de una persona para correr. Un anillo de encantos amortiguadores más fuertes había sido erigido alrededor de la habitación a pocos metros de las paredes. Al parecer, el profesor Dumbledore había preparado la sala para una pelea.

-¡Ah Harry, estoy muy contento de que lo lograras!- dijo el profesor Dumbledore mientras le indicaba que entrara. -Había pensado que antes de comenzar su rutina normal podría disfrutar de un pequeño reto, asumiendo que está de acuerdo con Remus- Remus sonrió como el anciano explicó. No sabía exactamente qué planeaba el director, pero esto fue una sorpresa interesante. Le habían dicho que Harry estaba mejorando rápidamente mientras se preparaba para el torneo, pero se preguntó qué tan bien lo haría el estudiante contra su ex profesor.

-Claro profesor - contesto Harry. Comprendió lo que Dumbledore estaba proponiendo antes de que Dumbledore tuviera que explicarlo. Iba a tener que duelo Moony. -¿Cuáles son las normas?-

-Intenta no echar nada demasiado peligroso, Harry- respondió Remus con una sonrisa, sin creer que Harry pudiera hacerle daño real. Nadie le había dicho exactamente lo bien que Harry había hecho en su duelo contra Barty Crouch Junior, por lo que estaba preparado para enfrentarse a un cuarto año por encima de la media, no excepcional.

-Sin embargo, tengo una solicitud -dijo el profesor Dumbledore, atrayendo la atención de Harry hacia él. Dumbledore sostuvo lo que parecía un cinturón de cuero negro con una variedad de runas en su mano y se lo presentó a Harry. -Lleva esto esta noche, controlará tu salud y fuerza, tanto física como mágica. Esperemos que nos ayude a determinar si te estás haciendo algún daño a ti mismo- Harry asintió y se puso el cinturón, aliviado al notar que no se sentía diferente con él en lo que hizo con él.

-¿Estás listo Moony? -preguntó Harry mientras se movía hacia el centro de la habitación. Se sentía confiado en su capacidad de poner una buena pelea, si no ganar directamente. Había visto los signos obvios de que su antiguo profesor lo estaba subestimando y planeaba aprovecharse de eso. Tal vez empezaría a lanzar hechizos sencillos verbalmente y dejaría que el hombre mayor pensara que iba a ganar con facilidad, entonces saltaría la trampa. Harry sonrió, era un buen plan.

-Por supuesto Harry, haz lo mejor que puedas- respondió Remus. No se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que esta respuesta provocó en su oponente sin embargo. Los dos competidores se enfrentaron y saludaron de la manera tradicional. Estaban de pie unos veinte pies de distancia entre sí y la habitación estaba libre de obstáculos. No habría refugio bajo mesas en este duelo.

-Empezar- dijo el profesor Dumbledore en voz alta desde su lugar del otro lado de la habitación donde podía observar el duelo.

Remus se quedó quieto, esperando que Harry lanzara el primer hechizo para poder observar su técnica. El primer hechizo de Harry fue un moderadamente poderoso -¡Expelliarmus!- Que casi había sido gritado, dando a Remus suficiente tiempo para salir del camino. Remus le devolvió un -Desmallus- que emitió verbalmente, sólo lo suficientemente alto como para que Harry lo oyera. Harry salió del camino del hechizo dramáticamente antes de ponerse de pie y enviar otro hechizo de desarmamiento a su oponente, que se protegió fácilmente contra el hechizo.

Mientras tanto Dumbledore observaba con una creciente sonrisa, sospechando que sabía cómo terminaría este duelo.

Pronto, Remus tuvo a Harry en fuga, lanzando una serie de encantos y maleficios menores que Harry ni siquiera trató de protegerse, sino que trató de evitarlo. Ni uno solo de sus hechizos había golpeado a Harry todavía y se vio obligado a admitir que su oponente tenía una velocidad y reflejos excepcionales. Decidiendo terminar el duelo, Remus empezó a intentar forzar a Harry en un rincón. Harry vio lo que Remus estaba intentando y dejó que lo hiciera, sabiendo que su oponente estaba a punto de convencerse de que el duelo había terminado. Finalmente, Harry se encontró en una posición en la que ya no podía evitar el hechizo de su oponente, debía dejar que lo golpeara o protegerse contra él. Harry sonrió y supo que era hora de mostrarle a Remus lo que él era realmente capaz de hacer.

-¡Protego!- pensó Harry y un impresionante escudo azul se formó frente a él, para sorpresa de su antiguo profesor. Entonces, usando la técnica de enlace de hechizos que el profesor Flitwick le había contado, comenzó una cadena de hechizos en los que había estado trabajando durante la semana pasada. Comenzó con un Auguamenti dirigido a los pies de Remus, empapando sus zapatos y pantalones. El hechizo confundió a Remus, así que lo ignoró y trató de evitar el siguiente hechizo que Harry había lanzado inmediatamente, una Impedementia que fue diseñada para acosarlo. Eso no le golpeó y Remus fue capaz de protegerse contra el Incarcerous que lo siguió. A estas alturas Remus estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que había sido engañado, pero había poco que pudiera hacer para recuperar la ventaja. Harry estaba ahora en movimiento mientras lanzaba, listo para esquivar cualquier cosa que fuera enviada a su manera, pero Remus tuvo que mantener su escudo para protegerse. El hecho de que Harry estuviera ahora lanzando silenciosamente sólo hacía las cosas más difíciles. Remus para su desgracia, tenía su escudo apuntando demasiado alto para evitar que el siguiente hechizo de Harry lo golpeara. Era un encanto helado y Remus gimió al ver ahora el propósito del agua convocando el encanto que Harry había lanzado previamente. Sus zapatos y el fondo de sus pantalones estaban ahora congelados, haciendo el movimiento muy difícil.

La cadena de hechizos de Harry terminó con una maldición cortante dirigida al pecho de Remus. En lugar de moverse, sin embargo, el hombre mayor dijo -Avis- y convocó a una docena de aves para interponerse en el camino de la maldición de Harry. Cuando el hechizo lo golpeó destruyó dos de los pájaros conjurados mientras que el resto voló alrededor de Remus como si intentara formar un escudo. Harry reaccionó rápidamente al hechizo y lanzó un amplio -Incendio- que quemo todas las aves restantes en llamas. Luego desterró a las criaturas llameantes y aterrorizadas de su oponente que se vio obligado a desaparecer. Desafortunadamente para él la distracción de los pájaros y el momento que se tardó en deshacerse de ellos era todo lo que Harry necesitaba para moverse a través de la habitación y disparar un aturdidor desde un ángulo que Remus no esperaba y no fue capaz de bloquear.

Cuando Remus le abrió los ojos, estaba tendido en el suelo mirando a Harry, que tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Él gimió de frustración, dándose cuenta de que había sido golpeado. Su humildad con sus ex alumnos se completó cuando oyó a Dumbledore aplaudir.

-Muy bien hecho Harry, debo decir que tu reacción ante los pájaros que ha convocado Remus ha sido bastante inesperada- dijo el profesor Dumbledore mientras Harry ayudaba a Remus a ponerse en pie.

-Estoy de acuerdo Harry- Añadió Remus. -Fui un tonto al no ver que me estabas engañando para que te subestimara. Tal vez la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte-

-¿Así que quieres ir otra pelea?- preguntó Harry con ansiedad.

-No esta noche creo que he sufrido toda la vergüenza que puedo por una noche- dijo Remus con una pequeña risita. -Deberías intentar un duelo Sirius, él siempre fue mucho mejor que yo de todos modos. Estoy seguro de que tiene mucho que podría enseñarte- Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza ante la sugerencia, él estaba pensando en sugerirle eso a su padrino si pudieran encontrar una forma de evitar las restricciones sobre la magia de menores de edad.

-¿Puedo ofrecer una sugerencia Harry?- pregunto Dumbledore suavemente. -Tal vez podrías practicar el conjuro durante el resto de la noche, es una de las ramas más desgastantes de la magia, especialmente cuando se trata de un conjuro permanente, y creo que también podría permitirme una idea de hasta dónde has llegado en estos últimos meses-

-Eso me iría bien profesor- contesto Harry -¿por dónde debo empezar?-

-Los objetos más fáciles de conjurar son los objetos inanimados, especialmente si están construidos de un solo material. Una mayor complejidad requiere una mayor fuerza. Dime ¿ha intentado la conjuración permanente antes?-

-No señor, me he centrado principalmente en cosas que me ayudarían en el torneo y no vi cómo eso podría ayudar pero he leído algo- contesto Harry un poco avergonzado de sí mismo por haber pasado por alto una rama tan importante de la magia.

-No hay nada malo Harry -le aseguró el profesor Dumbledore. -Esto es magia a un nivel más allá incluso de los NEWTs/EXTASIS. La conjuración temporal es suficiente para la mayoría de las circunstancias, como durante su duelo cuando Remus conjuró a las aves para el uso como un escudo. Una táctica muy eficaz, podría añadir, teniendo en cuenta que incluso las imperdonables se detendría si golpeaban a una de las aves. También, muchas brujas y magos no son capaces de conjuración permanente a menos que el objeto que se conjura es muy simple y muy pequeño. Para nuestra primera prueba me gustaría recomendar un pequeño artículo hecho de un solo material Tal vez una cuchara de metal, recuerde que algunos materiales son más difíciles de conjurar que otros, como la plata o el bronce y que es imposible conjurar oro sin la ayuda de la Piedra Filosofal ¿Necesitas ayuda con el procedimiento?-

-No lo creo señor- contesto Harry -El conjuro es" Conjurus Aeternus "y si no tienes una idea clara de lo que estás intentando conjurar o energía suficiente para conjurarlo el hechizo simplemente no funcionará-

-Muy bien, procede cuando estés listo- el profesor Dumbledore y Remus observaron, cada uno preguntándose qué haría Harry capaz de hacer en este momento de su desarrollo.

Harry asintió y cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en el objeto que intentaba evocar. En su mente representaba una cuchara del mismo diseño que los que se usaban en Hogwarts. Se concentró en su forma y el patrón decorativo en el mango. Trató de tener en cuenta que quería que estuviera hecho de acero, él sabía que sería más fácil que la plata o el bronce. Finalmente seguro de que se había preparado, Harry abrió los ojos y señaló su varita a la mesa donde quería que apareciera la cuchara conjurada. Luego realizó el simple movimiento de la varita y habló "Conjurus Aeternus". Brevemente sintió una pequeña tensión cuando su cuerpo reunió la energía requerida para completar el hechizo, pero pronto pasó y después de un pequeño destello de luz apareció su cuchara conjurada.

La cuchara estaba en forma tal como debía ser, hasta el diseño intrincado en el mango que había preocupado por conseguir bien. El acero de que estaba hecho también estaba perfectamente formado sin manchas visibles. Sólo había un pequeño problema. Mientras que las cucharas usadas en Hogwarts eran cerca de seis pulgadas de largo, la cuchara conjurada de Harry estaba más cerca de dos y medio pies de largo que lo hacían parecer más una pala pequeña que una cuchara.

-Mi cuchara es muy grande- comento Harry con un poco de decepción. Mientras tanto, el profesor Dumbledore y Remus se reían del error.

-Bien hecho Harry- dijo Dumbledore. -Aunque la próxima vez puede ser que desees pasar un poco más de tiempo centrándote en cómo de grande deseas que el objeto sea- Harry se encogió de hombros y estuvo de acuerdo con el profesor. Estaba decidido a hacerlo bien, aunque esta vez se sentía un poco más desafiante. Una vez más se concentró en la cuchara, esta vez recordando que quería que fuera del mismo tamaño que una cuchara normal y volvió a hacer el hechizo. Después de otro pequeño tirón en su magia y un destello de luz otra cuchara apareció delante de ellos. A diferencia de la anterior, esta cuchara fue perfectamente de tamaño y hecha de bronce en lugar de acero. Harry corrió hacia la cuchara y la recogió para que pudiera inspeccionarla. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, lo pasó al profesor Dumbledore quien hizo lo mismo.

-¡Excelente!- comento finalmente -El uso del bronce es bastante impresionante Harry, creo que estás listo para pasar al siguiente nivel que es más complejo de los objetos inanimados. Algo hecho de varios materiales diferentes y tal vez un poco más grandes-

-Ok profesor- contesto Harry y empezó a pensar en qué conjurar a continuación. Después de un momento, finalmente decidió un objeto que el profesor Dumbledore podría apreciar y comenzó a prepararse para lanzar el hechizo. Una vez que estuvo listo habló el encantamiento y se alegró de ver el objeto que había estado pensando en aparecer frente a él.

-¡Espléndido! -gritó el profesor Dumbledore mientras se apresuraba a inspeccionar el artículo que Harry había conjurado. Era una réplica perfecta de la silla en la que estaba sentado en el Gran Comedor aunque en este caso los rasgos de oro habían sido sustituidos por bronce. Aparte de eso, todos los aspectos de la silla parecían ser los mismos. Dumbledore se sentó en la silla y comentó: -Muy cómodo también- Mientras Harry sonreía ante su logro. Estaba respirando un poco más pesado ahora que antes, el hechizo le había quitado un poco de él. Remus se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. Cuando Harry giró la cabeza hacia su antiguo profesor, vio al hombre mayor mirándolo con preocupación.

-Estoy bien Moony, esto ha sido más difícil de lo que esperaba- contesto Harry.

-Eso no es una sorpresa- respondió Dumbledore desde su nueva silla, que no mostró intención de levantarse. -Hay una cantidad significativa de bronce en esta silla que como he señalado anteriormente, es un material muy difícil de conjurar- En verdad, Dumbledore estaba muy impresionado de que Harry pudiera hacerlo en absoluto. Pero por otra parte se estaba acostumbrando a ser sorprendido por el joven. -Cuando estés listo para continuar sugiero que pasemos al siguiente paso en la conjuración permanente, que es un objeto inanimado con pequeñas partes móviles, tal vez un reloj o un reloj de pared-. (No sé cómo poner para diferenciar esto, en el fic ingles pone watch y clock ambos son relojes pero uno es de muñeca y el otro es de pared)

-Pero realmente no sé cómo funciona uno de esos mecanismos -dijo Harry inseguro.

-La razón por la que este tipo de conjuración es más difícil es que tú vas a utilizar más magia para compensar tu falta de conocimiento sobre cómo funciona realmente el artículo. Ahora si tu fueras un relojero, entonces esta tarea sería bastante simple porque ya sabías cuáles son las partes y cómo están arregladas, el resultado sería gastar menos magia porque no necesitas compensar la falta de conocimiento. Esta es una de las reglas más importantes de la conjuración y una de las cosas que diferencia el conjuro temporal y permanente y también por qué conjurar permanentemente seres vivos es tan difícil que muy pocos han sido capaces de hacerlo. Pocos magos tienen el conocimiento o el poder mágico necesarios para hacer lo que están intentando pero estoy seguro de que será capaz de hacerlo.

-Intentaré dar lo mejor de mí- respondió Harry, esperando que pudiera manejarlo. Pensó por un momento y recordó el viejo reloj de abuelo que su tía Petunia quería decir que era una reliquia familiar invaluable. Se mantuvo no lejos de su armario debajo de las escaleras y durante los años había crecido como sus campaneos por hora. Nunca se le permitió tocarlo a menos que lo estuviera limpiando, pero aun así había pasado muchas horas observándolo y preguntándose cómo funcionaba. Sus detalles eran fáciles de recordar y unos momentos después se sintió listo para lanzar el hechizo.

-Conjurus Aeternus- dijo Harry suavemente. Mientras lo hacía, podía sentir su magia ya cansada luchando con el hechizo. Sabía que después de esto iba a estar cerca de llegar a su punto de agotamiento. La tensión era tan intensa que era casi dolorosa, pero en el fondo de su mente Harry sabía que si vertiera toda su fuerza en ello sería capaz de terminar. Con un empujón final de energía mágica, Harry fue recompensado con un brillante destello que indicaba que sus esfuerzos habían sido exitosos. De pie en el centro de la habitación donde había una vez nada era una hermosa réplica del reloj que estaba sentado en la sala de estar del Dursley. Harry sonrió ante su logro y luego cayó de rodillas con cansancio.

-¡Harry! Remus gritó mientras se apresuraba a comprobar que estaba bien -¿Te sientes bien?- Harry débilmente le dio un pulgar hacia arriba en respuesta, no queriendo realmente gastar más energía que eso.

-Déjalo descansar un momento. -preguntó el profesor Dumbledore. -Creo que será todo por esta noche- Harry asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo mientras Remus se acercaba para hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Qué estabas pensando pedirle que hiciera eso?- dijo Remus suavemente pero con fuerza, esperando que Harry no oyera su conversación.

-Estoy tan sorprendido como tú de que lo haya podido hacer, quizás tenga una mejor comprensión de cómo se construyen tales dispositivos de los que indicaba- respondió Dumbledore con un leve ceño. -He venido a esperar grandes cosas de Harry y aun así él todavía es capaz de sorprenderme confía en mí Remus, yo me preocupo por él como tú y Sirius-

Harry estaba mirando hacia otro lado durante su conversación, pero todavía era capaz de oírlo. Se preguntó qué significaba que podía hacer algo un poco más difícil de lo que Dumbledore pensaba que podía. Tal vez sólo estaba mejorando más rápido de lo que pensaba. Suspiró y decidió pensar más tarde cuando no sentía que estaba a un momento de quedarse dormido.

-Creo que me iré a la enfermería ahora si eso está bien contigo- dijo Harry mientras trataba de ahogar un bostezo.

-Una buena idea- respondió Dumbledore -Vendré a hablar contigo por la mañana para discutir lo que hemos aprendido, creo que Remus estaría dispuesto a acompañarte- Remus asintió y se acercó a Harry. Con un poco de esfuerzo, Harry pudo ponerse en pie.

-Lo llevare allí sin peligro profesor- respondió Remus al director.

-En ese caso te deseo una buena noche Harry ¿podrías pasar por mi oficina cuando termines, Remus? Tengo algo que me gustaría discutir contigo -dijo Dumbledore. Remus asintió en respuesta y todos salieron de la habitación. El viaje a la enfermería era breve, pero Harry estaba casi dormido tan pronto como cayo en la cama del hospital.

-Buenas noches Moony- dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Buenas noches, Harry- respondió Remus con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Realmente no es justo que Sirius no pueda estar aquí por esto- pensó el hombre lobo. Tal vez eso cambiará un día. Después de transfigurar la ropa de Harry en algo más apropiado para dormir Remus se fue y se dirigió a la oficina de Dumbledore dejando a Madame Pomfrey para que comenzara a revisar a su nuevo paciente.

* * *

Espero que os hayam gustado estos cuatro capitulos y los hayais disfrutado, espero haber compensado el mes y medio de ausencia. Por cierto para le gente que me pedia que actualizada Harry Potter recuperando el tiempo perdido ya esta actualizada.

Espero vuestras Reviews.

Sigo en Florencia


End file.
